


Schuldig - Eine Liebe unter Brüdern

by callisto24



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), Sibling Incest
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callisto24/pseuds/callisto24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zwei Brüder fühlen sich auf verbotene Weise zueinander hingezogen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schuldig - Eine Liebe unter Brüdern

Schuldig – eine Liebe unter Brüdern

Danksagungen: Ein liebevolles Dankeschön an Trekker / 47_Trek_47, die mir  
erlaubt hat, ihre wunderbaren Geschichten als Vorlage und Inspiration zu benutzen.  
Zu finden sind diese auf ihrer Webseite.  
Unexpected Places: http://trkkr47.seeking-solace.com/  
The Making of Nathan Petrelli:  
http://trkkr47.seeking-solace.com/fanfic/nathanfic/index.html

Don't miss Trekker's 'I Just Play One on TV' - A.L. Turner

Ein weiteres Dankeschön geht an die unvergleichliche Chiara Varus für das Lektorat und die Covergestaltung.

*

Olaf war erst 12 Jahre alt, als das Schicksal begann, seinen Lauf zu nehmen. Schritt für Schritt bewegte sich sein Leben auf den Abgrund von Sünde und Verstrickung zu, an dessen Boden er sich so viele Jahrzehnte später wieder finden sollte. Und doch war es kein Unglück, das an diesem Tag über ihn hereinbrach.  
Eher handelte es sich um das größte Glück, um die Erfüllung einer Sehnsucht, von der er nicht geahnt hatte, dass er sie überhaupt verspürte.  
Natürlich wusste er, dass ihn bei seiner Heimkehr eine Veränderung in der Familie erwartete.  
Schon als er die Weihnachtsferien im Anwesen seiner Eltern verbrachte, war ihm schonend, aber auch direkt, von dem unausweichlichen Familienzuwachs berichtet worden.  
Und auf eine ihm selbst unerklärliche Weise fühlte er sich seitdem verstärkt verunsichert, irritiert und zusätzlich verwirrt.  
Nicht dass er seine Unsicherheit zeigte, weder im Internat, wo er seinen Freunden die künftigen, unangenehm bis peinlichen Ereignisse verschwieg, und erst recht nicht zuhause, während der wenigen, spärlichen Besuche, für die er heimgeholt wurde und die meist nicht einmal halb so lange dauerten, wie ihm die mühselige und unbequeme Anreise vorkam.  
Doch der Sommer kam und mit ihm das Unvermeidliche.  
Ebenso wie alle anderen Schüler packte er sorgfältig seine Sachen und wartete dann geduldig auf den Chauffeur, der ihn abholte.  
Olaf kannte die Welt kaum anders, als aus der Sicht eines geräumigen Automobils. Und doch blieben diese Fahrten mit das Langweiligste und Unangenehmste, das er in seinem jungen Leben erdulden musste.  
Vielleicht war es jedoch auch nicht unbedingt die Langeweile, die ihn dazu veranlasste, sich unruhig auf seinem Sitz zu winden, nicht die Langeweile, die ihm den Blick durch die getönten Scheiben vergällte.  
Der Grund für sein Unbehagen lag vielmehr in der Aussicht auf das Bevorstehende, auf die endlosen Wochen, die er im Haus seiner Kindheit verbringen sollte. Einem Haus, von dem er erst erkannte, wie froh er war, es losgeworden zu sein, als sich seine wahre Heimat in einer weit entfernt gelegenen Schule fand.  
Die erdrückende Stimmung, die Kälte in den Augen seiner Eltern erahnte Olaf auch jetzt noch nicht bewusst. Und doch legte sich die Erwartung einer in seinem Alter noch nicht erkennbaren Schwermut wie Blei auf seine Brust, schob ihn tiefer in die Polster mit jedem Kilometer, den sie sich dem Haus näherten.  
Zuerst war es Olaf nicht aufgefallen, dass er als einziger im Internat nicht an der verbreiteten Krankheit des Heimwehs litt.  
Erst als man ihn aufgrund seiner stoischen Haltung lobte und den anderen als Beispiel vorhielt, fiel ihm auf, dass er nicht reagierte wie die anderen Jungen seines Alters. Seitdem achtete Olaf verstärkt darauf, auch wenn die Ferien und die damit verbundene Heimkehr sich näherten, einen oberflächlichen Eindruck von Vorfreude zu erwecken. Einfach, um sich besser einzugliedern. Einfach, um dazuzugehören.  
Schließlich gelang es ihm sogar, sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass er der Begegnung mit seinen Eltern dankbar entgegen sah.  
Nur geriet seine Überzeugung mit wachsender Nähe seines Zieles ins Wanken. Sein Herz vollführte kleine, unangenehme Sprünge in seinem Brustkorb. Und dies hatte weder etwas mit froher Erwartung, noch mit Ungeduld zu tun.  
Olaf wusste nicht, wie er mit dem Gedanken an das neue Kind umgehen sollte, von dem es jetzt schon hieß, dass es sein kleiner Bruder werde. Ein Alien, für den ihm die Verantwortung aufgebürdet wurde, sein Vorbild zu sein. Ein unerwünschter Eindringling, der ihm die sparsame Zuneigung, die seine Eltern ihm schenkten, früher oder später abspenstig machen würde. Zumindest war es das, was Olaf insgeheim befürchtete, auch wenn er niemals und zu niemandem ein Wort darüber sprach.  
Die Limousine schwenkte in die private Auffahrt und folgte dem mit weißen Kieselsteinen bedeckten Weg hinauf zum Anwesen.  
Kaum etwas schien sich beim Anblick des Gebäudes jemals zu verändern, sogar unabhängig von den Jahreszeiten ergaben sich kaum auffallende Unterschiede. Dafür sorgten vor allem die Gärtner. Mit Geschick und immergrünen Gewächsen gelang es ihnen, eine Atmosphäre der Perfektion und Unvergänglichkeit zu schaffen. Dies entsprach dem strahlend reinen Anstrich des Hauses, der Eleganz, mit der Erker, Giebel und zwei Säulen das Eingangstor umrahmten.  
Beinahe geräuschlos rollte der Wagen vor die Front des Gebäudes. Nur das Scharren der Reifen unterbrach die Stille, als der Chauffeur einen Bogen fuhr und die Limousine abbremste.  
Der Chauffeur, ein junger Mann, der Olaf bislang unbekannt gewesen war, stieg aus und öffnete ihm die Autotür.  
Olaf bedankte sich mit höflichen Worten, machte sich jedoch nicht die Mühe, Namen oder Gesicht des Mannes zu behalten. Schließlich standen die Chancen gut, dass er den Betreffenden nie wieder sah.  
Es herrschte ein ständiger Wechsel von Personal in seinem Elternhaus, eine Tatsache, an die Olaf sich längst gewöhnt hatte, spätestens seitdem ihn die sich verändernden Gesichter und Stimmen verschiedener Kindermädchen nicht mehr irritierten.  
Und so wunderte er sich auch nicht, dass das junge Hausmädchen, das ihm die Tür öffnete, innerhalb der letzten Monate von einer Matrone in eben derselben Kluft abgelöst worden war. Ungewohnt herzlich lachte sie ihm zu, als er sie mit seinem erlernten Gruß und dem dazu gehörigen Kopfnicken bedachte. Diese Gesten waren ihm in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen und muteten beinahe schon militärisch an.  
Es war eine gute Schule, auf die seine Eltern ihn geschickt hatten. Das war auch ihm mittlerweile klar geworden. Eine der besten und teuersten Schulen des Landes. Er konnte sich glücklich schätzen, dort mit Umgangsformen und Manieren ausgestattet zu werden, die eines Prinzen würdig wären.  
Demzufolge fiel es ihm auch nicht schwer, den winzigen Stachel der Enttäuschung zu verbergen, der ihn mit der Erkenntnis kratzte, dass sein Vater es nicht für nötig hielt, seine Arbeit wegen Olafs Ankunft zu unterbrechen.  
Jedesmal wenn Olaf den Raum betrat, der ihn nach der Eingangshalle empfing, erschien ihm dieser dunkler als beim letzten Besuch. Mochte sein, der Grund lag in dem Wissen, dass sein Vater sich nicht zeigen werde. Nur die Angestellten begrüßten ihn.  
Er nickte der Haushälterin noch einmal zu, nahm seinen Koffer in Empfang, den ihm der Chauffeur entgegen hielt, und erklärte mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, dass er sich auf sein Zimmer zurückziehe, bis man ihn rufe.  
Die Frau in dem enganliegenden, schwarzen Kleid mit weißer Spitzenschürze strahlte ihn bewundernd an und ließ noch eine Bemerkung in der Richtung fallen, was für ein ausgesucht gut erzogener Bub er doch sei und wie glücklich seine Eltern sein konnten, einen so braven Jungen in die Welt gesetzt zu haben.  
Olaf vermied es, rot zu werden. Stattdessen schaffte er das nicht allzu schwere Gepäckstück die breite, mit Teppichboden belegte Treppe hinauf. Er genoss die Stille, die seine Schritte begleitete, das gedämpfte Tappen seiner Schuhe, von denen er gewohnt war, dass sie lautstark gegen nackten und harten Boden hämmerten, begleitet von unzähligen anderen und mindestens ebenso lauten Stiefeln.  
Wenn die Ruhe auch etwas Bedrückendes barg, so stellte sie doch zumindest eine Abwechslung dar zu dem manchmal schon ohrenbetäubenden Lärm, der sich beim Aufeinandertreffen von mehr als hundert Jungen verschiedener Altersstufen früher oder später als obligatorisch herausstellte.  
Im ersten Stock angekommen, schulterte Olaf den Koffer und warf einen Blick in den Gang zu seiner Rechten. Doch er brachte es nicht über sich, weiterzugehen. Leiser noch als zuvor, als fürchte er, dass seine Anwesenheit bemerkt werde, trat er den Weg nach links an, wo sein Zimmer, wie er wusste, unberührt auf ihn wartete.  
Dort angekommen schloss er die Tür hinter sich und warf das Gepäckstück mit einem Seufzer auf sein Bett, ließ sich daneben sinken.  
Seine Mutter hatte ihn mit Sicherheit gehört. Andererseits war Olaf sich auch unklar darüber, was es mit der Bettruhe auf sich hatte, von der ihm erzählt worden war, doch über die Fragen zu stellen, er nicht gewagt hatte und auch jetzt nicht wagte.  
Verschwommen kam ihm zu Bewusstsein, dass es sicherlich ein Zeichen des Anstandes gewesen wäre, hätte er von sich aus seine Mutter begrüßt.  
Doch mehr als ein Gefühl des Unbehagens hielt ihn davon ab. Vielleicht wollte sie nicht gestört werden. Vielleicht war diese Bettruhe eine Krankheit, die Quarantäne erforderte.  
Olaf entschied sich, auf Nummer sicher zu gehen, und weitere Instruktionen abzuwarten. Entschlossen erhob er sich, öffnete Schränke und Schubladen und begann den Inhalt des Koffers unter die fast vergessenen Kleidungsstücke zu ordnen, die nun schon seit zwei Jahren hauptsächlich unberührt ein von aller Welt vergessenes Dasein führten.  
Die Inspektion dauerte an, und Olaf war gerade dabei, sich in ein einen alten Atlas zu vertiefen, dessen Bilder ihn schon als kleiner Junge fasziniert hatten, als das vertraute Geräusch eines herannahenden Wagens ihn das Buch aus den Händen legen ließ und zum Fenster trieb.  
Er zog die schweren, dunklen Vorhänge, die ohnehin nur einen Spalt offen standen, zur Seite und beobachtete seinen Vater dabei, wie er in gewohnt steifer Haltung, dem Auto entstieg. Wie immer zeigte sein Anzug nicht eine Falte, war sein graumeliertes Haar sorgfältig gestutzt, sein Gesichtsausdruck neutral bis ernst. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe zu dem Fenster hinaufzusehen, hinter dem Olaf wartete und es war auch nicht so, als hätte Olaf ein Zeichen von Interesse wie dieses erwartet.  
Er lauschte auf die eiligen Schritte der Haushälterin, die seinem Vater die Tür öffnete. Gedämpftes Gemurmel, das er nicht verstehen konnte, drang an sein Ohr und Olaf beschlich das eindeutige Gefühl, dass es dabei um ihn ging.  
Er täuschte sich nicht, denn nicht kurze Zeit später klopfte es an seiner Zimmertür. Olaf sprang auf und öffnete hastig. Seine Lippen bewegten sich, doch die Laute blieben ihm im Hals stecken, als er das Hausmädchen erkannte, das die Bänder ihrer Schürze versonnen glatt strich.  
„Dein Vater bittet dich hinunterzukommen“, sagte sie und wandte sich daraufhin rasch zur Seite, um ihren anderen Pflichten nachzukommen, von denen Olaf nur eine unklare Vorstellung hatte.  
„Ich bin unterwegs“, rutschte es ihm heraus und er schlug die Augen nieder, beschämt, zuerst bei einer Schwäche und dann mit flapsiger Ausdrucksweise ertappt worden zu sein. Das Hausmädchen ignorierte ihn jedoch bereits. Olaf trat einen Schritt in sein Zimmer zurück und atmete tief durch.  
Dann nahm er das dunkelblaue Internatsjackett mit dem aufgestickten Wappen vom Stuhl, über dessen Lehne er es achtlos geworfen hatte, strich den Stoff glatt und schlüpfte hinein. Mit den Fingern fuhr er sich einmal durchs Haar, versuchte mögliche widerspenstige Locken auszubügeln und verließ dann eiligen Schrittes den Raum. Beinahe überhastet lief er den Gang entlang und schließlich die Treppe hinab.  
Der Ort, an dem sein Vater sich aufhielt, musste ihm nicht erst genannt werden. Olaf wusste auch so, wo er ihn um diese Zeit des Tages finden würde.  
Und er wurde nicht überrascht.  
Hannibal Stadlhausers Arbeitszimmer beinhaltete neben zwei Schreibtischen, einem Sekretär und mehreren beeindruckenden Bücherwänden auch eine wohl ausgestattete Hausbar. Vorgeblich um Gäste und Geschäftspartner zu bewirten, doch eigentlich - und dazu wurde sie überwiegend genutzt - um seinen abendlichen Durst zu stillen, beziehungsweise seine Nerven zu entspannen.  
Demzufolge überraschte es Olaf nicht, seinen Vater mit einem Glas Scotch in der Hand vorzufinden, immer noch in steifer Haltung, doch bereits wesentlich entspannter als in dem Augenblick, in dem Olaf ihn vom Fenster aus beobachtet hatte.  
Hannibals Blick richtete sich auf die Wand, doch die Leere darin bestätigte, dass er diese längst nicht mehr bewusst wahrnahm.  
Olaf blieb einen Moment im Türrahmen stehen, zögerte und räusperte sich dann leise. Sein Vater blinzelte, kehrte zurück in die Gegenwart und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.  
„Olaf!“, sagte er. „Wie geht es dir, mein Sohn?“  
Olaf ging einen Schritt vorwärts, blieb kerzengrade stehen und faltete die Hände auf dem Rücken.  
„Danke, Vater. Es geht mir gut.“  
Hannibal nahm einen Schluck. „Schule?“, fragte er dann kurzangebunden.  
„Sie macht mir große Freude“, antwortete Olaf artig.  
„Schön… das ist schön“, entgegnete Hannibal, augenscheinlich in seinen Gedanken bereits woanders.  
Mit einem Zwinkern meldete er sich nach einer kurzen Pause zurück. „Und… die Noten? Ich gehe davon aus, dass sie mich stolz machen werden.“  
„Das werden sie.“ Olaf stand noch strammer als zuvor. Ein wohlwollendes Nicken entließ ihn aus der Inspektion, als Hannibal seinen Blick wieder auf den unsichtbaren Fixpunkt an der Wand richtete.  
„Hast du deine Mutter schon gesehen?“, fragte er nach einer Pause, die Olaf beinahe vermuten ließ, er sei für diesen Tag entlassen.  
„Nein“, antwortete Olaf schuldbewusst. „Ich… ich wusste nicht…“  
Hannibal hob die Hand, die nicht das Glas hielt, sondern soeben noch auf der Lehne des Sessels geruht hatte. „Was habe ich dir über das Stottern gesagt?“  
Olaf senkte den Blick. „Dass es sich um eine schlechte Angewohnheit handelt, die ich ablegen muss.“  
Hannibal nickte. „So ist es. Du wirst es nie zu etwas bringen, wenn du Unarten wie diese beibehältst. Hast du das verstanden?“  
„Ja, Vater.“  
„Sieh mich an!“  
Olaf hob seinen Blick wieder, traf auf Augen, die ihn wider Erwarten eher amüsiert als zornig ansahen.  
„Geh jetzt zu deiner Mutter“, sagte Hannibal. „Sie wird sich freuen, dich zu sehen.“  
Olaf nickte. „Danke, Vater.“ Die Worte kamen nicht ganz so energisch heraus, wie er es sich gewünscht hätte, doch dieses Mal ermahnte ihn sein Vater nicht. Olaf machte kehrt und stieg die Treppe hinauf.  
Es ist alles in Ordnung, sagte er sich. Seine Mutter wusste, dass er da war. Sie erwartete ihn und nichts, was er in diesem Zimmer sähe, käme den Alpträumen gleich, die ihn von Zeit zu Zeit des Nachts aufschrecken ließen.  
Sie war noch seine Mutter, und als er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, sah sie aus wie immer, trotz des Dings, das in ihrem Bauch heranwuchs.  
Obwohl seine Schritte sich verlangsamten je näher er ihrem Schlafzimmer kam, zwang er sich dazu, nicht inne zu halten, sondern, als er die verschlossene Tür erreicht hatte, so energisch wie möglich dagegen zu klopfen.  
„Tritt ein!“ Ihre Stimme klang, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte, fest und klar und keineswegs kränklich oder geschwächt.  
Mit steigendem Mut öffnete er die Tür und folgte ihrer Aufforderung.  
„Olaf“, sagte sie und lächelte, so dass er unwillkürlich zurück lächeln musste. „Es ist schön, dass du hier bist.“  
„Ich freue mich auch, Mutter“, antwortete er, erinnerte sich an seine Haltung und straffte seine Schultern.  
„Steh bequem“, sagte Helena Stadlhauser belustigt und legte das Buch, das sie immer noch in ihrer linken Hand hielt, beiseite. Mit den freigewordenen Fingern tappte sie gegen die mit feiner Seide bezogene Matratze. „Komm her und lass dich anschauen.“  
Gehorsam tat Olaf wie gewünscht und näherte sich ihr, setzte sich nach kurzem Zögern neben seine Mutter auf das Bett. Dabei vermied er es sorgsam, auf ihren überdimensionalen Bauch zu starren.  
Doch er konnte die Frage nicht mehr zurückholen, die ihm unbeabsichtigt entschlüpfte: „Geht es dir gut?“  
Helena lächelte breiter. „Aber ja, mein Junge. Es geht mir gut.“ Sie betrachtete ihren Bauch, tätschelte diesen liebevoll und schwieg einen Augenblick, bevor sie erneut anhob zu sprechen.  
„Weißt du“, sagte sie. „Dieses Kind – dein Bruder – seine Ankunft wird nicht bedeuten, dass wir dich weniger lieb haben. Du wirst immer unser Erstgeborener sein, unser ganzer Stolz. Das weißt du doch.“  
Olaf nickte. „Ich weiß, Mutter.“  
Sie seufzte leise. „Das ist gut, denn er wird dich brauchen. Du bist sein großer Bruder, du wirst auf ihn aufpassen müssen.“  
Sie nahm seine Hand, und bevor Olaf diese zurückziehen konnte, hatte sie seine schmale Jungenhand auf ihren Bauch gelegt und hielt sie dort fest.  
„Er bewegt sich“, sagte sie mit einem Zwinkern in den Augen, das Olaf noch nie zuvor an ihr wahrgenommen hatte.  
Olaf versuchte erneut die Hand wegzuziehen, aber ihr Griff blieb eisern, bis er die seltsam weiche Bewegung unter dem Stoff ihres Kleides, unter ihrer Bauchdecke registrierte. Zufrieden ließ sie ihn los und Olaf zog seine Finger zurück. Langsam jedoch, langsamer und beinahe mit einem Widerstreben, das er sich nicht erklären konnte.  
„Tut es weh?“, fragte er mit großen Augen und Helena schüttelte den Kopf und lachte leise. „Nein“, antwortete sie. „Er schwimmt ganz langsam. Ich erinnere mich, dass du mich stärker getreten hast.“  
Auf diese Offenbarung hin schwieg Olaf betroffen, unwillig sich vorzustellen, dass er selbst sich auch einmal in dieser entwürdigenden und mit Sicherheit zutiefst unangenehmen Lage befunden haben sollte.  
„Du verstehst doch, Olaf, dass wir auf dich zählen“, sagte seine Mutter nun, mit einem Mal ernst geworden. „Ich weiß, dass der Altersunterschied enorm ist und ihr beide nicht aufwachsen werdet wie normale Brüder. Aber die Tatsache bleibt, dass er dich brauchen wird. Ihr seid eine Familie, vom selben Blut und somit für immer füreinander verantwortlich.“  
„Ich verstehe“, nickte Olaf, obwohl er rein gar nichts verstand.  
„Dann kannst du jetzt gehen“, lächelte sie. „Sag deinem Vater noch gute Nacht.“  
Olaf war bereits halb aus der Tür, als sie ihn zurückrief. „Genieße deinen Sommer hier“, meinte sie mit leicht schief gelegtem Kopf. „Die nächste Klasse, in die du kommst, wird sicher nicht einfach.“  
„Nein, Mutter“, nickte er und für einen Moment trafen sich ihre Augen. Beide Paare glichen sich auffallend, auch wenn die Helenas etwas heller wirkten. Doch sie alle waren groß und geschwungen, glänzten in einem dunklen Braun, das in hellem Licht an Kastanie und in der Dunkelheit an bittere Schokolade erinnerte.  
Trotz allem war Olaf froh, als er ihrem Zimmer entronnen war, sich von seinem Vater für die Nacht verabschiedet und in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen hatte.  
Die Erinnerung an das sich so langsam und fremd bewegende Wesen im Bauch seiner Mutter schob er schleunigst beiseite. Am nächsten Tag würde er seine Freunde aus der Grundschule anrufen. Auch wenn ihre Wege sich getrennt hatten, so bedeutete doch ein Wiedersehen eine zumindest kurzfristige Befreiung von der Stille des Hauses.  
*  
Der Morgen brach an und Olaf frühstückte alleine an dem großen Esstisch, so wie er es gewohnt war. Das Hausmädchen – dasselbe wie am Vortag – kicherte, als er sie nach Eiern fragte, doch gab den Wunsch sofort an die Küche weiter. Und als er die Mahlzeit verschlungen hatte, an deren täglichen Verzehr er seit seinem Eintritt ins Internat gewöhnt war, fühlte er sich besser und bereit, aus seinen wohlverdienten Ferien das Beste zu machen.  
Das Beste dauerte genau drei Tage, in denen er seine Mutter überhaupt nicht und seinen Vater nur selten zu Gesicht bekam. Stattdessen genoss er die Freiheit, sich nicht ständig beobachtet zu fühlen und tollte mit den Jungen des Ortes, die ihn nach einigem Zögern wieder akzeptierten, in dem angrenzenden Wäldchen herum.  
Sie spielten Jungenspiele. Spiele, in denen es ums Kämpfen ging, ums Schießen, um den Wettbewerb. Spiele, in denen Olaf gut war.  
Bis sich an einem Abend alles änderte.  
Olaf war länger draußen geblieben, als beabsichtigt. Länger als es ihm erlaubt gewesen war. Er hatte geglaubt, dass es keine große Rolle spielte, dass niemand seine Verspätung bemerkte. Doch gerade diesen Abend suchte sein Vater sich aus, um pünktlich zu Hause aufzutauchen. Fast als hätte er geahnt, dass es in dieser Nacht geschehen sollte.  
Noch bevor Helena auf dem Treppenabsatz auftauchte, eine Hand gegen den überdimensionalen Unterleib gepresst, das Gesicht zu einem mühsamen Lächeln verzogen, hatte Hannibal den Jungen abgefangen, ihn gezwungen sich über die Rückenlehne der Couch zu beugen und die verdiente Strafe in Empfang zu nehmen.  
Olafs Gesicht brannte vor Scham und Empörung, als er sich den verlängerten Rücken rieb und zusah, wie sein Vater den schweren Gürtel wieder an die Wand hing.  
Als ihm das letzte Mal etwas Vergleichbares zustieß, war er noch ein Kind gewesen, ein dummes Kind, das es nicht besser wusste. Doch nun, nach all den Erfahrungen, die er im Internat gesammelt hatte, schmerzte das Bewusstsein der Peinlichkeit stärker, als die Hiebe.  
„Wir müssen uns auf dich verlassen können“, bemerkte Hannibal. „Zuviel hängt davon ab, dass du erkennst, worauf es ankommt.“  
Olaf presste die Lippen zusammen und er nickte stumm. Gerade als Hannibal zu einem weiteren Vortrag ansetzen wollte, erlöste der Auftritt seiner Mutter Olaf, lenkte jede Aufmerksamkeit von ihm ab.  
„Helena! Du sollst doch nicht…“, herrschte Hannibal seine Frau an. Diese antwortete mit einer Grimasse. „Es ist zu spät, er kommt.“  
Olaf fühlte sich noch mehr beiseite geschoben, als Hektik in dem Haus ausbrach. Hannibal schickte das Hausmädchen nach Helenas Tasche, half dann seiner Frau aus der Tür und in das wartende Auto.  
Mit großen Augen starrte Olaf dem davonfahrenden Wagen hinterher, zuckte zusammen, als das Hausmädchen ihm liebevoll ihre Hand auf die Schulter legte. „Bald hast du einen kleinen Bruder“, flüsterte sie ihm lächelnd zu.  
‚Hurra‘, dachte Olaf verbittert. Wie es für ihn aussah, konnte es nur schlimmer werden.  
Ein Tag und eine Nacht vergingen und Olaf bemerkte kaum den Unterschied zu den ersten Tagen seines Aufenthaltes daheim. Lediglich ein wenig mehr Freiheit schien ihm in dem immer noch dunklen Gemäuer zu herrschen, eine nicht zu erklärende Gelassenheit, die jedoch endete, als der Wagen wieder vor dem Haus hielt.  
Olaf lief die Treppe hinunter, konnte sich nicht zurückhalten. Auf eine merkwürdige Art aufgeregt, kam es ihm vor, als dürfte er nicht verpassen, was als nächstes passieren sollte.  
Seine Mutter wirkte blass und erschöpft, jedoch stieg sie ohne weitere Hilfe aus und legte den Weg zum Haus zurück.  
Sie nickte dem Hausmädchen zu, lächelte schwach, als sie sich an Olaf vorbeibewegte, doch erlaubte keinem Ton, ihre Lippen zu verlassen.  
Olaf runzelte die Stirn und sah ihr ein wenig besorgt hinterher, als sie langsam, doch zielstrebig die Treppe hinaufstieg und in Richtung ihres Zimmers verschwand. Erst jetzt wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit der Limousine zu, die mit immer noch laufendem Motor darauf wartete, dass der Fahrer sie in die Garage parkte.  
Hannibal lehnte sich in den Wagen und hob dann einen großen Korb heraus. Zumindest schien es Olaf einem Korb zu gleichen, der jedoch unter den Lagen weicher, hellblauer Decken und Kissen kaum zu erkennen war.  
Olaf reckte den Hals, aber trotz aller Anstrengungen konnte er nichts erkennen, als sein Vater das unförmige Gebilde an ihm vorbei ins Haus transportierte.  
Wie ein neugieriges Hündchen und ohne selbst erkennen zu können, was diese Faszination auf ihn ausübte, folgte Olaf Hannibal ins Haus und dann die Treppe hinauf. Er versuchte einen Blick in das Zimmer seiner Mutter zu werfen, als sie daran vorbei liefen, aber der Spalt, den diese offen stand war zu gering, als dass er hätte etwas erkennen können.  
„Geht es Mutter gut?“, murmelte er nachdenklich und erwartete im Grunde nicht, dass sein Vater ihn hörte. Doch zu Olafs Überraschung antwortete dieser ihm tatsächlich. „Es geht ihr gut. Sie braucht nur viel Ruhe.“  
Olaf nickte, obwohl er nicht viel verstand und sich immer noch fragte, was es mit dem Bündel, das sein Vater nun aus dem neben dem Kinderbettchen abgestellten Korb heraushob, auf sich hatte. Weder bewegte sich dieses, noch gab es einen Ton von sich und Olaf begriff nicht, worum sich die ganze Aufregung gedreht hatte.  
Bis Hannibal ihn einen Moment nachdenklich ansah. „Setz dich in den Schaukelstuhl“, ordnete er dann an und als Olaf gehorchte, legte er ihm ohne weitere Umschweife das hellblau eingewickelte Baby in den Arm.  
„Aber…“ Olaf verharrte stocksteif vor Schreck. „Du musst seinen Kopf stützen“, befahl ihm Hannibal. „Das ist dein Bruder Christian. Er wird zu dir aufsehen und du wirst ihn nicht enttäuschen.“  
„Nein, Vater“, versprach Olaf. Sein Blick klebte an dem komischen, zerknautschten Wesen, das so ganz anders aussah, als er sich trotz aller Bemühungen, es nicht zu tun, das pausbäckige, rosafarbene Baby vorgestellt hatte.  
„Soll es… soll er so aussehen?“, fragte Olaf und betrachtete das faltige, rote Gesicht. Glatte schwarze Haare wuchsen ihm erstaunlich weit in die Stirn hinein, umrahmten Züge in denen Olaf weder Ähnlichkeiten mit seiner Mutter oder auch seinem Vater erkennen konnten. Schon gar nicht mit ihm selbst, ausgenommen der Haarfarbe vielleicht.  
Hannibal sah Olaf nachdenklich an, drehte sich dann jedoch um und begann Tücher und Windeln auf einen Tisch zu legen, über dessen Zweck Olaf sich bislang noch keine Gedanken gemacht hatte.  
„Alle sehen so aus“, brummte Hannibal schließlich. „Jeder von uns. Das ändert sich schnell.“  
Olaf nickte nur wieder, als würde er verstehen und beobachtete die ruhigen Atemzüge, die den kleinen Körper so unverkennbar als lebendig auswiesen. Auf einmal streckte er sich, dehnte das Wesen sich mit einem Laut, der am ehesten einem schwachen Seufzer glich und Olaf beobachtete fasziniert, wie es um die schmalen Lippen zuckte.  
Ein, zweimal blitzte der Anflug eines Lächelns auf. ‚Engelslächeln‘, dachte Olaf und dann war es verschwunden.  
Das Wesen blinzelte und schlug mit einem Mal seine Augen auf. Groß und dunkel waren diese und Olaf kam es vor, als blickte Christian mit ihnen direkt in seine Seele. Er erschauerte leicht, beugte sich näher über seinen Bruder, studierte ihn, so wie dieser ihn zu studieren schien.  
„Er kann dich noch nicht sehen“, warf Hannibal ein. „Es dauert noch, bis er etwas erkennen kann.“  
„Aha.“ Olaf kümmerte sich nicht um die Worte seines Vaters. Er sah in Christians Augen und war sich sicher, dass dieser ihn sah, wusste wer er war.  
„Christian“, flüsterte er und wusste nicht, ob der Grund für seine Vorsicht in der Zartheit des Neugeborenen bestand, oder ob er es nur vermeiden wollte, dass sein Vater ihn verstand.  
Die Tür klappte, doch Olaf kümmerte es nicht, dass er allein gelassen wurde. Im Gegenteil, er war froh darüber, den Familienzuwachs in Ruhe kennenlernen zu können. Er lehnte sich in den Schaukelstuhl zurück und begann damit, leicht zu wippen, sehr leicht nur, als wollte er Christian nicht erschrecken, der seine Augen unverwandt auf ihn gerichtet hielt ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben.  
Eine winzige Hand streckte sich aus den Decken und Olaf staunte darüber, wie klein und rot und dennoch perfekt geformt sie aussah. Jeder einzelne Finger bewegte sich, ballte die Hand zu einer kleinen Faust und ließ wieder los.  
Wie die Zeit verging merkte Olaf genauso wenig, wie er darüber erstaunt war, dass sein Brüderchen so ruhig in seinen Armen blieb. Als fühlte es sich bereits sicher und geborgen.  
Und als sein Vater wiederkam und ihm ein angewärmtes Fläschchen mit Milch reichte, wusste Olaf instinktiv, was von ihm erwartet wurde. Er führte den Sauger an die Lippen des Säuglings und lachte glücklich, als dieser ihn hungrig umschloss und nach kurzem Zögern mit einer Inbrunst zu saugen begann, die Olaf innerlich mit ihm glucksen ließ.  
Die dunklen Augen schlossen sich wieder und nach kürzester Zeit atmete das Baby wieder ruhig und gleichmäßig. Der Sauger entglitt seinem Mund, eine Milchblase bildete sich zwischen den Lippen, füllte sich mit Luft und zerplatzte lautlos.  
Olafs Vater kam wieder in das Zimmer, ohne das Olaf bemerkt hatte, dass er gegangen war.  
„Gut gemacht“, lobte er und nahm ihm das Baby resolut vom Schoß.  
Und Olaf erglühte vor Stolz, kam es doch allzu selten vor, dass seine Leistungen nicht als selbstverständlich genommen wurden. Auch, wenn er nicht wusste, worin in diesem Fall seine Leistung bestand.  
Hannibal legte das Neugeborene gegen seine Schulter und klopfte ihm so energisch auf den Rücken, dass Olaf fürchtete, es würde jeden Moment aufwachen und sich beschweren. Doch nichts geschah und schließlich legte Hannibal das Kind in sein Bett, sah Olaf zu, wie dieser aus dem Schaukelstuhl kletterte und bedeutete ihm, das Zimmer zu verlassen.  
Draußen blieb er einen Moment nachdenklich stehen. „Es ist gut, dass du jetzt hier bist“, sagte er schließlich. „Ihr werdet euch wahrscheinlich nicht sehr oft sehen, auf jeden Fall nicht zusammen aufwachsen. Deshalb begrüße ich es, wenn du die Gelegenheit wahrnimmst, ihn kennen zu lernen.“  
Olaf nickte, fühlte, dass eine Antwort zu geben, nicht notwendig war. Er wusste auch so, dass es ihm nichts ausmachte, dass er jede Gelegenheit wahrnehmen wollte, sich mit diesem fremden und doch so überhaupt nicht fremden Wesen zu verbrüdern.  
*  
Der Reiz des Neuen verging, spätestens als das regelmäßige, nächtliche Erwachen zur Gewohnheit und später zur Qual wurde.  
Denn egal, was Olaf unternahm – ob er sich die Ohren mit Taschentüchern verstopfte, mit seinem Kissen den Türspalt verdeckte, durch den Christians nächtliches Schreien über den Flur hinweg und durch die dicken, getäfelten Wände hindurch, zu ihm drang – er wachte unwiderruflich jedes Mal auf, wenn das Baby sich zu Wort meldete.  
Die ersten Male war Olaf noch mit beiden Beinen aus dem Bett gesprungen, zutiefst erschrocken, obwohl er sich später vorwarf, dass er doch eigentlich hätte damit rechnen können.  
Zitternd stand er in der Dunkelheit, lauschte auf das ungewohnte Gebrüll, das geradezu unpassende, lautstarke Gejammer. Sein erster Gedanke war, wie der Kleine es wagen konnte, in diesem Haus einen solchen Lärm zu veranstalten. Sein zweiter gründete sich auf dem Schmerz, der in den Tönen mitschwang. Etwas stimmte eindeutig nicht. Also schlich Olaf hinaus auf den Flur und tappte auf bloßen Füßen in Richtung des Geschreis.  
Als er den Quell der Laute erreichte und in das Zimmer hineinblickte durch die Tür, die ein Stückchen aufstand, erblickte Olaf seine Mutter, die mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand. Einige Locken ihres dunkelbraunen Haares hatten sich gelöst und flossen den Rücken hinab, ebenso wie ihr Gewand lang zu Boden floss. Sie beugte sich über das Kind, hielt es in ihren Armen und schaukelte es sacht. Und zum ersten Mal, seit er sich erinnern konnte, hörte Olaf seine Mutter singen. Leise und sanft wog sie Christian und sang ihn in den Schlaf.  
Lautlos zog Olaf sich zurück, fürchtete unbewusst in ein privates Ereignis eingebrochen zu sein, in eine Intimität, die nicht für seine Augen bestimmt war. Gleichzeitig schlug sein Herz höher, lächelte er, ohne zu wissen warum, als der Begriff ‚Familie‘ zum ersten Mal eine Art Sinn ergab.  
*  
Es blieb nicht so, denn die kommenden Male, die er während der Nacht aufschrak und seinen Weg über den Flur zurücklegte, traf er nicht mehr auf seine Mutter. Dann war es das Kindermädchen, das in dem Zimmer nebenan einquartiert wurde und nun mit geübten Griffen den Kleinen versorgte.  
Auch überraschte Olaf sie nicht, es schien eher, als hörte sie ihn kommen, um ihn zurückzuschicken. „Ich wollte nur nachsehen“, murmelte er die ersten Nächte noch, doch ihre unwirschen Antworten sagten noch mehr als ihre ablehnende Körpersprache, dass dieses Problem ihre Sache war und nur ihre alleine.  
Also blieb Olaf in seinem Zimmer und lauschte darauf, dass die Schreie leiser wurden und schließlich verstummten. Doch besser fühlte er sich dabei nicht und an einschlafen war nicht wieder zu denken.  
Erst als das Kindermädchen mit seiner Mutter sprach und diese sich angewöhnte, ihm abends ein mildes Schlafmittel zu verabreichen, gelang es ihm etwas von dem fehlenden Schlaf aufzuholen. Und da er auch tagsüber nicht erwünscht war, kehrte Olaf zurück zu seinem Zeitvertreib mit anderen Jungen seines Alters.  
Doch er war nicht mehr derselbe, er war ein anderer geworden und das Bild des kleinen, hilflosen Wesens in seinem Gitterbettchen begleitete ihn überall hin.  
Manchmal, wenn niemand anderes sich in Christians Zimmer aufhielt, setzte er sich neben das Bettchen und sah dem Baby beim Schlafen zu. Und manchmal erwachte Christian dabei.  
Doch entgegen Olafs Befürchtungen beschwerte er sich nicht, fast als spürte er die Anwesenheit des großen Bruders, die ihm nichts Böses wollte.

Seine Augen öffneten sich, suchten, bis sie die seinen entdeckt hatten. Zumindest sah es für Olaf so aus. Und er stand auf und betrachtete die kleinen Ärmchen, die sich aus der Decke streckten, die dehnten oder zappelten, während das Baby glucksende Geräusche von sich gab, als wollte er ihm etwas erzählen.  
Über das Gitter gebeugt langte Olaf dann nach unten und berührte die winzigen Handflächen, immer wieder von Neuem erstaunt über die Geschwindigkeit mit der das kleine Wesen seinen Finger packen und umklammern konnte. Olaf zog und Christian quietschte, während er sich mitziehen ließ, blinzelte und schmatzte, als handelte es sich um die beste Unterhaltung der Welt.  
Und Olaf fürchtete den immer näher rückenden Tag der Abreise. Aus einem Grund, den er sich selbst nicht erklären konnte, erfüllte ihn der Gedanke an die Schule auf einmal nicht mehr mit angenehmer Unruhe. Auf einmal spürte er, wie es sich anfühlte, Sorgen mit sich herumzutragen, denen nicht einmal eine erklärbare Unruhe zugrunde lag.  
Er sprach nicht darüber. Stattdessen gewöhnte er sich, an Christians Bettchen zu sitzen und leise, verschwörerisch, beinahe im Flüsterton den Kleinen in die Geheimnisse der Welt, wie er sie kannte einzuweihen.  
*  
Zwei Nächte vor dem Ende seiner Ferien – Olaf hatte seine Koffer bereits gepackt – wachte er wieder auf.  
Er spitzte die Ohren, doch diesmal hörte er trotz aller Anstrengung keinen Laut. Und doch irritierte ihn etwas, beunruhigte Olaf.  
Er setzte sich im Bett auf und rieb seine Augen, gähnte herzhaft, doch nur mit dem Ergebnis, dass er sich ausgeschlafener fühlte, als zuvor. Zudem plagte ihn Durst und er hatte versäumt, sich ein Glas Wasser mit auf sein Zimmer zu nehmen.  
Olaf seufzte und stand auf, überlegte einen Moment, ob er seinen Durst im Bad stillen sollte, doch entschied dann, dass er munter genug war, sich in der Küche ein Glas Milch zu organisieren. Warum nicht den Luxus ausnutzen, der ihm während der Schulmonate nicht zur Verfügung stand?  
Er holte tief Luft, überzeugte sich selbst davon, dass keine Gespenster existierten und tappte die Stufen hinunter. Olaf schlich an der halb geöffneten Tür des Arbeitszimmers vorbei, schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als er den Lichtschein bemerkte, der schwach, doch unverkennbar aus dem Raum drang. Doch erst, als er sich ein weiteres Mal umsah, bemerkte er die stille Gestalt seines Vaters, der mit ihm zugewandten Rücken in einem Sessel saß.  
Olaf hielt die Luft an, doch die halbvolle Flasche auf dem Sofatisch und der leichte Geruch nach Zigarren ließen ihn sich entspannen. Olafs Blick fiel auf die Uhr an der Wand. Sie zeigte bereits frühe Morgenstunden und nach dem gleichmäßigen Atem seines Vaters zu urteilen, schlief dieser bereits seit einer Weile im Sitzen.  
Auf Zehenspitzen bewegte Olaf sich weiter vorwärts, ausnehmend darauf bedacht, dass er nicht gehört werden konnte.  
Einen Moment später kehrte er mit dem gefüllten Glas kalter Milch zurück.  
Doch gerade, als er sich anschickte, an der Tür vorbeizugehen, ließ ein wimmernder Laut aus dem oberen Stockwerk Olaf zusammenzucken. Er nahm die zweite Hand zu Hilfe, um das Glas festzuhalten und schrak erneut zusammen, als sich das leise Wimmern in ein lautes verwandelte.  
Allerdings erschrak er noch viel mehr, als die ärgerlichen Worte seines Vaters erklangen. „Bringt doch jemand das kleine Monster zum schweigen“, stieß dieser ächzend hervor, drehte sich allerdings nicht um. Und aus einem Grund, den Olaf sich damals noch nicht erklären konnte, erschreckten ihn diese Worte mehr, als ihn jemals zuvor etwas erschreckt hatte.  
Er hastete an dem Zimmer vorbei und immer noch so leise wie möglich die Treppe hinauf, ließ die Milch auf einer Vitrine stehen, ohne sich um Untersetzer oder andere Nichtigkeiten zu bemühen und eilte auf Christians Zimmer zu. Das Gefühl, dass er es war, der seinen Bruder vor etwas Unaussprechlichem beschützen musste, erfüllte Olaf, bis er in seinem Zimmer stand.  
Christian schrie immer noch, als er eintrat, befand sich jedoch schon in den Armen des Kindermädchens, das versuchte gleichzeitig mit ihm und dem Fläschchen zu hantieren.  
„Was willst du“, zischte sie. „Du regst ihn nur auf.“  
Olaf schüttelte den Kopf, nahm ihr stumm das Fläschchen ab, füllte es auf und erwärmte es mit mittlerweile geübten Handgriffen.  
Das Mädchen seufzte und ließ sich dann mit dem Baby im Arm in den Schaukelstuhl fallen, arrangierte den Kleinen so, dass er trinken konnte und streckte die Hand nach der Flasche aus.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Olaf, dass Christian verstummt war. Ob es der Geruch der Milch war oder die Anwesenheit von ihm und von dem Mädchen, darüber dachte er nicht weiter nach.  
Er blieb stehen und betrachtete das Baby, das hungrig nach dem Fläschchen schnappte, sich dann mit einem vernehmlich erleichterten Atemzug zurücksinken ließ und hingebungsvoll trank.  
Erst jetzt stellte Olaf fest, dass das Mädchen ihn unverwandt ansah. Ihr blondes Haar wirkte verstrubbelt, der Zopf, den sie sich daraus geflochten hatte, war dabei, sich aufzulösen. Zwischen ihren Augen bildete sich eine Falte und dann schüttelte sie leicht den Kopf.  
„Das ist nicht gut“, sagte sie.  
„Was?“, flüsterte Olaf, um Christian nicht zu stören.  
Doch das Mädchen antwortete nicht und schließlich machte der Junge kehrt und verließ das Kinderzimmer. Er nahm das Glas von der Vitrine und zog sich in sein eigenes Zimmer zurück, doch ließ seine Tür einen Spalt offen. Nur für den Fall, dass er etwas hören sollte. Nur für den Fall… und er wusste nicht, was für ein Fall dies war.  
*  
Als Olaf in den nächsten Ferien nach Hause fuhr, fühlte er sich anders. Zum ersten Mal kam es ihm vor, als wartete dort etwas auf ihn. Als wäre es seine Pflicht, sich zu vergewissern, dass während der langen Zeit seiner Abwesenheit nichts geschehen war. Nichts Endgültiges. Nichts von dem, an das zu denken, er sich selbst verweigerte.  
Und tatsächlich war Christian gesund und munter. Ein gutes Stück gewachsen, mit Augen, die aufgeweckt und neugierig in die Welt sahen. Und erst jetzt konnte Olaf es vor sich selbst zugeben, dass er ihn vermisst hatte, dass er neugierig gewesen war, die ganze Zeit.  
„Hallo Kleiner.“ Olaf kauerte sich neben die Babydecke, auf der Christian strampelte und kitzelte ihn am Bauch, bis er lachte. Ein richtiges, echtes Lachen, ein Babylachen, wie Olaf es sich vorgestellt hatte.  
Der Kleine jauchzte und sah ihn an, als erkenne er ihn, als wüsste er, wie schwer es gewesen war, dieses Mal fort zu sein und wie sehr sich Olaf nach ihm gesehnt hatte. Ja, es sah aus, als habe Christian sich ebenso nach ihm gesehnt.  
„Uns begrüßt du gar nicht?“  
Olaf fuhr herum, um seine Eltern in der Tür stehen zu sehen.  
„Ich, ich wusste nicht, dass ihr da seid“, stammelte er und erhob sich. Christian quietschte entrüstet.  
„Manchmal sind wir das.“ Hannibal sah ihn ernst an und auch in dem Blick seiner Mutter erkannte Olaf nichts anderes als Tadel. Doch dann verschwand dieser, wurde ersetzt durch ein gekünsteltes Lächeln, das ihm nur allzu vertraut war.  
„Es ist auf jeden Fall schön, dich wiederzusehen“, bemerkte sie.  
Olaf verfiel in eine steife Haltung, als er seine Eltern nun formell begrüßte. „Ich habe mich sehr auf die Rückkehr gefreut“, setzte er hinzu und war sich bewusst, dass er es diesmal wirklich meinte.  
*  
Jedesmal, wenn Olaf nach Hause kam, staunte er von Neuem über die Veränderungen, die mit dem Kleinen vorgingen. Wie schnell er wuchs, wie sehr er ihm selbst zu gleichen begann und wie nahe er bereits daran war, ein richtiger Junge, ein richtiger Bruder zu sein.  
Olaf besorgte sich Fotos und nahm sie mit ins Internat. Er versteckte sie in seiner Schublade aus Angst, dass die anderen ihn auslachten, aber konnte nicht umhin, in so manchen, dunklen Stunden eines davon herauszusuchen und die Züge seines Bruders zu studieren, bis er fühlte, wie er zu lächeln begann.  
„Ich passe auf dich auf“, flüsterte er ein ums andere Mal. „Dir wird nichts passieren.“ Und obwohl er genau wusste, wie haltlos dieses Versprechen war, so spendete es ihm doch Trost, gab ihm das Gefühl, einen Verbündeten zu besitzen, jemanden, der verstand, der vielleicht eines Tages wirklich verstehen würde.  
*  
Und Christian wuchs. Er brabbelte in unverständlicher Babysprache. Selten war Olaf so stolz, wie in dem Moment, in dem er das erste Wort hervorstieß, das sich eindeutig wie sein Name anhörte und er umarmte Christian darauf hin und küsste sein feines, dunkles Haar, das wie eine Kappe seinen Kopf bedeckte.  
*  
Christian krabbelte und Olaf ärgerte ihn, wenn er nicht schnell genug war. Doch nur so lange, bis Christian Anstalten machte, in Tränen auszubrechen.  
Doch immer wieder drängte Olaf ihn, sich an Möbelstücken hochzuziehen, das Stehen und schließlich auch das Laufen zu erproben.  
Und während der gesamten Zeit fühlte er im Hintergrund die Anwesenheit des Mädchens. Eine der wenigen Angestellten, die ihm doch tatsächlich während jeder Ferien wieder begegnete. Und in diesem Fall legte er keinen Wert darauf, kam es ihm doch vor, als verurteilte ihr stummer Blick jeden Moment, den er mit seinem Bruder verbrachte.  
„Ein Junge wie du sollte Besseres zu tun haben“, bemerkte sie einmal zu ihm.  
„Er ist mein Bruder und ich sehe ihn ohnehin kaum“, entgegnete er und hob das Kinn, als würde seine Haltung die mangelnde Größe ausgleichen, wenn er zu ihr aufblickte.  
Das Mädchen schnaubte nur, schwieg jedoch, nicht zuletzt, weil in diesem Moment seine Mutter eintrat, Olaf zunickte und Christian über das Haar strich.  
*  
Es blieb seltsam. Nicht seltsamer als zuvor, doch immer noch seltsam. Olaf bemühte sich die Stimmung im Haus zu ignorieren. Er versuchte nicht darüber nachzudenken, dass Christian mit den Schatten aufwuchs, an die auch er sich aus seiner Kindheit erinnerte, sich vage erinnerte.  
Und er versuchte ihm ein Bruder zu sein. Ein guter Bruder.  
Als Christian in den Kindergarten kam, nahm Olaf ihm das Versprechen ab, zu schreiben, wann immer ihm danach war. Er steckte dem Kleinen ein Bündel bereits adressierter und frankierter Umschläge zu und zeigte ihm, wo er sie einwerfen konnte.  
Die ersten Briefe kamen mit kleinen, bunten Zeichnungen. Meist von ihm und Christian, zwei Kopf-Füßlern auf Wiesen, zwischen Blumen, Sonnen oder Sternen.  
Olaf hob die Bilder gut auf, verwahrte sie sorgfältig dort, wo er auch die Fotos von seinem Bruder aufbewahrte, die ihn nun überallhin begleiteten.  
*  
Und dann – Christian war bereits sechs Jahre alt, kam eine Zeichnung, die Olaf beunruhigte. Er studierte sie wieder und wieder, bis er es nicht mehr aushielt und anrief.  
„Was ist los?“, fragte seine Mutter am Telefon. „Steckst du nicht mitten in den Abschlussprüfungen?“ Ihre Stimme klang ungeduldig und beinahe ärgerlich.  
„Ich komme zurecht“, antwortete er und fragte, ob er Christian sprechen könnte.  
Eine kurze Pause entstand, bevor Helena ihm eine Erwiderung schenkte, wenn auch nicht die erhoffte.  
„Was willst du von ihm“, sagte sie und er vernahm die Vorsicht in ihren Worten.  
Olaf räusperte sich. „Ich will nur wissen, ob es ihm gut geht“, antwortete er dann. „Es ist lange her, dass ich ihn gesprochen habe.“  
„Er ist 12 Jahre jünger als du“, entfuhr es Helena. „Du führst dein eigenes Leben. Was kann es sein, das dich so an ihn fesselt.“  
„Ihr habt verlangt, dass ich auf ihn achte“, schnappte Olaf mit einem Mal ärgerlich. „Was stimmt nicht daran, dass ich ihn jetzt sprechen möchte.“  
Wieder schwieg Helena eine Weile. „Daran stimmt nicht, dass es bereits seine Schlafenszeit ist und ich werde ihn nicht wecken, nur weil du dich langweilst.“  
Olaf bemühte sich, ruhig zu bleiben. „Dann komme ich vorbei, Mutter“, sagte er fest.  
„Du wirst dich hüten“, entgegnete Helena und Olaf hörte wie sie den Hörer ablegte.  
Nach einem Zeitraum, der zu kurz war, als dass Christian wirklich schon hätte im Bett sein können, vernahm er vertraute, schnelle Schritte und dann aufgeregtes Keuchen. „Olaf? Bist du’s wirklich?“  
Ein erleichtertes Grinsen breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Älteren aus. „Klar bin ich es, Sportsfreund. Ich wollte nur wissen, wie es dir geht.“  
Er lauschte, wartete auf Antwort, während er sich vorstellte, wie Christian auf das kleine Treppchen, das an dem Wandregal befestigt war, kletterte und den Hörer mit beiden Händen umfasste.  
Und wieder einmal staunte er über das Wunder, das diesen kleinen Burschen jedesmal, wenn er ihn sah, in einen völlig anderen Menschen verwandelte.  
Jedesmal ein wenig größer, ein wenig gewandter, das Kleinkindgebaren immer mehr ablegend, spielte Christian alle Facetten durch vom braven Sonnenschein bis zum trotzigen Tunichtgut.  
Nur eines blieb immer gleich. Die Liebe, die Olaf in ihm spürte und die reine Freude, die er zeigte, wann immer Olaf seine Zeit für ihn opferte.  
„Was ist los?“, fragte er wieder, als keine Antwort zu hören war. Am anderen Ende der Leitung raschelte etwas und Olaf fühlte beinahe den strengen Blick, mit dem Helena den Jungen musterte.  
„Alles in Ordnung“, klang die Antwort gepresst und Olaf senkte seine Stimme, presste den Hörer fester an sein Ohr. „Möchtest du, dass ich komme?“, fragte er.  
„Ja, ja bitte.“ Die Antwort kam schnell, zu schnell, als dass sie ihn hätte beruhigen können.  
„Dann warte auf mich“, sagte er immer noch leise, wiederholte die Worte, die er dem Jungen beibrachte, sobald dieser ihm zuhören konnte. „Und denk dran, du bist stark. Nichts kann dir geschehen.“  
„Ich weiß“, flüsterte Christian.  
*  
Olaf nahm diesmal den Zug. Er stieg zweimal um, verbrachte insgesamt fast drei Stunden auf Bahnhöfen und organisierte für den Rest des Weges ein Taxi. Es fühlte sich gut an, sein eigener Herr zu sein. Olaf wünschte sich nur, er wüsste auch, was er tun sollte, was er tun konnte.  
Es war Morgen, als er den Taxifahrer bezahlte, den Rucksack über seine Schulter schwang und die Stufen zum Haus hinaufstieg.  
Helena öffnete ihm, weniger Empörung, denn Überraschung in ihren Zügen.  
„Olaf – was denkst du dir dabei?“  
„Ich hab die Genehmigung eingeholt“, erwiderte er knapp. „Meine Beurteilung leidet nicht.“  
„Aber wie willst du…?“  
„Olaf!“ Ein Jauchzen aus Richtung der Treppe, lenkte sie beide ab.  
Helena verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und verzog missbilligend ihren Mund, als Olaf, ohne sie auch nur einen weiteres Blickes zu würdigen an ihr vorbeirauschte, seinen Rucksack zu Boden gleiten ließ und den kleinen Bruder, der mehr fiel, als dass er die Treppe hinunter stolperte, auffing.  
Er hob ihn hoch und drückte ihn fest, so fest, als könnte er ihn vor allem beschützen. Und Christian presste seinen kleinen Körper an ihn und jubelte nur immer wieder: „Du bist da, du bist wirklich da.“  
Mit einem breiten Grinsen und so befreit, wie er sich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt hatte, setzte Olaf den Kleineren auf den Boden, bückte sich und versetzte ihm einen Nasenstüber.  
„Ich muss mir doch vor den letzten Tests noch eine Portion Glück abholen.“  
Christian umfing ihn wieder. „Das kriegst du von mir“, sagte er. „Gebe ich dir alles.“ Gerührt und gleichzeitig traurig drehte Olaf sich zu Helena. „Wir machen einen Ausflug. Ich nehme Christian mit in den Zoo.“ Er wand sich zu dem Kleinen. „Oder, wo möchtest du hin?“  
„Zoo ist toll“, antwortete Christian und sah Helena bittend an. „Ich verspreche auch alles, was du willst.“  
Helena seufzte, schüttelte den Kopf und winkte ab. Bevor sie noch etwas einwenden konnte, nahm Olaf Christian an der Hand und führte ihn aus dem dunklen Haus.  
*  
Später, als sie über das Geländer lehnten, dass sie von dem Graben und schließlich von den Giraffen trennte, die mit ihren langen Hälsen eleganter wirkten, als es Olaf jemals zuvor aufgefallen war, fragte er Christian nach dem Bild.  
Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich wusste, dass ich es niemandem zeigen sollte“, murrte er dann und sah zur Seite.  
Olaf nahm ihn bei der Hand und zog ihn zu einer niedrigen Bank, wo sie nebeneinander Platz nahmen. Nachdenklich sah er auf den Boden.  
„Was hattest du angestellt?“  
Christian zuckte wieder hilflos mit seinen Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Konnte nicht schlafen oder so.“  
Olaf stützte sein Kinn auf die Hand. „Manchmal reicht wenig aus.“  
Christian nickte stumm und Olaf sah ihn von der Seite an, betrachtete das für seine wenigen Lebensjahre viel zu schwermütig wirkende Gesicht, die Haare, die ein wenig zu lang in die blasse Stirn fielen, den bereits ein wenig harten Zug um den Mund, den er im Spiegel bei sich selbst auch manchmal bemerkte.  
„Ich denke, er meint es nicht schlecht“, sagte Olaf dann. „Es ist seine Art, uns zu helfen, erwachsen zu werden. Uns Disziplin beizubringen. Und das ist wichtig… später im Leben.“  
Christian blinzelte. „Dann hat er dich auch…?“  
Olaf nickte, schloss die Augen, als die Erinnerungen ihn überfielen an die immer wieder von Neuem überraschend schmerzhaften Schläge, die Unfähigkeit sitzen zu können für mindestens zwei Tage, den groben Ton, mit dem Hannibal seine Verfehlungen aufzuzählen pflegte.  
„Dadurch wirst du härter. Lernst dich durchzubeißen“, suchte Olaf nach weiteren Erklärungen, nach einem Sinn, den Christian verstehen konnte.  
„Ich… es war leichter dann… später in der Schule“, überlegte er dann. „Ich hatte wohl nicht so viel Angst, wie die anderen.“  
Christian biss sich auf die Unterlippe, knabberte dann daran. „Ich will nicht ins Internat. Ich will auch nicht hart werden… oder Disziplin lernen. Ich will…“  
Olaf sah ihn an, einmal mehr überrascht über die Zartheit in dem Gesicht des Jungen. So ganz anders, als er selbst.  
„Was willst du dann?“, fragte er sanft.  
Christian seufzte wieder. „Etwas anderes“, antwortete er dann traurig. „Aber ich werde es wohl nicht bekommen, oder?“  
In seinen Augen glitzerte es verräterisch.  
„Wir bekommen nicht alles, was wir uns wünschen“, sagte Olaf. „Das gehört dazu… zum erwachsen werden.“  
Und tief in sich fragte er, ob es notwendig war, dass Christian das alles jetzt schon lernen musste, ob er nicht ein wenig mehr Zeit verdient hätte, ein Kind zu sein.  
Christian legte seine schmalen Finger auf Olafs Hand. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte mit dir kommen.“  
Olaf nahm seine kleine Hand in die eigene. „Das geht nicht“, antwortete er und schüttelte den Kopf, als müsste er die Aussage vor sich selbst bestätigen.  
„Ich wünschte manchmal, es ginge, aber… das ist unmöglich.“ Er drückte die dünnen, weißen Finger fest in den seinen, fühlte, wie die eigene Wärme in die Glieder des Kleineren überging.  
„Warum?“, fragte Christian.  
‚Ja, warum eigentlich‘, dachte Olaf. Laut jedoch sagte er: „Es ist illegal und… Mutter und Vater würden es nie erlauben. Sie… ich bin sicher, dass sie nur das Beste für dich wollen… für uns.“  
„Du gehst also wieder?“ Eine Feststellung nur, ein kurzer Satz, den Olaf vermeinte schon viel zu oft gehört zu haben.  
„Ich muss“, brachte er mühsam hervor und die Worte schmerzten in seiner Kehle.  
Anstelle einer Antwort schmiegte sich Christian mit einem Mal an ihn, umfasste seinen Oberkörper, krallte die Finger in den immer noch von der langen Nachtfahrt zerknautschten Stoff seiner Jacke und presste seinen Kopf gegen Olafs Brust.  
Und der Ältere konnte nicht anders, als seinerseits seine Arme um das Kind zu schlingen und es näher an sich zu ziehen, zumindest zu versuchen, das bisschen an Trost, das er spenden konnte, weiterzugeben.  
*  
Später saßen sie sich gegenüber, die großen Teller dampfende Nudeln schon beinahe geleert, als Christian sich mit einem Ächzen zurücklehnte.  
„Das war gut.“ Er rieb sich den Bauch und fragte unvermittelt: „Und du gehst dann zu den Soldaten?“  
Olaf nickte. „Ich bin für länger verpflichtet, also werde ich Offizier.“  
„Das ist cool“, grinste Christian.  
Olaf zuckte mit den Achseln. „Paps‘ Tradition. Er meinte…“  
Seine Gedanken verloren sich, als er sich wie schon so oft zuvor fragte, inwieweit er auf seinen Vater hörten müsste. Doch mit geübter Praxis schob er den leisen Zweifel beiseite.  
„Es gehört zur Familie.“  
„Aber ich gehe nicht“, stellte Christian fest. Und als Olaf aufsah, erstaunte ihn die Überzeugung, mit der Christian ihn ansah. Beinahe als wüsste er, wovon er sprach. Und für einen Moment glaubte Olaf das Potential in seinem Bruder zu erkennen, eine Stärke, die ihm fehlte, der Mut, seinem eigenen Weg zu folgen.  
Er schluckte und schwieg, verwirrter noch als zuvor.  
*  
Sie gingen Hand in Hand zurück und als sie im Taxi saßen, kletterte Christian auf Olafs Schoß, legte dem Älteren die Hände auf die Schultern.  
„Ich hab dich lieb“, sagte er freimütig und Olaf wunderte sich, woher sein Bruder die Freiheit nahm, mit der er seine Gefühle zum Ausdruck bringen konnte.  
Er umarmte ihn und hielt Christian fest, bis dieser, an ihn geschmiegt, in Schlaf gesunken war.  
Und nachdem er ihn ins Haus gebracht, die Treppe hinaufgetragen und mit einem Abschiedskuss auf die Stirn ins Bett gelegt hatte, nahm Olaf all seinen Mut zusammen.  
„Du musst sofort zurück“, sagte seine Mutter, als er Hannibal und Helena im Arbeitszimmer aufsuchte.  
„Ich fahre auch“, antwortete Olaf und ballte die Fäuste. „Eins nur möchte ich noch sagen und nur das eine.“  
Er atmete tief durch und sah dann seinen Vater an. „Ich möchte nicht, dass du Christian schlägst. Er… er ist nicht so wie ich. Er steckt das nicht weg wie ich.“  
Hannibal runzelte die Stirn, stellte sein Glas ab. „Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst.“  
Helena zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Stellst du unsere Erziehungsmethoden in Frage?“  
Die Worte klangen fast spöttisch und Olaf spürte, wie Ärger in ihm aufstieg, eine Emotion, die ihm bislang, zumindest in Zusammenhang mit seinen Eltern, fremd geblieben war.  
„Wir hatten bisher keine Beschwerden“, bemerkte sein Vater und sah ihn scharf an. Doch mit einem Mal fühlte Olaf, wer er war.  
Er streckte sich und ihm wurde klar, dass er nicht mehr das Kind war, nicht mehr der Jugendliche. Er war ein Mann und seinem Vater, wenn auch vielleicht nicht ebenbürtig, dann doch in gewisser Weise gewachsen.  
„Nein, Vater“, sagte er und entspannte seine Fäuste, ließ die Finger locker. Diese Auseinandersetzung war nicht durch Konfrontation zu gewinnen. Dazu kannte er seine Eltern zu gut.  
Dazu war er zu klug.  
Er bemühte sich, seine Stimme ruhig zu halten.  
„Aber Christian ist anders. Und deshalb bitte ich euch, ihn auch anders zu behandeln. Er… er braucht mehr… er ist…“  
Olaf stockte, unsicher darüber, was er noch sagen sollte, unsicher, ob er nicht schon zu viel gesagt hatte.  
„Was braucht er mehr?“, fragte ihn seine Mutter, wartete jedoch die Antwort nicht ab.  
‚Liebe‘ dachte Olaf, doch schwieg, als sie fortfuhr.  
„Ich weiß sehr gut, wie ich meinen Sohn erziehen muss. Besser als du auf jeden Fall.“  
Pflichtschuldig schlug Olaf die Augen nieder.  
„Und was deinen Vater angeht…“ Helena blickte zu Hannibal. „So tut er nur, was das Beste für den Jungen ist. Ebenso, wie er das Beste für dich getan hat.“  
Doch Olaf hörte, fühlte die aufgehende Saat des Zweifels in ihrer Stimme. Er erinnerte sich an das erste Mal, als er seine Mutter mit Christian gesehen hatte, an eine Zusammengehörigkeit, die vielleicht verschüttet, dennoch vorhanden war.  
„Ich bitte euch nur, ihm nicht weh zu tun“, sagte er leise, den Blick immer noch zu Boden gesenkt.  
Schweigen dehnte sich zwischen ihnen aus. Dann ging seine Mutter auf ihn zu, legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und küsste ihn mit kalten Lippen auf die Stirn, auf die Stelle, auf die er selbst Christian zuvor geküsst hatte.  
„Du gehst jetzt“, sagte sie. „Ich rufe das Taxi.“  
„Helena?“, brummte Hannibal. „Ich bin nicht sicher, ob wir das so stehen lassen können.“  
„Doch, das können wir.“  
Helenas Blick verließ für keinen Augenblick den Olafs.  
„Du siehst draußen nach dem Wagen. Wir erwarten dich zu den Feiertagen.“  
Olaf nickte stumm und drehte sich um.  
Sein Rucksack stand unberührt dort, wo er ihn am Morgen zurückgelassen hatte und er nahm ihn auf und verließ das Haus, schritt die Stufen hinunter und ging zur Einfahrt vor, von wo aus er auf das Taxi wartete, das ihn direkt zum Bahnhof und gerade noch rechtzeitig zu der Verbindung brachte, die er erreichen musste, um seine Pflichten zu erfüllen.  
*  
Er kehrte bereits vor den Feiertagen zurück, noch bevor er seinen Dienst antrat. Während der letzten Tage der Prüfungen rief Helena ihn an, und bereits mit den ersten Worten, mit dem Klang ihrer Stimme, wusste er, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war.  
„Es ist Christian“, sagte sie. „Verdacht auf Leukämie.“  
Was danach geschah erlebte Olaf in einem Nebel. Als wäre die Welt stehen geblieben und er bewegte sich hilflos zwischen den wenigen Fixpunkten, die ihm doch zu entgleiten schienen, je näher er ihnen kam.  
Die Ärzte sprachen ernst mit ihm und er nickte nur. Wie konnten sie das auch fragen? Wie konnten sie nur einen Moment glauben, er würde es nicht tun wollen?  
Der Schmerz und die Angst, wenn er Christian so klein und schwach in dem großen, weißen Krankenbett sah, überwältigten ihn, sobald er alleine war.  
Denn neben seinem Bruder musste er stark sein, der Große, die Hoffnung, eine Stütze.  
Und tatsächlich funktionierte es. Tatsächlich ging es Christian besser, von Tag zu Tag. Er überstand den Eingriff, die Medikation mit der schier unerschöpflichen Kraft, die zu überwältigend für ein Kind wie ihn erschien.  
Und Olaf blieb, er saß an seinem Bett. Er unterhielt ihn durch die Glasscheibe, trotz Mundschutz und steriler Kleidung. Er brachte ihm Comics, Bücher, Cassetten und CDs. Und hielt Christians Hand, bis dieser wieder lächelte. Bis das Grau in seinem Gesicht einer gesünderen Gesichtsfarbe wich, bis der größte Schrecken überwunden war.  
Doch als Olaf sein Leben wieder aufnahm, war da immer noch dieser leise Stich, dieses Nagen der Ungewissheit, die Angst, dass all dies nur vorübergehend war, dass er ihn verlieren würde, verlieren könnte.  
*  
Sie sprachen nie wieder darüber. Nicht einmal mit Christian und für Olaf war die Erfahrung zu schmerzhaft, als dass er freiwillig davon angefangen hätte.  
Sein Leben holte Olaf wieder ein und die Grundausbildung bot genügend Ablenkung. Zumindest erhoffte er sich dieses. Er genierte sich nicht mehr, sondern pinnte das neueste Foto seines Bruders an die Wand seiner Baracke, so dass es ihn begrüßte, wenn er aufwachte und er sich vor dem Einschlafen vergewissern konnte, dass es noch da war.  
Sein Leben lag klar vor ihm ausgebreitet, und wenn er darüber nachdachte, so war dies schon immer so gewesen. Ein Plan, aus dem es kein Entkommen gab, der gezeichnet war, noch bevor er existiert hatte.  
Olaf wachte manchmal auf, für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde nur, wenn er einen seiner Kameraden von Entscheidungen sprechen hörte, wenn dieser abwog, in welche Richtung er sein Leben lenken sollte. Und er wunderte sich, wie oder wieso derjenige vor einer Möglichkeit wie dieser stand, woher er die Freiheit nahm, Entscheidungen wie diese zu treffen.  
Zum Glück kam das selten genug vor, befanden sich doch unter den Offiziersanwärtern genügend junge Männer, deren Karrieren von der Familie geplant, bestimmt waren, ebenso wie die seine.  
Die Zeit verging und Olaf ersetzte regelmäßig das Bild von Christian mit einem Neuen.  
Der Junge wuchs und blieb gesund und jedesmal, wenn Olaf ihn verließ, um zu seiner Einheit zurückzukehren, wuchs die Sehnsucht mit ihm.  
Christian entwickelte nach überstandener Krankheit einen verstärkten Eigensinn. Er besuchte die Schule, lernte gut und war bald dazu imstande, Olaf lange und ausführliche Briefe zu schreiben, welche die Zeichnungen ersetzten.  
Er schilderte das Leben im Haus und Olaf hielt das Papier so fest, dass es ihm zwischen den Fingern schmerzte. Zu stark waren die Gefühle, die er mit den wenigen Erinnerungen an seine eigene Kindheit verband, zu unfähig war er, diese abzulegen.  
Christian besuchte kein Internat. Er blieb wo er war und schoss in die Höhe, wurde lang und schlaksig.  
Und wenn Olaf nach Hause kam, wich er ihm keinen Schritt von der Seite.  
„Hast du keine Freunde?“, fragte ihn Olaf einmal, als er in seinem Zimmer saß und die Prüfungsfragen durchblätterte, die der Ältere sich zum Üben mitgenommen hatte.  
Christian zuckte mit den Achseln. „Die kann ich immer sehen. Du dagegen… du bist fast nie da. Ich möchte keine Minute davon versäumen.“  
Und obwohl Olaf sich wunderte, schmeichelte ihm die Anhänglichkeit des kleinen Bruders doch mehr, als er zugeben wollte.  
„Du solltest dir deine Haare schneiden“, murmelte er und strich Christian die dunklen Strähnen aus der Stirn.  
„Bestimmt nicht“, lachte dieser und schüttelte sie zurück. „Das ist jetzt Mode. Kein Vergleich mit euch unmodischen Kasernentypen.“  
„Na warte“, drohte Olaf ihm lachend und setzte dazu an, ihn zu kitzeln. Christian wich ihm aus, startete dann jedoch einen Gegenangriff, der damit endete, dass sie beide lachend über das Sofa rollten.  
„Idiot“, kicherte Christian, als er wieder Luft bekam und Olaf konnte nicht anders, als seine geröteten Wangen, die glänzenden Augen zu bewundern. Aus ihm wird mal ein schöner Mann, dachte er bei sich und fühlte einen Anflug Stolz in sich aufkeimen, dessen Ursache er sich selbst nicht erklären konnte.  
*  
Er hatte Affären. Nie etwas ernstes, nie mehr als ein paar Nächte, bevor er sich zu langweilen begann und die Beziehung abbrach.  
Meistens mit dem Gefühl, dass auch die Frau oder noch während seiner Schulzeit eines der Mädchen heimlich erleichtert war. So angezogen sie sich auch im ersten Moment von seinem guten Aussehen, seinen Umgangsformen und seiner Herkunft zeigten, so desinteressiert wurden sie bereits nach einem wiederholten Stelldichein.  
Er wusste nicht, woran es lag. Der Sex war gut, zumindest soweit er das beurteilen konnte, und seine Partnerinnen beschwerten sich nicht.  
Manchmal glaubte er, dass er nicht gut genug verstecken konnte, wie wenig es ihm bedeutete.  
Nach der Werbung, die noch spannend, beinahe einer Jagd glich, schien das Ergebnis, egal wie es ausfiel, ihm immer mit Enttäuschung verknüpft zu sein.  
So intelligent, hübsch oder witzig die Frauen auch sein mochten, etwas fehlte ihm und Olaf wusste nicht, was es war.  
*  
Olaf studierte im Ausland und als er in den Semesterferien nach Hause kam, war aus Christian ein Jugendlicher von 15 Jahren geworden.  
Er wartete vor der Auffahrt, ausgestreckt auf einem der großen Steine, die eigentlich der Dekoration dienten, doch so viel mehr zum Sitzen einluden, in der Hand ein Buch, das er jedoch achtlos fallen ließ, als der Wagen die Auffahrt hoch fuhr.  
Christian blinzelte gegen das Sonnenlicht, sprang jedoch sofort, als er erkannte, dass das Auto auf ihn zusteuerte, aus seiner Ruheposition auf.  
Olaf hieß den Fahrer halten, und ohne sich auch nur einen Moment Gedanken um seine Würde, seinen Status, sein Alter zu machen, kletterte er aus seinem Sitz und öffnete die Tür.  
Und kaum hatte er die Tür aufgemacht, da flog Christian auch in seine Arme, Christian, der offenbar selbst trotz seiner gewonnenen Körpergröße nichts von seiner Anhänglichkeit und seiner Vorliebe für körperliche Nähe verloren hatte.  
Perplex wuschelte Olaf ihm durch das immer noch viel zu lange Haar, als Christian sich aus ihrer Umarmung löste.  
Dann sah er ihn staunend an. „Junge, du bist ja bald so groß wie ich.“ Die Bemerkung brachte Christian zum Lachen.  
„Da fehlt noch einiges. Aber ich geb mein Bestes.“  
Olaf ließ sich seinen Koffer geben und schickte den Wagen fort. Arm in Arm gingen sie die Auffahrt hinauf, lachten und erzählten und Olaf erkannte mit Staunen, dass allein die Anwesenheit seines Bruders für ihn Zuhause bedeutete.  
Seine Eltern begrüßten ihn ebenfalls mit der ihr eigenen Distanziertheit. Sie sprachen über sein Studium, über die Zeit danach, über seine ersten Schritte in der Firma.  
Christian blieb still und in sich zurückgezogen. Nur hin und wieder sah er unter seinen dunklen Strähnen zu Olaf, trafen ihre Augen sich in geheimem Einverständnis.  
Und als die Nacht kam und Olaf sich in sein Zimmer zurückzog, schlüpfte Christian durch den offenstehenden Spalt der Tür, warf sich mit einem Seufzer auf das Bett. Er stützte sich auf einen Arm und sah Olaf an, der sich nicht irritieren ließ, sondern seinen Koffer weiterhin auspackte, die sorgfältig zusammengelegten Wäschestücke schnurgerade in den Schrank ordnete, so wie er es gewohnt war, solange er denken konnte.  
Christian rollte mit den Augen. „Mein Gott, bist du ein Ordnungsfanatiker!“  
Olaf grinste. „Daraus schließe ich, dass es in deinem Zimmer nicht anders aussieht als sonst.“  
„Darauf kannst du wetten.“ Christian lächelte zurück. „Ein freier Geist braucht Chaos, um sich zu entfalten.“  
Olaf zwinkerte. „So kann man es auch sehen.“  
Endlich hatte Olaf seine Aufräumaktion beendet. Er drehte sich um, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und sah Christian mit gespielter Strenge an. „Zeit fürs Bett, Kleiner.“  
Christian kicherte. „Das wagst du nicht mehr, wenn ich dich beim nächsten Besuch um mindestens einen Kopf überrage.“  
„Was?“ Olaf gähnte demonstrativ. „Dich ins Bett stecken? Das schaffe ich noch immer.“  
Christian ließ sich zurück in die Kissen fallen. „Im Bett bin ich ja schon.“  
Er streckte seine Hand aus und ohne nachzudenken ergriff Olaf sie und kletterte auf die Matratze. Er seufzte müde, als er sich gegen das Kopfende lehnte, die Entspannung fühlte, die sich in seinen Gliedern breit machte.  
Umgehend rutschte Christian hinauf, bis er neben ihm saß und sank dann mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer an Olafs Schulter, als könnte es keine perfektere Lehne für seinen Körper geben.  
Olaf schob das Gefühl, dass sein Bruder eigentlich zu alt war zum Kuscheln beiseite und legte seinen Arm um ihn, zog ihn näher.  
Christian schnurrte fast und Olaf schloss die Augen. Er hatte sich nie viel aus Berührungen gemacht, doch für Christian schien genau das Gegenteil zu gelten.  
Solange Olaf sich erinnern konnte, hatte der Jüngere den körperlichen Kontakt gesucht, beinahe auf eine drängende Weise. Als sei ihm der Begriff des persönlichen Freiraumes fremd oder als fühle er die Notwendigkeit, diesen stets für sich zu beanspruchen.  
Und Olaf war nicht unglücklich darüber, diesem Bedürfnis nachzugeben.  
Im Gegenteil, er musste zugeben, dass er sich stets heimlich darauf freute, auf die Wärme, die Christians Suche nach Nähe in ihm emporsteigen ließ - ein widersinniges Gefühl, Geborgenheit gleichzeitig zu geben und zu empfangen.  
Sofern es ihre Eltern anging, so bezweifelte Olaf ernsthaft, dass sie Christian mehr davon zugestanden hatten, als ihm selbst.  
Und auch wenn er hin und wieder bemerkte, wie Christian sich an ihre Mutter hängte, ihren Arm nahm oder sich an ihrer Schulter festhielt, so erkannte er doch das Versteifen in ihrem Körper, das nur den Vorboten der unwiderruflich erfolgenden Trennung darstellte.  
Also hatte Olaf sich schon vor langer Zeit entschlossen, Christian das zu geben, was dieser sich wünschte, was dieser brauchte, wann immer er es brauchte.  
Und so ließ er es zu, dass Christian sich näher an ihn schmiegte, Olafs Oberkörper schließlich mit beiden Armen umfasste und seinen Kopf an Olafs Brust lehnte.  
„Ich hab dich vermisst“, murmelte er leise und Olaf küsste Christians ungekämmten Haarschopf.  
„Ich dich auch“, antwortete er leise.  
Christian seufzte wieder. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte mit dir zur Uni gehen… hier ausziehen.“  
Olaf lachte leise. „Sei froh, dass du noch ein Kind sein darfst.“ Er verbesserte sich schnell. „Verzeihung, ein junger Mann natürlich. Alles andere kommt schnell genug.“  
„Ja.“ Christian schwieg einen Moment und Olaf schloss wieder seine Augen, genoss die Wärme, das Wissen, nicht allein zu sein.  
„Ich werde eh nicht studieren“, murmelte er dann.  
Olaf öffnete widerstrebend seine Augen. „Wieso denkst du das?“, fragte er.  
„Ach.“ Christian zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin nicht so gut. Ich hab nicht deine Noten… zumindest höre ich das immer wieder.“  
Die Worte versetzten Olaf einen leichten Stich. „Es geht doch nicht nur um die Noten“, sagte er und fühlte sich ein wenig hilflos. „Du kannst alles erreichen, was du erreichen willst.“  
„Das ist es ja“, sagte Christian. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich will.“  
Olaf blieb still, erinnerte sich daran, wie es für ihn gewesen war. Wie es für ihn nie einen Zweifel gegeben hatte, nie eine Frage gewesen, was sein nächster Schritt sein sollte und wohin dieser ihn führte.  
Auf eine gewisse Art neidete er Christian seine Freiheit, auf eine andere Art konnte er die Unsicherheit nachvollziehen, die seinen Bruder umtrieb.  
Und er fragte sich, nicht zum ersten Mal, warum ihr Vater Christian nicht ebenso einband, wie er ihn damals eingebunden hatte. Warum er ihm nicht den Plan servierte, mit dem Olaf seit er denken konnte aufgewachsen war.  
„Genieße es, nicht zu wissen, was kommt“, sagte Olaf schließlich. „Es wird sich ergeben, früher oder später und dann wirst du uns alle überraschen.“  
Christian grinste. Olaf spürte die Bewegung der Mundwinkel durch sein Hemd hindurch.  
„Hoffentlich nicht zu negativ“, murmelte Christian und Olaf hörte die Schläfrigkeit in seiner Stimme.  
„Sicher nicht“, bestätigte er und drückte den Jüngeren fester an sich, hielt ihn bis er eingeschlafen war.  
Christian schaffte es nicht zum ersten Mal nicht mehr in sein eigenes Bett, und ebenso wenig war es das erste Mal, dass Olaf sich die Mühe ersparte, seinen Bruder aufzuwecken und den Gang hinunter zu schaffen.  
Das Bett war groß genug und so deckte er Christian einfach notdürftig zu, drehte sich dann zur Seite und schlief selbst ein.  
Als er aufwachte, war Christian verschwunden und das Bett erschien Olaf mit einem Mal viel zu groß, größer zumindest, als alles andere, was er bislang gewohnt war. Er langte hinüber zu der Stelle, an der Christian gelegen hatte, doch die Matratze war bereits abgekühlt, die Decke zurückgeschlagen.  
Olaf blinzelte in die Dunkelheit, schüttelte dann über sich selbst den Kopf. Natürlich war Christian in seine eigenen vier Wände zurückgekehrt. Es wäre dumm anzunehmen, dass er es bei Olaf gemütlicher fand.  
Olaf lächelte über sich selbst. Unglücklicherweise war er jetzt munter geworden. Er gähnte und blickte auf die Uhr. Es ging bereits auf drei zu und Olaf entschloss sich, etwas zu trinken.  
Zudem erschien es ihm mit einem Mal interessant, sich in diesem Haus nach so langer Zeit der Abwesenheit wieder zurechtzufinden.  
Und was wäre besser geeignet, als ein Erkundungsgang, den er alleine und ungestört durchführte.  
Olaf stand auf, bemerkte zu seinem Unbehagen, dass ihn die Müdigkeit oder Christian davon abgehalten hatte, sich umzuziehen.  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Umso besser, brauchte er sich zumindest darüber keine Gedanken zu machen.  
Die Stille entfaltete sich erdrückend, sobald er aus seiner Tür trat und automatisch wurden seine Schritte leiser, ging sein Atem kontrollierter. Olaf ging zur Treppe und hatte bereits die Hälfte der Stufen hinter sich gelassen, als er leise Stimmen hörte.  
Innerlich fluchte er, fühlte sich versucht, unverrichteter Dinge wieder umzukehren. Nicht auszudenken, wenn er um diese Zeit noch entdeckt und vielleicht in ein Gespräch hineingezogen würde.  
Ohne zu wissen, was ihn dazu bewog, blieb er jedoch stehen und lauschte, war es ihm doch mit einem Mal, als hätte er Christians Namen gehört.  
Olaf presste die Lippen zusammen, schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf und wandte sich bereits zum Gehen, als die Stimme seines Vaters lauter wurde.  
„Verdammt noch mal, der Junge ist ein einziger Fehler. Ein Ärgernis von Anfang an.“  
Olaf zuckte zusammen.  
„Er ist immer noch unser Sohn.“ Auch die Stimme seiner Mutter klang schrill und Olaf konnte jetzt nicht anders, als weiter hinunter zu gehen.  
„Ein Unfall“, widersprach Hannibal. „Und du siehst, was daraus geworden ist, was du aus ihm gemacht hast. Er ist verweichlicht, selbstsüchtig und keinerlei Anforderungen gewachsen.“  
„Er ist nicht wie Olaf.“ Helenas Stimme war leiser geworden, doch immer noch laut genug, dass er sie verstehen konnte.  
„Von Anfang hatte besaß er nicht das Potential, nicht die Fähigkeiten und die Stärke, die zur Leitung der Firma notwendig ist.“  
Das folgende Geräusch ähnelte einem verächtlichen Schnauben, bevor Hannibal fortfuhr.  
„Einen Sohn, sagte ich. Einen einzigen Sohn! Das habe ich von Anfang an klar gemacht. Du hast mich mit dem Bastard einfach überrumpelt.“  
Olaf merkte nicht, dass er die Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatte. Erst als die Nägel in seine Handballen schnitten, dachte er daran, auszuatmen und den Griff zu lockern.  
„Ignoriere ihn doch, so wie du es bis jetzt auch gemacht hast“, bemerkte Helena.  
Hannibals Stimme wurde wieder lauter. „Wie könnte ich denn? Wie sollte ich das ignorieren? Hast du sie nicht gesehen?“  
„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst.“  
„Die beiden, wie Christian sich an Olaf klammert, ihn keinen Moment aus den Augen lässt.“  
„Jetzt übertreibst du aber. Natürlich sieht er zu seinem Bruder auf.“  
Hannibal grummelte. „Es ist nicht normal. Er wird ihn runterziehen, ihn ablenken von dem, wofür Olaf bestimmt ist.“  
Helenas Stimme wurde noch leiser. „Olaf wird das schon machen. Er hat alles im Griff. Darauf können wir uns verlassen. Du hast ihn zu deinem Nachfolger erzogen und er wird diese Aufgabe einwandfrei erfüllen, so wie er bislang alles einwandfrei gemeistert hat.“  
Olaf drehte sich um und hastete die Treppe wieder hinauf, hielt nicht an, bis er wieder in seinem Zimmer war, die Tür trotz allem vorsichtig hinter sich zuklappte, und schwer atmend dahinter stehen blieb. Ein Fluch lag ihm auf der Zunge, doch er konnte es nicht über sich bringen, ihn auszusprechen.  
Stumm ging er auf sein Bett zu, setzte sich und stützte den Kopf in die Hände.  
Es dauerte Stunden, bis Olaf einschlief und am nächsten Morgen fühlte er sich müde und zerschlagen.  
Dennoch fühlte er die Notwendigkeit, etwas zu unternehmen, den unerklärten Drang, Christian aus diesen vier Wänden herauszuholen und sei es auch nur für einen Moment.  
„Ich dachte, ich könnte mit ihm wandern“, schlug er seinem Vater vor. „Die Semesterferien dauern lange genug. Ein paar Tage abschalten würden mir den Kopf freimachen und ich könnte danach mit neuer Kraft an die Vorbereitungen und Bewerbungen für das Praktikum gehen.“  
Hannibal fuhr sich über die Stirn, nickte und seufzte. „Ich verstehe“, sagte er resignierend.  
„Frag deine Mutter. Wenn sie ihn dir mitgibt, dann in Gottes Namen.“  
Noch beim Herausgehen, dachte Olaf über den Blick nach, den Hannibal ihm in Anschluss an diese Worte zugeworfen hatte. Übel gelaunt, beinahe böse hatte dieser gewirkt, erfüllt von einer Ahnung, deren Auswirkungen nicht in Gedanken gefasst werden konnten oder wollten.  
Christian erhielt die Erlaubnis und so suchten sie sich eine Strecke, die sie forderte. Besser gesagt, Olaf suchte diese. Christian gab bekannt, dass ihm auch ein Spaziergang zum Zeltplatz reichen würde.  
Trotzdem hielt er eisern durch.  
Sie liefen lange und ohne Pausen einzulegen.  
Olaf genoss es, einen Tag für sich zu haben und sich auszuarbeiten. Er genoss es, seine Muskeln zu spüren und zumindest der Illusion nachzujagen, die Worte der letzten Nacht zu vergessen.  
Vergeblich, hatten diese sich doch schon längst in seinem Geist mit der Erinnerung an eine ganz andere Nacht vermischt. Eine Nacht, in der ihr Vater den Wunsch geäußert hatte, das kleine Monster zum Schweigen zu bringen.  
Sie schwiegen während ihres Gewaltmarsches. Christian, der sich zu Beginn noch um ein Gespräch bemüht hatte, gab bald auf, als ihm die Puste ausging.  
Obwohl sehnig und sportlich war er doch nie der Kräftigste gewesen und wusste genug, um die Notwendigkeit einzusehen, mit seinen Kräften hauszuhalten.  
Olaf, der gewohnt war, regelmäßig zu joggen, genoss die Auswirkungen der körperlichen Tätigkeit, die sich in Stunden ausdehnte. Seine Gedanken entwirrten sich, er begann, die Umgebung wahrzunehmen, Abstand zu gewinnen.  
Sie liefen, bis die Hitze des Tages der angenehmeren Temperatur des Abends wich, bis die Grelle des Sonnenlichts, obwohl zumeist gedämpft durch die Dächer der Blätterkronen, die sich über ihnen wölbten, einem milden Schein wich, der zum Rasten einlud.  
Den Zeltplatz erreichten sie rechtzeitig und ein angenehm abgelegener Platz war schnell gefunden.  
„Und morgen müssen wir schon wieder zurück?“, war das erste, was Christian sagte, nachdem sie sich auf ihre Decken vor das aufgeschlagene Nachtlager gesetzt hatten.  
„Du weißt, was unsere Mutter gesagt hat“, antwortete Olaf und sah seinen Bruder an. Dessen Gesichtsfarbe hatte einen rosigen Schimmer angenommen, wirkte eindeutig gesünder, als es ihm die gewohnte Blässe meistens suggerierte.  
Christian lächelte und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß… wollte es nur noch mal versuchen.“  
Olaf lächelte auch. „Was denn?“  
Christian vollführte eine umfassende Bewegung, die den Wald, den Campingplatz, ihr Zelt und sie beide einschloss. „Das alles hier. Es macht Spaß.“  
Olaf nickte nur. „Ja, das tut es. Wir hätten schon viel öfter auf die Idee kommen sollen.“  
„Ja.“ Christian blickte hoffnungsvoll auf. „Vielleicht in Zukunft.“  
„Vielleicht.“  
Gemeinsam sahen sie zu, wie sich die Dunkelheit über das Lager senkte, die Stimmen und Geräusche allmählich verstummten und spürten, wie angenehme Erschöpfung ihre Glieder schwer machte.  
Inmitten der Nacht wachte Olaf auf, als er ein Geräusch hörte und schließlich feststellte, dass es sein Bruder war, der mit seinem Schlafsack näher an ihn heranrückte.  
„Christian?“, fragte er. „Alles in Ordnung.“  
„Ja.“ Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Christian antwortete, doch dann klang seine Stimme leise und verschämt. „Es war nur… ich dachte, ich hätte etwas gehört… ein Tier.“  
Olaf grinste. „Das glaube ich kaum, Bruderherz. Schlaf nur weiter.“  
Christian seufzte. „Das würde ich gerne. Es… es ist nur so ungewohnt. Deshalb…“ Er schwieg, schob jedoch seine Schlafstätte näher an die Olafs, bis dieser ihn dicht neben ihm fühlte. Er lauschte auf Christians Atem.  
„Du hast doch keine Angst?“, fragte Olaf dann.  
„Nein.“ Christian antwortete mit einem Seufzer und Olaf lächelte wieder.  
„Das vergeht“, murmelte er und schloss die Augen, ließ sich von den regelmäßigen Atemzügen Christians in den Schlaf wiegen.  
*  
Als sie wieder zurück waren, holte Olaf ein Alltag ein, dem er den seiner Studientätigkeit eindeutig vorzog.  
Abgesehen, von dem Lernstoff, der ihm vorgelegt wurde, galt es Kontakte zu knüpfen, erste Schritte in der Firma zu wagen, das Geschäft von der Basis aus zu erfassen und zu begreifen.  
Und obwohl Olaf nie einen Zweifel gefühlt hatte, beschlich ihn doch hin und wieder ein Gefühl der Unzufriedenheit, der Eindruck, als täte er etwas, das ihm im Grunde seines Herzens nichts bedeutete.  
Umso angenehmer war es, des Abends in sein Elternhaus zurückzukehren und festzustellen, dass Christian bereits auf ihn wartete, um dann seine Zeit mit dem Bruder zu verbringen, zu lachen, zu reden, Musik zu hören oder fernzusehen.  
Ein wenig selbst wieder zum Teenager zu werden, zu dem Teenager, der er selbst nie gewesen war.  
Bis Christian eines Tages anfing von Mädchen zu sprechen. Olaf verdrehte die Augen.  
Nun, er hätte es sich eigentlich denken können.  
Und wenn er sich an sich selbst erinnerte, so war es eigentlich verwunderlich, dass Christian solange mit diesem Thema gewartet hatte. Sie beide wussten nur zu gut, dass keines ihrer Elternteile einen geeigneten Gesprächspartner betreffend dieses sensible Gebiet darstellte.  
Gut, Olaf hatte seine Erfahrungen und seine Aufklärung in jeglicher Hinsicht im Internat erhalten und er zweifelte nicht daran, dass es auch Christian nicht an möglichen Ansprechpartnern mangelte.  
Nichtsdestotrotz fiel Christian gleich mit der Tür ins Haus.  
„Wann hattest du deine erste Freundin?“, fragte Christian ihn, während sie gemeinsam auf dem Sofa lümmelten und die Werbepause sich ausdehnte.  
Olaf grinste. „Was für eine Frage.“  
Er überlegte. „Wir gingen mit Mädchen aus auf der Schule. Da gab es diese organisierten Treffen, Tanzstunden und so.“  
„Oh Gott, wie schrecklich“, lachte Christian und Olaf nickte, zuckte dann mit den Schultern.  
„War es irgendwie… aber auch ganz lustig. Da gab es dieses Mädchen, Francesca, die hat sich immer an mich heran gehängt.“  
„Und… hast du sie geküsst?“  
Olaf überlegte. „Ja.“ Er erinnerte sich leicht verlegen an die ersten Versuche, zusammenstoßende Nasen und Zähne, zu feucht oder zu trocken, die Unbeholfenheit und gleichzeitig die Aufregung und er lachte.  
„Der Anfang ist immer schwer.“ Er drehte sich zu Christian. „Und wie ist es mit dir?“  
„Auch in der Schule“, antwortete dieser. „Da ist dieses Mädchen aus der Parallelklasse. Wir trafen uns schon in der Grundschule, als sie bestimmt hat, dass wir miteinander gehen. Und seitdem sind wir hin und wieder zusammen.“  
„Wow.“ Olaf zog seine Augenbrauen hoch. „Da habt ihr es aber eilig.“  
Christian schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, sie ist eher… verärgert.“  
„Wieso denn das?“ Olaf runzelte die Stirn.  
„Naja.“ Christian senkte den Kopf, so dass sein Haar wie ein Vorhang über sein Gesicht fiel, die Augen verdeckte. „Sie ist sauer, weil ich mich auch für andere Mädchen interessiere.“  
„Aha.“ Olaf versuchte ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken. „Ihr seid auch ganz gewiss beide zu jung für eine feste Beziehung.“  
Christian nickte. „Das sag ich ihr auch… trotzdem. Sie kommt immer wieder und…“  
„Und was?“ Olaf war nun neugierig geworden.  
„Sie will mit mir schlafen?“  
Olaf blinzelte. Die ‚Vorstellung, dass sein kleiner Bruder Sex hatte, behagte ihm nicht im Geringsten. „Und… habt ihr?“  
Christian schwieg eine Weile, bevor er antwortete. „Schon“, sagte er dann. „Es ist ja nicht so, als würde sie sich nicht nach anderen Jungen umgucken“, begann er dann sich zu verteidigen. „Ich meine, ich hab es ganz klar gemacht, dass… ach… ich weiß auch nicht.“  
Olaf schwieg, versuchte die Information zu verdauen, die ihm soeben in den Schoß gefallen war.  
Offensichtlich erwartete Christian den Rat eines großen Bruders und Olaf musste vor sich selbst zugeben, dass er einer Situation wie dieser nicht gewachsen war.  
„Nun“, sagte er dann nachdenklich. „Da es sich anhört, als wüsstet ihr beide nicht so recht, was ihr wolltet, wäre es wohl besser, ihr lasst euch Zeit… in allem.“  
Er räusperte sich unbeholfen, fühlte die Verpflichtung seinem Status als Vorbild Ehre zu machen. „Seht euch auf jeden Fall vor. Du weißt schon, was Verhütung und Infektionen angeht.“  
„Hm.“ Christian brummte, doch das reichte Olaf nicht aus. „Wie ist es? Seht ihr euch vor?“  
„Schon“, murmelte sein Bruder schließlich. „Die Mädchen haben immer etwas dabei.“  
Olaf nickte. „Sorg dafür, dass du auch immer etwas parat hast. Du kommst zu leicht in Schwierigkeiten, wenn du es nicht tust.“  
Christian seufzte. „Ich weiß. Wenn ich nur wüsste, was ich mit ihr anfangen soll… ich meine… es ist… irgendwie…“  
Olaf grinste. „Nun, da sie anscheinend wiederholt auf dich zukam, musst du etwas richtig gemacht haben.“  
Er fuhr Christian durch das Haar und legte dann seinen Arm um die Schultern des Jüngeren.  
„Das wird schon“, bemerkte er. „Jeder muss da durch und schwierig ist es immer. Aber du gewöhnst dich dran.“  
Er lachte leise, als ihn eine Erinnerung einholte und als Christian sich näher an ihn kuschelte, atmete er gelöst auf. Erleichtert, dass der Film weiterging und noch mehr, dass das Gespräch beendet war.  
Und als Christians Hand wie zufällig an Olafs Körper herabglitt und auf seinem Oberschenkel zur Ruhe kam, ignorierte er die unvermeidliche Reaktion zwischen seinen Beinen, wunderte sich nur für einen winzigen Moment, ob Christian vielleicht etwas ahnte, ob er vielleicht sogar etwas Ähnliches verspürte.  
*  
Es war heiß.  
Die Klimaanlage im Arbeitszimmer fiel aus und Olaf war gezwungen, den Computer darin zu benutzen.  
Das Hemd klebte an seinem Körper und Olaf stieß ein erleichtertes Stöhnen aus, als er die letzten Wörter eingegeben und die Tabelle gespeichert hatte.  
Es war bereits spät, ihre Eltern nahmen eine der zahlreichen, gesellschaftlichen Verpflichtungen wahr, von denen Hannibal ihm bereits androhte, dass er früher oder später auch damit zu tun bekäme.  
Olaf warf gerade noch einen Kontrollblick über den Monitor, als die Tür aufging und Christian zu ihm ins Zimmer kam. Offensichtlich frisch aus der Dusche, denn sein Haar hing ihm noch tropfnass ins Gesicht und um die Schultern trug er lediglich ein Handtuch.  
„Gott, ist das hier drin heiß“, bemerkte er und sah Olaf an, der von seinem Stuhl zu ihm auf blinzelte. Es schien ihm fast, als sei Christian in den letzten Wochen ein weiteres Stück gewachsen, als hätte sich sein Jungenkörper gedehnt und zeigte bereits Ansätze eines ausgewachsenen Mannes.  
Von Christians blasser, unbekleideter Brust perlten Wassertropfen. Seine Shorts saßen locker auf den schmalen Hüften, betonten den flachen Bauch, die sich leicht nach vorne wölbenden Muskelstränge.  
Gott, der Junge war schön. Olaf wurde zum ersten Mal bewusst, welch eine Schönheit sein kleiner Bruder war.  
Die großen Augen, die ihn aufmerksam anblickten, als ahnten sie, was er dachte, hefteten sich fragend auf Olafs Gesicht.  
„Bist du bald fertig?“, fragte er dann. „Ich dachte, wir könnten heute noch etwas unternehmen.“  
Betreten wand Christian seinen Blick ab. „Ich weiß doch, dass du bald wieder fahren musst.“  
Zögernd löste auch Olaf seine Augen von dem Jüngeren.  
Doch das Bild der Erscheinung, die jede moderne Variante des klassischen Davids in den Schatten stellte, hatte sich in seine Netzhaut gebrannt und Olaf versuchte die leichte Röte zu ignorieren, die ihm in die Wangen gestiegen war.  
„Was hast du dir denn vorgestellt?“, fragte er, während er den Computer ausschaltete.  
Als er wieder aufblickte, zuckte Christian mit den Schultern, lächelte in dem Bewusstsein, bereits gewonnen zu haben.  
„Irgendwas“, sagte er. „Wenn ich nur mit dir zusammen sein kann.“  
*  
Manchmal dachte Olaf an diese Worte, als er wieder zurückgekehrt war.  
Und gleichzeitig fiel ihm die Nacht ein, in der er die Stimme seines Vaters gehört hatte.  
Doch bevor er sich fragen konnte, was er mit diesen Erinnerungen anfangen sollte, lenkte ihn eine seiner vielen Pflichten lange genug ab, bis er schließlich erschöpft nach getaner Arbeit in sein Bett fiel, unfähig auch nur einen weiteren Gedanken zu fassen, außer den an Schlaf.  
Die Anforderungen waren hoch. Olaf hatte mit verschiedenen Sprachen und gesonderten Studiengängen zu kämpfen, die nur ausgewählten Bewerbern zugänglich gemacht wurden.  
Durch seine ausgedehnte Zeit beim Militär war er ein wenig älter als der Durchschnitt seiner Mit-Studenten und fühlte sich verpflichtet, durch besonderen Fleiß die Zeit wieder aufzuholen.  
Eines jedoch hatte sich geändert. Er telefonierte weitaus öfter mit Christian, als er es bislang getan hatte.  
Manchmal tat es ihm einfach gut, seine Stimme zu hören. Manchmal fühlte er auch nur das Bedürfnis, sich zu vergewissern, dass es dem Bruder gut ging.  
Das änderte sich auch nicht, als eine Freundin, die er während seiner Offiziersausbildung kennen gelernt hatte, in die Nähe zog und er sich öfter mit ihr traf.  
Obwohl er sie liebte und das Zusammensein mit ihr genoss, kam Christian doch an erster Stelle.  
Wenn es etwas gab, das er teilen wollte, so kam ihm zunächst sein Bruder in den Sinn und dann erst Carola. Und nicht selten, wenn er mit ihr schlief, fragte er sich, ob Christian seinen Rat beherzigte und sich vorsah.  
Es war seltsam und Olaf erklärte es vor sich selbst mit der Tatsache, dass er nie das Gefühl gehabt hatte, eine Familie zu besitzen.  
Seine Eltern waren selten wirklich Teil seines Lebens gewesen und wenn, dann hauptsächlich in Gestalt von Druck und Erwartungen.  
Christian war vielleicht das erste, das zumindest auf eine eigene Weise an den Begriff Familie herankam. Und tief in sich wusste Olaf auch, dass es seinem Bruder ebenso ging.  
*  
Das Telefon schrillte. Olaf schrak aus seinem Schlummer, in den er, gebeugt über seine Bücher, gefallen war.  
Er fischte ungeschickt nach dem Hörer und meldete sich dann. „Stadlhauser?“  
„Gott sei Dank, du bist da.“  
Olaf blinzelte den Schlaf fort. „Christian? Was ist los. Es ist…“  
Er suchte seine Armbanduhr, fegte bei dem vergeblichen Versuch, Blätter und Bücher beiseite. „Spät“, schloss er dann.  
„Ich weiß“, hörte er Christian antworten. „Ich… es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht so kindisch sein.“  
Olaf setzte sich auf. „Wieso kindisch? Was meinst du?“  
Für einen Moment hörte er nichts, dann lediglich ein Seufzen. „Es ist… so albern.“  
Olaf stützte den Ellbogen auf die Tischplatte, lehnte den Kopf gegen die Hand.  
„Wenn du mich anrufst, mitten in der Nacht, dann wird es wohl nicht so albern sein.“  
„Doch. Ist es.“  
Wieder schwieg Christian und Olaf verlor die Geduld.  
„Nun erzähl schon, denn jetzt bin ich wach.“  
Leise antwortete Christian. „Die Eltern sind nicht da… für ein paar Tage.“  
„Und?“ Olaf tappte mit den Fingerspitzen auf der Tischplatte.  
Christian seufzte. „Ich sag ja, es ist dumm… dumm und lächerlich.“  
„Lass mich das entscheiden!“ Olaf wurde nun wirklich ungeduldig.  
„Hanne und Kurt sind auch gegangen. Ich hab ihnen gesagt, dass es mir nichts ausmacht, eine Weile allein zu sein. Eigentlich wollte ich auch… aber… Vanessa hat mit mir Schluss gemacht.“  
Olaf hörte die Traurigkeit in Christians Stimme und rollte mit den Augen. „Schon wieder?“  
Christian atmete ein paar Mal vernehmlich ein und aus. „Diesmal endgültig. Sie hat es klar gemacht.“  
„Tut mir leid zu hören.“ Olaf fragte sich immer noch, was Christian eigentlich von ihm wollte. „Ruf doch ein paar von deinen Freunden an, wenn du nicht allein sein willst.“  
„Sie… Vanessa hat sie alle gegen mich aufgebracht.“ Christian klang kläglich. „Aber das ist es auch nicht, weshalb ich anrufe.“  
Olaf seufzte. „Dann sag mir doch, weshalb du anrufst.“  
„Ich hab den Wagen gegen den Baum gesetzt“, gestand Christian dann. „Hab ihn ziemlich zerlegt und… und jetzt weiß ich nicht, was ich machen soll.“  
Olaf knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Wann kommen sie wieder?“  
„Ende der Woche.“  
Olaf überflog in Gedanken die Termine der nächsten Tage. „Ist in Ordnung“, sagte er dann. „Ich bin unterwegs.“  
Natürlich dauerte es geraume Zeit bis er in seinem Elternhaus eintraf.  
Olaf sah sich um, doch wie erwartet war von den Angestellten keine Spur zu sehen. Dieses Mal hatte er sich einen Mietwagen genommen und damit die Strecke vom Flughafen so rasch er es wagte, zurückgelegt.  
Obwohl er Christian keinen Zeitpunkt seiner Ankunft hatte angeben können, war er nicht überrascht, den Jungen auf den Stufen vor dem Haus sitzen zu sehen.  
Er wartete auf ihn, so wie er immer zu warten schien.  
Olaf parkte das Auto und stieg aus.  
Zum ersten Mal, ausgenommen der Trotzphasen, während derer Christian zeitweise nichts mit Olaf hatte zu tun haben wollen, sogar vor ihm davon gerannt und ihn angeschrien, ihm vorgeworfen hatte, er würde ja doch wieder gehen und sollte gleich ganz wegbleiben, kam Christian nicht auf ihn zugelaufen.  
Stattdessen blieb er eine Weile vor der Treppe stehen, scharrte unsicher mit den Füßen im Kies bevor er aufsah.  
Erst als Olaf näher kam, bemerkte er das dunkel verfärbte Auge und den Schnitt über der Augenbraue, der unzulänglich von Christians Haar verdeckt wurde und seine Schritte beschleunigten sich.  
Als er vor seinem Bruder stand, strich er ihm vorsichtig das Haar aus dem Gesicht und legte den Kopf schief.  
Und erst jetzt sah Christian unglücklich zu ihm auf.  
„Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht“, fragte Olaf leise und ein wenig erschrocken, kam ihm doch erst jetzt zu Bewusstsein, dass Christian ernsthaft verletzt sein könnte.  
„Ich war dumm“, sagte dieser scheu. „Ich wusste, wo Paps den Schlüssel aufbewahrt, und… ich hab etwas getrunken und dann nicht mehr nachgedacht.“  
Olaf rollte mit den Augen. „Getrunken auch? Wo ist es passiert?“  
Christian winkte in Richtung des Hauses. „Hinten. Ich bin nicht weit gekommen.“ Er lächelte nervös. „War wohl mein Glück.“  
Olaf schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kann gut sein. Na, dann sehen wir uns die Bescherung mal an.“  
„Bist du böse?“, fragte Christian, als er neben dem Größeren einher trabte.  
„Böse?“, sagte dieser nachdenklich. „Eher verwundert, dass du so etwas Dummes getan hast.“  
„Ja.“ Christian nickte, als verstünde er vollkommen. „Es kommt auch nicht wieder vor, ich verspreche es.“  
„Das wär auch besser so.“  
Olaf verstummte, als sie bei dem Auto ankamen, das tatsächlich reichlich verbeult wirkte. Die Scheibe war zersplittert, Blech und Kühler eingedrückt. Und Olaf wurde mit einem Mal klar, was alles hätte passieren können, und der Gedanke schnürte ihm die Brust ab.  
Er drehte sich zu Christian um. „Das kommt nie wieder vor!“, sagte er schneidend, mit aller Kraft die Erkenntnis verdrängend, dass er seinen Bruder verlieren konnte, dass dessen Leben zerbrechlich und endlich war, so wie das eines jeden anderen.  
Nur dass Olaf diesen Verlust nicht ertragen könnte, zu lange nicht mehr darüber nachgedacht hatte, dass die Möglichkeit bestand.  
Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, schob sie dann resolut in seine Taschen.  
„Ich rufe den Mechaniker“, sagte er mit unverkennbarer Heiserkeit in der Stimme. „Wenn wir Glück haben, wird er rechtzeitig fertig. Dann bezahle ich ihn und niemand wird davon erfahren.“  
Christian entließ hörbar Luft aus seinen Lungen. „Danke“, murmelte er und sah auf seine Füße. Olaf blickte sich zu ihm um, bemerkte die zusammengesackte Gestalt, die vorgeschobenen Schultern.  
Er legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Das wird schon“, versprach er. „Du hast einen Schreck bekommen. Und ich auch.“  
Christian nickte. „Ich weiß“, sagte er kläglich. „Ich will es auch wieder gut machen.“  
Olaf lächelte gezwungen. „Dann mach mir etwas zu essen“, schlug er vor.  
*  
Später am Abend, als OIaf seine letzten Telefongespräche geführt und sich in sein ehemaliges Zimmer, aus dem mittlerweile ein Gästezimmer geworden war, zurückgezogen hatte, sich auf das Bett setzte und versuchte, das Bild des zerknautschten Wagens zu verdrängen, öffnete sich die Tür und Christian kam herein, bereits in Sweat-Hosen und T-Shirt.  
Christian sah nicht auf, als er eingetreten war. Stattdessen drehte er sich um und schloss die Tür langsam wieder hinter sich, blieb einen Moment stehen und wandte sich dann erst dem anderen zu.  
Seine Schultern hingen traurig herab, seine ganze Haltung sprach von den Selbstvorwürfen, die er nicht ausdrücken konnte.  
Schließlich trafen ihre Blicke sich und Olaf fühlte, wie sowohl der Ärger, als auch die Angst, die ihn bislang niedergedrückt hatten, Raum gaben für ein Gefühl der Erleichterung, dessen Intensität er zuvor nicht erkannte hatte.  
„Du hättest tot sein können“, flüsterte er schließlich, als ihm das Ausmaß seiner Emotionen bewusst wurde. „Ich hätte dich verlieren können.“  
Christian hielt seinem Blick stand, obwohl die Haltung, die er mühsam aufrecht erhielt weiter zusammenklappte, ihn kleiner wirken ließ, als sein Alter ihm zugestand.  
„Aber es ist nichts passiert“, sagte er schließlich und schloss die Augen, als könne er Olafs starren Blick nicht mehr ertragen. Seine Wimpern zitterten und Olaf beobachtete gebannt, wie sie leise flatterten und bebten, erstaunt über deren Länge, die ihm bislang nie bewusst aufgefallen war.  
„Nein“, erwiderte er dann, nur um überhaupt etwas zu sagen. „Zum Glück ist es das nicht.“  
Er seufzte und löste seinen Blick von Christians Gesicht, stellte jedoch fest, dass es sich dabei um einen Fehler handelte.  
Glitten seine Augen doch an dem Körper des Bruders hinab, der, obwohl er zusammengesunken und ohne die gewohnte Spannung wie ein Abbild von Christians Gefühlen wirkte, dennoch lang und schmal und fraglos attraktiv aussah.  
Und als Olaf nicht anders konnte, als ihn unverwandt anzublicken, erkannte er mehr. Christians Haltung verlieh seiner Erscheinung eine Verletzlichkeit, die fremdartige und auf ihre Weise beinahe erschreckende Impulse in Olaf auslöste.  
Er verspürte mit einem Mal den Wunsch, den Jüngeren zu umfassen und festzuhalten, zu beschützen.  
Dieser Wunsch wuchs in ihm so stark, dass Olafs Stimme zitterte, als er wiederholte: „Ich hätte dich verlieren können.“  
Christians T-Shirt war zu kurz und dennoch schlackerte es um seinen Oberkörper. Olafs Blick blieb an dem Streifen weißer Haut hängen, der zwischen seinem Rand und dem locker auf den Hüften aufsitzenden Gummibund zu erkennen war.  
Eine Druckstelle, mehr violett als rot ließ ihn erschauern und lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zurück auf Christians Gesicht, auf die Verletzung über seinem Auge.  
Er schluckte und spürte, wie seine Hände sich verkrampften. Das Bedürfnis aufzuspringen und den Jüngeren an sich zu ziehen, seine Hände über den ganzen Körper wandern zu lassen und sich zu vergewissern, dass dieser heil und intakt war, war zu stark, als dass er es ignorieren konnte.  
Was ihn zurückhielt, wusste er nicht, doch die Lähmung, die ihn erfasst hatte, hielt ihn sicher an seinem Platz.  
Doch dann bemerkte Olaf, wie Christians Beine begannen zu zittern, als löste sich der Schock erst jetzt. Die hellgraue Stoffhose bewegte sich, als sein Bruder mit fahrigen Bewegungen die Arme zuerst vor seinem Körper verschränkte, als versuche er einen letzten Rest von Stärke zu bewahren, sie dann jedoch locker ließ und plötzlich, unerwartet und mit schnellen Schritten auf Olaf zu ging.  
Und bevor dieser noch reagieren konnte, war Christian praktisch auf seinen Schoß geklettert, klammerte sich so fest an Olafs Schultern, dass seine Finger sich schmerzhaft in die Muskeln pressten und barg sein Gesicht an Olafs Brust.  
Sein magerer Jungenkörper hob und senkte sich in tonlosem Schluchzen und Olaf fühlte, wie warme Tränen den Stoff seines Hemdes durchdrangen.  
„Es tut mir wirklich leid“, brachte Christian schließlich hervor, wischte sein Gesicht an Olafs Kleidung ab, doch ohne ihn auch nur für eine Sekunde loszulassen. Im Gegenteil, er klammerte sich umso fester an ihn, verschränkte seine Hände auf Olafs Rücken und presste sich näher an ihn, erdrückte ihn beinahe auf seiner Suche nach Halt.  
„Hey, hey“, ist schon okay“, murmelte Olaf nahe an Christians Ohr, so nahe, dass er das Ohrläppchen mit seiner Zunge berühren konnte, wenn er dies nur wollte.  
„Ist schon gut“, flüsterte er wieder und schloss die Augen, genoss das Gefühl des warmen Körpers in seinen Armen, der Nähe, der Bestätigung, dass auch wirklich alles in Ordnung war.  
Seine Hände glitten Christians Rücken auf und ab, schlüpften unter das T-Shirt, berührten die nackte Haut darunter.  
So glatt, so perfekt. Warm und fest. Eine Landschaft, die sich veränderte, die bebte mit jedem Atemzug, sich wölbte und dehnte, unter ihrer Wärme Muskeln, Sehnen, Knochen, Schulterblätter erkennen ließ.  
Olaf dachte daran, wie Christian sich als Neugeborener angefühlt hatte, so klein und hilflos.  
Hilflos kam Christian ihm auch jetzt vor, wie er in seinen Armen schluchzte. Jeder Zoll von ihm verlor den Anschein heranwachsender Männlichkeit. Er war ein Kind, das zu oft alleine gelassen wurde.  
Und Olaf fühlte, wie in ihm das Schuldgefühl hochkroch, das Bedürfnis, sich dafür zu entschuldigen, dass er so wenig für seinen Bruder dagewesen war, obwohl er doch geahnt, gewusst hatte, wie es für ihn gewesen sein musste, in diesem Haus aufzuwachsen.  
„Sch… alles ist gut“, murmelte er in Christians Haar hinein, pustete seinen Atem über die dunklen Strähnen, so wie er es bei einem Mädchen gewohnt war, das sich in seinen Armen ausweinte.  
„Ich bin immer da für dich“, sagte er. „Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen. Das weißt du doch.“ Christian nickte stumm, und sein Schluchzen beruhigte sich.  
Dennoch blieb er auf Olafs Schoß sitzen, seinen Körper gegen den des Größeren gepresst, bis dieser zu fühlen begann, wie ihm die Beine langsam einschliefen und ein wenig zur Seite rutschte.  
Schließlich lockerte auch Christian seinen Griff, kletterte dann von Olaf herunter und setzte sich neben ihn, doch ohne ihn loszulassen. Er lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Olafs Schulter und seufzte.  
„Ich liebe dich“, sagte er auf einmal unvermittelt und Olaf lächelte zum einen über das Unverblümte dieses Geständnisses, zum anderen über die Offenheit, die Christian zur Schau stellte, ungeachtet der Mehrdeutigkeit seiner Formulierung.  
Olaf rieb Christians Arm, als wollte er ihm etwas zurückgeben.  
„Ich habe dich auch lieb“, antwortete er dann. „Du bist mein Bruder und du wirst immer der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben sein.“  
Er wunderte sich selbst über die Worte, die so unbedacht und unkontrolliert seinen Lippen entschlüpften. In Gefühlssachen konnte er sich nicht erinnern, jemals seinem Herzen eine Stimme verliehen zu haben. Zu unsicher, zu wenig absehbar waren stets die Folgen.  
Von ihren Eltern konnte Christian eine Offenheit wie diese auch nicht ererbt haben, erinnerte Olaf sich doch nicht daran, auch nur eine einzige Gefühlsbezeugung jemals von ihnen gehört zu haben.  
Aber Christian war schon immer der offene, der anhängliche Typ gewesen. Es war kein Wunder, dass er sich auch im Aussprechen seiner Emotionen leichter tat, als der Rest der Familie.  
Christian seufzte zufrieden, als wäre Olafs Antwort genau die gewesen, die er sich ersehnt hatte und sein Körper wurde schwer, als er sich gegen den Größeren lehnte.  
„Kann ich heute hier schlafen?“, fragte Christian leise. „Ich… möchte nicht allein sein.“  
‚Ich auch nicht‘, dachte Olaf im Stillen und fragte sich in diesem Augenblick, was das wohl zu bedeuten hatte.  
‚Ich will sicher gehen, dass es ihm gut geht‘, erklärte er sich sein Gefühl, als er die Frage bejahte.  
Und als hätte Christian nur auf diese Antwort gewartet, löste er seinen Griff und krabbelte zum Kopfende des Bettes.  
Olaf blieb noch einen Moment auf der Kante sitzen, fühlte die Kälte, die an die Stellen seines Körpers zurückkroch, gegen die sich soeben noch Christians Wärme gepresst hatte.  
Als er es nicht mehr aushielt stand er auf und verschwand, ohne sich umzusehen in das angrenzende Badezimmer, wo er rasch in Nachtkleidung wechselte.  
Das unangenehme Gefühl, dass er einen Fehler machte, dass etwas an dem Szenario nicht stimmte, schob er beiseite, löschte das Licht und kehrte zurück in das Zimmer, in dem Christian bereits unter der Decke lag, die Augen geschlossen, sein Haar unordentlich über das Kissen verteilt.  
Er reagierte auch nicht, als Olaf von der anderen Seite ins Bett stieg.  
Erst als er sich auf den Rücken legte und ausatmete, regte Christian sich. Er rutschte, als wäre es die natürlichste Sache der Welt, auf Olaf zu, hob seinen Kopf und legte ihn mit einem tiefen Seufzer auf Olafs Brust.  
Und ebenso natürlich schlang Olaf seinen Arm um den Jüngeren und zog ihn an sich.  
Christian seufzte. „Danke“, sagte er dann.  
Olaf lauschte auf die Atemzüge seines Bruders, die an Gleichmäßigkeit zunahmen, bis dieser in tiefen Schlaf gefallen war. Erst dann schloss er seine Augen und ließ die Träume kommen.  
*  
Olaf nahm den Rest auch in die Hand. Er sorgte dafür, dass Christian nicht mehr alleine in dem großen Haus war. Er ließ das Auto reparieren und bezahlte die Reparatur von seinem eigenen Konto.  
Eine Nacht blieb er noch, bevor er zurückkehren musste. Und in dieser Nacht musste Christian nicht fragen, ob er bei ihm bleiben dürfte.  
Denn als er in Olafs Zimmer schlüpfte, wartete dieser schon auf ihn, hielt die Decke hoch und wartete, bis der Jüngere darunter geschlüpft war und sich wie an dem Abend zuvor an ihn geschmiegt hatte.  
Es war nicht seltsam, nicht merkwürdig, dass ein erwachsener Mann mit seinem kleinen Bruder ein Bett teilte. Sie beide brauchten dies, brauchten die Versicherung, dass sie nicht alleine waren, dass alles gut war und alles gut sein werde.  
Wussten sie doch beide, dass Olaf wieder ging und lange Zeit fortbliebe, und dass es kaum etwas gab, was die lange Trennung unterbrechen konnte, geschweige denn erträglicher machte.  
*  
Und so geschah es auch. Bis auf Besuche an den Feiertagen, konnte Olaf sich von seinen Pflichten nicht losreißen.  
Erst im folgenden Sommer, in den letzten Semesterferien vor der Abschlussprüfung, kehrte Olaf für einen längeren Zeitraum in das Haus seiner Kindheit zurück.  
Er brauchte Ruhe, um sich vorzubereiten, und Helena und Hannibal begrüßten seine Entscheidung, planten sie doch eine mehrwöchige Geschäftsreise und hielten es für eine gute Idee, die beiden Brüder für einen Sommer das Haus hüten zu lassen.  
Zumindest sah es für Olaf so aus und er weigerte sich, auf das angenehme Kribbeln, das in ihm hochstieg bei dem Gedanken, Christian wiederzusehen und wenigstens für ein paar Wochen wieder besser kennen zu lernen, zu verzichten.  
Als er ankam, waren ihre Eltern bereits abgereist, ein Umstand, der Olaf nicht unbedingt mit Trauer erfüllte.  
Er fühlte einen Anflug von Enttäuschung, als er Christian weder vor der Einfahrt, noch auf den Stufen, die zum Haus hoch führten, erblicken konnte.  
Das Haus blieb weitere zwei Stunden leer, die Olaf damit verbrachte, seine Sachen einzuräumen, das Arbeitszimmer, das ihm zur Verfügung stand, herzurichten und das Gebäude Schritt für Schritt von Neuem zu erkunden.  
Er landete schließlich an der Hausbar und die Anspannung der letzten Tage, sowie die in ihm nagende Unruhe, verursacht durch Christians Abwesenheit, bewog ihn dazu, sich ein Glas einzuschenken.  
Er hatte seinen Durst unterschätzt und so war er bereits beim zweiten Glas, als er Christian durch die Tür poltern hörte.  
„Olaf!“ Etwas rumpelte laut und Christian fluchte. „Olaf, bist du schon da?“  
Olaf antwortete nicht, lächelte stattdessen in sein Glas hinein, selbst erstaunt über das Ausmaß an Erleichterung, das Christians Eintreffen in ihm auslöste.  
Der Jüngere stürmte die Treppen hinauf, klapperte mit Türen, bevor er die Stufen wieder herunter lief und schließlich schwer atmend, doch über das ganze Gesicht strahlend in der Tür stand.  
„Da bist du ja“, sprudelte er hervor. „Warum hast du dich nicht gemeldet?“  
Olaf hob die Augenbrauen. „Ich dachte, ein wenig Bewegung würde dir gut tun. Wahrscheinlich hast du doch vor, deinen Sommer mit Videospielen und Fernsehen zu verbringen.“  
„Ach komm.“ Christian lachte, doch der Schalk saß ihm im Nacken. „Wie hast du das nur erraten, Brüderchen?“  
„Ich kenne dich eben.“  
Olaf stellte sein Glas ab und erhob sich, nur um sich gleich darauf von umstrickenden Armen gefangen zu sehen.  
„Ich hab mich so gefreut, dass du kommst“, murmelte Christian gegen seine Brust.  
Olaf strich ihm über sein Haar.  
„Das habe ich auch“, gab er zu.  
Beinahe entschlüpfte ihm die Frage, wo Christian gewesen war, doch im letzten Augenblick konnte er sich auf die Zunge beißen und zurückhalten. Sein kleiner Bruder war jetzt sechzehn Jahre alt, er hatte mit Sicherheit Besseres zu tun, als auf die Ankunft des Größeren zu warten.  
Und obwohl Olaf sich über Anzeichen der Unabhängigkeit freute, konnte er doch die leichte Wehmut nicht leugnen, die ihn mit der Erkenntnis, dass er schon sehr bald nicht mehr gebraucht werde, erfasste.  
„Also, was machen wir?“, fragte Christian, nachdem er sich wieder gelöst hatte und machte Anstalten, nach der Karaffe mit Whisky zu greifen. Doch Olaf stoppte ihn. „Was hast du vor?“, fragte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.  
„Etwas trinken“, antwortete Christian in aller Unschuld. „Es ist keiner da, und ich hätte Lust auf einen Schluck.  
Olafs Augenbrauen wanderten noch weiter in die Höhe. „Du trinkst?“  
Christian zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was hast du denn gedacht? Ich bin sechzehn.“  
„Dass du nicht mehr so dumm bist“, antwortete Olaf, ergriff die Karaffe und räumte sie zurück in den Glasschrank.  
„Was bist du? Mein Aufpasser?“, beschwerte Christian sich und Olaf seufzte innerlich. Wie hätte es auch anders sein können. Bislang war ihm wohl die Teenager-Rebellion erspart geblieben, doch anscheinend nur, damit sie ihn jetzt mit geballter Macht treffen konnte.  
„Solange sonst niemand da ist, bin ich das wohl“, erwiderte er ernst.  
Christian stöhnte. „Mann, das wird wohl nicht so lustig, wie ich dachte.“  
Olaf ließ sich zurück aufs Sofa fallen. „Das kann sein“, murmelte er und sah dann auf, betrachtete den Schmollmund, den trotzigen Ausdruck im Gesicht, die dunklen Schatten, verursacht durch die erste Gesichtsbehaarung, die Christian älter wirken ließe, würden seine kindlichen Launen nicht durchschimmern.  
Und wieder einmal erzitterte sein Herz. Es war unglaublich, dies zu denken, aber Olaf wusste, dass Christian der schönste Mensch war, den er jemals gesehen hatte. Das glänzende, dunkle Haar bildete einen perfekten Kontrast zu der blassen Haut. Der Körper war weiter emporgeschossen und kräftiger geworden, auch wenn er immer noch die schlaksige Erscheinung eines Heranwachsenden aufwies.  
„Ich werde viel arbeiten müssen“, sagte er in der Hoffnung, sich selbst abzulenken. „Die meiste Zeit findest du mich daher wahrscheinlich am Computer. Ich muss Abhandlungen und Protokolle nachreichen, wenn ich im nächsten Jahr fertig werden möchte.“  
Christian schon die Unterlippe vor. „Wieso hast du es so eilig?“, fragte er dann. „Ist doch egal, ob du den Abschluss ein Jahr später machst.“  
Olaf seufzte, schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Das ist nicht egal“, sagte er dann. „Es ist wichtig, sich ein Ziel zu setzen, Ehrgeiz zu entwickeln und nach etwas zu streben. Ich habe in allem bereits zu viel Zeit verloren. Es geht nicht an, dass ich weiter herumtrödele.“  
Christian stöhnte wieder. „Also ich hab dich noch nie trödeln gesehen. Aber ich verstehe schon.“ Er stopfte seine Hände in die Hosentaschen und drehte sich abrupt um. „Wann magst du essen? Ich hab was mitgebracht.“  
Olaf bemühte sich zu lächeln. „Wann du magst. Ruf mich einfach.“  
Christian nickte nur und verschwand, worauf Olaf zurückblieb und sich fragte, was er falsch gemacht haben konnte.  
*  
Doch nach einer Weile musste er erkennen, dass Christian sich tatsächlich weiterentwickelt hatte. Nicht nur, dass er Olaf seinen Freiraum ließ, seine Zeit für die Arbeit und das Studium, er machte sich von Zeit zu Zeit unsichtbar, verschwand ohne zu erklären warum oder wohin. Gleichzeitig sorgte er selbstständig für Nahrung und Wäsche, hatte offensichtlich an Reife und Selbstständigkeit gewonnen.  
Nur manchmal, wenn sie sich gegenüber saßen, fing Olaf einen Blick auf, der ihn verwirrte. Einen Blick, der von einer unterdrückten Scham erzählte, von einer ungeklärten Unsicherheit und der gleichzeitig voller Hoffnung war, erfüllt mit dem Wunsch nach Anerkennung.  
Und wenn Olaf es nicht besser wüsste, glaubte er, dass Christian sich unbewusst oder vielleicht auch bewusst danach sehnte, seine Anerkennung zu erhalten, sich wünschte, dass Olaf von ihm Notiz nahm, mehr Notiz als er ihm bereits gewährte.  
Was an sich unsinnig war, musste der Junge doch mit der Nase darauf stoßen, wie wichtig er ihm war, wie viel er ihm und nur er allein, ihm bedeutete.  
Olaf wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte, was es war, womit er es hier zu tun hatte. Also vergrub er sich in seine Arbeit. Doch er ließ stets die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer offen, lauschte auf die Geräusche, die Christian verursachte, auf das Klappen der Türen, die Schritte, die Bewegungen, die das einzige Leben im Haus darstellten, hatten sie dem Personal doch wieder für den Sommer frei gegeben.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, und die Geräusche, die Bewegungen im Haus verstärkten, verdoppelten, vervierfachten sich, je nachdem wie viele Freunde Christian mitbrachte.  
Olaf stöhnte, als er zum ersten Mal die fremden Stimmen hörte, das Gepolter von Teenagern, die ein elternloses Haus für sich entdeckten.  
Aber was anderes hätte er von Christian auch erwarten können? Es waren seine Sommerferien und mit seinem großen Bruder konnte er offenbar nichts anfangen.  
Olaf entschloss sich, zumindest seine Anwesenheit kundzutun, verließ seine Arbeit und ging auf die Quelle der Unruhe zu.  
Christian lümmelte zusammen mit drei anderen Jugendlichen in der Sitzecke des privaten Wohnzimmers. Olaf checkte schnell den Zugang zur Bar, doch es sah nicht so aus, als hätten sie daran Interesse. Stattdessen lief der Fernseher ein Stück zu laut. Videos tobten über den Bildschirm. Bilder wechselten zu schnell, als dass Olaf einen Sinn oder eine Handlung ausmachen konnte.  
Olaf lehnte im Türrahmen. Seine Augen wanderten über die auf dem Boden verstreuten Knabbereien, die Zeitschriften, und Videospiele, über die offenbar gerade eine heiße Diskussion ausgebrochen war.  
Olaf räusperte sich und erst dann bemerkten die Jungen seine Anwesenheit.  
„Hi Olaf!“ Christian grinste. „Jungs, das ist mein Bruder. Er ist cool, lässt uns hier rumhängen, nicht wahr?“  
Olaf nickte. „Gesetzt den Fall, dass ihr nichts kaputt macht und euch ordentlich verhaltet.“  
„Aber das tun wir doch immer“, dröhnte einer der Gäste, ein breitschultriger Rothaariger mit auffallendem Drei-Tage-Bart. „Verlass dich auf uns.“  
Christian kam ein Gedanke. „Wir sollten vielleicht leise sein. Ich meine, mein Bruder muss studieren.“ Er zwinkerte Olaf zu.  
„Das wär allerdings cool“, wiederholte dieser den Ausdruck von vorhin. „Also ihr seid…?“  
„Phil, Henning und Matthias“, übernahm Christian die Vorstellung. „Henning ist von meiner Schule, Matthias und Phil sind über den Sommer hier.“  
„Alles klar.“ Olaf zögerte. „Also dann, ich verlasse mich darauf, dass ihr euch anständig verhaltet.“  
„Verlass dich drauf.“ Einer der Jungs rülpste und die anderen drei brachen in Gelächter aus.  
Olaf rollte mit den Augen. „Gut zu wissen“, brummte er dann. „Also, ich bin oben.“  
„Alles klar.“ Christian grinste und knuffte Matthias, einem größeren Jungen mit dunklen Locken in die Seite. Der andere lachte und Olaf hatte mit einem Mal das Gefühl außen vor zu stehen, als ginge in der Gruppe etwas ab, von dem er nichts verstand.  
Als Olaf sich später etwas zu essen machen, gesellten sich die Jungen wie selbstverständlich zu ihm, bis sie alle zusammen um den Küchentisch saßen oder standen und Brote schmierten, mit dem Appetit der Jugend verschlangen.  
Sie alberten, schubsten und ärgerten sich spielerisch und mit einem Mal fiel Olaf auf, dass Christian sich den anderen gegenüber genauso verhielt, wie er es von ihm gewohnt war.  
Nur wusste Olaf nicht, was ihn daran empfindlich zu stören begann, je länger es dauerte. Die vier balgten miteinander um die Schnitten, ohne Angst vor Körperkontakt und mit einer Unbekümmertheit, die besessen zu haben, Olaf sich nicht erinnern konnte.  
Privatsphäre zu respektieren war ihm anerzogen worden, ebenso wie seinen Schulkameraden und bis auf gelegentliche, im Verborgenen stattfindenden Ausnahmen oder den Notwendigkeiten, während des Sportunterrichts, wäre es keinem von ihnen eingefallen, dieses persönliche Recht zu verletzen.  
Phil und Henning jedoch wurden nicht müde, einander die Arme um den Hals zu legen, sich anzurempeln oder Kopfnüsse zu verpassen. Und es dauerte nicht lange, bis Olaf auffiel, dass, obwohl Christian mit Matthias ein ähnliches Verhalten an den Tag legte, ihre Berührungen doch vorsichtiger und weniger aggressiv waren.  
Wenn Matthias seinen Arm um Christians Hals schlang, dann tat er dies, um ihm mit der anderen Hand das widerspenstige Haar aus dem Gesicht zu streichen, oder um ihn von seinem Brot abbeißen zu lassen.  
Und Christian scheute sich nicht, seinen Kopf an Matthias Schulter zu legen, als sie sich vor dem Fernseher niederließen. Olaf sah durch die offenstehende Tür zu, wie die vier es sich gemütlich machten, und es versetzte ihm einen unangenehmen Stich zu sehen, wie leicht sein Bruder sich in diese lockere Gemeinschaft einfügte.  
Olaf blieb wach, lauschte, bis Christians Gäste aufbrachen, lauschte auf die Verabschiedungen, die Albernheiten, die sie sich zuriefen, die gegenseitigen Versicherungen, sich am nächsten Tag wiederzusehen.  
Gemischte Gefühle brodelten in ihm hoch. Er wusste nicht, ob er seinen Bruder beneiden sollte um diese unbeschwerte Kameradschaft, oder sich darüber ärgern, dass dieser sich so leicht tat, die Dunkelheit, die seine eigene Jugend überschattet hatte, beiseite zu werfen.  
Plötzlich stand das Objekt seiner Überlegungen in der Tür. Christian schob die Hände in seine Hosentaschen, warf einen prüfenden Blick über den unordentlichen Schreibtisch.  
Er schürzte die Lippen, fast sah er Olaf ein wenig besorgt an.  
„Du solltest dir mal eine Pause gönnen“, murmelte er dann vorwurfsvoll. „Schließlich hast du doch auch Ferien.“  
Olaf klappte den Ordner zu, in dem er soeben noch vorgegeben hatte, zu studieren.  
„Nun. Es sieht nicht so aus, als würdest du mich vermissen.“ Die Worte kamen schärfer heraus, als er es beabsichtigt hatte, und Olaf zuckte innerlich zusammen.  
Christians Augen weiteten sich. Er wirkte erschrocken, beinahe verletzt, als er antwortete. „Ich dachte, du hättest keine Zeit für mich. Wenn es dich stört, gehen wir woanders hin.“  
Olaf schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es tut mir leid. Ich… bin wohl nur etwas unter Druck.“  
Christian ging zögernd ein paar Schritte auf den Schreibtisch zu, bis er ihn erreichte, fuhr dann abwesend mit der Hand über die Kante.  
„Ehrlich… wenn es dich stört, gehen wir zu Henning. Es ist nur… hier sind wir ungestörter.“  
Olaf konnte sich eines unangenehmen Gefühls nicht erwehren. „Und wofür wollt ihr ungestört sein?“  
Christian zuckte mit den Achseln. „Du weißt schon, Quatsch machen. Blödsinn anstellen.“  
Als Olafs Augenbrauen in die Höhe fuhren, grinste er. „Ich wollte nur sehen, ob du zuhörst. Wir stellen nur harmlose Sachen an, keine Autofahrten, versprochen.“  
‚Aha‘, dachte sich Olaf im Stillen. Daher wehte der Wind. Christian fühlte sich immer noch schuldig. Unter Umständen war das der Grund, warum er sich vor ihm zurückzog, sich durch seine Bemerkungen auf Distanz halten ließ, die ihn früher niemals davon abgehalten hätten, ihm auf Schritt und Tritt zu folgen und auf die Nerven zu gehen, wenn ihm danach war.  
„Das will ich auch hoffen“, sagte er und erlaubte sich ein verständnisvolles Lächeln.  
Doch Christian sah ihn bereits nicht mehr an.  
„Matthias hat ein Auto“, stellte er dann fest. „Natürlich auch einen Führerschein“, beeilte er sich zu versichern. „Er ist mit Phil hier runtergefahren, um die Ferien zu verbringen. Sie wollen dann noch weiter nach Italien, haben sich aber noch nicht entschlossen, wann.“  
„Ich verstehe“, nickte Olaf. „Und mit Henning sind sie verwandt?“  
„Beide Cousins“, antwortete Christian und sah nun doch zu Olaf auf. Sein Blick war dunkel und erfüllt mit einem unausgesprochenen Drängen, auf das Olaf sich keinen Reim machen konnte.  
Er schaltete den Computer und das Faxgerät aus, stellte die Bücher, die zuvor wahllos auf dem Tisch herumgelegen hatten, ins Regal und wandte sich Christian zu.  
„Und was macht ihr morgen?“  
Christian räusperte sich. „Keine Ahnung. Herumhängen. Vielleicht schwimmen.“ Er räusperte sich wieder. „Du hast also nichts dagegen, wenn sie herkommen.“  
Olaf zögerte. „Wie schon gesagt, amüsiert euch, aber zeigt Benehmen.“  
Jetzt lächelte Christian. „Oh Mann, was müssen sie dir in dem Internat beigebracht haben.“  
Olaf schnaubte. „All das, was euch anscheinend abgeht.“  
Christian senkte den Blick und für einen kurzen Moment hatte Olaf das Gefühl, es wäre etwas darin erloschen. Doch dann richtete Christian sich wieder auf und schüttelte energisch sein Haar aus dem Gesicht.  
„Ich bin müde. Ich werde schlafen gehen.“  
Olaf blinzelte. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“  
Christian nickte. „Alles bestens. Was machst du?“  
Halb wartete Olaf darauf, dass Christian einen gemeinsamen Film vorschlug, einen späten Imbiss, ein Gespräch, etwas, das die Spannung zwischen ihnen lockern konnte, doch er tat nichts dergleichen. Stattdessen drehte er sich um und ging auf sein Zimmer, ohne Olafs Antwort abzuwarten.  
Der Ältere blieb stehen und versuchte, das miserable Gefühl, das sich in ihm ausbreitete, zu ignorieren.  
Und dann erinnerte er sich wieder an einen seiner Ferienaufenthalte, der für ihn unangenehm endete. Christian war nicht älter als sieben gewesen und hatte sich geweigert, von ihm Abschied zu nehmen. Stattdessen war er hochgerannt in sein Zimmer und hatte die Tür verriegelt. Und als Olaf ihm folgte, schrie Christian immer wieder, dass es keinen Sinn habe, dass er ohnehin nicht wiederkommen würde. Dass er es nicht einsah, sich die Mühe zu machen.  
Christian war nicht wieder heruntergekommen, und Olaf hatte schließlich fahren müssen, mit einem Klumpen im Herz, der erst verging, als ein Brief seines Bruders bei ihm eintraf. Ein Kinderbrief, sonnig und fröhlich, wie ein Brief von einem Siebenjährigen es auch sein sollte.  
*   
Er schlief schlecht in dieser Nacht. Und als er am nächsten Morgen mit schwerem Kopf aufwachte, hatte Christian bereits Gesellschaft.  
Olaf bemühte sich, hin und wieder ein Auge auf die Jungs zu haben, doch alles in allem schienen sie vernünftig. Sie spielten Ball im Garten und da die bislang erst zögerlich eingesetzte Sommerhitze mit einem Mal verstärkt auf die Welt hinunter brannte, beschlossen sie, auch den Pool zu nutzen.  
Wenn Olaf aufstand, um eine Akte aus dem Schrank oder ein Buch aus dem Regal zu holen, konnte er sie im Wasser herumalbern oder in der Sonne braten sehen und mit einem Mal machte es ihm nichts mehr aus, nur der Zuschauer jugendlicher Vergnügungen zu sein.  
Himmel, er war erwachsen, er hatte sein Leben. Warum sollte er dem Bruder nicht sein eigenes gönnen?  
Der Abend verlief erstaunlich ruhig, und als Olaf einen Blick nach draußen warf, konnte er sehen, woran das lag.  
Henning und Phil hatten sich offensichtlich verzogen.  
Am Pool befanden sich nun nur noch Christian und Matthias, beide auf Luftmatratzen dösend. Olaf kniff die Augen zusammen und war erleichtert, auf dem Tisch neben den Liegestühlen eine große Flasche Sonnencreme stehen zu sehen.  
Seufzend wandte er sich wieder seinem Computer zu, als ihm ein Gedanke kam. Er sah noch einmal zum Pool herunter und da fiel es ihm auf.  
Matthias wirkte tatsächlich schon erheblich älter als Christian. Sein Körper war der eines ausgewachsenen Mannes und obwohl sein Verhalten noch sehr viel Kindliches besaß, schien er den drei anderen doch um einige Jahre voraus zu sein.  
Olaf seufzte und vergrub sich wieder in seiner Tätigkeit.  
Danach fuhr er zur Post und brachte Pizza für fünf Personen mit, nur um festzustellen, dass Phil und Henning immer noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht waren.  
Auf seine Frage zuckte Christian mit den Schultern. „Die wollten Tennis spielen. Und das war uns zu heiß. Wir bleiben lieber hier.“  
Olaf nickte nur und teilte die Pizza mit den beiden. Es war heiß und trotz der Klimaanlage stickig im Haus. Er knöpfte sein Hemd auf, als er weiterarbeitete, doch es gelang ihm kaum, sich zu konzentrieren.  
Seine Gedanken schweiften ab und unweigerlich lauschte er auf das Klappen der Haustür, auf die Verabschiedung des älteren Jungen.  
Und auf einmal wusste Olaf Bescheid.  
Er musste mit Christian sprechen. Was auch immer es war, das seinen Bruder bedrückte, das ihn so sehr auf Abstand hielt, es war an der Zeit, es aus der Welt zu räumen.  
Olaf rieb sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Er zog das Hemd aus seiner Hose, das bereits unangenehm klebte, als sein Blick auf die Uhr fiel.  
Mitternacht war bereits vorbei und Olaf fluchte leise. Trotz aller Bemühungen war es ihm an diesem Tag nicht einmal gelungen, ein Bruchteil der angestrebten Ziele zu erreichen, die er sich vorgenommen hatte.  
Das Haus war geradezu beängstigend still und Olaf knirschte mit den Zähnen bei dem Gedanken, dass Christian sich sicher schon längst im Bett befand und den Schlaf der Gerechten schlief. Wäre auch ein Wunder, wenn Hitze und Schwimmen, ihn nicht müde gemacht hätten.  
Er beendete seine Programme, schaltete die Elektronik aus und begab sich noch ein letztes Mal ans Fenster. Der Pool leuchtete hellblau und klar in der Nacht, ein beruhigender und zugleich verlockender Anblick.  
Doch da nahm Olaf am Rand des Schwimmbeckens eine Bewegung war. Er trat näher ans Fenster, doch es gab keinen Zweifel. Christian war doch noch nicht schlafen gegangen. Er stand im Halbdunkel, zwischen Garten und dem bläulichen Licht, und er war nicht allein.  
Olafs Herz krampfte sich zusammen, als ihm klar wurde, dass Christian dort am Pool stand, umschlungen von den kräftigen Armen eines Mannes. Nein, eines Jungen, verbesserte Olaf sich im Stillen, denn die dunklen Locken gehörten unverkennbar Matthias.  
Matthias, der einen Kopf größer war als sein Bruder, diesen festhielt und sein Gesicht gegen dessen Hals presste. Ihn dort küsste, die zarte Haut an dieser Stelle schmeckte.  
Olaf fühlte, wie sich sein Magen umdrehte. Er wollte hinunter stürmen und die beiden auseinanderreißen, Matthias seine Faust in die Eingeweide rammen und dafür sorgen, dass weder er noch sein Bruder ihn jemals wieder zu Gesicht bekamen.  
Doch er hielt sich zurück. Er hatte nicht das Recht dazu. Das war Christians Leben und er tat mit Sicherheit nicht mehr, als jugendlicher Neugierde nachzugeben. Nicht mehr, als zu experimentieren. Zumindest redete Olaf sich das ein. Denn was für ein Leben stünde Christian bevor, wenn er…  
Olaf zwang sich, seine Gedanken in eine andere Richtung zu lenken. Was ihm schwer fiel, als Matthias seine Lippen entlang der Schulter seines kleinen Bruders gleiten ließ.  
Christian stand mit dem Rücken zu Olafs Fenster, so dass er die Arme und Hände sehen konnte, die seinen Rücken hinauf und wieder hinunter wanderten, die Christians Hintern umfassten und drückten. Und er glaubte fast, Christian seufzen zu hören.  
Sein Herz pochte und Olaf trat einen Schritt zurück. Er sollte gehen, er musste gehen, es war nicht richtig, was er tat. Und dennoch blieb er stehen und starrte weiterhin gebannt, wie hypnotisiert auf das Schauspiel, das sich ihm bot.  
Olafs Herz pochte laut genug, dass er glaubte das Geräusch konnte die beiden jungen Männer aufstören und doch brachte er es nicht über sich, seinen Platz zu verlassen.  
Matthias drehte Christian mit seinem Körper, so dass Olaf die beiden nun im Profil sehen konnte. Und der Verdacht beschlich ihn, dass, selbst wenn sein Herz mit der Lautstärke eines Trommelwirbels schlüge, es keiner von ihnen vernehmen würde.  
Christians Gesichtsausdruck zeigte Olaf eine neue Facette seines Mienenspiels, eine Form seliger Ekstase, die ihm bislang unbekannt war.  
Und Olafs eben noch wie ein Dampfhammer pochendes Herz krampfte sich zusammen, ohne dass er wusste, warum dem so war.  
Und endlich gelang es ihm auch, einen Schritt zurückzutreten. Endlich konnte er sich bewegen, wenn auch nur ein Stück.  
Denn in diesem Moment bewegten sich die beiden wieder und Olaf erstarrte von Neuem, erschrocken durch den plötzlichen Gedanken, sie könnten ihn nun doch bemerkt haben.  
Sein Gesicht lief rot an und ihm stockte der Atem, doch nur für einen Augenblick. Denn als Matthias Christian näher an sich zog und seinen Mund auf den des Dunkelhaarigen presste, sog sich die kühle Nachtluft wie von selbst in Olafs Lungen, ließ ihn innerlich erschauern.  
Christians Hände wanderten den Rücken des Anderen hinauf und vergruben sich dann in seinem Haar, hielten ihn fest, als versuche er den Kuss in die Länge zu ziehen.  
Doch die Notwendigkeit Luft zu holen, trieb die beiden Jungen auseinander und Olaf sah zu, wie sie sich schüttelten und lachten, sich erneut berührten in jugendlicher Ungeschicklichkeit, doch zugleich mit der Experimentierfreude und Neugierde, die jemals empfunden zu haben, Olaf sich nicht erinnern konnte.  
Er trat einen weiteren Schritt zurück, überzeugt davon, dass er sich in den Schatten zurückziehen wollte. Und doch gelang es ihm nicht, sich von dem Bild zu lösen.  
Schon gar nicht, als die beiden Jungen ihre Erkundungstour fortsetzten, begannen, ihre Körper zu ertasten mit Mündern und Händen, bis sie sich erneut atemlos und erschöpft voneinander lösten.  
Doch nicht vollkommen. Matthias hielt Christians Hand in der seinen, ließ es offenbar nicht zu, dass ihre Verbindung vollkommen abbrach.  
Und Olafs Augen weiteten sich, als er zusah, wie der Ältere seinen Bruder zu dem Liegestuhl zog, bis seine Unterschenkel an das weiße Möbelstück, das hell genug glänzte, dass sich die bläulichen Wellen des Pools darin spiegelten, anstießen und Matthias mit Christian in seinen Armen hinein sank.  
Der Jüngere folgte ihm willig, schmiegte sich wie weiches Wachs in die Arme des Größeren, ließ es zu, dass dieser ihn wieder küsste, seine Hände entlang Christians Seiten, und seinen Rücken hinunter gleiten ließ.  
Matthias hielt nicht inne, als er die Badeshorts Christians erreichte. Wie selbstverständlich schlüpften seine Finger unter den Gummibund, wanderten tiefer und umfassten die Rundungen.  
Olaf blieb die Luft weg. Das war falsch, ein Fehler und vor allem anderen durfte er auf keinen Fall weiter dabei zusehen.  
Olaf unternahm einen angestrengten Versuch, seinen Blick von dem Geschehen unter ihm zu lösen. Er bemühte sich wirklich und doch nicht genug.  
Denn obwohl seine Hände feucht wurden, sein Gesicht glühte in Scham und Ärger über die eigene Schwäche, so verharrte er doch in seiner Position, seine Augen gebannt, gefesselt von dem Anblick, der sich ihm bot.  
Christians Hände spielten mit dem Haar des anderen, bevor sie sich auf Brust, Seite und schließlich Unterleib von Matthias konzentrierten, mit erschreckender Selbstverständlichkeit ihren Weg fanden.  
Olaf biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht aufzuschreien, zu den beiden einen scharfen Befehl herunter zu brüllen, sie voneinander zu trennen, ihrem Treiben ein Ende zu bereiten.  
Und doch hielt er sich zurück, empfand, dass er nicht das Recht hatte, nicht die Autorität einzuschreiten.  
Himmel, er war nur Christians Bruder. Es wäre dumm anzunehmen, dass dieser nicht seine Erfahrungen machen wollte, dass er nicht alles ausprobierte, was sich ihm bot. Dass er vielleicht sogar schon alles ausprobiert hatte.  
Gerade Christian, der doch schon immer soviel Wert auf körperlichen Kontakt gelegt hatte, dem die natürliche Scham, das Bedürfnis nach Distanz abging, solange Olaf sich erinnerte.  
Und doch blieb dieses Gefühl, ihn beschützen zu wollen, von der Notwendigkeit ihn davon abzuhalten, sich in eine Lage zu begeben, aus der er sich nicht mehr befreien konnte.  
Und doch, so sagte Olaf sich zugleich, konnte, durfte er nichts tun. Er teilte nur jetzt, nur diese wenigen Wochen das Haus mit Christian. Weder vor dem Sommer noch danach hatte er den geringsten Einfluss auf dessen Denken oder Handeln.  
Und etwas Anderes noch hielt ihn davon ab, sich zu erkennen zu geben. Etwas neben der Scham und der Peinlichkeit des Augenblicks.  
Olaf presste seine Lippen zusammen, ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Dennoch fühlte er zu seinem Schrecken, wie ihm das Blut aus dem Kopf wich und sich zwischen seinen Beinen sammelte.  
Er spürte das vertraute Kribbeln, die steigende Erregung, die mit jeder Bewegung der Körper, mit jedem Seufzer, eingebildet oder wahrhaftig, der an sein Ohr drang, einherging.  
Sein Penis erwachte zum Leben und Olaf wechselte das Standbein, nur um ihn gegen den Stoff seiner Hose zu spüren, eine Reibung erzeugend, die seine Erregung steigerte.  
Olafs Lippen schmerzten, als er die Zähne hineinpresste, bis er Blut zu schmecken glaubte. Seine Finger wurden taub und doch konnte er nicht aufhören, sie fester und fester zu Fäusten zu ballen, erfüllt von unheilvoller Ahnung dessen, was passieren sollte, wenn er schwach würde, wenn er losließe.  
Christian und Matthias bewegten sich unablässig, miteinander in geschmeidigen, wellenförmigen Bewegungen.  
Ihre jugendlichen Körper pressten sich gegeneinander, ergänzten sich, testeten, schmeckten, fühlten, reagierten auf die Aktionen des jeweils anderen.  
In Olafs Kopf breitete sich der Gedanke aus, welch ein verboten schöner Anblick sich ihm hier darbot und im gleichen Moment, als er sich dessen bewusst wurde, spürte er den Kloß im Hals, der ihn zu ersticken drohte.  
Oh ja, er wusste, wie Christian sich anfühlte. Er kannte den jungen Körper, der sich allzu oft in Olafs Arme geschmiegt hatte, kannte seinen Geruch, die Weichheit seiner Haut, die jugendliche Unbeholfenheit der schlaksigen Glieder.  
Und doch war es lange her, dass er ihn umarmt hatte, dass sie sich aneinander gekuschelt hatten, gegenseitig Trost gespendet, ein Bett geteilt.  
Die Scham brannte hoch in Olaf. Was für Ideen, was für Bilder waren es, die sich ihm da aufdrängten. Christian war alt genug, um sich einen Partner, um sich jeden Partner zu suchen, den er sich wünschte. Jeden, außer ihn.  
Olaf schloss schmerzerfüllt seine Augen. Woran dachte er, was war es, das sich ihm aufdrängte, verboten aufdrängte? Mit einem scharfen Laut sog er die Luft ein und öffnete gleichzeitig erschrocken seine Augen.  
Hatten sie ihn gehört?  
Nein, Matthias und Christian waren zu abgelenkt, zu gefangen in dem, was sie taten, als dass sie auf ein leises Geräusch über ihnen achten konnten.  
Wie hypnotisiert starrte Olaf wieder hinunter, auf die Lage, die sich veränderte.  
Matthias hatte die Position gewechselt und lag nun ausgestreckt auf Christian, rollte seinen Unterleib in unmissverständlichen Bewegungen.  
Und Christian hatte die Arme um den gebräunten Rücken des anderen geschlungen, als hätte er Angst, diesen loszulassen, als könnte er ihn nicht nahe genug bei sich haben.  
Stöhnen drang an Olafs Ohr und er wusste augenblicklich, dass es seinem Bruder entstammte.  
Wieder versuchte Olaf seine Füße zu bewegen, und wieder versagten ihm seine Muskeln den Dienst.  
Nur sein Glied regte sich, antwortete auf die von Christian ausgestoßenen Laute auf eine Art, die Olafs Verstand erschütterte.  
Und so sah er weiter zu, konnte nicht anders, beobachtete wie beide Jungen in ihren Bewegungen inne hielten, ihre Lippen voneinander lösten und sich gegenseitig Worte zuflüsterten.  
Sie lachten, wurden dann aber plötzlich wieder ernst, als sie sich trennten, als Matthias zurückwich und dem Jüngeren erlaubte aufzustehen.  
Christian schlüpfte unter dem Größeren hervor, der auf dem Liegestuhl vorwärts rutschte, an seiner Badehose nestelte und diese schließlich achtlos neben sich zu Boden fallen ließ.  
Gleichzeitig schnappte Christian sich ein Polster von einem der nahegelegenen Stühle, legte es vor Matthias auf den Boden und kniete sich darauf.  
Matthias rutschte vorwärts, lehnte sich dann zurück und stützte sich mit den Armen auf.  
Olaf erschauerte, als Christian ohne Zurückhaltung oder Nervosität zu zeigen, nach dem halb aufgerichteten Glied des Anderen griff und es zu seinen Lippen führte.  
Er leckte experimentell daran, kicherte und nahm dann die Spitze in den Mund und begann zu saugen.  
Olaf glaubte, dass er das Geräusch seiner Lippen vernehmen konnte, trotz der physikalischen Unmöglichkeit einer solchen Sensation. Sein Innerstes krampfte sich zusammen bei dem Gedanken, dem Anblick seines kleinen Bruders, der das Glied des anderen Jungen leckte, als wäre es Eiscreme.  
Matthias bewegte sich auf ihn zu, hob seinen Unterleib und Olaf konnte am Heben und Senken seines Brustkorbes erkennen, wie sich sein Atem beschleunigte.  
Und dann nahm Christian den Penis des anderen mit entschlossener Ruckartigkeit tief in seinen Mund und Olaf konnte sehen, wie sich Matthias‘ Mund öffnete.  
Und er konnte an nichts Anderes denken als an Christian, an Christians Lippen, als sich sein eigener Penis aufrichtete, Aufmerksamkeit verlangte.  
Olaf schmeckte Blut, als er wieder auf seine Lippen biss, und doch konnte er den Blick nicht von seinem Bruder lösen. Seinem Bruder, der mit einer Hingabe den Penis seines Freundes leckte, die Ihresgleichen suchte.  
Matthias sagte etwas und Christian ließ ihn los, und sank zurück auf seine Fersen, die dunklen Augen in unverkennbarer Faszination auf die hastigen Bewegungen gerichtet, mit denen der Ältere seinen Penis umfasste und bearbeitete, sich selbst mit einer Heftigkeit zum Höhepunkt brachte, die Olaf gleichzeitig mit ihm aufstöhnen ließ.  
Christian lachte wieder und beide tauschten ein paar Worte aus, bevor Matthias aufstand und den Jüngeren an seinen Platz führte. Doch bevor er ihn zum Niedersetzen anleitete, deutete er grinsend auf Christians Badeshorts, aus denen dieser mit spielerischem Wackeln der Hüften herausschlüpfte.  
Olaf schluckte, als er einen Blick auf Christians schmalen, bleichen Hintern warf, doch schon war der Moment verflogen, ersetzt durch Christians Drehung, die eine Frontalansicht ermöglichte, die Olaf erschauern ließ.  
Zum ersten Mal, seitdem Christian ein kleiner Junge gewesen war, sah Olaf ihn nackt. Ohne dass er es verhindern konnte, richtete sich Olafs Blick auf Christians halb erigierten Penis und er schluckte ein weiteres Mal.  
Doch schon hatte Christian Platz genommen, schon war er auf dem Liegestuhl vorwärts gerutscht, auf Matthias zu, der seinerseits nun auf dem Polster kniete.  
Christian lehnte sich zurück, streckte seinen Unterleib ungeduldig dem Älteren entgegen, der nach dem Glied griff und begann, es zu pumpen.  
Und als Matthias seine Lippen um Christians Penis schloss, drang tatsächlich ein vernehmlicher Seufzer an Olafs Ohr.  
„Oh Christian“, dachte er im Stillen und seine Augen hingen an dem verzückten Gesichtsausdruck, den geschlossenen Augen, dem geöffneten Mund, dem nun in rascher Folge abwechselnd Stöhnen und Seufzen entkamen.  
Offensichtlich genoss Christian die Behandlung. Und offensichtlich genierte er sich auch nicht, es zuzugeben.  
Er bewegte seine Hüften vorwärts, drängend, wieder und wieder und Olaf fühlte wie sein eigenes Glied zuckte und zitterte, als er die reine Not, das unverkennbare Drängen und Sehnen im Gesicht des Jüngeren erkannte.  
Er wirkte so unglaublich sexy, dass, bevor Olaf es verhindern konnte, in ihm die Sehnsucht emporstieg, dass er selbst es sein durfte, der seinem kleinen Bruder diese Laute, diesen Ausdruck reiner Ekstase entlockte.  
Dass er es sein sollte, der diese Gefühle in Christian hervorrief. Er und kein anderer, kein Fremder wie dieser Junge, der vor Christian kniete und hingebungsvoll an seinem Schwanz lutschte, bevor er zurück wich und wieder seine Hände zu Hilfe nahm, den hochragenden, steifen Penis wieder in die Hand nahm und pumpte, bis Christian dieses Mal wirklich vernehmlich aufstöhnte und über der Hand des anderen kam.  
Dieser lachte und Christian keuchte, lachte dann auch, beugte sich zu Matthias vor, zog ihn zu sich hoch und küsste ihn auf die Lippen.  
Olaf taumelte rückwärts, endlich in der Lage, den Ort zu verlassen, mit dem er verwurzelt zu sein gewesen glaubte.  
Sein Penis schmerzte und er verwünschte sich selbst mit der Erkenntnis, dass er noch nie zuvor derart erregt gewesen war. Nicht, ohne die Berührung seines Gliedes.  
So leise er konnte, trat er zurück und weiter zurück, sah noch einmal auf seinen Bruder herunter, der nun mit dem anderen im Liegestuhl lag und diesen hingebungsvoll küsste, als wollte er den Geschmack festhalten, auskosten, solange es möglich war.  
Dann drehte Olaf sich um und lief in sein Zimmer zurück, verrammelte die Tür und warf sich auf sein Bett. Hastig riss er seine Hose herunter und bearbeitete sein schmerzendes Glied, bis er mit einem kurzen, qualvollen Aufschrei zum Höhepunkt kam.  
Der Akt brachte ihm keine Befriedung und er drehte sich achtlos um, von dem feuchten Fleck weg, rollte sich zusammen und wartete auf den Schlaf, der nicht kommen wollte.  
*  
Schließlich, als der Morgen graute, schlief Olaf doch ein, nickte weg, zu wenig, um Erholung zu schöpfen, doch lang genug, um mit schwerem Kopf wieder aufzuwachen.  
Als er zu sich kam, brannte die Scham in ihm und Olaf zwang sich aus dem Bett und zum Duschen, als könnte er damit das Gesehene und das, was es in ihm ausgelöst hatte, auslöschen. Er schrubbte sich wie wild ab, bis seine Haut krebsrot war und der Kopfschmerz unerträgliche Ausmaße angenommen hatte.  
Langsam und sorgfältig wählte Olaf seine Garderobe aus, kämmte sein unbändiges Haar mit mehr Gel als üblich, bis es eng anlag und die Kühle das Brennen in seinem Schädel dämpfte.  
Er knöpfte sein Hemd bis zum Kragen zu und wählte einen Gürtel aus, eine Mühe, die er sich bislang in diesem Sommer gespart hatte. Erst dann verließ er sein Zimmer und legte zögernd die Stufen hinunter zurück, bis er die Küche erreichte.  
Matthias und Christian saßen am Tisch, jeder eine Schüssel Müsli vor sich. Doch Olaf wich ihren Blicken aus, sparte sich den Gruß, sondern wandte sich gleich dem obersten Küchenschrank zu, angelte aus dem höchstgelegenen Fach die Packung mit Aspirin.  
„Hey Olaf“, sagte Christian nach einer Weile und ohne dass Olaf sich umgedreht hatte.  
Er konnte sich irren, aber ihm schien, als klänge Christians Stimme ein wenig unsicher, ein wenig schuldbewusst, ähnlich wie er sich vorstellte, selbst zu klingen, wenn er es über das Herz brächte, sich zu äußern.  
So nickte Olaf nur und füllte sich ein Glas Wasser ein, in dem er die Tablette auflöste.  
Christian räusperte sich. „Kopfschmerzen?“, fragte er unnötigerweise und jetzt erst drehte Olaf sich um und sah die beiden Jungen an.  
Sie saßen beide gebeugt über ihren Schüsseln, langaufgeschossene Jugendliche, die noch nicht wissen konnten, was richtig oder falsch war.  
Olaf seufzte und Matthias blinzelte unter seinem blonden Haarschopf hervor, bevor er den Blick abwandte.  
Christians Augen blieben auf Olafs Gesicht geheftet und zwischen seinen Augenbrauen bildete sich eine steile Falte, als dächte er scharf über etwas nach.  
„Ist doch in Ordnung, wenn Matthias hier übernachtet“, sagte er dann und schlug die Augen nieder. „Es wurde spät gestern und ich dachte, es wäre einfacher.“  
Olaf wich seinem Blick aus, drehte sich wieder um.  
„Olaf?“ Christian hörte sich nun richtiggehend besorgt an, doch Olaf brachte es nicht über sich, eine andere Äußerung von sich zu geben, außer einer abfälligen Geste mit der Hand. Er stürzte den Inhalt des Glases herunter, schüttelte danach seinen Kopf und bereute es sofort wieder, als eine erneute Welle Schmerzes sich in seinem Gehirn ausbreitete.  
Olaf verließ den Raum und richtete seine Schritte in Richtung Arbeitszimmer, stöhnte innerlich, als er das Rücken eines Stuhles in seinem Rücken vernahm und das sichere Wissen ihn ereilte, dass ein vertrauter Gang ihm folgte.  
Und so wunderte es ihn auch nicht, dass sich die Tür, die er wohlweislich hinter sich geschlossen hatte, wieder aufging, sobald er sich an den Schreibtisch gesetzt und den Kopf in die Hände gestützt hatte.  
Er blinzelte unter schweren Lidern, beobachtete zögernd, wie Christian in den Raum linste, dann eintrat und die Tür leise wieder hinter sich schloss. Rücksichtsvoll, als vermute er, dass Olaf unter einem Kater litt, und wollte ihm keine zusätzlichen Beschwerden bereiten.  
Und wenn Olaf sich nicht so schlecht gefühlt hätte, so wäre ihm mit Sicherheit ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht gehuscht.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung?“ Christian ging zu Olafs Schreibtisch, blieb davor stehen und sah seinen großen Bruder argwöhnisch an. „Du siehst nicht gut aus“, meinte er dann. „Brauchst du irgendetwas?“  
„Nein“, brummte Olaf und schloss seine Augen kurz. Er konnte den unschuldigen Ausdruck in Christians noch so kindlichem Gesicht nicht ertragen. Zu deutlich stand die Erinnerung an die vergangene Nacht vor ihm, zu unerträglich war Olaf die Vorstellung einer Wiederholung.  
Christian zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich zum gehen, drehte sich dann noch einmal um. „Wenn es dir nicht recht ist, dass jemand hier übernachtet, kommt das nicht wieder vor“, murmelte er dann.  
Olaf seufzte und sah auf, begegnete Christians Blick, der mit dem seinen verschmolz.  
„Es ist mir nicht recht“, sagte er dann und wunderte sich selbst, wie heiser seine Stimme klang.  
Erwartungsgemäß zuckte Christian zusammen, richtete sich jedoch gleich darauf trotzig wieder auf.  
„Du bist richtig langweilig geworden“, warf er Olaf dann vor und trat einen Schritt zurück, offensichtlich auf der Suche nach einer verletzenden Bemerkung.  
Olaf rieb sich die Stirn. „Ich will nur nicht wieder darüber stolpern, wie du mit einem fremden Jungen am Pool herummachst.“  
Es kam schärfer heraus, als beabsichtigt und als Olaf aufblickte, erhaschte er nur einen kurzen Moment des Schocks in Christians Gesicht, bevor dieser sich umdrehte und hinaus stürmte.  
„Fabelhaft“, murmelte Olaf in sich hinein und stöhnte wieder als erneuter Schmerz seinen Kopf durchfuhr.  
Er lehnte sich zurück, versuchte seinen Blick auf die Arbeit zu richten, die er vom Vortag liegen gelassen hatte. Es gab soviel zu tun, aber Olaf fühlte sich nicht in der Lage, damit umzugehen.  
*  
Es wurde Mittag und Nachmittag und Olaf fand sich wieder, über dem Schreibtisch und seinen Papiere zusammengesunken, das Gesicht gegen die Tischplatte gepresst.  
Er wachte auf und das erste, was er fühlte, war der Durst, der in ihm brannte.  
Olaf richtete sich auf und zu seiner Erleichterung hatte sein Kopf aufgehört zu schmerzen.  
Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag machte er sich auf den Weg hinunter in die Küche.  
Als er die Stufen hinab gelaufen war, warf er unweigerlich einen Blick in das im Erdgeschoss gelegene Arbeitszimmer. Mit dem Rücken zur Tür, seinem Alter entsprechend nachlässig, lümmelte Christian sich auf dem Leder. Sein zu langes, dunkles Haar fiel über die Seitenlehne, ein Bein war aufgestellt, das andere hing zu Boden.  
Olaf unterdrückte einen Seufzer, als er seine Augen durch den Raum wandern ließ, auf der Suche nach der Gesellschaft, die Christian sich unweigerlich mitgebracht haben mochte.  
Christian hörte ihn, entgegen Olafs Willen und drehte seinen Kopf, sah über die Schulter.  
„Hi“, murmelte er und wand seinen Blick beinahe verlegen wieder ab.  
„Hi“, antwortete Olaf unsicher, erwartete immer noch, dass Matthias oder einer der anderen Jungen jeden Moment auftauchten.  
Er räusperte sich. „Ich… hole mir etwas zu trinken“, sagte er überflüssigerweise und schickte sich an, den Raum zu verlassen, als das Leder des Sofas quietschte und Christian sich erheblich flinker erhob, als er es ihm seiner entspannten Position nach zugetraut hatte.  
„Warte, Olaf“, rief Christian ihm hinterher.  
Doch der Angesprochene hielt nicht inne. Im Gegenteil, er beschleunigte seinen Schritt, richtete ihn auf die Küche, beseelt von dem plötzlich unbändigen Verlangen nach kaltem Wasser.  
Christians rasche Schritte folgten Olaf, bis er wieder an der Spüle stand, beide Hände aufstützte und den Kopf senkte.  
Olaf spürte den Abstand, den Christian zu ihm hielt, fühlte den Wunsch des Jüngeren, sich ihm zu nähern und die gleichzeitige Scheu, diesem Wunsch nachzukommen.  
Mit einem Seufzer richtete Olaf sich auf, griff nach einem Glas und füllte dieses mit Wasser, stürzte die Flüssigkeit hastig hinunter, benetzte seine ausgetrocknete Kehle mit wohltuend kühler Nässe.  
Christian hinter ihm rührte sich nicht und doch konnte Olaf die Anwesenheit des Jüngeren keine Sekunde verdrängen.  
„Was ist?“, entfuhr es ihm schärfer als beabsichtigt und er neigte frustriert sein Gesicht dem Waschbecken zu.  
„Nichts.“ Christian wich unmerklich zurück und fügte dann doch hinzu: „Ich habe ihn weggeschickt.“  
„Wen?“ Olaf war einen Moment verwirrt.  
„Matthias“, ergänzte Christian nach einer Weile. „Er… er musste ohnehin abreisen. Phil war schon beim Packen und Henning fährt mit den Beiden.“  
Olaf seufzte auf, wusste einen Augenblick lang nicht ob er erleichtert oder beunruhigt sein sollte. Wieder räusperte er sich, um seine Unsicherheit zu verbergen.  
„Das… das wäre nicht notwendig gewesen. Nicht… von meiner Seite aus…“  
Olaf wusste, dass er log, doch es erschien ihm auf einmal immens wichtig den Anschein der natürlichen Distanz zwischen ihm und seinem Bruder aufrecht zu erhalten.  
„Du hast das Recht, dir deine Freunde auszusuchen und…“ Olaf verstummte peinlich berührt. „Ich will dir deine Ferien nicht verderben“, schloss er abrupt.  
„Das hast du nicht.“ Olaf hörte, wie Christian sich ihm näherte. „Ich hatte nur nicht erwartet, dass…“  
Der Ältere war erleichtert, als Christian den Satz abbrach, und drehte sich entschlossen um, hob die Hand, um ihn am Weitersprechen zu hindern.  
„Mein Fehler. Ich war nur… überrascht.“  
Christian sah zu ihm auf. Sein Haar fiel über die Stirn und ihn seine Augen, doch es schien ihn nicht zu stören.  
„Bist du sauer?“, fragte er leise und erinnerte Olaf in diesem Moment allzu sehr an den kleinen Jungen, der er einst gewesen war.  
Sein Herz wurde weich und er spürte ein Lächeln in ihm aufkeimen, das Lächeln eines großen Bruders.  
„Nein“, antwortete er überzeugt, doch runzelte gleich darauf seine Stirn. „Ich wünschte mir nur, dass du besser aufpasst.“  
Christians Augen weiteten sich. „Wie viel hast du gesehen?“, fragte er mit belegter Stimme.  
Olaf schüttelte rasch den Kopf. „Nichts, gar nichts“, versicherte er rasch, zu rasch, um glaubwürdig zu klingen. Er räusperte sich wieder und fügte hinzu: „Fast nichts. Ihr wart allerdings recht… offensichtlich.“  
Christians Wangen verfärbten sich rosa und er senkte den Kopf. „Ich weiß schon“, brummte er leise. „Du denkst an Kondome, oder?“  
Olaf seufzte. „Dass ich dir das überhaupt sagen muss?“  
Die Farbe in Christians Gesicht vertiefte sich. „Normalerweise achte ich schon darauf…“, versicherte er zögernd.  
Olaf versuchte dem Gespräch eine spielerische Note zu geben und drohte ihm mit dem Finger. „Das solltest du besser“, sagte er, drehte sich dennoch verlegen wieder um und füllte sein Glas erneut.  
„Ich kann dich natürlich nicht zwingen, aber… es wäre schrecklich für mich, wenn dir etwas zustoßen würde.“  
Olaf nahm einen Schluck Wasser, bevor er sich wieder umdrehte. „Das weißt du doch, nicht wahr?“  
Christian nickte betreten. „Nimmst du denn immer…?“  
„Immer“, bekannte Olaf überzeugt, verschwieg jedoch tunlichst, dass ihm in Christians Alter die Sicherheit nicht immer so wichtig gewesen war, wie die momentane Befriedigung seiner Bedürfnisse.  
Und in der Militärschule hatte es eine Zeit gegeben, in der diese niemandem wichtig gewesen war. Olaf war heute froh, dass er davon nicht mehr zurückbehalten hatte, als ein schlechtes Gewissen.  
Davon musste sein kleiner Bruder allerdings nichts wissen.  
„Immer“, bestätigte er noch einmal. „Alles Andere ist reine Dummheit.“  
Als er sah, wie Christians Gesicht erneut eine tiefere Tönung annahm, fuhr er rasch fort: „Und damit beende ich das Thema.“ Er zwinkerte Christian zu. „Ist nicht nötig, weiter darüber zu reden. Sieh dich nur vor.“  
Christian nickte eifrig. „Das werde ich, versprochen.“ Dann trat er einen weiteren Schritt auf Olaf zu, sah zu ihm auf, obwohl es nur noch einige Zentimeter waren, die sie in der Größe voneinander trennten.  
„Sind wir wieder gut?“, fragte er dann.  
Olaf stellte sein Glas ab und fuhr ihm durchs Haar. „Wir sind immer gut“, versicherte er. „Das weißt du doch.“  
„Ich weiß.“ Damit schlang Christian seine Arme um den Größeren und presste sich an ihn, während ihm ein erleichterter Seufzer entfuhr. „Du hast mich lieb.“  
Olaf lächelte und vergrub seine Lippen in dem wirren Haar des Anderen. „Das habe ich“, sagte er. „Und das werde ich auch immer – ganz egal, was du anstellst.“  
Christian seufzte wieder und schmiegte sich enger an ihn.  
„Du hast keine Ahnung, was mir das bedeutet“, flüsterte er dann.  
„Doch, die habe ich“, dachte Olaf und fragte sich im selben Augenblick, woher ihm dieser Gedanke zuflog. Er begnügte sich damit, Christian noch einmal abschließend zu drücken und ihn dann loszulassen.  
Christian zögerte noch einen Moment, blieb etwas zu lang an den Größeren gepresst, doch löste dann ebenfalls seine Arme vom Körper des anderen.  
Er warf das Haar, das ihm wieder in seine Stirn hing mit einem Schwung zurück, legte den Kopf schief und sah Olaf neckisch an. „Also, was machen wir jetzt?“  
Olaf zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Was wir jetzt machen?“, fragte er, doch konnte ein Lächeln nicht verhindern, obwohl der Gedanke an seine Arbeit ihm dieses rasch wieder zunichte machte.  
„Ich weiß nicht, was du vorhast“, sagte er dann und rieb sich die Stirn. „Aber ich hatte heute früh wirklich Kopfweh. Das bedeutet, nun werde ich eine Menge nacharbeiten müssen, um fertig zu werden.“  
Christian schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Du schuftest eindeutig zu viel. Ich dachte, du hättest auch Ferien.“  
Olaf grinste. „In meinem Alter gibt es keine Ferien mehr.“  
Christian sah ihn mit gespieltem Mitleid an. „Du armer Kerl“, meinte er dann. „Alt und überarbeitet.“  
Worauf Olaf in Lachen ausbrach. „Du hast es erfasst.“  
Es erschien ihm selbst unglaublich, um wie viel leichter es ihm ums Herz war, nun, da er fühlte, dass die Spannung zwischen ihm und seinem Bruder gewichen war. Als hätte er selbst nicht gewusst, wie wichtig das Klima zwischen ihnen für sein Wohlbefinden sein sollte.  
„Ein Kompromiss“, schlug Christian vor. „Du tust was du tun musst.“ Er winkte unschlüssig in Richtung des oberen Stockwerkes. „Und ich mache uns was zum Abendessen. Abgemacht?“  
Olaf lächelte wieder. „Abgemacht.“ Noch im Gehen fiel ihm etwas ein und er drehte sich zu Christian um. „Aber lass dich um Himmels willen wegen mir nicht davon abhalten, deine Leute zu treffen.“  
„Das tue ich nicht“, sagte Christian und zuckte mit seinen Schultern. „Außerdem bin ich lieber mit dir zusammen. Wann habe ich dich schon einmal für mich?“  
Und Olaf wusste nicht, ob er sich über die Bemerkung freuen sollte, oder die Trauer zulassen, die in ihm aufstieg.  
*  
Es wunderte Olaf nicht, dass er sich nicht konzentrieren konnte und somit, als die Dunkelheit einbrach dankbar die Gelegenheit ergriff, sich aus dem Arbeitszimmer zurückzuziehen.  
Es duftete angenehm und Olaf schnupperte erfreut.  
„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du kochen kannst“, bemerkte er beim Eintreten in die Küche.  
Christian drohte ihm mit dem Kochlöffel. „Du weiß vieles von mir nicht, großer Bruder.“  
„Scheint so“, gab Olaf zu und setzte sich an den Küchentisch.  
*  
Später zogen sie sich in das Wohnzimmer zurück und Christian wühlte sich durch die DVD-Reihen im Schrank.  
Olaf hatte ein weiteres Aspirin genommen und blieb daher beim Mineralwasser, als er sich auf das Sofa fallen ließ.  
Christian entschied sich für einen Action-Film und Olaf bewunderte zurückgelehnt die Fingerfertigkeit und Selbstverständlichkeit, mit der der Jüngere die Geräte betätigte.  
Mit Ausnahme des Computers konnte Olaf selbst sich nicht erinnern, jemals ausreichend Zeit mit der Handhabung der Unterhaltungs-Medien verbracht zu haben, als dass er darin eine Sicherheit erlangen konnte, die auch nur annähernd der von Christian glich.  
Überhaupt schienen Christians schlanke Finger wie geschaffen dafür zu sein, sich an winzigen Knöpfen, Schaltern oder Kabeln zu schaffen zu machen. Alles, was eine gewisse Zartheit erforderte, lag dem Jüngeren, davon war Olaf seit jeher überzeugt. Und nach wie vor, war er froh, dass Christian nicht auf den Weg gezwungen worden war, den er selbst zurückgelegt hatte.  
Rasch schlug Olaf die Augen nieder, noch bevor Christian die Bewunderung bemerken konnte, mit der Olaf die Eleganz betrachtete, mit der er sich bewegte.  
Er stand auf von dem Platz, auf dem er zuvor gekniet hatte, um den Instrumenten seinen Willen aufzuzwingen, strich mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln sein Haar zurück.  
Olaf lächelte auch, erleichtert, dass sie wieder Brüder waren, erleichtert, auch wenn er es nicht zugeben würde, darüber, dass die anderen Jungen verschwunden waren und sie beide allein gelassen hatten.  
Mit langen, raschen Schritten durchquerte Christian den Raum und ließ sich neben Olaf auf das Sofa fallen.  
„Was ist das?“, fragte der Ältere, hauptsächlich um sich selbst davon abzulenken, wie bewusst ihm mit einem Mal die Nähe des anderen war.  
Christian grunzte nur und kuschelte sich näher an ihn. „Irgendetwas mit Explosionen“, murmelte er dann und legte seinen Kopf an Olafs Schulter, rückte ein wenig hin und her, um die bequemste Lage auszumachen, den Teil von Olafs Körper herauszusuchen, der am ehesten als Kissen geeignet war.  
Olaf wand sich ein wenig, doch Christian schien nicht zu merken, dass ihn ihre Nähe ein wenig irritierte.  
Und schließlich gab Olaf nach, seufzte und legte seinen Arm um Christian. Dieser seufzte ebenfalls auf, als hätte er nur darauf gewartet, zog seine Knie an und legte die Füße hoch, womit sich sein Gewicht auf Olaf noch verstärkte.  
Doch dieser wurde abgelenkt, als Christian seinerseits einen Arm um Olafs Rücken legte und seinen anderen auf der Brust des Bruders ruhen ließ.  
Olaf versteifte sich innerlich. Gerade nach dem, was er in der letzten Nacht beobachtet hatte, kamen ihm diese Anzeichen brüderlicher Anhänglichkeit ein wenig unpassend, beinahe anzüglich vor.  
Christian hielt sich mit derartigen Zweifeln nicht auf. Im Gegenteil, er kuschelte sich nur näher an Olaf und seufzte ein weiteres Mal zufrieden, als könnte er sich keinen schöneren Ort, keine befriedigende Situation vorstellen, als mit seinem großen Bruder auf der Couch zu liegen, aneinander gepresst wie ein Liebespaar.  
Olaf räusperte sich unbehaglich. „Denkst du nicht, dass du dafür schon ein wenig zu alt bist?“, fragte er.  
„Nein“, knurrte Christian lediglich und machte keine Anstalten, seinen Griff zu lockern.  
Und Olaf stimmte in den Seufzer des Jüngeren mit ein, schob jeden Gedanken daran, dass sie sich unter Umständen zu wenig brüderlich verhielten, beiseite und konzentrierte sich auf den Film.  
„Weißt du“, sagte Christian, als der Abspann lief. „Es war nichts mit Matthias. Wir haben nur experimentiert.“  
‚Genau‘, dachte Olaf trocken und fühlte Christians Hand, die mittlerweile auf seinem Knie lag so deutlich, als strahlte sie Hitze aus.  
Laut sagte er: „Das Thema ist beendet. Je weniger wir darüber reden, desto besser.“  
„Ich wollte nur“, sagte Christian leise, besann sich jedoch eines Besseren und verstummte, bis die DVD mit einem Klicken ausgelaufen war.  
Erst dann richtete er sich widerstrebend auf und drehte sich dann zu Olaf um, der ihn aufmerksam und fast ein wenig besorgt ansah.  
Besorgt weniger wegen seinem Bruder, sondern aufgrund der verwirrenden Gefühle, die der Anblick in ihm auslöste.  
Christians Haar wirkte verstrubbelt, sein Blick verschleiert, als wäre er gerade aufgewacht.  
Seine Lippen waren leicht geöffnet und Christians Zunge fuhr mit einem Mal hervor, um sie zu befeuchten.  
Und Olaf konnte das Zucken seines Gliedes nicht verleugnen, als Christian sich auf das Knie des Älteren stützte, bevor er sich erhob.  
Und ohne es zu wollen, folgte sein Blick der schlaksigen Gestalt, die sich erneut am DVD-Spieler zu schaffen machte, wanderte hinunter zu dem flachen Po, der sich unter der weiten Hose nur ansatzweise abzeichnete.  
Olaf schluckte und schloss die Augen. Doch das war ein Fehler, denn nun konnte er es nicht verhindern, dass ihn die Bilder der vergangenen Nacht einholten.  
„Was ist es nur, das da in mir vorgeht“, dachte er mit Schrecken. „Das ist krank, pervers, schlimmer als alles, was ich jemals in der Vergangenheit getan habe und immer noch versuche zu verdrängen.“  
Und wie so oft schob er die Gefühle, die ihn überkamen, in die hinterste Ecke seines Verstandes zurück, verbot sie sich mit all der Kraft, die ihm zur Verfügung stand.  
*  
Es wurde nicht leichter. Die Tage vergingen und Christian war offensichtlich entschlossen, diese mit Olaf und vorwiegend im Haus zu verbringen.  
Er lud niemanden ein, besuchte niemanden, gebrauchte wiederholt die Ausrede, dass all seine Freunde weggefahren seien oder dass es ihm erheblich mehr Freude bereitete mit seinem so selten anwesenden Bruder Zeit zu verbringen.  
So kurz diese auch sein sollte, war Olaf doch immer noch in den Ansprüchen gefangen, die seine Aufgaben für ihn bereithielten. Sein Ehrgeiz tat das Übrige und so konnte er nicht umhin, gewissenhaft die Zeit zu nutzen, die ihm zur Verfügung stand.  
Allerdings nicht so gewissenhaft, wie er selbst es von sich erwartete.  
Er ertappte sich dabei, seine Arbeitszeiten mehr und mehr zu verkürzen, den Augenblicken entgegenzufiebern, die er reinen Gewissens mit Christian teilen konnte und diese auszudehnen, soweit es ihm möglich war.  
Weder er noch Christian zeigten größere Lust auszugehen oder überhaupt das Haus zu verlassen, ein Umstand, dem auch noch entgegen kam, dass sich das schöne Wetter verzogen und einer Folge von Regentagen Platz gemacht hatte.  
Und so bildeten sich die Abende vor dem Bildschirm rasch als etablierte Gewohnheit heraus. Ebenso wie es die Art und Weise tat, wie sie diese gestalteten.  
Und bald freute Olaf sich mehr als auf alles Andere auf die Momente, in denen sie eng aneinander gekuschelt auf dem Sofa saßen oder besser beinahe lagen, ihre Hände entweder verschränkt oder auf dem Körper des anderen, ohne einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, ob dieses ein Brüdern angemessenes Verhalten darstellte.  
„Weißt du“, sagte Christian eines Abends und Olaf fiel auf, wie häufig der Jüngere diesen Satzanfang gebrauchte. Doch das Lächeln, das in ihm aufsteigen wollte, verschwand, als Christian seine Hand hob, deren Finger mit denen Olafs verschlungen waren, und sie betrachtete.  
„Weißt du“, wiederholte er, während sie wie gewöhnlich auf dem Sofa lagen und einen Film ansahen, der zu wenig fesselte, als dass er sie von einem Gespräch abhalten konnte.  
„Ich denke, wir sind gar keine richtigen Brüder.“  
Olaf blinzelte und setzte sich auf. „Was meinst du damit?“, fragte er. „Natürlich sind wir Brüder. Ich war praktisch anwesend, als du auf die Welt gekommen bist.“  
„Das schon“, gab Christian zu. „Was das Blut betrifft, die Verwandtschaft und so.“  
Er seufzte. „Aber wir sind nicht zusammen aufgewachsen.“ Er wartete einen Moment, bevor er weitersprach. „Ich meine, ich kenne dich im Grunde gar nicht. Und… und du mich auch nicht.“  
Olaf schüttelte den Kopf. „Das stimmt nicht. Ich kenne dich, besser als du vielleicht denkst.“  
Christian seufzte wieder und lehnte sich gegen den anderen. „Vielleicht“, murmelte er dann. „Vielleicht auch nicht.“  
Und Olaf war erleichtert, dass Christian seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Film konzentrierte.  
Doch als der Film beendet war und Olaf das täglich wachsende Bedürfnis verspürte, dort sitzen zu bleiben, wo er sich gerade befand, die Vorstellung mehr und mehr verabscheute, die Bequemlichkeit, die Nähe und die Vertrautheit, die ihn mit Christian verband, aufzugeben, nahm sein Bruder das Gespräch wieder auf.  
Ebenso wie Olaf unternahm er keine Anstalten, ihre Verbindung zu lösen und Olaf musste vor sich selbst zugeben, dass er froh darüber war, geradezu erleichtert, dass ihre körperliche Trennung sich hinauszögerte.  
Offenbar hegte Christian ähnliche Gedanken, denn das Nächste, was er sagte lautete: „In zwei Tagen kommen sie wieder.“  
Er brauchte nicht aussprechen, wen er meinte. Olaf war es auch so klar und so nickte er nur kurz.  
Christian seufzte. Doch dieses Mal klang der Laut nicht erleichtert oder zufrieden, sondern gequält und Olaf war erstaunt darüber, wie gut er die Laute, die sein Bruder ausstieß, mittlerweile schon zu deuten verstand.  
„Von mir aus könnten sie wegbleiben.“ Die Worte klangen wie ein Wunsch, ein ärgerlich hervorgestoßener Wunsch und Olaf schämte sich zuzugeben, wie sehr Christians Gedanken den Seinen glichen.  
„Sie sind unsere Eltern“, murmelte er leise, als wüsste er nicht genau, ob er eine Entschuldigung formulieren sollte, oder es lieber bleiben lassen.  
Christian schnaubte nur.  
„Ja, phantastisch“, brummte er schließlich und richtete sich dann mit einem plötzlichen Ruck auf.  
Olaf unterdrückte einen leisen Schmerzenslaut, als Christian ihm seinen Ellbogen in die Brust rammte. Doch dieser, unvermittelt munter geworden, sah ihn mit glänzendem Blick an.  
„Ich könnte doch mit dir zusammenwohnen… wenn du… wenn du mit all dem fertig bist und dir eine Wohnung in der Nähe der Firma nimmst.“  
Olafs Herz schlug höher, doch er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht, dass das ginge“, meinte er zögernd.  
„Sie würden es gar nicht merken“, stellte Christian fest. „Und wenn, dann wären sie froh, mich los zu sein.“  
„Sag so etwas nicht“, ermahnte ihn Olaf, obwohl es ihm tief innen einen Stich gab zu ahnen, wie nah Christian an der Wahrheit lag.  
Christian legte ihm beide Hände auf die Schultern, sah ihm ins Gesicht. „Es wäre perfekt“, versprach er dann. „Ich halte alles in Ordnung. Du brauchst dir überhaupt keine Arbeit zu machen. Glaub mir – mit mir ist dein Leben der Himmel auf Erden.“  
Olaf senkte rasch den Blick. Die Regung in seiner Leistengegend irritierte ihn ein weiteres Mal und er räusperte sich trocken.  
„Ich würde… wirklich gerne“, stammelt er und erlaubte sich für einen Augenblick die Vorstellung, wie es wäre in ein Zuhause zu kommen, in ein richtiges Zuhause, in dem Christian auf ihn wartete.  
„Doch es geht nicht“, setzte er leise hinzu, während verlegene Röte über sein Gesicht zog. „Es geht nicht“, wiederholte er und schob das Bild, das sich ihm aufdrängte beiseite.  
„Warum nicht?“ Christian sah ihn groß an, einen verletzten Ausdruck in den Augen.  
Olaf schluckte. „Wir… wir würden uns an die Kehle gehen“, sagte er dann lahm. „Und dann ist da auch noch Carola. Sie wollte in meine Nähe ziehen und…“  
„Hey!“ Christian hob beide Hände, obwohl ihn das Fehlen der Stütze zum Schwanken brachte und er gezwungen war schleunigst wieder Halt zu suchen. „Ich bin ein braver Bruder. Sobald dein Mädchen auftaucht, mache ich mich unsichtbar.“  
Er entließ die Luft mit einem genervten Laut aus seinen Lungen und kuschelte sich wieder an Olaf, bevor er leise weitersprach. „Ich weiß, dass sie es nicht erlauben“, sagte er dann. „Es ist nicht so, als ob ich sie nicht dauernd gefragt hätte.“  
„Das hast du?“ Olaf nahm ihn wieder in seine Arme. „Und was haben sie gesagt?“  
Christian zuckte mit den Schultern. „Immer dasselbe. Dass du zu viel zu tun hast, in einem Wohnheim lebst, auf einer Militärstation oder an sonst einem Ort, wo kleine Brüder nicht geduldet sind.“  
Er seufzte wieder und diesmal brach es Olaf das Herz. „Doch versprich mir eins“, sagte Christian dann leise.  
„Was denn?“, flüsterte Olaf zurück.  
„Versprich mir, dass du es dir überlegst… wenn wir… wenn wir älter sind… wenn ich erwachsen bin. Auch wenn es nur kurz ist.“  
Olaf nickte. „Ich verspreche es.“  
‚Vielleicht sind diese Gefühle dann verschwunden‘, dachte er bei sich. ‚Vielleicht sind wir beide dann andere. Vielleicht können wir wirklich mehr miteinander teilen, als gelegentliche Ferientage.‘  
*  
Olaf hatte bereits gepackt. Der Mietwagen stand bereit. Sobald ihre Eltern einträfen, plante er aufzubrechen.  
Es wurde auch allerhöchste Zeit.  
Er musste sich einrichten, vorbereiten und die bestmögliche Recherche vor Ort über seinen Praktikumsplatz betreiben, die ihm möglich war.  
Olaf war es in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen, sich akribisch auf seine Aufgaben vorzubereiten. Es wäre ihm nie eingefallen, sich Hals über Kopf in eine Situation zu stürzen, die er noch nicht überblickte.  
Und so schwankten seine Gefühle zwischen der Erleichterung, dass Hannibal und Helena ihre Rückkehr angekündigt hatten, und dem leisen Bedauern darüber, dass dieser Sommer zu Ende gehen sollte.  
Zu schnell für ihn und für Christian, viel zu schnell.  
Eine Nacht noch in diesem Haus, das er nicht vermissen würde. Aber eine Nacht noch mit seinem Bruder unter einem Dach, und dass er ihn vermissen würde, diese Frage brauchte er sich nicht zu stellen.  
Auch Christians Stimmung blieb den Abend lang gedrückt.  
Sie hatten schweigend gegessen und sich danach einen Film angesehen. Olaf hatte keinen Einwand erhoben, als Christian zwei Flaschen Bier aus dem Kühlschrank holte und sich selbst auch einschenkte.  
Er hatte nicht die Kraft aufgebracht, Einwände zu erheben. Die Energie für eine Diskussion oder auch nur für eine brüderliche Ermahnung ging ihm ab mit der Vorstellung, dass Christian in nur wenigen Stunden Kilometer weit entfernt von ihm war, dass er keine Möglichkeit hätte, ihm etwas zu verbieten oder ihn auf die eine oder andere Weise zu beeinflussen.  
Und zudem war es ihr letzter Abend. Wer weiß, wann sie sich wiedersehen würden. Und wenn Christian sich auch nur ein wenig so fühlte wie er selbst, dann wäre es grausam, ihm nicht zumindest einen kleinen Trost, eine Ablenkung zu gönnen, ihm zu zeigen, dass Olaf ihn als Erwachsenen anerkannte.  
Also griff er nach seinem Glas und nahm einen Schluck, ohne etwas zu sagen, als Christian es ihm gleichtat.  
Olafs Augen ruhten auf dem Jüngeren, der das Getränk ein wenig zu schnell hinunterkippte. Sein dunkles Haar fiel nach hinten und Christian schloss seine Augen. Olaf starrte auf den weißen Hals, der mit den Schluckbewegungen arbeitete, als Christian das Glas auf einen Zug leerte.  
Etwas in ihm wünschte sich, seine Lippen auf diesen Hals zu pressen, ihn zu schmecken und sich dann höher zu bewegen, das Kinn hinauf, bis er den Mund fände.  
Olaf schloss die Augen und wand sich ab. Was stimmte nicht mit ihm?  
Er tastete nach seinem eigenen Glas und leerte es ebenfalls. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, fühlte er Christians Blick auf sich ruhen. Olaf erwiderte diesen und für einen Moment glaubte er um die dunklen Augen des anderen eine rote Umrandung wahrzunehmen, glaubte zu sehen, dass dessen Lippen leicht zu zittern begannen.  
Doch dann blinzelte Christian und verzog seinen Mund zu einem Lächeln. Und Olaf, erleichtert, tat es ihm gleich.  
„Brauchen wir noch eines?“, fragte Christian und zwinkerte ihm zu.  
„Oh ja“, antwortete Olaf mit einem Seufzer und ließ sich in das Polster des Sofas zurücksinken.  
Christian sorgte für Nachschub und nachdem sie die zweiten Flaschen jeweils bis zur Hälfte geleert hatten, nahmen sie, als wäre es selbstverständlich, die mittlerweile vertraut gewordenen Positionen ein.  
Sie sahen dem Film zu, doch keiner von ihnen bekam wirklich mit, worum es in der seichten Handlung ging.  
Stattdessen kuschelten sie sich zusammen, vielleicht gelöster als an den Abenden zuvor durch die Unterstützung des Alkohols, vielleicht auch nur durch das Bewusstsein, dass dieser Abend ihren vorläufigen Abschied bedeutete.  
Olaf legte seinen Arm um Christian, zog ihn an sich, und der Jüngere schmolz gegen ihn, als wäre er flüssiges Wachs in Olafs Händen.  
Christian umschlang den Körper des Größeren, klammerte sich geradezu an ihm fest und schmiegte seinen Kopf in die Kuhle unterhalb der Schulter. Ihre Beine wanderten auf die Sitzfläche des Sofas und umschlangen sich dort, verstrickten sich miteinander.  
‚Perfekt‘, dachte Olaf und schloss erneut seine Augen. Er wollte nur fühlen, nur die Nähe, die Wärme des anderen spüren, sie aufsaugen und speichern, einen Vorrat anlegen, der ausreichte bis zu dem Moment, an dem sie sich wiedersähen.  
Die Geräusche des Films verwandelten sich in unbedeutendes Rauschen im Hintergrund. Es zählte nur das Schlagen von Christians Herz, die leisen Atemzüge gegen Olafs Brust, der feine Duft, eine Mischung aus Bier und dem Geruch, der Christian zu eigen war, ohne dass Olaf ihn zuvor jemals bewusst bemerkt hatte.  
‚Perfekt‘, dachte er wieder und weigerte sich an seiner Lage, an ihrer beider Handeln etwas Negatives zu erkennen, einen Grund, warum er es beenden, warum er ihrem Zusammensein den Hauch einer verbotenen Frucht verleihen sollte.  
Nicht mehr als ein Abschied, nicht mehr als das natürliche Bedürfnis nach Nähe war es, das sie antrieb, das sie zueinander zog.  
Und mit plötzlich auftretender Klarheit erkannte Olaf, dass ihnen beiden etwas vorenthalten worden war, das zu diesem Grundbedürfnis gehörte.  
Er sah mit einem Mal, dass keiner von ihnen jemals auch nur annähernd das Maß an Nähe erhalten hatte, das sie gebraucht hätten. Er erkannte, dass seine Eltern nicht nur ihn mit Kühle gestraft, sondern auch seinem Bruder keine andere Behandlung hatten zukommen lassen.  
Was war also unnatürlich oder falsch daran, dass er es zuließ, dieses Defizit zu entschärfen?  
Der Film war zu schnell vorbei und dennoch standen sie beide nicht auf, verharrten beide in den Positionen, die sie zuvor eingenommen hatten.  
Auf dem Fernsehschirm blieb das Menü, doch keiner von ihnen sah es. Beide hielten ihre Augen geschlossen, vereint in dem Wunsch, diesen Moment hinauszuzögern. Einen Moment, der doch früher oder später kommen musste, egal wie sehr sie ihn verdrängten.  
Und er kam, der Augenblick in dem sie beide verstanden, sich zögernd voneinander lösten, sich aufsetzten, nebeneinander.  
Olaf sah zu Christian, der sich die Augen rieb, das Gesicht vorgebeugt, so dass sein Haar den Ausdruck auf ihm verbarg.  
Er stützte dann selbst den Kopf in die Hände, massierte langsam und mit kreisenden Bewegungen seine Schläfen, versuchte die Entschlossenheit aufzubringen, die er benötigte, um den Abend, diesen letzten Abend zu beenden.  
Doch kam ihm Christian zuvor, stand als erster auf und ging mit müden Schritten zum Fernsehgerät, um es auszuschalten. Er drehte sich nicht um, als er sprach und Olaf sah nur seinen leicht vorgebeugten Rücken, die hängenden Schultern, das zu lange, dunkel glänzende Haar.  
„Es ist spät. Ich geh schlafen“, murmelte Christian leise und Olaf nickte nur, ohne Rücksicht darauf, dass der andere ihn nicht sehen konnte.  
Er wusste, dass Christian ihn auch so verstand, dass er keine Antwort, keine Reaktion von ihm erwartete.  
Olaf blieb sitzen, als Christian den Raum verließ. Der Jüngere machte sich nicht die Mühe, sich umzublicken und Olaf dachte bei sich, dass es gut sei. Dass es für Christian nur einer von vielen Sommerabenden war, ohne Bedeutung, ohne Erinnerungswert.  
Er wollte dies glauben, Olaf klammerte sich an diese Überzeugung, denn es war unmöglich anzunehmen, dass Christian etwas Anderes in ihm sehen konnte, als den großen Bruder, der kurz davor stand, eine seiner Stippvisiten zu beenden.  
Olaf lauschte auf die Schritte, die Christian die Treppen hinauf führten. Sobald sie verklungen waren, stand auch er auf, müde, schwerfällig.  
‚Nur einen Drink zum Einschlafen‘, dachte er bei sich, als er den Whisky ins Glas füllte. ‚Nur einen.‘  
Es wurden dann doch mehrere und Olaf genoss das angenehme Wunder der sich vergrößernden Distanz zwischen ihm selbst und seinen Gefühlen, die der Alkohol auslöste.  
Vielleicht half ihm die Wärme der Spirituose auch, die fehlende Wärme, die sein Bruder in sein Herz brachte, zu ersetzen.  
Olaf schwankte leicht, als er die Lichter löschte und sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer machte.  
Zumindest half ihm der Alkohol, die deprimierende Grundstimmung, die ihn den ganzen Tag in ihrem Bann gehalten hatte, zu ertragen und Olaf gelang es sogar, sich einzureden, froh darüber zu sein, das dunkle Elternhaus wieder verlassen zu dürfen, sein Leben wieder aufzunehmen, sein unabhängiges, eigenständiges Leben.  
Wenn da nur nicht der Gedanke an Christian gewesen wäre, an Christian, den er hier zurückließ, zurücklassen musste.  
Mit Gewalt schob Olaf die Selbstvorwürfe zurück. Auch Christian würde diese Zeit überstehen. Nicht mehr lange und auch er wäre erwachsen. Im Grunde war der Junge es doch schon, so versicherte Olaf sich, als er sein Zimmer erreichte, sich mit fahrigen Händen entkleidete und seufzend in sein Bett schlüpfte.  
*  
Es war dunkel, als er aufwachte. Kein Licht drang durch die schweren Vorhänge, und doch hatte ihn etwas geweckt.  
Olaf schluckte trocken, sein Kopf brummte und er trieb auf einer Welle dahin, die er sich nicht erklären konnte.  
Und er war nicht allein. Mit einem Mal wusste Olaf, dass er nicht allein war, dass er Gesellschaft hatte.  
Ein zweiter, warmer Körper lag neben dem seinen, verströmte Vertrautheit, eine gleichzeitig beruhigende und verstörende Art von Geborgenheit.  
Olaf schloss die Augen wieder und schwamm mit der Welle weiter. Er träumte, musste träumen.  
Das Wasser um ihn war weich und liebkoste ihn sanft und mit einem Mal war es ein Arm, der sich über seine Brust legte, ein Körper, der sich an den seinen schmiegte, leiser Atem, der gegen den leichten Stoff von Olafs Pyjama blies.  
Olaf hielt seine Augen geschlossen, wusste nicht und wollte nicht wissen, was um ihn geschah.  
Doch er ließ es zu, dass sich der andere gegen ihn presste, dass sich eine feingliedrige Hand in seinem Haar verirrte.  
Und er erwiderte die Umarmung, zog Christian an sich, umschlang ihn, hielt ihn und barg sein Gesicht an dem Hals des Jüngeren. Dann sank er zurück in die Welt der Träume.  
Olaf erwachte mit schmerzender Kehle. Durst plagte ihn und er fasste sich mit einem Stöhnen an die Stirn, verfluchte die Versuchung des Alkohols, der er nachgegeben hatte.  
Erst dann bemerkte er, dass er nicht geträumt hatte, bemerkte Christian, der neben ihm auf dem Bauch lag, seinen Arm immer noch über Olafs Brust ausgestreckt. Christian atmete ruhig und friedlich, seine Seite perfekt an Olafs Seite gedrückt, sein Bein entlang dem des Älteren, seine Schulter fast auf der Schulter des großen Bruders.  
Olaf seufzte. Einen Augenblick lang fühlte er sich hauptsächlich verwirrt, von der Situation überfordert.  
Doch dann dachte er daran, dass dies nicht das erste Mal gewesen war, dass es sich, vielleicht im Gegenteil, nur um die logische Konsequenz ihrer bevorstehenden Trennung nach einer vorangegangen Schwierigkeit handelte.  
„Hey“, sagte er leise, und fragte sich selbst, ob er es über sich brachte, den Jüngeren zu wecken. Vielleicht sollte er ihn auch einfach nur schlafen lassen, ihm erlauben, den Rest der Ferien auszukosten.  
Und doch war dies der Tag, an dem Hannibal und Helena zurückkehrten und Olaf konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass sie sonderlich erfreut darüber wären, ihren jüngeren Sohn im Schlafzimmer seines älteren und nur sporadisch anwesenden Bruders vorzufinden.  
„Hey“, wiederholte er und streichelte den Arm auf seiner Brust, bevor er ihn von sich wegschob.  
Christian seufzte und drehte sich erst auf die Seite und dann auf den Rücken, jedoch ohne ein Anzeichen des Erwachens zu geben.  
Sein Haar war ein einziger Wirrwarr und er hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, sein Pyjama-Hemd vorne zu schließen. Es stand leicht offen und erlaubte den Blick auf die flache Brust, nicht mehr jungenhaft, aber auch noch nicht die eines Mannes.  
Olaf schluckte wieder und bemühte sich nicht an die Erektion zu denken, die er hatte. Die keine Besonderheit war, so sagte er sich.  
Wie oft war er so aufgewacht, dies sollte, durfte nichts mit Christians Anwesenheit in seinem Bett zu tun haben.  
Trotzdem konnte Olaf es nicht vermeiden, dass seine Augen den Körper des anderen hinunter folgten und an der deutlichen Ausbuchtung der locker sitzenden Pyjama-Hose hängen blieb.  
‚Nur eine Körperfunktion‘, dachte er angestrengt. ‚Etwas Natürliches, etwas, worüber ich mir nicht den geringsten Gedanken machen sollte. Im Gegenteil, etwas, worüber nachzudenken, ich nicht einmal erwägen dürfte.‘  
Und es gelang ihm seine Augen abzuwenden und einen Versuch zu starten, aufzustehen, obwohl sich der mit dieser Aktion einhergehende Schwindel bereits ankündigte.  
„Olaf?“  
Christians Stimme klang verschlafen und so verwirrt, wie Olaf sich fühlte, als er sich zu dem Jüngeren umdrehte.  
Dieser stützte sich auf die Ellbogen auf und sah ihn groß an. Dann erst flog sein Blick durch den Raum und ein leises ‚Oh‘ entkam Christians Lippen.  
Olaf sagte nichts, starrte nur zurück, gefangen in dem dunklen Blick der schönen Augen.  
Christian räusperte sich verlegen. „Entschuldige bitte“, flüsterte er dann. „Ich konnte einfach nicht einschlafen. Und… und da dachte ich…“  
Olaf schluckte wieder, nickte dann. „Ist schon in Ordnung“, murmelte er in Ermangelung einer Antwort und fügte unnötigerweise hinzu: „Es war unsere letzte Nacht.“  
„Ja.“ Christian sah ihn an, als tauchte er in Olafs Seele und dieser wusste, dass er ihn verstand, ihn zu gut verstand.  
„Du solltest gehen“, sagte Olaf leise und widerstrebend.  
Mit einem nur allzu bedauernden Seufzen, aber dennoch gehorsam schlüpfte Christian aus dem Bett.  
Olafs Blick folgte dem Jungen, als er aufstand, sich streckte und mit den Händen durch sein Haar fuhr. Schließlich, ohne sich umzusehen, verschlafen auf die Tür zuging, vor dieser noch einen Moment wartete, als wollte er noch etwas sagen.  
Olaf sah zu, wie seine schmalen Schultern sich anhoben und dann langsam absackten, als Christian sich offensichtlich anders entschied, die Tür öffnete, und hinausging, still und beinahe lautlos, sich der morgendlichen Ruhe des Hauses anpasste.  
Erst als die Tür hinter ihm zuklappte, schloss Olaf seine Augen, ließ sich zurück auf die Matratze sinken. Seinen Lippen entfuhr ein leises Stöhnen und er wusste in diesem Augenblick nicht, wollte es nicht wissen, welches Gefühl diesen Laut verursachte.  
Olaf schluckte trocken und zwang sich dann aus dem Bett.  
Vor dem Spiegel blieb er stehen. Sein Haar stand in alle Richtungen ab, zerzaust vom Schlaf, von Träumen, an die er sich nicht erinnern konnte. Seine Augen blickten groß und traurig und Olaf dachte zum wiederholten Male an die verblüffende Ähnlichkeit, die ihn mit seiner Mutter, ebenso wie mit seinem Bruder verband.  
Dieselben dunklen Augen wie dieser, dasselbe volle Haar. Nur, dass ihm ein erwachsener Mann im Spiegel gegenüber trat. Kein Halbwüchsiger, kein aufgeschossener Junge, der noch alles vor sich hatte. Der ausprobierte und experimentierte, der Freiheiten kannte, die ihm sein Lebtag fremd gewesen waren.  
Als spiegelte Christians schlaksige Erscheinung die Richtungen wieder, in die er sich noch wenden konnte, die Möglichkeiten, die ihm offen standen.  
Er selbst hatte sich dagegen immer mit beiden Beinen fest im Boden verankert gefühlt, eher als der stämmige Typ empfunden. Als jemand, der sich nicht wenden und drehen konnte, dem es nicht offen stand, die Richtung zu ändern. Im Gegenteil, sein Weg war vorgezeichnet, und das war gut so.  
Wenn er dieses Haus verließ, erwartete ihn keine Überraschung. Sein Leben lag bis ins Detail geplant vor ihm und er sah keine Chance auch nur eines dieser Details zu ändern.  
Olaf seufzte und strich das widerspenstige Haar glatt. Christian konnte es sich erlauben, seiner Frisur jeden verrückten Schliff zu geben, der ihm in den Sinn kam. Doch für ihn stand dies außer Frage. Es gab Regeln und an diese würde er sich halten. Und vielleicht – nur vielleicht – erlaubte es Christian hin und wieder diese Regeln zu biegen oder zu umgehen, nur weil Olaf selbst sie pflichtgetreu genug für sie beide befolgte.  
Später schwiegen sie den größten Teil der verbleibenden Zeit, als würfe die drohende Ankunft Hannibals und Helenas bereits ihre Schatten durch das Haus.  
Stumm saßen sie zusammen, sahen gelegentlich auf, sich an in seltsam gegenseitigem Verständnis. Sie benötigten keine Worte. Die Trauer, der Schmerz äußerten sich auch ohne diese.  
Olaf stellte das Haus, sein Zimmer, die Arbeitsräume gewissenhaft wieder so her, wie er sie bei seiner Ankunft vorgefunden hatte. Er speicherte Dateien, verschickte sie und löschte jede Spur seiner Arbeit, die Hannibals eigener Tätigkeit in die Quere kommen konnte.  
Er bereitete alles so vor, dass selbst das jederzeit eintreffende Personal nicht viel von seiner Anwesenheit spüren würde, ein Verhalten, das ihm während der Ausbildung gründlich beigebracht worden war.  
Als er die Bettdecke glatt strich, lächelte er leicht mit dem Gedanken an den unordentlichen Haufen Kissen und Decken, den Christian gewohnt war zurückzulassen. Der Junge schien sich wohler zu fühlen, je unordentlicher seine Umgebung wirkte.  
Es war still, zu still. Plötzlich fiel Olaf auf, dass nicht einmal ein Vogel zwitscherte, dass kein Geräusch die Stille durchdrang. Als wagte es selbst das Leben außerhalb des Hauses nicht, sich zu rühren, einen Beweis seiner Existenz zu geben.  
Der Druck legte sich schwer auf Olafs Brust.  
Und genau in diesem Augenblick schob sich die Tür zu seinem Zimmer auf, schob Christian sich durch den Spalt.  
Olaf richtete sich auf und bevor er etwas sagen, bevor er etwas denken konnte, war Christian mit wenigen Schritten zu ihm gekommen, presste sich an den Größeren, schlang seine Arme um Olaf.  
Und instinktiv empfing Olaf die Umarmung, umschlang den Jüngeren seinerseits und zog ihn mit einem Seufzer an sich. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in der Kurve zwischen Hals und Nacken, fühlte wie sein Atem stockte, wie ein Schluchzen sich den Weg nach draußen frei kämpfte.  
Olaf spürte Christians heißen Atem gegen seine Brust. Er fühlte, wie der Körper des anderen zuckte und er wusste, dass die Trauer die er selbst spürte nur ein schwacher Abklatsch dessen war, was Christian empfand.  
Und er zog den Jüngeren fester an sich, als könnte er ihm durch seine Nähe genug Kraft spenden, um das durchzustehen, was ihm bevor stand, die endlose Zeit alleine mit den Eltern, in diesem Haus, in dieser Dunkelheit, frei schwimmend in der Haltlosigkeit seiner Welt.  
Sie teilten Wärme, teilten den Schmerz, doch dann fuhren sie auseinander.  
Die Stille wurde unterbrochen. Ein vertrautes, gewohntes und doch gefürchtetes Geräusch erzwang ihre Trennung.  
Olaf fragte sich für einen Moment, wie er die Ankunft des Wagens hatte überhören können, wie um alles in der Welt, er taub genug gewesen war, um nicht zu ahnen, dass ihre Eltern bereits auf dem Weg waren.  
Denn sie waren es, die eintraten. Das Gemurmel ihrer Stimmen, das Klappern von Helenas Absätzen auf dem Parkett und dann der herrische Befehl an den Chauffeur ließen keinen Zweifel.  
Christian und Olaf standen einen Schritt voneinander entfernt, heftig atmend, als wären sie bei etwas Verbotenem überrascht worden.  
Olaf suchte Christians Augen.  
Rot umrandet waren diese, Feuchtigkeit schimmerte in ihnen.  
Der Kontrast zu der weißen Haut seines Gesichtes sprang noch mehr ins Auge, als für gewöhnlich und Olaf spürte das Bedürfnis, ungeachtet der Ankunft ihrer Eltern den kleinen Bruder erneut in den Arm zu nehmen, festzuhalten und nie wieder loszulassen.  
Ein Gedanke keimte in ihm auf, die Vorstellung, dass Christians Traum vielleicht doch Wirklichkeit werden konnte, dass sie vielleicht doch eines Tages zusammen leben würden, eine Wohnung teilen, sich gegenseitig unterstützten, Brüder waren, so wie Brüder es sein sollten.  
Und doch existierte mehr zwischen ihnen, und Olaf wusste es.  
Nicht nur Brüderliches war es, was er für den Jüngeren empfand. Und so schlug er seine Augen nieder, atmete tief durch und richtete sich dann auf, bereit, den Eltern gegenüber zu treten, bereit diesen Sommer zu beenden, der schwieriger zu beenden war, als jeder andere zuvor.  
Er sah Christian nicht an, als er an ihm vorbeiging, vermied es, ihn zu berühren, unsicher darüber, was ein körperlicher Kontakt in ihm auslösen konnte.  
Olaf wusste nicht, ob Christian ihm nachsah. Er wollte es nicht wissen, nicht diesen traurigen Blick auf sich gerichtet spüren, der ihm das Herz brach.  
Und so zwang er seine Lippen zu einem Lächeln, als er aus der Tür trat, zur Treppe ging, einen Moment dort stehen blieb und hinuntersah, versuchte einen Blick auf seine Eltern zu erhaschen, sich zu wappnen, sich vorzubereiten, das Unvermeidliche hinauszuzögern.  
In seinem Rücken fühlte er Christian, hörte die leisen Schritte, die ihm folgten und Olaf holte tief Luft und begann die Treppe hinab zu gehen.  
„Wie schön euch zu sehen.“ Die Worte fielen automatisch von seinen Lippen, als er seinen Eltern gegenüberstand, die ihn ohne ein Lächeln musterten.  
Helenas Augen flogen zu Christian und dann wieder zurück zu ihm.  
„Es ist auch schön, dich zu sehen“, sagte Hannibal und streckte ihm förmlich seine Hand entgegen. „Hast du deine Arbeiten beenden können?“  
Olaf nickte, schüttelte die angebotene Hand kurz, bevor er sie rasch wieder losließ, seine Hände hinter dem Rücken faltete.  
„Ich kam gut vorwärts.“  
Hannibal blickte zu Christian und in diesem Moment schallte ein Donnerschlag, ließ das Gemäuer erbeben.  
„Hat Christian dich gestört?“  
Olaf schüttelte den Kopf. Das Gewitter kam näher, er konnte den erlösenden Regen bereits in der Luft fühlen.  
„Ganz und gar nicht“, antwortete er. „Er war mir eine große Hilfe.“  
„Tatsächlich?“ Hannibal zog seine Augenbrauen hoch und Olaf spürte die Skepsis des Vaters wie Druck auf seiner Lunge.  
Er holte tief Luft. „Ja wirklich“, bestätigte er dann und warf einen Blick zur Seite auf Christian, der mit hängendem Kopf neben ihm stand. „Ohne ihn wäre ich nicht so weit gekommen.“  
„Natürlich nicht“, warf Helena ein und zuckte gleich darauf zusammen, als ein weiterer, dieses Mal erheblich lauterer Donnerschlag das Haus erschütterte. „Hast du dich um den Wagen gekümmert, Liebling?“  
Hannibal nickte. „André fährt ihn weg.“  
Er wandte sich an Olaf. „Du hast doch eine Fahrgelegenheit.“  
Olaf schloss für eine Sekunde die Augen.  
„Natürlich.“ Er räusperte sich. „Ich sollte dann wohl.“  
„Du solltest keine Zeit verlieren“, bestätigte Hannibal. „Es tut mir leid, dass wir deine Abreise so lange hinausgezögert haben. Im Grunde wollten wir früher eintreffen, dir mehr Gelegenheit geben, dich mit deinem neuen Wirkungskreis vertraut zu machen.“  
„Es war schön, dich wiederzusehen, mein Junge“, lächelte Helena ihn nun doch an. „Wir werden versuchen, das sobald wie möglich zu wiederholen.“  
„Das würde mich freuen.“ Olafs Blick wanderte von der immer noch halb offen stehenden Eingangstür, die geradezu darauf zu warten schien, dass er sie durchschritt, zurück zu seinen Eltern, und zuletzt zu seinem Bruder.  
Er lehnte sich zu Christian und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter, sah ihm ins Gesicht, so fest es ihm möglich war, bemühte sich die zitternde Unterlippe des Jüngeren zu ignorieren.  
„Pass auf dich auf“, sagte er und verwünschte seine eigene Stimme für ihre Brüchigkeit.  
Und dann ging er. Als er vor die Tür trat, schlug ein Blitz in einiger Entfernung ein. Er hörte es zischen und nur kurz danach den Donner.  
Die Tür schlug hinter ihm zu und Olaf gelang es, den Weg zu seinem Wagen noch im Trockenen zurückzulegen.  
Erst als er hinter dem Steuer saß, als vereinzelte schwere Tropfen sich im Handumdrehen in einen rauschenden Schwall herabstürzenden Wassers verwandelten, erst dann erlaubte Olaf sich vornüber zu sinken und seinen Tränen ihren Lauf zu lassen.  
Ob es Schuldgefühle waren, Trennungsschmerz oder der Verlust von etwas, das er sich nicht auszusprechen getraute, spielte keine Rolle. Sein Leben ging weiter. Sein Weg stand klar vor ihm.  
Er hatte nur noch diesen Moment um inne zu halten.  
*  
Es blieb bei diesem Moment.  
Die folgenden Monate vergingen in einem Sturm von Neuerungen, sie flogen dahin, rasch und geschäftig. Geschäftig genug, dass er nicht zum Ausruhen, nicht zum Nachdenken kam, nicht dazu, Christian zu vermissen.  
Nur manchmal, wenn er abends unterwegs war und zusah, wie seine Kollegen sich nach einem Abenteuer für die Nacht umsahen, nur dann fragte er sich, was mit ihm los war.  
Was mit ihm geschah, wenn er nicht mehr den hübschen Frauen nachsah, die ihm ihre Blicke schenkten.  
Sondern wenn seine Augen manchmal ein wenig zu lange auf einem jungen Mann hängen blieben, dessen Frisur ihn an Christian erinnerte, dessen Gestalt schmächtig schien wie die seines Bruders, oder dessen Kleidung locker an ihm herunterhing, so als kümmerte er sich nicht im Geringsten darum, wie er aussah.  
Und doch sagte Olaf sein Gefühl, dass sowohl diese jungen Männer als auch Christian eine gute Vorstellung davon besaßen, wie sie aussahen, wie sie wirkten, auf ihn wirkten.  
Junge Männer, die offen flirteten, die ihm, sobald ihnen auffiel, dass er sie bemerkte, ihre Blicke zuwarfen.  
Blicke, die er sonst nur von Frauen zugeworfen bekam.  
Peinlich berührt wandte er sich jedesmal ab, entschuldigte sich, sobald es ihm möglich war und zog sich zurück in seine Arbeit, lenkte sich ab und manchmal, manchmal rief er Carola an, sprach mit ihr, rief sie sich ins Gedächtnis, die Art, wie sie sich anfühlte, wie sie sich an ihn schmiegte, weich und sanft, tröstlich und zu ihm gehörig. Wie es sein sollte, wie er sein sollte, wie sein Leben aussehen sollte.  
*  
Weihnachten kam näher und Olaf freute sich ebenso darauf, wie er das Wiedersehen fürchtete.  
Die Briefe, die er von Christian erhalten hatte, blieben hauptsächlich nichtssagend. Teenager-Briefe, die von Schule und Schulproblemen erzählten, von Freizeitaktivitäten, jedoch jede Anspielung auf ihre Eltern missen ließen.  
Olaf las sie aufmerksam und verwahrte sie dann sorgfältig dort, wo er alle Erinnerungsstücke an Christian sammelte, seine ersten Zeichnungen, seine ersten Worte und die Fotos, die er sich regelmäßig von ihm schicken ließ.  
Doch all diese Dinge sagten nichts darüber aus, wie Christian sich fühlte, welche Entscheidungen er zu treffen hatte, wie sein Leben wirklich aussah.  
Und wenn Olaf von sich selbst ausging, und davon, wie er selbst es gewohnt war, sich zu verhalten, so war dies kein gutes Zeichen. So konnte sich alles hinter den neutralen Schilderungen verbergen, alles an Schwierigkeiten eines Heranwachsenden, das vorstellbar blieb.  
Es war kalt an dem Nachmittag, an dem er eintraf.  
Eiskalt jedoch schneefrei. Keinem weißen Weihnachten sahen sie in diesem Jahr entgegen, eher einem grauen.  
Eine Nacht nur sollte er bleiben, teilnehmen an dem Empfang, den seine Familie an diesem Weihnachtsabend gab.  
Eine erste vorsichtige Vorstellung des Juniors in die konservative Geschäftswelt, deren erste Sporen er sich noch verdienen musste.  
Und alles, woran Olaf dachte, war Christian, daran, Christian wiederzusehen.  
Die Vorbereitungen waren bereits in vollem Gange. Emsiges Getrippel zahlloser Füße erfüllte das Haus. Möbel wurden ein letztes Mal poliert, Geschirr aufgetragen, Blumen arrangiert. Dienstbare Geister, gekleidet in Schwarz und Weiß werkelten emsig.  
Natürlich hatte seine Ankunft niemand bemerkt. Natürlich war von seinen Eltern keine Spur zu sehen.  
Olaf konnte sich nur vorstellen, dass sie irgendwo im Hintergrund ihre Fäden zogen, ihre Netze spannten, den Abend so planten, dass sie das ultimative Ergebnis daraus ziehen konnten.  
Geparkt hatte er ein Stück außerhalb, wohl wissend, dass die Stellplätze für Gäste und Klienten reserviert waren.  
Olaf packte seinen Aktenkoffer fester und schritt auf das Haus zu, nickte im Vorbeigehen den Menschen zu, die zu beschäftigt waren, um ihn zu bemerken.  
Sein Blick wanderte über die Fensterreihen, doch weder die Bewegung eines Vorhanges, noch ein auftauchendes Gesicht zeugten von der Anwesenheit desjenigen, den er sich zu sehen wünschte.  
Er trat ein, durchschritt die Vorhalle, ging die Treppe hinauf und steuerte direkt sein Zimmer an. Glücklicherweise befand sich dieses an einem abgelegenen Ort, am Ende des Ganges, so dass er keine Störung befürchten musste.  
Mit einem Seufzer sah Olaf sich um, stellte fest, dass sich nichts, überhaupt nichts in diesem Raum verändert hatte. Das Zimmer blieb ein Gästezimmer, konserviert für die seltenen Aufenthalte, die er seinem Elternhaus zugestand und Olaf wusste nicht, ob er sich über diese Tatsache freuen oder inwendig gruseln sollte.  
Alles in ihm zog ihn zu Christian, und Olaf musste sich zurückhalten, um nicht aus dem ihm zugedachten Raum zu fliehen und Hals über Kopf das Zimmer des Bruders aufzusuchen.  
Er wollte, konnte diesen nicht so überfallen, ihm nicht zeigen, dass er Zuflucht suchte, Zuflucht bei ihm, und dass ihm alles Andere zu viel wurde.  
Olaf ließ sich mit einem Stöhnen auf sein Bett sinken, rieb sich erschöpft die Stirn. Er war müder, als er angenommen hatte. Die Anstrengungen der letzten Wochen und Monate forderten ihren Tribut, und aus einem Grund, den er selbst nicht kannte, konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, diesen Abend unter der Linse wichtiger Geschäftspartner zu verbringen, die in der Lage sein sollten, die Weichen für seine Zukunft zu stellen.  
Olaf schloss die Augen, gab sich für einen Augenblick der Illusion hin, dass ihn wohlige Dunkelheit umfinge, dass er sich in eine Pause zurückziehen dürfte, die ihm Ruhe spenden würde, und vielleicht sogar den Frieden, den er so sehnlich vermisste.  
Doch natürlich existierte keine Ruhe wie diese, kannte er keinen Frieden, nicht jetzt, nicht an einem Abend wie diesem und vielleicht nie wieder.  
Olaf schlug die Augen auf und erhob sich mit einem Stöhnen, um sich auf den Abend vorzubereiten, einen letzten Blick auf die Unterlagen zu werfen, die ihm empfohlen worden waren und sein äußeres Erscheinungsbild auf Vordermann zu bringen.  
Die Geschäftsbeziehungen der Firma kannte er inzwischen in und auswendig, die Kontakte und Abläufe, in denen er sich zu recht zu finden hatte, waren ihm in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen.  
Er duschte ausgiebig, wusch sich den Staub und Schmutz der Reise ab. Und als er unter dem Wasserstrahl stand und fühlte, wie sein Körper sich aufwärmte, bemühte Olaf sich konsequent nicht an Christian zu denken.  
Nicht hier, nicht jetzt, seine Gedanken entgleisen zu lassen, wie es ihm manchmal bereits passiert war, an Abenden, in Nächten, in denen die Erschöpfung zu groß gewesen war, als dass er noch zur Rationalität in der Lage gewesen wäre.  
Denn über kurz oder lang bekäme er Christian zu Gesicht und er würde sich zurückhalten müssen, um den Jungen nicht spüren zu lassen, wie stark er ihn wirklich vermisst hatte, wie sehr er sich danach gesehnt hatte, ihn wiederzusehen.  
Christian war trotz allem noch ein unschuldiges Kind, seine Welt sollte erfüllt sein von den Spielen Heranwachsender. Er sollte sich ausprobieren und erfahren dürfen, ohne die Belastung eines Bruders mit sich zu tragen, der seine eigene Gefühlswelt nicht unter Kontrolle behalten konnte.  
Olaf kämmte sein Haar zurück und fixierte es. Er schloss den oberen Kragenknopf seines gestärkten Hemdes und band sich in erprobten Bewegungen die Krawatte um.  
Für einen Moment dachte er daran, dass Weihnachten war und was dieser Feiertag für andere Familien bedeutete. Doch rasch gelang es ihm, die Vorstellung von sich fortzuschieben, zurückzufinden in die Gegenwart.  
Er strich seinen Blazer glatt und verließ das Zimmer. Die Lampen brannten bereits, die Dunkelheit war hereingebrochen.  
Im Haus hatte sich merkwürdige Stille ausgebreitet, Zeichen dafür, dass die hektischen Vorbereitungen beendet und die gespannte Zeitspanne vor Ankunft der ersten Gäste angebrochen war.  
Langsam ging Olaf die Treppe hinunter, unschlüssig, wohin er sich wenden sollte. Doch die Entscheidung wurde ihm abgenommen, als ein Wagen vorfuhr und kurz darauf die Eingangstür sich öffnete.  
Herein stolperte Christian, angezogen wie Olaf selbst, bereits in Anzug und Krawatte. Allerdings wirkte alles an ihm provisorisch, verdreht, verrückt und schief.  
Seine Krawatte hing lose herab, sein Hemd über der Hose und seine Jacke wirkte verknittert.  
Christians Haar war gewachst und stand unordentlicher denn je nach allen Seiten ab.  
Olafs Herz machte einen Sprung, als Christians Blick sich ihm zuwandte und er über das ganze Gesicht zu strahlen begann.  
„Olaf, du bist schon da…“, brachte er mühsam heraus und Olaf registrierte umgehend die verschleppten Silben, die abgebrochenen Konsonanten und dann auch den abwesenden Blick des Jüngeren.  
Und als er einen Schritt auf ihn zuging, strömte ihm der unverkennbare Geruch nach Alkohol entgegen.  
Hannibal folgte Christian in das Haus, schloss die Tür mit einem wütenden Laut und stieß Christian dann in den Rücken, so dass er zwei Schritte vorwärts taumelte, direkt auf Olaf zu.  
„Natürlich ist Olaf schon da“, zischte er, offensichtlich bemüht, seinen Ärger in Zaum zu halten. „Auf deinen Bruder ist Verlass.“  
Olaf fing Christian auf, stützte ihn dann, während der Jüngere dankbar zu ihm hochsah, einen Ausdruck der Liebe in den Augen, den Olaf kaum ertragen konnte.  
„Ich kümmere mich darum“, sagte er rasch und trat gleichzeitig vor Christian, als könnte er ihn auf diese Weise beschützen.  
„Aber beeilt euch.“ Hannibal bebte vor Wut, ging dann an Olaf vorbei, sah Christian an, der sich merklich bemühte, so aufrecht es ihm möglich war, den Blick zu erwidern.  
„Das wird ein Nachspiel haben“, drohte Hannibal. „Ich habe dir mehr als deutlich gemacht, dass ich dir nicht gestatte, dich mit diesen Leuten zu treffen.“  
Olaf legte hastig den Arm um Christian und führte ihn in Richtung Treppe. Über seine Schulter sah er Hannibal bittend an.  
„Es sind doch Feiertage, Paps.“  
„Regeln sind Regeln“, stieß Hannibal hervor. „Ich dulde keine Verstöße. Olaf, das weißt du sehr gut.“  
Olaf spürte, dass eine Antwort keinen Sinn machte und so führte er Christian hinauf.  
„Ihr habt nicht viel Zeit“, rief Hannibal ihm hinterher. „Die ersten Gäste werden jeden Moment eintreffen.“  
Als sie den größten Teil der Stufen zurückgelegt hatten, schüttelte Christian Olafs Arm ab. „Lass nur“, murmelte er. „Ich komm schon klar.“  
Olaf folgte ihm nichtsdestotrotz in sein Zimmer, schloss sorgfältig die Tür hinter ihnen.  
„Was war denn los?“, fragte er, als Christian sich schwer auf sein Bett fallen ließ, mit seinem Unterarm die Augen bedeckte.  
„Nichts“, antwortete der Jüngere nach einer Weile. „Was soll los sein?“  
Olaf spürte leichten Ärger in sich aufsteigen. „Ich glaube fast, du tust das mit Absicht – ihn ärgern.“  
Christians Mund verzog sich zu einem Grinsen. Er nahm den Arm von seinen Augen und stützte sich mit den Ellbogen auf, sah Olaf zum ersten Mal voll an.  
„Ich ärgere sie beide gerne.“  
OIaf verdrehte die Augen. „Du willst es dir schwer machen. Wieso?“  
Christian zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kann nicht anders.“  
Daraufhin rieb Olaf sich die Stirn, bevor er eine Entscheidung fällte. „Nun, das passiert zumindest nicht, während ich hier bin. Ich habe genug um die Ohren. Du duscht jetzt, ziehst dich um und tust dann, was auch immer sie von dir wollen.“  
„Kein Sorge.“ Christian schwang seine Beine über die Bettkante. „Ich werde mich als der brave Sohn erweisen, den sie vorzuzeigen wünschen.“  
Er stand auf, schwankte leicht und Olaf war sofort an seiner Seite.  
„Nun übertreib mal nicht“, sagte er leise und konnte die Zärtlichkeit nicht unterdrücken, die aus der Sorge um Christian geboren, in Olafs Stimme mitschwang.  
Dieser hörte sie auch und blickte lächelnd zu ihm auf, pustete eine Haarsträhne aus seinem Gesicht.  
„Du liebst mich doch“, stellte er fest und Olafs Eingeweide verkrampften sich unwillkürlich.  
„Natürlich tue ich das“, gab er gepresst zu und führte den Jüngeren zur angrenzenden Badezimmertür. „Du bist mein Bruder.“  
Christian lehnte sich stärker gegen ihn, zwang ihn dazu, seinen Arm fester um den Kleineren zu legen. „Du sorgst dich um mich“, sagte er leise und Olaf seufzte nur als Antwort.  
Er öffnete die Tür, wies Christian den Weg. „Du kommst zurecht?“, erkundigte er sich, plötzlich verunsichert von der Vorstellung seinem Bruder bei etwas so Intimem wie einer Dusche helfen zu müssen.  
Christian drehte sich zu ihm um, und sein Lächeln wurde breiter. Immer noch schief, immer noch ein wenig verzerrt, und doch erfüllt von einer Freude, die Olaf nicht verstehen konnte.  
„Natürlich komme ich das“, antwortete Christian dann und schlug die Augen nieder. „Ich bin ein großer Junge.“  
„Quatschkopf“, brummte Olaf und schloss die Tür hinter Christian.  
Für einen Moment blieb er an dieser Stelle stehen und lauschte, lauschte auf die vereinzelten Schritte auf kaltem Marmor, das Zögern, das Suchen und schließlich das unverkennbare Klappern, mit dem Christian sich seiner Schuhe entledigte, sie von sich schleuderte.  
Olaf fuhr sich durch sein Haar und wich dann zögernd zurück, ließ sich schließlich auf Christians Bett sinken.  
Er hörte zu, wie das Wasser begann zu rauschen und verbannte mit Gewalt jeden Gedanken an die Vorgänge hinter der geschlossenen Tür.  
Es quietschte, klang als würde Christian ausrutschen und Olaf stand schon halb, als er den Jüngeren kichern hörte.  
„Nichts passiert“, rief dieser munter, und Olaf konnte den Gedanken nicht abschütteln, dass Christian genau fühlte, was in ihm vorging, dass er eine Einsicht in die Gefühlswelt des Älteren besaß, die über jede Verbindung unter Brüdern hinaus ging.  
Olaf ließ sich wieder zurücksinken, stützte den Kopf in die Hände. Er musste diese Bilder bekämpfen, gegen die verbotenen Phantasien angehen, sie tief in sich begraben, bevor irgendjemand, und am allerwenigsten Christian selbst, etwas ahnen konnte.  
Das Wasser plätscherte gleichmäßig und Olaf zwang sich dazu, seine Atemzüge zu verlangsamen, seinen Puls zu drosseln.  
Ein Abend nur, es war nur ein Abend und am nächsten Tag würde er sich wieder auf dem Weg befinden, zurück in sein Leben, fort von den gemischten Gefühlen, die dieses Haus, seine Eltern, die vor allem Christian in ihm auslösten.  
Olaf beachtete das Anhalten des Wasserstrahls genauso wenig, wie die inzwischen an Festigkeit gewonnenen Schritte aus dem Inneren des Badezimmers.  
Er zuckte zusammen, als sich die Tür wieder öffnete und Christian zusammen mit einer Wolke Dampf hinaustrat.  
Der Jüngere fuhr ebenfalls zurück, als hätte er nicht erwartet, noch jemanden in seinem Zimmer vorzufinden.  
„Du bist noch da?“, äußerte er unnötigerweise und blinzelte Olaf an.  
Olaf nickte, plötzlich verlegen geworden. „Falls du doch noch Hilfe brauchst.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern, peinlich berührt von der eigenen durchsichtigen Ausrede.  
Christian blinzelte wieder, lächelte dann. „Hilfe kann ich immer brauchen“, stellte er fest und ging auf seinen Schrank zu.  
Olafs Blick folgte dem schlanken Körper, blieb hängen an dem weißen Handtuch, dass der Jüngere um den Leib geschlungen hatte und wanderte rasch hinauf zu dem nassen Haar, von dem das Wasser auf den Teppichboden tropfte.  
Christian öffnete den Schrank, studierte desinteressiert den Inhalt, gähnte dann vernehmlich.  
„Zu dumm, dass ich schon wieder nüchtern bin“, sagte er vor sich hin.  
Olaf seufzte auf. „Also, was ist das zwischen dir und Paps?“  
Christian schüttelte den Kopf, dass die Tropfen flogen. „Das Übliche“, antwortete er ausweichend. „Ihm passt dies nicht, ihm passt das nicht. Ich kann ihm nichts rechtmachen.“  
Olaf schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Sich vor einer Einladung zu drücken, indem man versucht sich zu betrinken, gehört aber auch nicht zu den besten Versuchen.“  
Christian zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hey, es ist Weihnachten.“  
Er griff ein Handtuch aus dem Schrank und rubbelte sein widerspenstiges Haar damit trocken. „Irgendetwas wollte ich auch davon haben.“  
„Und wo warst du?“  
Christian fuhr herum. Seine Augen blitzten, und mit einem Mal wirkte er alles Andere als betrunken, nicht einmal mehr beschwipst.  
„Geht dich das etwas an?“, schnappte er. „Du bist doch nie hier. Was nimmst du dir heraus, ausgerechnet jetzt Fragen zu stellen?“  
Olaf hob entschuldigend seine Hände, überspielte die Verletzung, die Christians Worte in ihm auslösten.  
„Es ist auch mein Weihnachten“, sagte er leise, räusperte sich dann. „Ich habe mich darauf gefreut, dich wiederzusehen“, gab er schließlich zu.  
Christian drehte sich wieder zum Schrank herum, senkte den Kopf, ließ seine Schultern hängen.  
„Ich weiß“, antwortete er. „Das… das habe ich doch auch.“  
„Trotzdem warst du nicht da.“ Olaf errötete, als ihm klar wurde, wie lächerlich vorwurfsvoll er klang. „Ich meine…“, versuchte er sich herauszureden. Doch Christian kam ihm zuvor.  
„Ich weiß, was du meinst“, sagte der Jüngere.  
„Es war nur… ich wollte dich nicht zu sehr bedrängen… ich wollte dir zeigen, dass ich auch… Freunde habe.“  
Langsam und immer noch mit gesenktem Kopf drehte Christian sich wieder zu Olaf um, starrte stumm auf den Boden.  
„Aber… das weiß ich doch“, erwiderte Olaf hilflos. „Ich weiß das“, wiederholte er flüsternd und suchte die Augen seines Bruders.  
Dessen Kopf schnappte nach oben und ein plötzliches Lächeln wanderte über sein Gesicht, verlieh diesem einen warmen Schein.  
„Du hast vielleicht Recht“, sagte Christian dann. „Ich will sie ärgern. Immerhin weiß ich genau, dass sie Rolf und seine Leute nicht leiden können. Mir sogar den Umgang verboten haben.“  
Er holte tief Luft. „Und natürlich weiß ich genau, dass sie an einem Abend wie diesem nicht allzu sehr austicken können. Das würde gesellschaftlich nicht gut ankommen.“  
Er verdrehte die Augen, suchte gleich darauf jedoch Olafs Blick. „Du verstehst doch, was ich meine“, versicherte er sich.  
Olaf konnte nicht anders, als Christians Lächeln zu erwidern. Resolut stand er auf, trat neben den Jüngeren und griff zielsicher ein Hemd und einen Anzug aus dem Schrank, reichte Christian die Kleidungsstücke.  
„Das ist nur noch dämlich“, stellte er dann fest und sah zu, wie Christian die Kleidung dankbar in Empfang nahm.  
„Hey“, warf Christian ein. „Du konntest deine Schlafsaalaufsicht ärgern oder deinen Schleifer. Mir bleiben nur sie.“  
Er seufzte theatralisch. „Ich tue also, was ich kann.“  
„Spinner!“ Olaf versetzte dem Kleineren eine Kopfnuss und nickte dann in Richtung der Anziehsachen.  
„Nun beeil dich aber, ich glaube, ich höre schon Gäste eintreffen.“  
„Sir, ja, Sir!“ Christian salutierte flapsig und Olaf konnte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig wegdrehen, bevor der Jüngere sein Handtuch fallen ließ und sich anschickte in die Kleidung zu schlüpfen.  
*  
Etwas später ertappte er sich dabei, wie er zu lange in die Augen Christians sah, während er dessen Krawatte band. Er strich sie liebevoll glatt, bevor er die Augen senkte.  
„Alles klar“, sagte Olaf und fühlte sich mit einem Mal müder als zuvor, erschöpfter als in dem Moment seines Eintreffens. Nicht auszudenken, dass der Hauptteil des Abends noch vor ihm lag.  
Schlanke Finger strichen plötzlich über seine Schläfe. „He“, sagte Christian leise und ein wenig zu nah an Olafs Gesicht. „Du siehst fertig aus, so richtig fertig.“  
Olaf seufzte. „So fühle ich mich auch“, gab er zu. „Das alles… die letzten Wochen… waren etwas viel.“  
„Dann bleiben wir hier oben“, schlug Christian vor und Olaf entdeckte eine Spur von Ernsthaftigkeit in seinen Worten. Er hob die Augenbrauen, als Christian sein Haar glatt strich. „Im Ernst“, wiederholte er. „Lass uns oben bleiben. Was sollen sie tun?“  
Olaf schloss die Augen, fühlte die zarte Berührung von Christians Fingern.  
„Das geht nicht“, antwortete er dann leise, zu leise, um nicht die Zerbrechlichkeit des Augenblicks zu stören.  
„Ich muss… wir müssen…“  
Christian zog seine Hand zurück, nickte dann zögernd. „Das müssen wir wohl“, murmelte er.  
Olaf holte tief Luft, strich entlang Christians Oberarm, verwandelte die Bewegung dann in ein kräftiges Klopfen.  
„Also gut“, sagte er und vermied absichtlich den Blick des Jüngeren. „Lass uns gehen!“  
Als sie heruntergingen, wurden die Brüder von den prüfenden Augen ihrer Eltern empfangen, die bereits dekorativ zum Empfang der Gäste bereit standen.  
Helena strahlte pflichtschuldig, als sie näher kamen, streckte ihre Hände nach Olaf aus. „Mein Junge!“, sagte sie. „Wie wunderbar, dass du es einrichten konntest.“  
Olaf ließ sich von ihr auf beide Wangen küssen, empfing dann einen kräftigen Händedruck seines Vaters, dessen Blick allerdings währenddessen auf Christian ruhte, der betreten neben ihnen stand und auf seine Füße sah.  
„Ich freue mich auch“, bemühte Olaf sich zu versichern und konnte es nicht verhindern, dass er es Hannibal gleichtat und zu Christian herübersah.  
Wie auf ein plötzliches Kommando hin ließen Vater und Sohn sich los und Olaf trat einen Schritt zurück, näher an Christian heran.  
Hannibals Augen verengten sich und wieder spürte Olaf das Bedürfnis den Jüngeren zu beschützen, auf eine ihm selbst unerklärliche Art für diesen in die Bresche zu springen.  
Der Gedankengang erledigte sich, als die ersten, bereits eingetroffenen Gäste, die soeben mit ihren Aperitifs versorgt worden waren, sich in offensichtlicher Feiertagslaune der nun vollständigen Familie zuwandten.  
Es lief, wie es laufen sollte. Olaf setzte sein gewinnendstes Lächeln auf, von dem er wohl wusste, dass es seine Wirkung kaum verfehlte, und ließ sich von einem Gast zum anderen reichen, gab seine Vorstellung als der Hoffnungsträger der Familie.  
Die Gäste trafen nun Schlag auf Schlag ein, der Empfang verwandelte sich in eines dieser Ereignisse, für das die Familie in ihrer Funktion als leitende Institution eines bedeutenden Unternehmens berühmt war.  
Olaf fand sich wieder im mechanischen Reagieren auf die Freundlichkeiten, die Vorstellungs- und Testgespräche, mit denen er sich konfrontiert sah.  
Von Zeit zu Zeit suchte er Christian mit seinen Blicken, fand ihn zumeist allein in einer Ecke stehen, den Kopf gesenkt. Seine Körpersprache erzählte von stummer Duldung und nicht enden wollender Langeweile.  
Gleichzeitig von einer Ablehnung, die den Gästen zu suggerieren schien, dass sie besser einen Bogen um den Jungen machen sollten. Teenager Bockigkeit verströmte Christian mit jedem Atemzug und Olafs Herz krampfte sich zusammen, wenn er die Konsequenzen bedachte, die sich in den ärgerlichen Blicken seiner Eltern bereits ankündigten.  
Nach den üblichen Floskeln, Vorstellungsritualen und Segenswünschen begab die Gesellschaft sich zum Mahl, welches in gewohnter Perfektion stattfand, begleitet von den üblichen Tischgesprächen, nichtssagendem Geplänkel, das keinerlei Emotionen hochkommen ließ.  
Olaf saß Christian gegenüber und hin und wieder trafen sich ihre Blicke. Olaf wünschte, er könnte den Jüngeren berühren, seine Hand auf seinen Arm legen und ihm versichern, dass der Abend ein Ende nehmen würde, dass er nichts zu befürchten habe.  
Doch gleichzeitig war er sich der strengen Augen seines Vaters bewusst, der ihn wieder und wieder musterte, der sie beide musterte und dessen Stirn trotz der gespielt entspannten Stimmung in Falten lag.  
Es fiel Olaf schwer, sich auf die Gespräche zu konzentrieren, den Anspielungen und geschäftlichen Andeutungen zu folgen und mehr als zuvor begann er sich zu wünschen, dass alles vorbei wäre. Ja, er wünschte sich sogar, aus diesem Haus verschwinden zu dürfen, sich zurückzuziehen in die scheinbare Sicherheit seines Lebens außerhalb dieser Familie, in sein eigenes Leben, so verbunden es auch mit all den Regeln und Emotionen in diesem Gebäude war.  
Endlich war das Mahl beendet und der gelöste Teil des Abends begann, eine Ausrede für die Aufnahme von Geschäftsgesprächen oder zumindest für den Ansatz derselben.  
Olaf benutzte die erste Gelegenheit, um sich loszueisen und steuerte auf Christian zu, der mit unglücklichem Gesichtsausdruck gerade Instruktionen seiner Mutter entgegennahm.  
Danach behalf dieser sich zu einem Glas Limonade und ließ sich seufzend auf einem Stuhl neben dem Kamin nieder, in höflichem Abstand zu der Runde von Geschäftsleuten, Firmenbossen und leitenden Managern, die sich, unterstützt von Zigarrenqualm und teurem Whiskey, bereits ihren fachlichen Diskussionen widmete.  
Er war der einzige Teenager im Raum und Olaf musste zu seinem Unwillen feststellen, dass er selbst der einzige Vertreter seiner eigenen Altersklasse sein dürfte.  
Die meisten Freunde gehörten verständlicherweise zur Generation seiner Eltern, wenige Ausnahmen bildeten lediglich die vereinzelt anwesenden jüngeren Ehefrauen, die sich hauptsächlich als schmückende Beigabe an den Arm ihres Mannes hängten, oder sich vereinten und gemeinsam zu weniger geschäftlichen Gesprächen zurückzogen.  
Doch als Olaf sich von den Geschäftspartnern seines Vaters löste und vermeintlich diskret auf Christian zusteuerte, hielt ihn dieser zurück.  
Olaf unterdrückte einen Protestlaut, als sich die Hand Hannibals in seinen Arm krallte und sah fragend zu diesem auf.  
„Was ist los?“  
Hannibal schüttelte kurz und ruckartig seinen Kopf und senkte seine Stimme, während er Olaf in einen Nebenraum zog.  
„Halt dich fern von ihm!“ Hannibal wies in Richtung Christians.  
„Ich verstehe nicht.“ Um ehrlich zu sein, wollte Olaf nicht verstehen, ahnte er doch bereits, worauf sein Vater hinauswollte. Dieser kam näher, starrte ihm in die Augen.  
„Er macht nur Ärger. Du dagegen hast eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Das hier ist nur eine Übung, nur sinnloses Geplänkel. Und doch wirst du all diese Menschen wiedersehen, in anderer Umgebung, in einer Umgebung, in der es auf deine Entscheidungen ankommt und auf ihr Urteil.“  
Hannibal schwieg, drückte dann fester zu, als wollte er auch auf physische Art seinen Punkt verdeutlichen.  
Auch Olaf senkte seine Stimme. „Er ist mein Bruder“, zischte er. „Was zum Teufel hat er dir getan?“  
Hannibal verzog missbilligend die Lippen. „Er wird uns alle in Verruf bringen.“ Der Vater knurrte förmlich. „Du wirst noch früh genug erfahren, wie wichtig gesellschaftliches Ansehen in unserer Branche ist. Und dein Bruder…“ Hannibal schnaubte abfällig, schüttelte dann den Kopf, ließ Olaf los und fuhr sich über die Stirn.  
„Dein Bruder hat noch einen Freibrief, der sich auf seiner Jugend gründet.“ Er stöhnte auf.  
„Ich kenne allerdings Männer wie ihn. Er wird sich nie zusammenreißen, er wird nie in der Lage sein, sich so zu kontrollieren, wie es notwendig ist, so wie du und ich es gelernt haben.“  
„Er hat das Recht auf seine Jugend, auf seine Freiheit“, verteidigte Olaf den Jüngeren. „Und das Recht, einen anderen Weg einzuschlagen, ein anderes Leben zu führen.“  
Wieder schüttelte Hannibal den Kopf. „Das hat er nicht“, stellte er fest. „Er ist Teil dieser Familie und das Mindeste besteht darin, dass er sich an die Regeln hält. An ein Mindestmaß an Regeln und sei es nur, aus Rücksicht.“  
Olaf biss sich auf die Lippen. „Ich sehe einfach nicht, was er so Schlimmes angestellt haben könnte.“  
Hannibal beugte sich zu ihm, verringerte den wenngleich geringen, doch dennoch niemals für Olaf einzuholenden Größenabstand zwischen ihnen.  
„Er treibt sich mit Leuten herum, deren Umgang ich ihm wiederholt verboten habe. Wiederholt!“  
Olaf schüttelte den Kopf. „Er ist jung, er muss seine Erfahrungen machen. Du wusstest auch nicht, mit wem ich damals befreundet war.“  
Hannibal zog seine Augenbrauen hoch. „Denkst du? Denkst du das wirklich?“  
Olaf verstummte für einen Moment. „Was soll das bedeuten“, brachte er dann wider besseren Wissens hervor und seine Augen weiteten sich, als ein zufriedenes Grinsen über Hannibals Gesicht huschte.  
„Glaubst du nicht, dass ich alle notwendigen Kontakt aufrecht erhielt, ganz egal wo du dich befandest, egal was du getan hast? Ich wusste immer Bescheid. Ich wusste wann und mit wem du zusammen warst, und glaube mir, dass ich eingeschritten wäre, wenn ich auch nur einen Moment geglaubt hätte, dass du deine Diskretion fallen ließest oder dich in eine Situation brächtest, die dir schadete.“  
Hannibal nickte. „Doch du wusstest immer, wo die Grenzen lagen. Und ich habe absolutes Vertrauen in dich, dass du auch weiterhin stets das Richtige tun wirst.“  
Er kam noch näher, so dass er beinahe in Olafs Ohr sprach. „Dein einziger Schwachpunkt ist der Junge und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dein verzerrtes Bild von ihm dein Urteilsvermögen beeinträchtigt.“  
„Aber…“ Olaf wich unwillkürlich zurück, doch verharrte in der Bewegung, als sich erneut eine Hand in seinen Arm krallte.  
„Weißt du von wem ich ihn loseisen musste… und das an Weihnachten?“  
Olaf schüttelte stumm den Kopf und Hannibal fauchte geradezu.  
„Von seinen perversen Freunden. Er hat es gewagt, ausgerechnet an diesem Abend, an dem wir uns in unserem besten Licht zeigen sollten, sich davonzuschleichen und sich dieser Gruppe kranker Gestalten anzuschließen. Ausgerechnet heute, ausgerechnet an einem der seltenen Tage, an denen du deine Zeit mit uns verbringst, einem Tag, auf den es ankommt. Er kennt den Ruf dieser Männer genau. Ganz zu schweigen von den Infektionen, die er sich einhandeln kann.“  
Hannibal hatte sich in Rage geredet, atmete schwer. „Jugendliche Rebellion nennt es deine Mutter. Aber ich weiß, dass es sie ebenso schmerzt, wie mich. Ein Verhalten wie dieses kann ich nicht dulden. Eine Miltärschule im Ausland erscheint mir die einzige Möglichkeit.“  
Olafs Atem stockte. „Christian ist nicht der Mensch für solch eine Schule. Er… er würde dort nicht überleben.“  
„Es würde ihn hart machen“, warf Hannibal ein.  
Olaf schluckte. „Oder es triebe ihn genau zu dem, wovor du ihn bewahren willst.“  
In seinem Kopf schwirrte es, doch er zwang sich, seine Worte sorgfältig zu wählen. Olaf sah Hannibal direkt an. „Glaube mir, ich bin Jungen wie ihm begegnet. Er… er könnte zum Prügelknaben werden, und das in mehr als einer Hinsicht.“  
Die Vorstellung allein verursachte Olaf Übelkeit.  
„Es gibt keinen Weg, sich davon zu erholen“, fügte er leise hinzu. „Das… er hat es nicht in sich. Er… er wird benutzt und ausgenutzt werden, und alles entwickelt sich schlimmer, als du es dir vorstellen kannst.“  
Olafs Stimme klang bittend und er hob seine Hand, versuchte sie auf den Ärmel des Vaters zu legen, seinen Standpunkt zu unterstreichen.  
Doch dieser zog sich automatisch zurück, zuckte fort von ihm, als erlaube er Olafs Gedanken nicht die Eigenen zu beeinflussen.  
„Du kannst das nicht wissen“, schnaubte Hannibal wütend. „Du bist kein Vater.“  
Olaf griff ein weiteres Mal nach ihm, streifte kurz die Hand Hannibals. „Ich muss kein Vater sein, um zu wissen, dass nichts mehr von ihm übrig bleiben wird.“  
Sein Ton nahm einen flehentlichen Beiklang an, für den Olaf sich selbst schämte, käme ihm die Sache nicht derart wichtig vor.  
„Ich bitte dich, Vater“, flehte Olaf. „Mir zuliebe. Vertraue mir, ich weiß wirklich wovon ich rede. Du musst mir das glauben!“  
„Nein!“ Das Wort durchschnitt die Luft, obwohl Hannibal seine Stimme immer noch gesenkt hielt. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass seine Schwäche sich auf uns alle und auf unser Geschäft auswirkt.“  
„Lass mich mit ihm reden“, schlug Olaf verzweifelt vor. „Er wird auf mich hören. Ich kann ihm die Bedeutung seines Tuns bewusst machen.“  
„Versuche es“, zischte Hannibal missbilligend. „Aber ich kann dir jetzt schon sagen, dass sich an meiner Meinung nichts ändern wird. Auch deine Mutter wird dieses Mal einsehen müssen, dass weitreichende Maßnahmen erforderlich sind.“  
Und mit diesen Worten stürmte Hannibal aus dem Raum, hielt in der Bewegung nur kurz inne, um sich zu sammeln, bevor er sich wieder der Gesellschaft zuwandte.  
Olaf biss sich auf die Unterlippe, bemühte sich seinen rasenden Puls zu beruhigen, die Panik, die ihn ergriff, nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen einzudämmen.  
Er griff nach der Seitenwand des Regals, um Halt zu suchen, sich dort abzustützen.  
Wie gering sein Einfluss war, wie unwichtig seine Einmischung wurde ihm schlagartig klar und Hoffnungslosigkeit und Trauer überfielen Olaf mit Macht.  
Er schwankte in Richtung der Sitzecke, ließ sich auf das Lederpolster sinken und barg den Kopf in beiden Händen. All das war zu viel.  
War er bereits bei seiner Ankunft erschöpft gewesen, so überfiel ihn die Müdigkeit nun mit Macht. Was auch immer er tat, was auch immer er versuchte, wie sehr er auch kämpfte, es bedeutete nichts, würde nie etwas bedeuten.  
Olaf rieb seine Augen, bevor ihm bewusst wurde, wo er sich befand.  
Er erhob sich mühsam, schwerfällig, mutlos auf eine bislang unbekannte Art.  
Olaf ging zur Schwelle, ließ seinen Blick über die Gesellschaft schweifen, die sich in Gruppen zurückgezogen hatte, in offensichtlich anregende Gespräche vertieft war und er konnte es nicht mehr ertragen, ein Teil davon zu sein.  
Er bedeckte seine Augen, vermied es absichtlich, sich nach Christian umzusehen, bevor er sich langsam und so unauffällig es ihm möglich war, zur Treppe begab und diese beiläufig und leise hinauf schlenderte.  
Seine Schritte beschleunigten sich, je näher er dem ersten Stock kam und am Schluss rannte er beinahe, bis er seine Zimmertür erreichte, stieß diese auf und klappte sie etwas zu laut, um unauffällig bleiben zu können, wieder zu.  
Er verwünschte sich in dem gleichen Moment für seine Unvorsichtigkeit, beruhigte sich jedoch mit der Überzeugung, dass ihn bei dem Trubel unter ihm niemand gehört haben dürfte.  
Er wollte gerade die Tür von innen verriegeln, als er leichte Schritte vernahm. Und bevor er reagieren und den Riegel zuziehen konnte, klopfte es heftig.  
Olaf rührte sich nicht, vertraute der vagen Hoffnung, dass sein Rückzug unbemerkt geblieben war.  
„Ich weiß, dass du hier drinnen bist“, sagte Christian leise, durch die Tür. Es klang nah genug, dass Olaf ihn vor sich sah, wie er sich gegen das Holz drückte, seine Lippen mit dem Abstand von nur wenigen Millimetern davor, bewegte.  
„Ich habe dich hineingehen sehen“, fügte der Jüngere dann hinzu. Doch Olaf schwieg immer noch, wartete ab, hoffte, dass Christian den Versuch aufgeben würde.  
Doch so sehr er sich auch anstrengte, er konnte nicht ausmachen, ob sich jemand fort von der Tür, fort von ihm bewegte.  
„Olaf, bitte!“ Christians Stimme klang so leise, dass Olaf sie kaum hören konnte. Er fühlte die Bitte geradezu und ehe er sich zurückhalten konnte, hatte er die Tür geöffnet.  
Christian schlüpfte durch den Spalt, drückte sich an Olaf vorbei, berührte ihn, da Olaf keine Anstalten unternahm, ihm auszuweichen.  
Olaf hielt den Kopf gesenkt, unschlüssig, was er tun sollte, unfähig den Anderen anzusehen.  
Erst nach einer Weile schloss er die Tür langsam. „Was willst du?“ Olaf fiel selbst auf, wie heiser und erschöpft seine Stimme klang, und so wunderte er sich nicht darüber, keine Antwort zu erhalten.  
Als er dann doch aufblickte, stand Christian in der Mitte des Raumes und sah ihn groß an, sein Ausdruck am ehesten vergleichbar mit dem eines verwundeten Rehs.  
„Ich weiß, was er gesagt hat“, stieß der Jüngere schließlich hervor. „Ich wollte das nicht, ich wollte nicht, dass er das an dir auslässt.“  
Olafs Mund klappte auf und wieder zu, vorerst ohne, dass ein Ton herauskam.  
„Er… er hat nichts an mir ausgelassen“, stellte er dann fest und sah Christian forschend an.  
„Es war nichts“, fügte er dann noch, wenngleich weniger überzeugend hinzu.  
Christian holte tief Luft, erwiderte Olafs Blick jedoch zweifelnd.  
Dann ging er auf ihn zu, bis sie sich so nahe standen, dass sie sich fast berührten.  
„Es tut mir leid“, flüsterte er und aus einem Grund, den Olaf nicht begreifen konnte, blieb der Blick des Jüngeren an Olafs Unterlippe haften, konzentrierte sich auf diese, bis Olaf glaubte, sie würde zu zittern beginnen.  
„Es tut mir wirklich leid“, wiederholte er leise, richtete sich dann auf, streckte sich Olaf entgegen und presste seinen Mund auf den des Älteren.  
Das Zimmer begann sich um Olaf zu drehen und auf der Suche nach Halt schlang er seine Arme um Christian, der die Lippen öffnete und gleichzeitig erzitterte.  
Er schmeckte süß und frisch, nach Jugend und Limonade und Olaf schloss seine Augen und ließ es zu, dass sich der Bruder an ihn schmiegte, dass die schlanken Hände an seinen Seiten empor wanderten, seinen Rücken entlang und sich in Olafs Nacken verschränkten.  
‚Oh Gott!‘  
Mit einer Plötzlichkeit, die sie beide das Gleichgewicht kostete, stieß Olaf den Jüngeren von sich, der sich schneller wieder fing, als er selbst. Olaf taumelte noch einen Moment, als Christian schon wieder gerade stand und ihn mit seinen verwundeten Augen ansah.  
„Was tust du?“, flüsterte Olaf und bedeckte seine Lippen mit der rechten Hand. „Das… das geht nicht.“  
Christian zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich wollte nur, dass du dich besser fühlst.“  
„Das ich mich besser fühle?“, brachte Olaf mühsam hervor. „Wie zum Teufel soll ich mich damit besser fühlen. Das ist… das ist…“  
Christian schloss seine Augen. „Das ist nichts“, sagte er leise. „Ich dachte nur… ich… dachte nichts.“  
Olaf atmete heftig, bevor er seine Hände wieder die Seiten hinab fallen ließ. Unwillkürlich wischte er seine Finger am Anzug ab, als könnte er etwas Schmutziges entfernen.  
Christian holte tief Luft und öffnete seine Augen wieder, hielt sie fest auf den Größeren gerichtet. „Ich habe dich vermisst“, sagte er dann. „Und ich wollte, dass du wieder herunter kommst. Dass du das durchziehst.“  
„Was denn?“ Olaf fühlte sich ratlos.  
Christian vollführte eine ungenaue Handbewegung. „All das hier… du musst das hinter dich bringen, damit… damit wenigstens aus dir etwas wird.“  
Olaf blieben die Worte im Hals stecken. Erst nach einer Weile krächzte er: „Ich verstehe dich nicht.“  
Wieder zuckte Christian mit den Schultern. „So wie ich das sehe… so wie man mir das nahebringt…“  
Er verstummte, senkte den Blick.  
„Aus dir sollte das werden, was sie von dir erwarten…“  
Olaf fühlte den Druck in seinem Inneren ansteigen, den Kloß in seiner Kehle, der ihn verstummten ließ.  
Er öffnete den Mund, doch kein Ton entkam seinen Lippen, nicht einmal das heisere Stöhnen, das er in sich aufsteigen spürte.  
Olaf schüttelte den Kopf, hilflos, ratlos, unschlüssig ob einer Erwiderung.  
Christian kam einen Schritt auf ihn zu, sah ihn gerade an. Er legte seine Hand auf Olafs Schulter, worauf dieser erschauerte. Christians Stimme klang fest, verwandelt und stark auf eine Olaf bislang unbekannte Weise.  
„Du ziehst das durch, Olaf. Es ist dein Schicksal. Du hast das immer gesagt. Und du wirst es gut machen, perfekt, wie alles Andere.“  
Ein zuversichtliches, wenngleich schmales Lächeln breitete sich über Christians Gesicht aus und Olaf fragte sich zum ersten Mal wann und woher sein kleiner Bruder diese Überzeugung nahm, seit wann er der Erwachsene in ihrer Beziehung sein konnte.  
Er schluckte und senkte den Blick. Und doch nickte Olaf schwach, stimmte Christian zu, wusste, dass er ihm zustimmen musste.  
Olaf presste die Lippen zusammen und suchte Christians Blick. Seine Augen glitten über die weichen Lippen, die blasse Haut, die ihre schwachen Schatten des Bartwuchses trotz gründlicher Rasur nicht verbergen konnte, bevor sie die dunklen Gegenpole seiner eigenen Augen fanden.  
Von ähnlicher Farbe, von ähnlicher Form, und doch so verschieden, so anders.  
Zwei Menschen, Brüder, getrennt durch Alter, Leben und Charakter empfanden doch beide das Band des Blutes als das Mindeste der Verknüpfungen, die sie aneinander ketteten.  
Olafs Gedanken huschten für einen Moment zu der ersten Erinnerung, die ihn mit seinem Bruder verband, zu dem ersten Blick, den sie geteilt hatten.  
Als Christian ein Baby gewesen war, als Olaf ihn in seinen Armen gehalten hatte, ein winziges, fremdartiges, geheimnisvolles Wesen, von dem niemand ahnen konnte, zu welch einem Menschen es sich dereinst entwickelte.  
Und nun stand Christian ihm gegenüber. Olaf spürte die Wärme seiner Hand auf der eigenen Schulter und es fühlte sich an, als wäre diese der Anker, der ihn festhalten, der ihn auf der Erde halten sollte.  
*  
Der Rest des Abends verschwamm in den mechanisch eingeübten Abläufen formeller Pflichten.  
Und doch war Olaf nicht alleine, spürte er den Bruder an seiner Seite, die Hand, die ihn führte, den Strohhalm, den dieser ihm reichte.  
Er würde nie erfahren, warum ihn ausgerechnet diese Nacht an die Grenzen seiner Belastbarkeit gebracht hatte, warum er so nah daran gewesen war, zusammenzuklappen und alles aufzugeben.  
Doch eine Erinnerung blieb ihm bestehen, durch die folgenden Jahre, fest und beständig. Die Erinnerung an den Halt, der ihm so widersinnig und von derart unerwarteter Seite zugestanden worden war.  
Olaf brachte die Zeit hinter sich, lächelte pflichtschuldig, schüttelte Hände, tauschte Förmlichkeiten aus und über all dem schwebten Christians Augen und sprachen ihm Mut zu, gaben ihm die Kraft durchzuhalten, versicherten ihm, dass alles gut werden, dass sie gemeinsam durchstanden, was auch immer auf sie wartete.  
Noch lange Zeit später wunderte Olaf sich über diese Emotionen, über die schräge Auffassung, über die Verkehrung ihrer Rollen, über seine plötzliche und unerwartete Unterlegenheit, die ihn aus der Bahn geworfen hatte.  
Doch an diesem Abend, in dieser Nacht waren seine Gefühle das Natürlichste der Welt gewesen, logisch und verständlich, notwendig in jedem Fall.  
*  
Und als die Gäste verschwunden, das Personal sich anschickte, mit den Aufräumarbeiten zu beginnen und auch der Tumult in Olafs Innerem nachließ, da war auch Christian wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.  
Doch bevor Olaf sich nach ihm umsehen konnte, nahm ihn sein Vater für ein letztes Glas beiseite, für letzte Instruktionen in Bezug auf sein zukünftiges Vorgehen, nun, da erste Kontakte vertieft und ein notwendiger Eindruck vermittelt worden war.  
„Unsere Branche ist der Stolz und die Sicherheit des Landes“, verkündete Hannibal stolz und stürzte den Inhalt seines Glases ruckartig hinunter. „Auf der ganzen Welt sind wir für unsere hochwertigen Produkte bekannt. Diese Autos werden überall gefahren und überall bewundert.“  
Er räusperte sich, verzog die schmalen Lippen zur Andeutung eines schiefen Lächelns. „Und von heute an habe ich volles Vertrauen darin, dass du dem Unternehmen alle Ehre machen wirst. Eines Tages werde ich mich beruhigt zurücklehnen und dir guten Gewissens das Geschäft überlassen.“  
Das Lächeln verschwand und Hannibal drehte sich zurück zur Bar und füllte sein Glas erneut.  
Olaf schüttelte den Kopf, als sein Vater ihm auch einen Nachschlag anbot, da der Anblick Hannibals, der sich offenbar den Abend über zurückgehalten hatte und nun nachholte, was er vermisst hatte, ihn davon abhielt, demselben Weg zu folgen.  
Helena trat zu ihnen, ein Weinglas in der Hand und einen endlich entspannten Ausdruck in ihren großen Augen, die Olaf auf einmal noch stärker an Christian erinnerten, als sie es je zuvor getan hatten.  
„Am schönsten ist es, wenn man es überstanden hat“, stellte sie fest und hauchte erst Hannibal, dann Olaf einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
Sie sah Olaf mit einem Lächeln an, das ihm ein wenig zu süß erschien, als dass es ehrlich sein konnte.  
„Du solltest zu Bett gehen, Lieber.“ Helena nickte ihm auffordernd zu und Hannibal blinkte zweimal.  
„Deine Mutter hat recht“, stimmte er ihr zu. „Wie immer.“ Er lächelte gequält, hob seine Hand und ließ sie schwer auf Olafs Schulter fallen.  
„Du hast morgen einen weiten Weg vor dir und noch vor Neujahr diverse Termine.“  
„Ich…“, wollte Olaf sich gerade wundern, als Hannibal erläuterte. „Ich habe noch einige Vorstellungsgespräche für dich klargemacht. Es wird gut sein, wenn du dich umsiehst und ein wenig herumkommst, solange es noch geht.“  
Hannibals Blick wanderte unwillkürlich zur Treppe. Einen kurzen Moment nur, und doch bemerkte Olaf ihn, konnte seines Vaters Gedanken ahnen.  
„Wie dein Vater sagt“, stimmte seine Mutter zu und zwinkerte, wenngleich ein wenig geistesabwesend, in Olafs Richtung. „So sehr ich es genieße, dich hier zu haben, Olaf, so stolz bin ich doch darauf, dass du deine Aufgaben mit derartigem Bravour meisterst. Das wäre jede Mutter.“  
Sie lächelte wieder, diesmal ein wenig in sich hinein und warf dann Olaf eine elegante Kusshand zu. „Ich weiß, dass ich mich auf dich verlassen kann. Das wir beide es können“, fügte sie hinzu und fing Hannibals Blick.  
Olaf verstand den Wink und stellte sein Glas ab, verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken.  
„Das könnt ihr“, sagte er rau und empfahl sich mit Worten, deren Bedeutung er nicht mehr begreifen konnte.  
Doch da er nichts Unübliches in den Reaktionen seiner Eltern bemerkte, fielen sie ihm wohl in gewohnter Selbstverständlichkeit von den Lippen und Olaf kam erst wieder zu sich, als er vor seiner Zimmertür stand und den Atem ausließ, den er, ohne zu wissen warum, angehalten hatte.  
Hastig öffnete er die Tür, trat in den Raum und stolperte auf sein Bett zu, fühlte die Erschöpfung des Tages wieder mit erhöhter Intensität.  
Vornüber ließ er sich auf die glatten Laken fallen, seufzte mit einer Erleichterung auf, die über alles hinausging, was er sich vorgestellt haben könnte und erlaubte seinen Augen zuzufallen, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, ob er die Tür wieder hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Er schlief ein.  
Seltsame Träume, merkwürdige Empfindungen holten ihn ein. Hände auf seinem Körper, die ihn zärtlich entkleideten.  
Durch die Dunkelheit, die Olaf umfing, nahm er verschwommen wahr, wie seine Arme aus den Ärmeln der Jacke gezogen wurden, jemand an seinen Füßen nestelte, bis seine Schuhe mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf dem Boden landeten.  
Mit einem leisen Seufzer ließ er es zu, auf den Rücken gerollt zu werden, empfand durch den Schleier des Traumes das angenehme Kribbeln, während schlanke Finger an seinen Hemdknöpfen tasteten, den Kragen lockerten, die Krawatte entfernten.  
Kühle Luft drang an seine Haut, als der Hemdstoff von seinem Unterhemd fortglitt und Olaf bewegte sich, unwillig aus dem Kokon des Schlafes, den er sich gesponnen hatte, heraus gezwungen zu werden.  
Hände fühlten an seinem Gürtel, öffneten den Verschluss mit einem leisen Klicken, hielten nicht inne, als sie die Hose erreichten.  
Olaf bewegte sich wieder, dieses Mal aufgrund des Blutes, das in seine Leistengegend strömte.  
„Sch, schlaf weiter“, wisperte eine vertraute Stimme und Olaf gehorchte nur zu gerne. Erschöpfung und Alkohol übten ihre Wirkung auf ihn aus und so merkte er kaum, wie ihm auch seine Hose ausgezogen wurde, wie die Decken über ihn gebreitet und liebevoll glattgestrichen wurden.  
Er sah nicht, dass seine Kleidung sorgfältig aufgehängt wurde, sah nicht, dass Christian das Hemd, das er getragen hatte in beide Hände nahm und es vor sein Gesicht hielt, wie er atmete und den Geruch nach Olafs Rasierwasser, seinen Duft mit geschlossenen Augen aufsaugte.  
In tiefen, dunklen und erholsamen Schlaf fiel Olaf dankbar, glücklich, die Last des Tages für einige Stunden vergessen zu dürfen.  
Doch die Stunden waren zu kurz, Olafs Schlaf wurde unterbrochen, noch bevor die frühesten Morgenstunden erreicht waren.  
Olaf blinzelte in die Schwärze der Nacht, verwirrt für einen Augenblick. Seine Kehle fühlte sich ausgetrocknet an, sein Magen schmerzte und sein Kopf brummte.  
Und doch war etwas anders, ein ungewohntes Detail passte nicht ins Bild.  
Olaf hob eine schlaffe Hand und rieb sich erschöpft die schmerzende Stirn, bis ihm klar wurde, worin das Gefühl bestand, das ihn irritierte.  
Er blinzelte wieder, versuchte sich zu orientieren. Weihnachten und er befand sich in seinem Elternhaus.  
Und neben ihm lag eine weitere Person, in seinem Bett war er nicht der Einzige.  
Olaf hob den Kopf, stöhnte und die Gestalt regte sich.  
„Christian… Chris!“ Olaf wusste es sofort. Und er bemerkte in diesem Augenblick auch, dass er bis auf die Unterwäsche entkleidet war, ohne sich erinnern zu können, wie oder wann er dies fertiggebracht haben sollte.  
Angst war das erste Gefühl, das Olaf einholte und er griff nach Christians Schulter, schüttelte diese leicht.  
„Mm“, murrte der Jüngere und Olaf sah sich gezwungen vorerst die Information zu verarbeiten, dass auch Christian lediglich sein Unterhemd trug.  
Er zuckte davor zurück, weitere Untersuchungen anzustellen, und doch wurde er sich gleichzeitig der Nähe Christians mit schockierender Intensität bewusst.  
Zu nah, sie teilten eine Decke, ihre Körper befanden sich nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt.  
„Christian!“ Olafs Stimme wurde lauter, beinahe zu laut und er verstummte erschrocken.  
„Was… was zum Teufel machst du hier?“  
Widerstrebend bewegte Christian sich, streckte einen Arm über den Kopf und drehte sich zu ihm um. Olafs Augen gewöhnten sich langsam an die Dunkelheit, doch vielleicht war es auch nur die Vertrautheit ihrer Nähe, die ihn den Bruder so deutlich vor sich sehen ließ.  
Er atmete den Duft Christians, fühlte seine schmalen Glieder neben ihm ruhen, entspannt und gefangen im unschuldigen Schlaf der Jugend.  
„Christian!“ Olaf schüttelte ihn erneut, fühlte den Anflug von Panik.  
Christian murrte, doch erwachte schließlich genügend, um zu antworten.  
„Ich dachte, ich könnte dir Gesellschaft leisten.“ Seine Stimme klang schleppend und verschlafen, gewann jedoch an Substanz, als er fortfuhr. „Und ich wollte es nicht verpassen, wenn du morgen wieder abreist. Ich wollte dich noch einmal sehen… davor.“  
„Chris, bist du verrückt?“, zischte Olaf, als sich seine Panik schlagartig in Ärger verwandelte. „Wenn dich jemand sieht.“  
Christian brummte nur, besann sich dann allerdings doch, dass der Vorwurf einer Antwort wert war.  
„Kümmert doch keinen“, nuschelte er und Olaf verspürte mit einem Mal den dringenden Wunsch, den Jüngeren so stark zu schütteln, dass sein eingeschlafener Verstand in Gang käme.  
„Unsere Eltern sind da draußen. Was glaubst du was sie sagen würden…“  
Christian drehte sich noch mehr zu ihm und stützte sich dann auf seinen Ellbogen auf. „Du hast mich Chris genannt“, stellte er dann fest, Verwunderung in seiner Stimme.  
„Ja, ja… das habe ich allerdings“, entgegnete Olaf mit bebender Stimme und im Moment sich nicht bewusst, wovon der andere redete. Dass er selbst für sich den Jüngeren in Gedanken schön öfter mit der Koseform seines Namens bezeichnet hatte, aber es in seiner Gegenwart vermieden, spielte hier und jetzt keine Rolle.  
„Du musst gehen, sofort“, setzte Olaf ein wenig ruhiger, doch nicht weniger bestimmt hinzu.  
Ganz egal wie unwahrscheinlich es war, dass jemand in sein Zimmer sah, so wollte Olaf doch nicht den Versuch wagen und sich schon gar nicht ausmalen, was derjenige von ihm, nein, von ihnen denken sollte.  
„Du…du musst wirklich gehen“, wiederholte er und stieß Christian etwas unsanfter an, als er es beabsichtigt hatte. Der Ärger flammte erneut in ihm hoch, doch Christian schien seine Emotionen zu ignorieren. Durch die Dunkelheit sah der Jüngere Olaf an, wartete.  
„Verdammt noch man – nun geh doch!“, stieß Olaf hervor, gleichermaßen beunruhigt wie er sich bemühte, seine anwachsende Wut einzudämmen.  
Auch ohne Christians Gesichtsausdruck richtig erkennen zu können, fühlte Olaf, wie der andere zurückwich, strahlte ihm die plötzlich offengelegte Verletzlichkeit des Jüngeren ebenso entgegen, wie der Schmerz, den sein Verhalten in diesem auslöste.  
Und doch konnte er nicht begreifen, wie Christian derart unvorsichtig, derart blind sein konnte. Wie er jeglichen gesunden Menschenverstand über Bord warf und sich, sie beide einem solchen Risiko aussetzte.  
Es raschelte leise, als Christian sich langsam zurückzog, die Decken zurückschlug und sich aus ihnen befreite. Er zögerte, als hoffte er, dass Olaf ihn doch noch zurückhalten würde und mit einer Gebärde, die zumindest Unverständnis, auf jeden Fall doch ein Gefühl des Beleidigt-Seins auszudrücken schien, stieg Christian aus dem Bett und ging mit leisen Schritten zur Tür.  
Olaf seufzte. Nun sah es aus, als wäre er der Böse, als handelte er nicht auf die einzig vernünftige Art und Weise, sondern aufgrund von unnötiger Grausamkeit.  
Mit einem Stöhnen ließ Olaf sich zurücksinken, sah nicht auf, als die Tür hinter Christian zuklappte.  
Allerdings lauschte er aufmerksam, hoffte stumm, dass der Rückweg zu dem eigenen Zimmer des jüngeren Bruders ohne Zeugen vonstatten ging.  
Er fühlte sich sicherlich nicht in der Lage, den Fragen seines Vaters gegenüber zu treten, nicht in diesem Augenblick.  
Olaf wurde kalt und er zog die Decke hoch. Wie hatte Christian auch nur so gedankenlos sein können? Wie kam er darauf zu erwarten, dass Olaf so ein Verhalten zuließ?  
Olaf spürte leichte Übelkeit in seinem Magen hochsteigen. Er presste eine Faust auf seinen Bauch und wartete, lauschte immer noch.  
Doch nichts war zu hören. Kein Hinweis darauf, dass sein Bruder entdeckt oder gar aufgehalten war. Nein, das Haus war totenstill, reglos, bar jeden Gefühls und jeder Emotion, wie gewohnt.  
Vielleicht war es das, was Christian provozieren wollte. Unbewusst. Eine Emotion, eine Antwort, dass er wahrgenommen wurde auf die eine oder andere Art.  
Olaf schüttelte den Kopf. Aber der Junge wurde doch wahrgenommen. Mit Sicherheit von ihm.  
Er stöhnte leise, drehte sich dann auf die Seite. Seine Gedanken wanderten zu dem Bruder, der sich jetzt in sein Bett zurückzog, beleidigt oder verletzt, definitiv jedoch von Gefühlen erfüllt, die Olaf als negativ bewerteten.  
Er warf sich hin und her, versuchte vergeblich wieder einzuschlafen. Ob Christian auch diese Probleme hatte? Ob er sich auch im Bett wälzte, ohne eine Chance auf Frieden?  
Ob er sich wachhielt, wartete, versuchte den Zeitpunkt abzupassen, an dem Olaf aufbrechen wollte?  
Olaf setzte sich auf. Auf einmal fragte er sich, ob er es ertragen würde, am Morgen in die Augen des Jüngeren zu sehen. Er rieb sich seine Eigenen, spürte, wie ihm die Chance auf Schlaf mehr und mehr entglitt.  
Noch einmal ließ er sich zurücksinken, konzentrierte sich auf die Gleichmäßigkeit seiner Atemzüge, auf seinen Herzschlag, dessen Verlangsamung dem notwendigen Schlaf vorausgehen sollte.  
Es blieb vergeblich. Der Schlaf wollte sich nicht einstellen. Olaf wälzte sich unruhig in den Kissen, bis er es nicht mehr aushielt.  
Ein Blick auf die Uhr bewies ihm die frühe Stunde, doch hielt er es nicht mehr aus, in seinem Bett zu bleiben.  
Die Wärme Christians an seiner Seite war längst verflogen. Er hatte sie gesucht, sobald er sich sicher war, dass der Jüngere sich gefügt und endgültig aufgegeben hatte.  
Olaf rollte sich zurück auf den Platz der Matratze, den sein Bruder inne gehabt hatte, versuchte etwas von ihm zu behalten, seinen Geruch wahrzunehmen, seine Anwesenheit zu spüren.  
Bis er in plötzlichem Erschrecken auffuhr. Er kletterte etwas zu überhastet aus dem Bett, getrieben von dem Wunsch, die Stimmen in seinem Kopf zum Schweigen zu bringen.  
Nun stand er inmitten seines Zimmers, presste die Hände gegen seine Schläfen und wünschte sich, ein Ende finden zu können, ein Ende für seine wirren Gefühle, die verbotenen Gedanken, die ihn quälten.  
Mit einem Stöhnen gab er auf, tappte durch den Raum und schaltete das Licht an. Danach machte er sich daran, die spärlichen Habseligkeiten, die er mitgebracht hatte, wieder zu packen. Er ordnete den Inhalt seiner Schränke, verschaffte sich einen Überblick über die Überbleibsel seiner Kindheit, versuchte zu entscheiden, welche der Gegenstände es wert waren, aufbewahrt zu werden, vielleicht sogar mitgenommen, dorthin wo er wirklich wohnte, wo sein Zuhause war oder wo es sein werde.  
Nicht hier, in diesem fremden Haus, dieser fremden Umgebung, mit diesen Menschen, die ihn verwirrten und deren Gefühle ihn quälten. Ihn quälten, ob sie vorhanden waren oder nicht.  
Kurz, Olaf tat alles, um sich von den Gedanken abzulenken, die ihn dennoch unvermeidlich in ihrem Bann hielten.  
Schließlich wusste er sich keinen anderen Rat mehr. Ein Blick auf die Uhr erzählte ihm, dass es immer noch bei Weitem zu früh für einen Aufbruch war. Doch Olaf wusste, dass er keine Wahl hatte.  
Er löschte das Licht, nahm sein Gepäck und verließ das Zimmer, das Haus. Erst, als er draußen in der Kälte, in der Dunkelheit stand, atmete er auf und begann zu laufen. Ja, er rannte förmlich, erleichtert je weiter er sich von dem Gebäude entfernte, drängte jeden Gedanken an Christian mit aller Macht zurück.  
Seine Muskeln arbeiteten, seine Lungen sogen kalte Luft ein und stießen sie in sichtbaren weißen Wolken wieder aus.  
Nur die Illusion von Freiheit, um mehr handelte es sich nicht, und doch klammerte Olaf sich an diese, klammerte sich so stark an sie, wie an den Strohhalm, der ihm das Leben retten sollte.  
Er erreichte das Auto, verkratzte den Lack an der Wagentür, als er fahrig das Schloss suchte, riss die Tür auf und ließ sich mit einem erleichterten Stöhnen auf den Fahrersitz fallen.  
Er startete ungewohnt unbeholfen den Motor und brauste davon, ohne einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, ob das Quietschen der Reifen, das Startgeheul des Wagens Aufmerksamkeit im noch nicht allzu weit entfernten Gebäude erregen sollte.  
Er konnte nicht wissen, dass Christian an seinem Fenster stand, dass der Jüngere sich mühsam zurückgehalten hatte, sich selbst verboten, den Bruder noch einmal aufzusuchen.  
Er ahnte nicht, dass dieser stumme Tränen weinte, dass er sich nach einem Zeitraum, der ihm wie eine Ewigkeit erschien, endlich in der Lage fühlte, sich in sein Bett zurückzuziehen, sich dort zusammenrollte und versuchte das Schluchzen zu unterdrücken, das seinen Körper schüttelte. Allein, wieder allein und dies auf unbestimmte Zeit.  
Allein, wieder allein, fühlte sich auch Olaf, als er sich an dem Steuer festhielt und den Wagen beschleunigte, der ihn Kilometer für Kilometer von dem Ort seiner Kindheit fort brachte.  
Und je weiter er sich entfernte, desto freier bewegten sich seine Gedanken, desto stärker näherten sie sich den verbotenen Gefilden.  
Ein schmaler Streifen Morgenlichtes tauchte am Horizont auf, ließ Olaf unweigerlich aufatmen, spendete Trost und Hoffnung und verführte gleichzeitig zum Erwecken jener Bilder, vor denen er floh.  
Christian, der in seinem Bett lag, der nicht zum ersten Mal in seinem Bett lag. Christian, der ihn küsste.  
Olaf erschauerte und beschleunigte den Wagen. Das musste aufhören, ein Ende haben. So konnte es nicht mit ihnen, mit ihm weitergehen.  
Es war krank – er war krank. Und das Schlimmste bestand darin, dass er es wusste, wusste, dass es falsch war, aber nicht in der Lage war, etwas dagegen zu tun, diese Gedanken, diese Gefühle aus seinem Leben zu verbannen.  
Er war der Ältere, er war erfahren und klug genug, um seine Verantwortung zu erkennen und wahrzunehmen.  
Zur Hölle, er war erwachsen.  
Olaf schlug gegen das Lenkrad. Er trug die Verantwortung, er zog die Fäden. Chris war nur ein Kind, er wusste nicht, was er tat. Chris war unschuldig, getrieben von seinen Gefühlen, und er selbst – der große Bruder – war nicht imstande, dem Jüngeren so beizustehen, wie dieser es verdiente.  
Stattdessen verstrickte er sich in seinen eigenen, verwirrten Vorstellungen und ließ es zu, dass diese ihn dominierten, dass seine Schwäche ihn regierte, ihm das zerstörte, was er sich so hart erarbeitet hatte, worauf er hinsteuerte.  
Seine Eltern verließen sich auf ihn, sein Bruder sollte sich auf ihn verlassen können.  
Ein Schnitt war notwendig, ein klarer Schnitt, damit er zu seinen Sinnen zurückfand.  
Olaf musste ein Zeichen setzen, für sich selbst und für alle Anderen, beweisen, dass er der Mann war, für den man ihn hielt.  
Es reifte ein Entschluss in ihm, reifte mit jedem Stück Straße, das er entlang fuhr.  
*  
Erst ein halbes Jahr später sahen sie sich wieder, genau dann als Christian unangekündigt vor seiner Tür stand.  
Obwohl Olaf nicht unbedingt behaupten konnte, dass der Besuch überraschend kam, fiel er dennoch aus allen Wolken, als er die Tür öffnete und in Christians bittende Augen blickte.  
Rasch riss er die Tür vollkommen auf. „Was tust du hier?“, fragte er schockiert.  
„Wissen… wissen unsere Eltern, wo du bist?“  
Christian wagte ein zaghaftes Lächeln, bevor er seinen Rucksack von der Schulter schwang und demonstrativ an seiner Seite abstellte. „Das brauchen Sie nicht zu wissen.“  
Olaf schüttelte den Kopf. „Was soll das heißen. Bist du verrückt geworden?“  
Er seufzte, winkte dann den Jüngeren in die Wohnung.  
„Nicht verrückt“, verkündete Christian. „Fast erwachsen, würde ich eher sagen.“  
Er nahm seinen Rucksack auf und folgte der Einladung des Größeren, sah sich dann neugierig in Olafs vier Wänden um.  
„Erwachsen?“, schnaubte Olaf. „Du meinst, es wäre erwachsen, ohne Abmeldung zu verschwinden, geschweige denn ohne Vorankündigung hier aufzutauchen.“  
Christian zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was hätte passieren sollen? Ich wusste, dass du da bist.“  
Er grinste leicht, doch Olaf kannte ihn gut genug, um den unbehaglichen Ausdruck seiner Miene richtig zu deuten.  
Er nahm den Hörer des Telefons ab. „Unsere Eltern haben wahrscheinlich schon die Polizei alarmiert.“  
Schneller als erwartet, legte Christian die wenigen Schritte, die sie trennten, zurück und seine Hand auf die Olafs.  
„Bitte nicht“, flehte er leise und Olaf spürte die Finger des Jüngeren heiß auf den seinen, den Blick des anderen in einen Teil seiner Seele vordringen, den er längst verschlossen zu haben glaubte.  
Zu seinem Schrecken fühlte er die Fassade bröckeln, die mühsam aufgebauten Wände des Selbstschutzes bersten.  
„Bitte“, wiederholte Christian, doch Olaf schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„Was denkst du dir nur?“, fragte er leise. „So geht es doch nicht.“  
Christian blickte ihn groß an. „Sie merken doch gar nicht, dass ich fort bin. Da gehe ich jede Wette ein.“  
Olaf seufzte. „Sie sind doch nicht blind oder taub. Etwas ist passiert, du hast Ferien, du hast Ärger – vor allem mit Ihnen, und auf einmal bekommen sie dich nicht mehr zu Gesicht. Ich habe keine Lust auch noch Schwierigkeiten zu bekommen.“  
Zögernd zog Christian seine Finger zurück, sah widerwillig zu, wie Olaf die Schnellwahltaste betätigte und nach einigen Momenten des Schweigens, in denen er Christian mit gerunzelter Stirn musterte, eine Nachricht auf dem Anrufbeantworter ihrer Eltern hinterließ.  
Christian verdrehte die Augen, ganz jugendliche Bockigkeit. „Na toll, jetzt wissen sie Bescheid.“  
Olaf hängte das Telefon ein. „Und wissen, dass sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen brauchen.“  
Er stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, als könnte die Geste seinen Standpunkt verstärken, ließ dann sein Kinn auf die Brust sinken und blickte auf den Boden, bevor er weitersprach.  
„Also, was war los?“  
Christian verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, dünne Arme, fast noch dünner, als Olaf sie in Erinnerung hatte.  
Die Gestalt des Jüngeren erschien ihm ohnehin in die Höhe geschossen, die Gesichtszüge erwachsener, der Schatten der Bartstoppeln ausgeprägter.  
Wenn Olaf Christian ansah, konnte er kaum glauben, dass er den kleinen Jungen vor sich hatte, der sich einst so bedingungslos an ihn gekuschelt hatte.  
Christian verzog seine Lippen für einen Moment, als dächte er nach, obwohl Olaf sich sicher war, dass der andere sich jedes Wort zuvor sorgfältig überlegt hatte.  
„Ich gehe nicht in die Wirtschaft“, stellte er dann fest, ein wenig unsicherer, als es ihm wohl lieb gewesen wäre.  
Olaf zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Na und?“ Offenbar wartete er auf eine Antwort, die Christian noch nicht bereit war zu geben.  
„Ich sehe da noch kein Problem. Du kannst alles studieren, was du willst?“  
Nun war es Christian, der verächtlich schnaubte. „Ich möchte wissen, woher du diese Überzeugung nimmst.“  
„Naja.“ Olaf räusperte sich, schob dann seine Hände in die Hosentaschen des Anzugs, den er immer noch trug.  
„Wenn du dein Abitur in der Tasche hast, steht dir doch alles offen.“  
„Alles, womit sie einverstanden sind“, sagte Christian auf einmal leise geworden. „Und da bleibt nicht viel übrig.“  
Olaf atmete aus, spürte, wie er sich langsam beruhigte. Also darum ging es, eigentlich kein Wunder.  
Hatten doch die vereinzelten Briefe seines Bruders doch auch in erster Linie von der angedeuteten Problematik gehandelt.  
Eine Zeit lang glaubte Olaf tatsächlich, dass Christian mit der schriftlichen Konzentration auf das Thema seiner Ausbildung von dem ablenken wollte, was zwischen ihnen geschehen war.  
Und zudem war er selbst nur allzu froh gewesen, jeden Gedanken daran von anderen, verständlicheren Themen überschatten zu lassen.  
Eigentlich hatte er versucht, buchstäblich jeden Gedanken an seinen Bruder in sich abzutöten, fortzuschieben in einen Bereich der normal erschien, normal für einen Verwandten, den ein doch nicht unerheblicher Altersunterschied von dem anderen trennte und der Gefahr lief, sich selbst in abstrusen Vorstellungen zu verstricken.  
Und mit Sicherheit, so ließ es sich nun nicht mehr leugnen, bestand ein direkter Zusammenhang zwischen Christians augenscheinlich Hals über Kopf erfolgten Abreise und der Distanz, mit der Olaf diesen nun seit Monaten behandelte.  
Nicht einen Moment hatte er darüber nachgedacht, was sein Verhalten in dem Jüngeren auslöste, hatte nicht darüber nachdenken wollen oder können.  
Die erste Zeit war er wie auf Watte gelaufen, entfernt von seiner Realität, in Gefahr jederzeit zurückzufallen, abzustürzen, zurückzufahren ohne innezuhalten, nur um sich zu vergewissern, dass Christian da war, dass er existierte, dass es ihm gut ging.  
Doch die Monate waren vergangen und Olaf hatte sich allmählich darin gefallen, keine Schwäche zuzulassen.  
Es war zu seinem Besten, zu Christians Bestem, so sagte er sich, wieder und wieder, wenn die Gedanken, die Träume wiederkommen wollten.  
Wenn er einen von Christians Briefen in den Händen hielt, zu lange in seinen Händen hielt, zu fest, zu nah an seinem Gesicht, als könnte er mit dem Papier den Duft des Bruders aufnehmen, sein Wesen, seine Gemütslage erforschen.  
Eine Wahl hatte er im Grunde nie gehabt. Bis auf diesen Moment, in dem er seinem Bruder gegenüberstand. Christian, der Hilfe suchte, oder vielleicht nur Bestätigung. Vielleicht auch Abstand von den Eltern, ein Bedürfnis, das Olaf durchaus verstehen konnte.  
Olaf rieb sich die Stirn. „Hör zu“, meinte er dann, hielt jedoch inne, als ihm die Worte ausgingen. Er räusperte sich unsicher, sah dann den Jüngeren an, der augenscheinlich an Olafs Lippen hing.  
„Es dauert nicht mehr lange. Viel Zeit muss nicht mehr vergehen, dann bist du erwachsen, und keiner kann dir mehr etwas vorschreiben.“  
Gleichzeitig mit diesen Worten fragte Olaf sich, wem er hier eigentlich etwas vormachte. Als wäre auch nur ein Augenblick seines eigenen Lebens vergangen, in dem er nicht unter vollständiger Kontrolle seiner Eltern gestanden hatte.  
Als kenne er die Freiheit, von der er Christian erzählte. Und in diesem Moment wurde ihm bewusst, dass es sich lediglich um seinen Wunschtraum handelte, den er auf den Jüngeren projizierte.  
Nichts Anderes, als seine eigene Vorstellung von dem Leben, wie es für Christian sein sollte. Und diese hatte möglicherweise nicht viel gemein mit dem Leben, wie es sich für den Jüngeren tatsächlich darstellte.  
Christian wartete, sah ihn immer noch an, als erwarte er etwas von ihm, etwas, von dem Olaf nun wusste, dass er es ihm würde nicht geben können.  
Den Ratschlag eines Bruders.  
Olaf senkte seinen Blick. „Was möchtest du denn tun?“, fragte er, zu sehr verunsichert, um sich seine Hilflosigkeit anmerken zu lassen.  
Christian löste seine verkrampfte Haltung und rieb seine Hände an den Jeans trocken. „Ich weiß, was ich nicht will“, sagte er dann.  
Olaf seufzte leise, zwang sich dann zu einem Lächeln. „Das ist doch schon mal was“, meinte er dann.  
„Komm mit“, setzte er dann hinzu. „Du hast doch sicher Durst.“  
Er hörte mehr, als dass er sah, wie Christian seinen Rucksack gehen die Wand rutschen ließ, als er vorausging, in die leicht abgetrennte, doch offen zugängliche Küche.  
Das Geschirr stand noch vom Morgen in der Spüle und Olaf räumte es mit einigen wenigen Handgriffen in die Maschine, bevor er zwei Gläser aus dem Wandschrank holte und den Kühlschrank öffnete, Christian bedeutete, einen Blick hinein zu werfen.  
„Was möchtest du?“, fragte er dann und deutete auf die verschiedenen Säfte, die Carola stets vorrätig hielt, griff dann jedoch zielsicher nach der Kirsch-Apfel-Mischung und zeigte sie fragend seinem Bruder.  
Er hatte richtig getippt, Christians Züge hellten sich auf und er nickte.  
Nachdem er ihnen eingeschenkt und sich an den Tisch gesetzt hatte, gewartet, bis Christian es ihm gleichtat, nahm er den ersten Schluck und sah den Bruder dann auffordernd an.  
Christian trank durstig und behalf sich dann selbst zu einem zweiten Glas, bevor er zu sprechen begann.  
„Meine Noten reichen für keinen notwendigen Durchschnitt.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin nun mal keine Einser-Schüler wie du, und wie mein Abitur aussehen wird, steht bereits ziemlich fest.“  
Er trank noch einen Schluck. „Mit Ach und Krach werde ich durchrutschen. Aber was noch viel Wichtiger ist – ich habe nicht das geringste Interesse daran, mir noch weitere Jahre trockenen Bücherwälzens anzutun.“  
„Was möchtest du denn tun?“  
Christian senkte den Kopf. „Erst einmal meinen Zivildienst.“ Er sah Olaf forschend und dann beinahe entschuldigend an.  
„Ich denke da an Krankenpflege.“  
Olaf nickte. „Ich verstehe. Und Paps ist da nicht so begeistert.“  
Christian verdrehte die Augen. „Er weiß es noch gar nicht. Er… er dreht ja schon durch, wenn ich seinen Jura-Vorschlag ablehne, droht dann immer wieder mit der Militärschule.“  
Der Junge stöhnte leise. „Aber ganz im Ernst, Olaf, siehst du mich als Anwalt?“  
Trotz des heiklen Themas musste Olaf lächeln. „Paps hat dir bestimmt einige Schulen vorgeschlagen. Wie wäre es im Ausland? Das hat meinen Horizont sehr erweitert.“  
„Mein Horizont ist weit genug.“ Wieder tauchte diese Bockigkeit aus dem Nichts auf, irritierte Olaf für einen Moment.  
„Nun.“ Olaf stützte die Ellbogen auf den Tisch und rieb sich die Schläfen. „Zum Glück ist das keine Sache, die heute entschieden werden muss.“  
Christian lehnte sich ein Stück zu ihm, ein wenig zu weit. Olaf konnte seine Wärme spüren.  
„Kann ich hier bleiben?“, fragte Christian dann.  
Olaf nickte, fühlte den Kloß im Hals, auf den er bislang beinahe schon gewartet hatte.  
„Ist das… ist das wirklich okay?“ Ihre Augen trafen sich und Olaf bemerkte das leichte Zittern von Christians Wimpern, das beinahe unmerkliche Beben seiner Unterlippe.  
„Wir haben ein Gästezimmer“, sagte er und spürte die Trockenheit in seiner Kehle, worauf er den Blick abwandte. „Um ehrlich zu sein – wir besitzen mehrere, du wirst dir eines aussuchen können.“  
„Klasse!“  
Christian sprang auf, als wäre damit das Gespräch beendet, jedes Problem gelöst.  
„Und… und was willst du hier machen?“, rief Olaf etwas zu laut, als er sich ebenfalls erhob.  
Christian sah sich zu ihm um und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das wird sich alles fügen“, antwortete er betont leichtfertig und lächelte. „Vielleicht finde ich hier etwas, vielleicht kann ich in deiner Stadt ein Leben finden.“  
Und Olaf konnte nicht anders, als zurückzulächeln. In seinem Inneren jubilierte es bei dem nur vagen Entwurf dieser Vorstellung. Wäre das nicht wunderbar? Könnten sie beide fern von daheim ihre Welt entdecken?  
Ohne den Druck und die Zwänge? Zumindest solange, bis er wieder zurück musste, bis er die Firma übernehmen und vor Ort sein musste, wenn alles gut ging mit Carola an seiner Seite.  
Und wenn es noch besser ging, dann mit der Möglichkeit für Christian, sich seinen Platz im Leben frei auszusuchen.  
„Okay“, entschlüpfte es leise seinen Lippen, jedoch nicht ungehört. Dass Christian ihn verstanden hatte, sagte schon sein Gesichtsausdruck.  
In diesem Moment geschah, was geschehen musste. Ein Schlüssel drehte sich in der Tür und ihre beiden Köpfe fuhren gerade rechtzeitig herum, um einer hübschen jungen Frau dabei zuzusehen, wie sie eintrat.  
Carolas Gesicht hellte sich auf, als sie die beiden Männer sah. „Oh, du hast Besuch?“, fragte sie Olaf mit einem charmanten Lächeln. „Davon hast du mir gar nichts gesagt.“  
Sie ging auf ihn zu und begrüßte ihn mit einem Kuss auf die Wange, den er wie gewohnt erwiderte.  
„Ein Überraschungsbesuch“, erklärte er mit einer Geste in Richtung des anderen. „Christian hat mich auch nicht vorgewarnt.“  
„Du bist Christian?“  
Carolas Freundlichkeit verwandelte sich in ein Strahlen und sie streckte dem Jüngeren ihre Hand entgegen. „Ich freue mich so, dich endlich kennen zu lernen.“  
„Wieso?“ Christian schüttelte ihre Hand energisch und riskierte einen Blick in Richtung Olafs. „Hat er soviel über mich erzählt?“  
Carola kicherte. „Im Gegenteil. Man muss ihm jede Einzelheit aus seiner Familie mit viel Mühe entlocken.“  
Christian hob die Augenbrauen. „Also keine peinlichen Anekdoten?“  
Carola schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine einzige, zu meiner großen Enttäuschung.“  
Christian seufzte gespielt theatralisch auf. „Wie schön“, erwiderte er dann. „Endlich jemand, der mich als das sieht, was ich bin – die Unschuld vom Lande.“  
Carola klopfte ihm auf die Schultern, zwinkerte dann Olaf zu. „Ich mag ihn“, stellte sie fest und knufften den Älteren dann in die Seite. „Wieso hast du ihn so lange vor mir versteckt?“  
Christian kam ihr zu Hilfe. „Ja, Olaf, warum nur?“, klagte er lachend.  
„Deshalb“, schüttelte Olaf den Kopf. „Zwei von euch sind mir zu viel.“  
„Ach.“ Carola stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und stahl sich einen Kuss von Olafs Lippen. „Gib es zu, du genießt es doch.“  
Olaf lächelte und erwiderte den Kuss, obwohl er sich nicht sicher war, was er denken sollte.  
Ob es ihm recht war, dass Christian Zeuge seiner trauten Zweisamkeit mit Carola war, oder ob es vielleicht genau das war, was er beabsichtigt hatte, als er entschied mit ihr zusammenzuziehen.  
Eine offene Demonstration seiner Lebensweise, ein Signal, dass der Bruder unmöglich missverstehen konnte.  
Und doch war es ihm nun unangenehm und Olaf wusste nicht, ob es daran lag, dass Christian so plötzlich aufgetaucht war, ohne ihm Zeit zu geben, sich auf die unvermeidliche Konfrontation vorzubereiten oder ob Situationen wie diese sich in der Realität stets komplizierter darstellten, als während der unzähligen Male, während derer man sie im Geiste bereits zuvor erlebte.  
Dass es eines Tages so kommen musste, war ihm klar gewesen, darin bestand gewissermaßen der Sinn und Zweck seines Handelns.  
Auch dass Christian Bescheid wusste, daran bestand kein Zweifel.  
War der Jüngere zwar nicht auf seine entsprechenden Nachrichten und kurzen Schilderungen in Briefen eingegangen, aber Olaf fühlte sich dennoch sicher, dass er die Entwicklung genauestens verfolgte, dass er möglicherweise sogar erahnte, dass Olaf beabsichtigte, eines Tages um Carolas Hand anzuhalten.  
Olaf liebte sie wirklich. Sie ergänzte ihn auf ihre eigene, perfekte Art, ging auf ihn ein, wo er es benötigte, doch ließ ihm auch seinen Freiraum, wenn er diesen brauchte. Sie fühlte sich weich und vertraut unter ihm an, zu ihr zu kommen, war genau so wie es sein musste, nach Hause zu kommen.  
Und doch bestand sie auf ihrem eigenen Leben, verfolgte ihre Karriere und achtete auf den Abstand zwischen ihnen, der es ermöglichte, dass sie sich nicht auf die Nerven gingen.  
Zudem war sie attraktiv und es konnte nur von Vorteil sein, sich mit einer Frau wie ihr sehen zu lassen.  
Olaf konnte sich glücklich schätzen, dass sie ihn ertrug, seine Launen und schlechten Stimmungen akzeptierte.  
Tief in sich ahnte er, dass sie sich bereits bei ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen für seinen Namen entschieden hatte, und dass einer zielstrebigen Frau wie ihr kaum etwas in die Quere kommen konnte, ging es darum, einen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen.  
Eine weitere Sache, die sie gemeinsam hatten. Ein weiterer Punkt, warum sie die ideale Frau für ihn war.  
Was also konnte es schaden, seine Zukunft Christian gegenüber bloßzulegen, vor allem, da der Jüngere sich nicht daran zu stören schien.  
Er hatte richtig gehandelt. Aus Christian sprach stets nur die Suche nach Nähe. Die Gefühle in ihm selbst, in Olaf waren es, die falsch und krank waren und die zu unterdrücken, seine wichtigste Aufgabe blieb.  
Und mit Carolas Hilfe dürfte es eigentlich nicht allzu schwer werden, diese zu erfüllen.  
„Also“, Christian wandte sich ab, griff nach seinem Rucksack. „Wo ist dieses Gästezimmer, von dem du gesprochen hast?“  
*  
Es dauerte eine Weile, bis der Jüngere wieder auftauchte. Offenbar ließ er sich Zeit dabei, sich zu erfrischen, zu duschen und in ein anderes, wenn auch leicht zerknittertes Shirt zu schlüpfen.  
Olaf wartete unbewusst ständig darauf, dass das Telefon klingelte, wartete auf die unvermeidlichen Anschuldigungen seiner Eltern.  
Carola und er unterhielten sich während des Abendessens und zu Olafs geheimer Freude stellte sich mit jedem gewechselten Wort deutlicher heraus, dass sie auf Christians Seite stand.  
„Es ist schön, endlich jemanden aus deiner Familie kennenzulernen“, gestand sie ihm strahlend und Olaf lächelte zurück, runzelte jedoch gleich darauf die Stirn.  
„Es wird nicht so einfach werden mit unseren Eltern“, gestand er dann. „Sie sind sehr… eigen.“  
„Aber sind das nicht alle Eltern?“  
Olaf griff nach ihrer Hand. „Weißt du, dass es das ist, was ich besonders an dir liebe?“  
„Was denn?“, fragte Carola zwinkernd.  
„Bei dir gibt es keine Umwege“, gestand er ihr. „Du bist so wundervoll… praktisch.“  
Carola lachte. „Na, das ist aber Mal ein Kompliment.“  
Olaf grinste. „Du solltest nehmen, was du kriegen kannst.“  
Carola ergriff ihre Handtasche. „Ich bin spät“, entfuhr es ihr mit einem Mal.  
„Schon wieder eine Ausstellungseröffnung?“, fragte Olaf.  
„In der Galerie ist immer etwas los“, entgegnete sie, lehnte sich noch einmal zurück, bevor sie aus der Tür schlüpfte.  
„Vielleicht entdecke ich bei deinem Bruder ja mehr Kunstverstand, als bei dir“, neckte sie ihn und verschwand.  
Olaf räumte das Geschirr auf und unterzog die Küchenschränke einer oberflächlichen Inspektion. Er bezweifelte, dass sie irgendetwas Passendes für den Geschmack eines Teenagers zur Verfügung hatten, aber andererseits konnte Christian ihnen kaum einen Vorwurf daraus machen.  
Wie aufs Kommando tauchte Christian urplötzlich neben ihm auf, fast als hätte er auf Carolas Verschwinden gewartet, um sich zu zeigen.  
Er gähnte demonstrativ und strich sich dann das widerspenstige Haar zurück.  
Olaf lächelte.  
„Unsere Eltern haben sich noch nicht gemeldet, falls du das wissen willst“, äußerte er dann, beobachtete wie Christian merklich zusammenzuckte.  
„Das wollte ich nicht“, brummte der Jüngere. „Ich bin sicher, dass ihnen eine kleine Pause von mir ebenfalls gut tut.“  
Olaf drehte sich zu ihm um, lehnte sich gegen den Küchentisch.  
„So oder so, wirst du mit ihnen zurecht kommen müssen“, bemerkte er dann. „Früher oder später bleibt keinem von uns etwas Anderes übrig. Es kommt dir nur jetzt schwierig vor, weil in deinem Alter alles und jede Kleinigkeit wie eine Katastrophe aussieht. Glaub mir, wenn du erst in meinem Alter bist, lachst du darüber.“  
Christian sah zu Boden. Olaf fiel auf, dass er zwar nicht widersprach, aber ebenso wenig zustimmte.  
Rasch wechselte er das Thema.  
„Was möchtest du denn essen? Carola und ich hatten gerade Abendbrot.“  
„Wo ist sie?“, erkundigte Christian sich neugierig.  
„Auf dem Weg in ihre Galerie“, antwortete Olaf. „Sie organisiert Ausstellungen und Verkäufe, manchmal Bilder, meistens Fotographien.“  
„Interessant!“  
Christian sah zu ihm auf und Olaf musste lächeln.  
„Sie hat sich gedacht, dass es dich interessieren könnte.“  
„Wieso das?“ Christian hob seine Augenbrauen.  
„Nun.“ Olaf suchte nach einer Antwort. „Vielleicht erkennt sie in dir eine Neigung zur Kunst – vielleicht besteht darin der Anhaltspunkt, den du auf deiner Flucht hierher gesucht hast?“  
Christian biss sich auf die Lippen, legte den Kopf schief, als erwäge er den Gedanken.  
„Möglich“, sagte er dann. „Vielleicht erkennt sie auch Parallelen zwischen uns.“  
„Zwischen uns?“, lachte Olaf. „Ich kann Kunst nicht erkennen und wenn man mich mit der Nasenspitze darauf stößt.“  
„Nein“, schüttelte Christian den Kopf. „Ich meinte zwischen ihr und mir.“  
Olaf starrte ihn fragend an, für den Augenblick ratlos.  
„Naja“, druckste der Jüngere herum. „Hast du nicht den Eindruck, dass… dass wir uns irgendwie ähnlich sehen?“  
„Ihr beide?“, lachte Olaf und wies mit dieser Reaktion den Vorschlag weit von sich.  
Innerlich jedoch krampfte sich etwas in ihm zusammen, flüsterte eine verschwörerische Stimme ihm zu, dass Christian recht hatte, dass er selbst es immer gewusst, jedoch nie wahrhaben wollte.  
Natürlich glichen sich Christian und Carola, glichen sich mehr als gut für ihn sein konnte. Lediglich die Tatsache, dass Carola eine Frau war, unverkennbar weiblich, zählte als eine Entschuldigung dafür, dass er so blind gewesen war.  
Olaf drehte sich wieder zum Schrank und fischte wahllos Nahrungsmittel aus diesem heraus, nur um Christian nicht merken zu lassen, wie sehr ihn seine Bemerkung erschüttert hatte.  
Und doch konnte er nicht anders, als von der Seite zu dem Jüngeren zu linsen, in dem Moment, in dem dieser neben ihn trat.  
Christian hatte recht. Es war die gleiche weiße Haut, die gleiche Blässe des Gesichts, die gleiche dunkle Tönung der Haare.  
Olaf sog lautstark die Luft ein. Großer Gott, mit Christians langem Haar, trugen sie sogar beinahe die gleiche Länge, blickten auf die gleiche Weise unter ihren Strähnen zu ihm auf, spielerisch und aufreizend, als wollten sie etwas von ihm.  
Olaf hielt inne und schloss seine Augen, trieb die Gedanken zurück, dorthin wohin sie gehörten, in die verbotene Zone.  
Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete blickte er in Christians Gesicht, der ihn konzentriert beobachtete. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte der Jüngere.  
„Ja, natürlich“, beeilte Olaf sich zu versichern.  
„Ich hatte nur… es war ein langer Tag und ich bin müde.“  
„Hey, ist doch kein Problem.“ Christian griff rasch nach einer Packung Knäckebrot und einer Dose Fisch.  
„Ich lasse nicht zu, dass ich dir zur Last falle und mache mir selbst was. Glaub mir, du wirst gar nicht merken, dass ich da bin.“  
Die Bemerkung erinnerte Olaf so stark an ein Gespräch, das sie bereits geführt hatten, dass er unwillkürlich errötete.  
„Nein, nein.“ Er griff nach dem Fisch, sich seiner Intentionen selbst nicht bewusst.  
Ihre Finger berührten sich und Olaf erstarrte, als die Berührung ihn traf, wie ein elektrischer Schlag.  
„Ich… ich mach das schon.“ Seine Stimme klang heiser und er verwünschte seine Unsicherheit.  
„Sei nicht albern.“  
Als bemerkte er die Emotionen nicht, die Olaf einholten, legte Christian ihm einen Arm um die Hüfte und schob ihn sanft in Richtung des Wohnzimmers. „Weißt du was“, schlug er vor, während er ihn zu der Sitzecke steuerte.  
„Nein, was?“ Olaf bemühte sich, seine Fassung wiederzugewinnen, nachdem er auf das Sofa gesunken war.  
Christian baute sich vor ihm auf und begutachtete ihn kritisch.  
„Du ruhst dich aus, und ich suche dir einen Film aus und besorge etwas zu trinken. So wie früher.“  
Olaf konnte nicht anders als lächeln, obwohl ihm das Herz schwer war.  
„Wie früher“, wiederholte er zögernd. „Es ist aber jetzt anders.“  
„Wir sind immer noch Brüder“, bemerkte Christian und ging zu der Reihe DVD Filme neben dem Bildschirm.  
Olafs Augen folgten ihm und mit einem Mal erschauerte er in dem Bewusstsein seiner Nähe. Das war anders, als die gefühlte Sicherheit, die mit dem Wissen einher ging, dass der Bruder Hunderte von Kilometern getrennt von ihm war. Dass mit Ausnahme seiner Gedanken nichts existierte, was sich mit dem Jüngeren verknüpfen, ihn beeinträchtigen, verfolgen oder verletzen konnte.  
Christians Zungenspitze lugte zwischen seinen Lippen hervor, als er sich konzentriert bemühte, die Titel zu entziffern.  
Hin und wieder zog er eine DVD hervor, und betrachtete sie eingehend, bevor er sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte und sie zurück in das Regal schob.  
Er war schön, wie eh und je. Vielleicht noch schöner, jetzt, da er älter geworden war, reifer. Seine Züge wirkten abgeschlossener, härter, erfahrener, als Olaf sie in Erinnerung hatte.  
Doch die Tatsache, dass sie Christian ähnlich sah ließ sich nicht leugnen. Und diese so offensichtliche und doch ihm bislang verborgen gebliebene Erkenntnis verwirrte Olaf zusehends.  
So sehr, dass er schließlich richtiggehend froh war, als Christian eine Wahl traf, den Fernseher in Betrieb setzte und sich selbst auf den Rückweg in die Küche begab, wo er sich geräuschvoll durch die Schränke arbeitete.  
Der Vorspann war bereits gelaufen, als er mit einem Bier für Olaf und einem Teller belegter Brote zurückkehrte, die er zwischen sie beide stellte.  
„Ich dachte, du magst vielleicht auch noch etwas“, sagte er und strahlte Olaf so freimütig an, dass dieser sich entspannte.  
Was sollte passieren?  
Sie beide waren im Grunde nun erwachsen. Vielleicht würden sie sich dereinst ungezwungen treffen, ohne falsche Untertöne, ohne merkwürdige Spannungen. Eines Tages, vielleicht wenn jeder von ihnen eine Frau an seiner Seite hatte.  
Olaf lächelte und nickte Christian zu, der sich neben ihn fallen ließ.  
Und auf einmal fühlte es sich wirklich an wie im vergangenen Sommer, wie in all diesen Zeiten, in denen sie im Haus ihrer Eltern zusammen saßen und einen Film ansahen.  
Und wie all diese Male zuvor, lehnte sich Christian wie selbstverständlich an ihn, ungeachtet seiner gewonnenen Würde als Beinahe-Erwachsener.  
Und wie all diese Male zuvor konnte Olaf nicht anders, als sich in dem Kontakt zu verlieren.  
Sein Arm wanderte wie von selbst um den Jüngeren, zog diesen an sich, neben sich, bis Christian sich von selbst noch ein Stück weiter an ihn kuschelte, seinen Kopf an Olafs Schulter lehnte, seine Knie auf die Couch zog.  
Die Hand des Jüngeren wanderte um Olafs Hüfte und er seufzte zufrieden.  
„Ich habe dich vermisst“, wisperte er und Olaf spürte, wie seinen Lungen ein tiefer Atemzug entwich, tief genug, als entließe er mit der Luft all die unausgesprochenen Selbstvorwürfe, all die selbstquälerischen Gedanken, die ihn seit dem letzten Weihnachtsmorgen verfolgten.  
Er antwortete nicht, und das war auch nicht nötig, fühlte Olaf doch, dass Christian ihn verstand, ihn besser bestand, als jeder Andere es konnte, es jemals können würde.  
Der Film verschwamm in einem Nebel aus Geräuschen, aus Dialogen, die keinen Sinn ergaben und Bildern, die nicht mehr waren, als eine Aufeinanderfolge konfuser Eindrücke.  
Das Einzige, was für Olaf zählte, war Christian, der sich an ihn lehnte, der ihn brauchte, der Kraft aus seiner Anwesenheit tankte, so wie er sie aus dem Bewusstsein von Christians Nähe, seiner Unversehrtheit, dem puren Beweis seiner Existenz zog.  
*  
Olaf erwachte, als das Licht aufflammte.  
Carola stand vor dem Sofa. Ihre Lippen kräuselten sich, ihr Gesichtsausdruck gab keine Empfindung preis.  
Olaf schrak auf, für einen Augenblick wusste er nicht, wo er sich befand, was passiert war oder warum ihn seine Freundin derart kritisch betrachtete.  
Erst dann regte sich der Körper an seiner Seite und Olaf bemerkte zugleich mit der Röte, die in sein Gesicht wanderte, die vertrauliche Position, die sein Bruder eingenommen hatte.  
Christians Kopf lag gegen seine Brust, sein Atem wärmte den Stoff des Hemdes, ebenso wie seine schlanken Finger den Stoff der Hose wärmte, auf der er seine Hand abgelegt hatte.  
Ein wenig oberhalb des Knies, ein wenig zu nah, als dass Olaf nicht die unmittelbare Reaktion seines Gliedes empfinden konnte.  
Er streckte sich verhalten, versuchte Christian abzuschütteln, der nur unwillig knurrte und blickte hilfesuchend zu Carola auf.  
„Wir… wir sind eingeschlafen“, begann er eine Erklärung und bemühte sich die Falte zu ignorieren, die zwischen Carolas Augen entstand.  
Sein Blick fiel auf den Fernseher, auf dem lediglich weißer Schnee zu sehen war und er zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern.  
„Der… der Film war wohl nicht sehr interessant.“  
„Das scheint mir auch so“, gab Carola zögernd zu und studierte das nicht angerührte Bier, sowie die Brote auf dem Couchtisch.  
Christian regte sich erneut, bevor er sich streckte und seinen Kopf hob, Carola aus verschlafenen Augen anblinzelte.  
„Au verflixt“, murmelte er. „Hab ich das Ende verpasst?“  
Der Anflug von Skepsis verschwand ein wenig zögernd aus dem Gesicht der Frau, bevor sie es in strenge Falten zog.  
„Kinder und Heranwachsende sollten wohl ins Bett.“  
Christian setzte sich auf, fuhr sich durch sein Haar, bis es nach allen Seiten abstand. Er beäugte Carola kritisch, bevor er seufzte: „Und ich dachte, ich wäre den häuslichen Zwängen entkommen.“  
Carola beugte sich vor. „Die sind hier noch viel schlimmer“, drohte sie und Christian grinste und sprang auf seine Füße.  
Olaf spürte den Verlust des Jüngeren beinahe schmerzhaft an seiner Seite.  
„Schlaf gut“, rief er ihm hinterher, doch Christian drehte sich nicht mehr um, winkte nur rückwärts in ihre Richtung, als er den Gang hinunter in das Gästezimmer verschwand.  
Carola streckte Olaf eine Hand entgegen, die dieser dankbar ergriff und sich von ihr ein Stück hochziehen ließ.  
„Er ist witzig“, sagte Carola, als sie sich auf den Weg in ihr Schlafzimmer machten.  
„Er ist ein Teenager“, entgegnete Olaf. ‚Mein Bruder‘, dachte er und klammerte sich an den Gedanken, als könnte er ihn festhalten.  
*  
Es war bereits spät und ihre Abendroutine brachten sie rasch hinter sich.  
Olaf lag bereits mit einem Buch im Bett, als Carola zu ihm krabbelte, ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte und sich dann auf ihre Seite zurückzog.  
„Das war merkwürdig“, sagte sie nach einem Moment, den sie damit verbracht hatte, durch die auf dem Nachttisch liegenden Zeitschriften zu blättern.  
„Was?“ Olaf sah von seiner Lektüre auf.  
„Nun…“ Carola zögerte, vollführte dann eine ungenaue Handbewegung.  
„Ihr beide“, sagte sie dann.  
„Was meinst du?“ Olaf bemühte sich ein Erröten zu vermeiden. Natürlich besaß er eine recht genaue Vorstellung davon, worauf sie anspielte.  
„Nun… ihr…“ Carola wurde das Thema offensichtlich peinlich. Doch sie wäre nicht die selbstbewusste Frau gewesen, als die er sie einschätzte, wenn sie über ihre Vorbehalte nicht hinwegkommen könnte.  
Sie drehte sich zu ihm. „Ihr… steht euch sehr nahe.“  
Olaf räusperte sich. „Natürlich“, antwortete er betont leichthin. „Er ist mein kleiner Bruder. Ich hatte immer das Bedürfnis, ihn beschützen zu müssen.“  
Carola runzelte die Stirn. „Aber dafür hast du bislang recht wenig von ihm gesprochen.“  
Olaf senkte seinen Blick.  
„Das liegt wohl daran, dass ich immer spürte, dass ich doch zu wenig für ihn dagewesen bin“, antwortete er ausweichend.  
„Er… verbrachte fast seine gesamte Kindheit ohne mich. Ich war stets beschäftigt, auf Schulen oder beim Militär… kaum zu Hause.“  
„Als wolltest du deinen Eltern aus dem Weg gehen“, spekulierte Carola, doch Olaf schüttelte rasch den Kopf.  
„Das ist es nicht“, beeilte er sich zu versichern. „Sie haben mein Leben verplant, es gab da kaum eine Alternative für mich. Christian dagegen…“ Olaf verstummte, doch Carola ließ nicht locker.  
„Ja, was ist das?“ Sie beugte sich interessiert vor und für einen Augenblick wünschte Olaf sich, dass sie weniger wissbegierig wäre, dass sie ihn in dieser Angelegenheit ebenso in Ruhe ließe, wie in all den anderen Fällen.  
„Liegt es am Altersunterschied, dass sie euch unterschiedlich behandelt haben?“  
Olaf seufzte. „Ich denke, das spielt eine Rolle“, gab er dann zu. „Christian kam als Nachzügler… ungeplant. Er…“  
Olaf verstummte. Ein seltsamer Instinkt hielt ihn davon ab, Carola von seinen Erinnerungen zu erzählen, von den Beobachtungen, die er in der Beziehung zwischen seinem jüngeren Bruder und den Eltern anstellte.  
Er konnte es ihr nicht sagen, durfte nicht. Es gab zu viel preis, zu viel von ihm, zu viel von seinen Gefühlen für Chris.  
Olaf sog langsam den Atem ein. Was, wenn sie nachfragte, wenn sie Geheimnisse entdeckte, die er nie und nicht einmal vor sich selbst zugäbe.  
Nein, er konnte nicht darüber sprechen, nicht über das erschreckende Gefühl von Hass, das ihm das Verhalten seines Vaters immer wieder suggerierte.  
Er wollte, musste dies leugnen, durfte nicht darüber nachdenken, sonst würde er zusammenklappen, etwas Ungeschicktes tun, etwas Falsches, sich und sein Leben zerstören für eine vage Intuition, die – und so redete er sich wieder und wieder ein – doch nur in seiner Phantasie bestand und nirgendwo sonst.  
Carola sah ihn aufmerksam an und wieder einmal, wie bereits oft zuvor, befürchtete Olaf, dass er zu durchschaubar war, zumindest für sie. Carola schien ihn manches Mal lesen zu können, wie ein offenes Buch.  
Ein Eindruck, den ihm ansonsten lediglich seine Eltern vermitteln konnten.  
Zuerst hatte er diese Fähigkeit als Zeichen gewertet, dass Carola und er wirklich zusammengehörten, dass sie ihn ergänzte auf eine Weise, die ihm bisher noch nicht begegnet war.  
Doch in diesem Augenblick war es ihm unangenehm und er schottete sich gegen sie ab, versteifte sich zusehends und Carola erkannte den Hinweis.  
„Ich verstehe“, sagte sie und lehnte sich zurück. „Jüngere Geschwister besitzen immer gewisse von der Natur gegebene Privilegien. Auf ihnen liegt weniger Druck, die Anspannung, die Erwartungshaltung ist geringer.“  
„Ja“, antwortete Olaf einsilbig und immer noch unsicher, verwirrt auf Grund der Gedanken und Gefühle, die ihn stetig überrollten.  
Doch bevor er sich weiter fragen konnte, was es war, das er vor Carola verbergen wollte, wechselte sie das Thema.  
„Übrigens – da ist noch etwas, das ich dir sagen müsste“, begann sie und nun war es Olaf, der sich zu ihr umdrehte.  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein – es ist nichts weiter.“ Ein Lächeln überzog ihr Gesicht. „Die Vernissage heute Abend war derart erfolgreich, dass wir bereits in Verhandlungen stehen mit San Francisco.“  
Olaf hob die Augenbrauen. „Mit ganz San Francisco?“  
Carola schubste ihn spielerisch. „Du weißt, was ich meine. Die einschlägigen Galerie-Vertreter zeigen immenses Interesse und lassen einiges dafür springen, wenn wir ihnen das Vorrecht einräumen.“  
„Das bedeutet wohl…“ Olaf sah Carola auffordernd an, die neckisch mit den Augendeckeln klimperte.  
„Du kennst mich“, flötete sie. „Stets zieht es mich in die Ferne.“  
Olaf grinste anstelle einer Antwort und Carola zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
„Das einzige Problem besteht darin“, sie legte eine bedeutungsschwangere Pause ein, „dass ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob ich dich mit deinem Bruder alleine lassen kann?“  
Eiskalte Finger berührten Olafs Herz und er brachte alle Mühe auf, um die Kälte zu überspielen.  
„Wieso… was meinst du?“, fragte er betont unschuldig, doch sie lachte nur.  
„Nun, man hört so dies und das über die Streiche, die Brüder sich spielen und ich habe nicht vor aus San Francisco zurückzukehren und eine verkohlte Ruine vorzufinden.“  
„Also hör mal!“ Olaf gab sich entrüstet, während Erleichterung den plötzlichen Schrecken vertrieb.  
‚Schrecken vor was eigentlich‘, fragte er sich. ‚Vor Entdeckung?‘  
„Ich verspreche hoch und heilig, dass wir jeden Stein auf dem anderen lassen werden“, verkündete er um abzulenken.  
Carola lächelte. „Ich weiß, dass du brav bist. Aber hin und wieder erweisen sich gerade stille Wasser als besonders tief.“  
„Na warte“, knurrte Olaf belustigt und schüttelte sein Kissen in ihre Richtung.  
„Oh nein“, lachte sie. „Jetzt wird geschlafen. Morgen früh muss ich den ersten Flug bekommen, sonst schnappt uns doch noch jemand die Chance weg.“  
Olaf knipste das Licht aus und legte sich seufzend zurück. Als ob er es gewagt hätte, Carola anzufassen, solange Christian nur wenige Zimmer weiter schlief.  
Niemals.  
*  
Christian sah sich in der Küche um. „Ist Carola nicht da?“  
Olaf schüttelte den Kopf und schenkte dem Bruder von seinem Kaffee ein. „Sie ist unterwegs. Genauer gesagt in San Francisco, um dort Galeristen zu treffen. Es kann ein paar Tage dauern.“  
„Cool. Macht sie das öfter?“ Christian nahm die Tasse dankbar entgegen.  
„Gehört zu ihrem Job“, antwortete Olaf und verzog das Gesicht, als ihm das heiße Getränk die Zunge verbrannte.  
„Vorsicht – heiß!“, warnte er schnell, als Christian seine Tasse an die Lippen hob.  
Gehorsam setzte diese sie ab und blickte zu Olaf auf.  
Das frühe Licht des Morgens fiel schräg durch die Fensterscheibe, erhellte Christians Haut, vertiefte die Schatten unter seinen Augen und ließ sein ungekämmt wirkendes Haar glänzen.  
‚Verdammt‘, dachte Olaf sich im Stillen, als er das Pochen seines Herzens in der Brust spürte, fühlte, wie sich dieses beschleunigte.  
‚Das ist nur, weil Carola fort ist‘, redete er sich ein und wandte sich ab.  
„Ich muss auch gleich gehen“, sagte er laut. „Ist das okay für dich?“  
Er riskierte einen Blick von der Seite, blinzelte, als Christian sich an den Küchentisch lehnte und seine Arme verschränkte, so dass das weit aufgeknöpfte Hemd sich noch ein Stückchen weiter öffnete.  
Die Haut darunter schimmerte glatt und weiß, wie Olaf es erwartete und es begann in seinem Magen zu kribbeln. Er schluckte trocken und bemühte sich, seinen Blick von Christians Schlüsselbein zu lösen, das delikat hervorstand.  
„Klar“, sagte Christian schließlich und Olaf sah auf und bemerkte das kleine Lächeln, das um des Jüngeren Lippen spielte. Als wüsste dieser, dass Olaf sich gerade gefragt hatte, wie es sich wohl anfühlte, genau diese Stelle mit seiner Zunge zu kosten.  
Er schluckte.  
„Ich bin ein großer Junge“, fuhr Christian belustigt fort.  
„Tja dann…“ Olaf wandte sich rasch ab, schaffte es nicht mehr, den amüsierten Blick des Jüngeren zu ertragen.  
Unbedingt sollte er etwas gegen seine Paranoia unternehmen, gegen das Gefühl, dass jeder in der Lage wäre, in ihn hineinzusehen.  
Ohne Christian anzublicken, deutete er an den Schlüsselbord neben der Tür. „Wenn du dich umsehen möchtest, nimm den Schlüssel mit. Ich bin gegen Abend wieder hier. Und falls du hier bleiben möchtest…“  
Nun drehte er sich doch um. „In diesem Fall gehe bitte ans Telefon. Ich rechne damit, dass unsere Eltern sich melden. Wir sollten den Schaden in Grenzen halten.“  
„Kein Problem“, zuckte Christian mit den Schultern, doch Olaf erkannte durchaus das Unbehagen, das aus ihm sprach.  
„Wir sehen uns.“ Olaf ergriff seine Aktentasche und wandte sich ein letztes Mal zu Christian, zögerte, ignorierte den überwältigenden Impuls, den Jüngeren an sich zu ziehen. „Fühl dich… fühl dich wie zu Hause, Chris.“  
Christian lächelte und nickte. „Das mache ich“, antwortete er. „Und danke“, fügte er hinzu, als Olaf schon beinahe zur Tür hinaus war.  
*  
Der Tag hatte es in sich, und trotzdem legte Olaf ein bemerkenswertes Tempo in der Erledigung seiner Aufgaben vor, getrieben von dem Wunsch, so rasch wie möglich nach Hause zu kommen.  
Kurz bevor er aufbrach, hinterließ er noch eine Nachricht für seine Eltern, nachdem er sie auch auf elektronischem Wege nicht erreicht hatte.  
Unterwegs holte er einen Imbiss und als er seinen Wagen einparkte, spürte er freudige Erwartung wie Wärme in seinem Herzen.  
‚Nur weil dein Bruder hier ist‘, betete er sich vor. ‚Es hat nichts zu bedeuten.‘  
Und doch öffnete sich die Tür zu seiner Wohnung, noch bevor er seinen Schlüssel heraussuchen konnte, fast so, als hätte Christian drinnen auf ihn gewartet.  
Und Olaf fühlte sich erinnert an die vielen Male, die der Jüngere ihn bereits vor seiner Ankunft erwartet hatte und eine Welle der Freude überrollte seine Empfindungen.  
Begeistert nahm Christian die Lebensmittel in Empfang, und begann sie sofort auszupacken, während er pausenlos redete, erzählte von Dingen, die Olaf zu wenig interessierten, als dass er ihm zuhörte.  
Die gute Laune des Jüngeren steckte ihn jedoch an, so dass er darauf verzichtete, nach dem ausstehenden Anruf ihrer Eltern zu fragen. Keiner von ihnen brauchte einen Dämpfer auf ihrer Stimmung.  
Sie aßen und lachten und es war ein bisschen wie früher, ein bisschen wie in den Zeiten, als Christian noch ein Kind gewesen war und seine Unschuld sich auf Olaf übertragen hatte.  
Olaf wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, was es war, das sich seitdem verändert hatte. Er fühlte sich einfach glücklich, auf diese gelöste, fröhliche Art mit Christian zusammen sein zu dürfen.  
Und doch war etwas anders.  
Olafs Augen hingen an dem Jüngeren, auch wenn seine Gedanken den Worten, die aus ihm heraussprudelten nicht folgen konnte.  
Er beobachtete die weichen Lippen, die sich immer wieder zu diesem für Christian typischen, schiefen Lächeln verzogen.  
Er beobachtete die dunklen Augen, die munter hin und her wanderten oder auch ernst in die seinen tauchten. Bis Olaf nicht anders konnte, als seinen Blick abzuwenden, wusste er doch nicht, was er tun, wie er reagieren würde, wenn er länger in diese Augen hineinsähe.  
Olaf betrachtete die schlanken, für einen Jungen fast zu schlanken Finger, die sich um das Sandwich schlossen und er konnte nicht anders, als sich zu fragen, wie sich diese Finger auf seiner Haut anfühlten.  
Olaf senkte die Lider, peinlich berührt, bis er merkte, dass Christians Redestrom abbrach.  
„Ist etwas?“ Die Worte drangen nur langsam zu ihm vor und er öffnete pflichtschuldig seine Augen, blickte in Christians besorgtes Gesicht.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“, wiederholte dieser und Olaf konnte nicht anders, als zu nicken und sich zu einem Lächeln zu zwingen.  
„Nur müde“, meinte er und rieb sich über die Stirn.  
„Aber natürlich“, beeilte Christian sich zu versichern.  
„Und ich quatsche dich die ganze Zeit zu.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf über seine eigene Gedankenlosigkeit und sprang rasch auf.  
„Ist ja klar, dass du dich ausruhen musst… und dann…“  
Er zögerte ein wenig, bevor er fortfuhr. „Und dann vermisst du vielleicht Carola. Sie kann sich sicher besser um dich kümmern, als ich es könnte.“  
Olaf lächelte. „Vergiss es. Alles in Ordnung.“  
„Warte nur“, Christian machte sich in der Küche zu schaffen. „Ich kümmere mich um Alles. Bleib du sitzen und streck die Beine aus.“  
„Hey – ich bin noch keine fünfzig“, murrte Olaf halb im Scherz.  
Christian trat aus der Küchenecke mit einem Geschirrtuch in der Hand. „Nein“, sagte er ernst und etwas wie Bewunderung klang in seiner Stimme mit, spiegelte sich in seinem Gesicht, als er Olaf ansah. „Das bist du mit Sicherheit nicht.“  
Olaf wandte schnell den Blick ab und beeilte sich aufzustehen.  
Er ahnte, was Christian vorhatte, ahnte, dass es ein Abend werden sollte, wie der vorhergegangene. Und Olaf fieberte diesen Stunden entgegen, obwohl er sich sagte, dass er dem einen Riegel vorschieben sollte, dass er sich sofort in sein Zimmer zurückziehen, die Tür verriegeln und seine Gedanken auf Carola konzentrieren sollte.  
Doch wider sein besseres Wissen gab er dem tiefsitzenden Verlangen nach, drängte es ihn, eine Situation zu wiederholen, von der er den ganzen Tag geträumt hatte.  
Und wie erwartet, teilten er und Christian auch in diesem Fall ihre Vorstellungen. Nicht lange, nachdem Olaf sich gesetzt hatte, gesellte der Jüngere sich zu ihm, spielte mit neu gewonnener Sicherheit an Fernseher und DVD-Player, bevor er sich mit Schwung neben Olaf auf das Sofa warf und in einer eleganten, fließenden Bewegung an ihn schmiegte.  
Olaf schloss die Augen, spürte wie sich sein Brustkorb dehnte, wie sich sein Herz mit Liebe erfüllte. Er zögerte nicht mehr, sondern schlang wie selbstverständlich den Arm um den Jüngeren, zog ihn zärtlich an sich.  
Und Christian schmolz geradezu in die Bewegung. Sein Körper passte sich so perfekt dem des Älteren an, dass Olaf erschauerte. Was war nur verkehrt mit ihnen. Wieso bestrafte Gott ihn mit diesen Gefühlen, die so falsch waren und sich dennoch so richtig anfühlten?  
Christian atmete gegen Olafs Hemd und der Ältere spürte sein Haar, weich wie Seide, gegen sein Kinn. Christian sah nicht auf den Bildschirm, nein, offenbar sah er an Olaf hinab oder hielt die Augen geschlossen.  
Müdigkeit, versuchte Olaf sich einzureden. Er ist müde und erschöpft, so wie ich.  
Doch er wusste, dass es sich dabei um nichts Anderes, als eine faule Ausrede handelte, eine Ablenkung von etwas Offensichtlichem.  
Aber dies durfte nicht sein, Christian durfte nicht das spüren, was Olaf spürte. Christian war nicht krank, nicht verkommen, nicht überarbeitet, so wie er.  
Und doch wanderte Christians Hand nach einer Weile auf Olafs Knie. Einen Moment blieb sie darauf liegen, genau dort, wo sich ihre Beine berührten.  
Dann fühlte Olaf, dass der Jüngere sich näher an ihn schmiegte, fast als wollte er in ihn hineinkriechen. Seine zweite Hand gesellte sich zu der ersten und tastete dann vorwärts, weiter, bis sie Olafs Finger fand, die lose neben ihm auf der Couch ruhten.  
Christian legte seine Hand auf die des Älteren und begann dann die Konturen mit seinen Fingern nachzufahren. Langsam glitten seine Finger über Knöchel, Nägel und Schwielen, die Olaf noch aus seiner Armeezeit zurückbehalten hatte, verursachten weitere Schauer, die Olafs Wirbelsäule hinauf und herabliefen.  
Unwillkürlich seufzte er auf, als Christian das Handgelenk umfasste, bevor er seine Finger in kleinen Mustern den Unterarm hinauf wandern ließ.  
Olaf schauderte nun merklich und Christian hielt die Luft an – der Ältere fühlte es durch die Nähe seiner Brust.  
Doch dann wanderten die Finger weiter, unermüdlich, ließen sich nicht aufhalten und Olaf schloss seine Augen und ergab sich nur der Berührung.  
Christian wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Handgelenk zu.  
Langsam, sehr langsam drehte er dieses, bis Olafs Handfläche nach oben zeigte. Dann legte er seine Hand auf die des Bruders, als wollte er deren Größe vergleichen.  
Jedoch verschränkte er seine Finger mit denen des Bruders, schuf eine Verbindung, die Olaf im Innersten erschütterte.  
Hastig sog Olaf seinen Atem ein, sein Herz raste.  
Christian rieb sein Gesicht an Olafs Hemd, über seine Brustwarzen, die sofort hart wurden. Die Erregung schoss in seinen Unterleib und Olaf unterdrückte ein leises Stöhnen.  
Und dann bewegte sich der Kopf des Bruders höher, näherte sich Olafs Gesicht. Er schmiegte seine Wange erst gegen Olafs Schulter, dann drehte er sein Gesicht zu dem Olafs, näherte seine Lippen Olafs Ohr.  
„Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte er. „Und du liebst mich auch.“  
„Christian“, stieß Olaf hervor, doch die Silben wurden verschluckt vom Geräusch des Blutes, das durch seine Adern rauschte.  
„Ich will mit dir schlafen.“  
Das brachte Olaf zu sich und er fuhr hoch, zurück, auseinander, rückte bis an das Ende des Sofas, bereit aufzuspringen, fortzurennen und nicht zurückzusehen.  
„Was sagst du da? Wie… wie kannst du so etwas sagen?“  
Christian sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Sein Gesicht war errötet, sein Haar wirr, sein Blick schläfrig.  
„Weil es wahr ist“, sagte er leise. „Und… und weil ich dachte, dass du auch…“  
Seine Augen wirkten so hilfesuchend, so verloren, dass es Olaf an sein Herz griff.  
Er schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunter.  
„Das geht nicht. Das dürfen wir nicht“, presste er hervor. „Das… das muss dir doch klar sein.“  
Christian sah ihn immer noch an. „Was soll passieren?“, fragte er. „Wir sind beide erwachsen und es muss niemand außer uns erfahren.“  
Olaf biss sich auf die Unterlippe, bis er Blut schmeckte.  
„Du bist nicht erwachsen“, sagte er dann. „Und… und du musst vorsichtiger sein… viel vorsichtiger. Du… du darfst so etwas nicht sagen.“  
Christian zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich so etwas sage.“  
Olaf fühlte die Welle verletzten Stolzes, den Trotz des Teenagers auf sich zukommen.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, drängte mit Macht die Bilder von Christian aus seinem Kopf, Bilder von ihm, der sich an andere Männer schmiegte, sie streichelte, ihnen ins Ohr flüsterte.  
„Christian…“ Die Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken. Stattdessen sah er ihn nur an, nahm das Bild des Jüngeren in sich auf.  
‚Oh Gott, er hat recht‘, dachte er bei sich. ‚Ich liebe ihn, habe ihn immer geliebt, mehr als alles andere geliebt.‘  
Olaf schloss seine Augen. ‚Es wird nicht vergehen‘, dachte er weiter. ‚Es wird immer so bleiben, ich werde mich immer nach ihm sehnen. Es ist an mir, etwas dagegen zu tun – meine Verantwortung.‘  
„Olaf!“ Christians Stimme klang schmal und schwach. „Bitte, sei mir nicht böse!“  
Langsam schüttelte Olaf den Kopf. „Ich bin dir nicht böse“, versicherte er ebenso leise, bevor er es wagte, seine Augen wieder zu öffnen.  
Christian saß zusammengesunken auf der anderen Seite der Couch neben ihm, verloren und allein, ein Kind auf der Suche nach Zuneigung.  
Olaf streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. „Das bin ich nicht – wirklich nicht“, sagte er und als Christian die entgegengestreckte Hand ergriff, zog er ihn näher zu sich, bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte.  
„Das bin ich wirklich nicht“, wiederholte er unnötig und beobachtete, wie Christians Wimpern erzitterten, wie sich seine Augen dankbar schlossen.  
Und er zog den Jüngeren näher, noch näher an sich, wollte nur seine Wärme spüren, ihm von seiner eigenen Wärme abgeben, ungeachtet der Konsequenzen, ungeachtet allem, was es bedeuten konnte, was passieren würde, wenn er diesem Wunsch nachgab.  
In diesem Moment schellte die Türglocke.  
Alarmiert fuhren sie auseinander. Ihre Blicke trafen sich – erschrocken und weit, bevor Olaf sich räusperte. Seine Glieder waren taub, seine Muskeln eingeschlafen, seine Sinne vernebelt.  
Durch den Dunst drang lediglich die Erkenntnis, dass der Laut etwas unterbrochen hatte, dass sie kurz vor einem Ereignis standen, dass sie nie wieder hätten zurücknehmen können.  
Und zugleich drang die Erkenntnis der Enttäuschung zu ihm, einer unangenehmen Wahrheit, die ihn zugleich schuldig und erleichtert zurückließ.  
Er schwankte kurz, nachdem er sich erhoben hatte, nahm aus den Augenwinkeln wahr, dass Christian sich an die Ecke der Couch zurückgezogen und ebenfalls erhob.  
Und die Erleichterung, die ihn durchdrang, überwog vor allen anderen Gefühlen.  
Christian war sicher – es war nichts geschehen, das Olaf sich zum Vorwurf machen müsste.  
Er ging zur Tür, beschleunigte seinen Gang, als es ein zweites Mal ungeduldig läutete.  
Erstarrte, als er öffnete, sich dennoch bewusst, dass er es eigentlich hätte vorausahnen müssen, dass dieser Besuch alles andere als eine Überraschung war.  
„Mama, Paps!“ Obwohl Olaf Christians Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, während er gebannt auf die Gestalten ihrer Eltern blickte, vermeinte er doch das scharfe Einsaugen des Atems hinter sich zu hören, und gleichzeitig einen verräterischen Luftzug, der ihm verdeutlichte, wie rasch der Jüngere sich fort duckte.  
Nicht dass es ihm weiterhalf, denn der strenge Blick Hannibals hatte Christian sofort erspäht.  
„Christian!“ Das Wort durchschnitt den Raum und Olaf zuckte zusammen, trat unwillkürlich einen Schritt zur Seite, versperrte dem Vater die Sicht.  
Das war der Moment, in dem dieser auch ihn wahrnahm.  
„Olaf!“, sagte Hannibal herrisch. „Gut, dass du uns angerufen hast.“  
„Ihr… ihr hättet nicht vorbeizukommen brauchen…“, stammelte Olaf, immer noch verunsichert. „Wenn ihr mir gesagt hättet…“  
Hannibal hob seine Hand und brachte ihn damit zum Schweigen.  
„Gib dir keine Mühe“, sagte er rau.  
„Wir wissen, dass es dir an der notwendigen Konsequenz mangelt.“  
Olaf schnappte nach Luft. „Aber ich hätte…“  
Helena nahm seinen Arm, versuchte ihn beiseite zu ziehen.  
„Du hast getan, was dir richtig erschien“, schnurrte sie freundlich. „Und immerhin bist du ja auch sein Bruder – die Erziehung ist unsere Aufgabe.“  
Olaf behielt seine Position, ließ sich nicht fortziehen. „Er ist fast erwachsen“, bemühte er sich, eine Richtung anzugeben.  
„‘Fast‘ ist das Wort, das den Ausschlag gibt“, brummte Hannibal. „Und er gibt uns allen Grund zu vermuten, dass es noch dauert, bis er vernünftig wird.“  
Mit diesen Worten versuchte er Olaf mit seiner Schulter beiseite zu stoßen, doch aus einem ihm selbst unerklärlichen Instinkt heraus, behielt dieser seine Position bei.  
„Paps!“ Olafs Stimme klang in seinen eigenen Ohren stärker nach einer Bitte, als er es sich wünschte.  
Zögernd und das leichte Schwanken seiner Hand ignorierend, als sie sich auf Hannibals Ärmel legte, griff er mit der anderen Hand nach Helena, richtete seinen Blick erst auf den Vater und dann auf seine Mutter.  
„Lasst mich das regeln“, schlug er vor. „Ich rede mit Christian und bringe ihn zur Vernunft.“  
„Nein!“ Hannibal schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Du hast Wichtigeres zu tun – deine Arbeit, deine Karriere.“  
„Er ist mein Bruder und ich liebe ihn.“  
Hannibals Kinn reckte sich in die Höhe, sein Blick wurde starr. Mit einem Ruck zog er seinen Arm aus Olafs Griff.  
„Das ist das Problem“, zischte er. „Du bist zu weich. Ihr seid beide zu weich. In dieser Welt kann man so nicht überleben.“  
„Paps.“ Olaf ging einen Schritt auf seinen Vater zu. Er streckte seinen Rücken durch, atmete aus und zeigte zum ersten Mal in Gegenwart seines Vaters die Haltung, die er gewohnt war, in geschäftlichen Belangen einzunehmen.  
Antrainierter Kampfgeist drückte sich in der Art aus, in der Olaf die Zähne zusammenbiss und sein Kinn nach vorne streckte.  
Die Selbstbehauptung, die von ihm erwartet wurde, und die er außerhalb der Familie auch ohne Scheu anwandte. Nur nicht gegenüber seinem Vater. Zumindest bis zu diesem Moment noch nicht.  
Hannibal kniff seine Augen zusammen und runzelte die Stirn.  
„Was?“  
Olaf beugte sich zu ihm vor, ein wenig nur, jedoch genug, dass Hannibal ihn verstehen, seine Worte jedoch nicht an andere Ohren dringen konnten.  
„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du ihm etwas tust!“, stellte er fest, starrte unbeirrt in die Augen des älteren Mannes.  
„Was erlaubst du dir?“ Hannibals Stimme blieb ebenfalls leise, als er zurückschnappte.  
Wieder griff Olaf nach dem Arm seines Vaters, bohrte seine Finger in den feinen Stoff.  
„Er hat seine Gründe“, fuhr Olaf fort. „Was auch immer du vorhast, ich werde auf seiner Seite stehen.“  
„Was willst du tun?“, zischte Hannibal. „Du kannst nichts tun. Was um alles in der Welt ist in dich gefahren?“  
Olaf lehnte sich weiter zu ihm. „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er von euch wegkommt. Ich weiß genug, um jedes Gericht der Welt zu überzeugen, um den Familiennamen ein für alle Mal zu zerstören.“  
„Das… das wäre dein eigener Untergang.“ Hannibal schnappte nach Luft. „Du würdest niemals… es wären alles Lügen.“  
Olaf ließ ihn los, wich zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Bis das bewiesen ist, hat er sein eigenes Leben.“  
Olaf sprach leise und drohend, sein Ton gefährlich – wie er es gelernt hatte, wie Hannibal es ihn einst lehrte.  
Der Austausch verging rasch, zu rasch als dass Helena oder Christian verstehen konnten, worum es sich handelte.  
Hannibals stechende Augen bohrten sich für einen Moment in die Olafs, bevor er sie mit einem Seufzer schloss.  
„Die Verhandlungen sind noch nicht beendet“, stellte er fest. „Du schuldest mir etwas.“  
Olaf nickte kurz und sein Vater öffnete gerade noch rechtzeitig die Augen, um die Zustimmung zu erkennen.  
Hannibal lehnte sich ein letztes Mal zu ihm, kam ihm so nah, dass seine Lippen beinahe Olafs Wange berührten.  
„Ich tue das nur, weil der Junge im Grunde ein hoffnungsloser Fall ist. Häng dich nicht an ihn – auf keinen Fall.“  
„Ich komme zurecht“, sagte Olaf beiläufig und seine Augen wanderten zu Helena.  
„Mama?“, fragte er. „Was habt ihr vor? Was sind eure Pläne?“  
Helena legte ihren Kopf schief und spitzte die Lippen, bevor sie antwortete.  
„Nun – wir nehmen Christian mit und entscheiden dann in aller Ruhe und in gewohnter Umgebung, was mit ihm werden soll.“  
„Ich bin auch noch hier“, brachte Christian sich in Erinnerung. „Redet nicht über mich, als wäre ich nicht da.“ Er schob seine Unterlippe vor, sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder der eines beleidigten Teenagers.  
Den zuvor erkennbaren Schrecken hatte er erfolgreich aus seinem Erscheinungsbild verbannt.  
Beinahe wäre Olaf ein Lächeln herausgerutscht. Chris war mit Sicherheit erheblich robuster, als man es ihm zutraute.  
Und doch flackerte sein Blick, als er fortfuhr. „Ich… könnte hier bleiben. Olaf hat sicher nichts dagegen.“ Er sah rasch zur Seite, als fürchte er die Ablehnung in dem Gesicht seines Bruders zu erkennen.  
Dieser nickte. „Hätte ich nicht und auch Carola…“  
Doch bevor er den Satz beenden konnte, fiel seine Mutter ihm ins Wort. Ihre Stimme klang beinahe schrill, als sie sich an ihn wandte. „Das kommt gar nicht in Frage“, sagte sie lauter als notwendig war, um verstanden zu werden.  
„Der Junge kommt zurück zu uns. Er macht seinen Abschluss und dann… sehen wir weiter.“  
„Mama!“ Olaf sah ihr ins Gesicht. „Ich denke, dass ich bei dieser Frage auch beteiligt sein sollte.“  
Hannibal schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf, sagte jedoch nichts.  
„Hier in der Stadt ständen Christian mehr Möglichkeiten offen, als wenn er bei euch bliebe. Nach seinem Abschluss sollte er wählen können, sich selbstständig machen, eigene Entscheidungen treffen.“  
„Du warst immer sehr zufrieden“, bemerkte seine Mutter.  
„Ich war immer sehr diszipliniert“, entgegnete Olaf. „Ich kam damit zurecht, aber Christian braucht etwas Anderes.“  
„Ich bin immer noch hier“, meldete sich eine schmale Stimme aus dem Hintergrund und Olaf konnte nicht anders, als Christians Penetranz als amüsant zu bewerten, und zudem als couragiert.  
Er wusste genau, dass er in seinem Alter es niemals hätte zu Widerworten gegenüber seinen Eltern kommen lassen, so sehr sie ihm vielleicht auch auf der Zunge brannten.  
Ebenso wenig, wie er sich in ein laufendes Gespräch eingemischt hätte, ob es nun um ihn gegangen wäre oder um etwas Anderes.  
Christian war mutig – auf seine eigene, selbstzerstörerische Weise – aber er war mutig und Olaf zeugte ihm dafür Bewunderung.  
„Nun!“ Hannibal riss die Aufmerksamkeit an sich, wandte sich dann an Christian. „Du holst auf jeden Fall jetzt deine Sachen und wenn du alles beisammen hast, dann fahren wir. Es wurde bereits genug Zeit vergeudet. Und was dich angeht…“  
Er wandte sich an Olaf, wartete jedoch bis Christian den Gang hinunter verschwunden war.  
Dann rollte er mit den Augen, nickte schließlich, als habe er eine Entscheidung getroffen.  
„Wir hatten diese Diskussion schon, und wie ich feststellen musste ohne Erfolg. Dein Bruder macht seinen Abschluss. Wenn das geschehen ist, wird er wissen müssen, was zu tun ist.“  
Seine Augen richteten sich auf Olaf und er musterte diesen von oben bis unten.  
„Es scheint, dass du dich deiner Bruderpflichten entsinnst, also wirst du mit ihm telefonieren und ihm bei der Entscheidung beistehen. Falls diese nicht zu unserer Zufriedenheit ausfällt, sehen wir uns wieder.“  
„Einverstanden.“  
Olaf streckte seine Hand aus, als tätige er einen Geschäftsabschluss.  
Hannibal ergriff diese und drückte sie kurz und emotionslos.  
Christian kam gerade rechtzeitig zurück, um die Geste zu bemerken.  
„Was ist hier los?“ Seine Augen flogen von einem zum anderen, blieben schließlich bei Helena hängen.  
„Nichts“, antwortete diese und ergriff Christians Arm. „Wir gehen nach Hause.“  
„Olaf?“ Christian sah den großen Bruder hilfesuchend an.  
Dieser nickte beinahe unmerklich. „Es ist in Ordnung“, murmelte er und hoffte, dass niemand merkte, wie sehr seine Stimme an Substanz verlor.  
„Ruf mich an, wenn du angekommen bist und erzähle mir alles – wirklich alles.“  
Olafs Blick schweifte zu Hannibal, der nur den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Okay – mach ich.“ Auch Christians Stimme krächzte, erinnerte Olaf an die längst vergangene Zeit seines Stimmbruchs und diese Erinnerung zauberte doch ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen.  
„Das wird schon, kleiner Bruder“, sagte er und folgte dem Jüngeren ein paar Schritte, bis dieser stehen blieb und sich umdrehte, seine Augen sich in Olafs Seele bohrten.  
„Es tut mir leid“, sagte Christian und Olaf wusste nicht, wofür er sich entschuldigte, als er diese Worte sprach. Er konnte nicht antworten und sah Christian nur nach, als er aus seinem Leben wieder verschwand – genauso rasch und unerwartet, wie er darin aufgetaucht war.  
Auch als die drei längst aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden waren, starrte er noch in die leere Halle, bevor Olaf sich zusammen riss und die Tür zu seiner Wohnung schloss.  
Mit einem Mal müde geworden lehnte er sich gegen diese, während er sich immer noch fragte, wofür sein Bruder sich entschuldigt hatte.  
Und doch, wollte er es im Grunde nicht wissen, war es gut, so wie es war.  
Olafs Blut kochte immer noch als Nachhall der Gefühle, die ihn während der Auseinandersetzung mit Hannibal durchdrungen hatten.  
‚Ich würde alles für Christian tun‘, dachte er bei sich. ‚Alles, was nötig ist.“  
Langsam löste er sich von der Tür, kehrte zurück zu der Couch, auf der er noch nicht allzu lange zuvor mit seinem Bruder gesessen hatte.  
Und mit einem Mal bemerkte er den Verlust der Wärme, die dieser Raum noch zuvor geatmet hatte.  
Kälte kroch hinein, Kälte, die in Olafs Glieder kroch, dafür sorgte, dass er sich müde und allein fühlte.  
In weitaus größerem Maße allein, als er es zuvor empfunden hatte.  
Olaf sank auf das Sofa, rutschte dann herüber auf den Platz, den Christian zuvor eingenommen hatte, als könnte er zumindest den oberflächlichen Anschein seiner Anwesenheit behalten.  
Doch es funktionierte nicht. Im Gegenteil – es verschlimmerte den Verlust.  
Olaf stützte den Kopf in die Hände. Er glaubte das Klappen der Wagentüren einer Limousine zu hören, das leise Brummen des anfahrenden Motors und er sah das Gefährt vor sich, wie es Christian forttrug.  
Christian. Christian, der sich an ihn geschmiegt hatte, der seine sanften, feuchten Lippen gegen Olafs Haut gepresst hatte. Christian, der gesagt hatte, dass er ihn liebte, dass er mit ihm zusammen sein wollte.  
Olaf erschauerte. Das Kribbeln erfasste seinen Unterleib, erweckte sein Glied zum Leben.  
‚Krank – das ist krank‘ flüsterte es in seinem Geist. ‚Du bist krank – verkorkst – verflucht.‘  
Olaf sprang auf. Er musste hier raus, musste heraus aus der Wohnung.  
Er hastete zur Garderobe, schnappte sich Schlüssel und Mantel und verließ fluchtartig die Wohnung.  
Der Nachhall der zuknallenden Tür verfolgte ihn noch auf seinem Weg hinaus, zu seinem Auto.  
Er fuhr los, ohne zu wissen, wohin es ihn zog und doch ein Ziel vor Augen, an das er jedoch nicht offen zu denken wagte.  
*  
Erst als er dort angekommen war, gestand Olaf sich ein, dass es sich um keinen Zufall handelte.  
Er kannte den Ort, kannte das leicht zurückgesetzte, nicht allzu auffällige Gebäude am Ende der verzweigten Nebenstraße.  
Unzählige Male war er dort bereits vorbeigefahren, unzählige Male hatte er die Besucher beobachtet, die sich vor der Bar trafen.  
Junge Männer zumeist, die dort gegen ihre Kühlerhauben lehnten. Junge Männer, die kaum erwachsen, Kleidung trugen, die ihn an Christian erinnerte.  
Hin und wieder war einer dabei, der Olafs Herz zum Stillstand brachte, wenn auch nur einen Moment, bevor er erkannte, dass es sich nicht um seinen Bruder handelte, dass die Haarfarbe nicht stimmte oder die Körperhaltung.  
Und doch sah er nirgendwo so viele Männer, die ihm ähnelten, die ihr Haar trugen, wie er es tat, die sich schlaksig und ungelenk über den Parkplatz bewegten, zu jung aussahen, um bereits Auto zu fahren und doch wahrscheinlich schon weit über Zwanzig waren.  
Hin und wieder stoppte ein größerer Wagen vor dem Haus, entstieg diesem ein zumeist distinguiert aussehender Mann, ein wohlhabender Herr im Anzug, Vertreter der Geschäftswelt, der auch Olaf angehörte.  
Meist machten diese Männer sich nicht einmal die Mühe, ihre Eheringe abzustreifen.  
Sie traten ein, verließen das Haus manchmal alleine, manchmal in Begleitung.  
Olaf umklammerte das Steuer, bis seine Knöchel weiß wurden.  
Eine Gruppe junger Männer tauschte untereinander Zigaretten aus, vielleicht auch andere Substanzen. Andere schlenderten vorbei, blieben einen Moment nachdenklich vor dem Eingang stehen und gingen dann achselzuckend weiter.  
Olaf löste mühsam den Griff um das Steuer, fühlte, wie das Blut in seine Finger zurückkehrte. Kalter Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn und er wischte ihn mit einer Hand ab, bevor er einen längst getroffenen Entschluss fasste.  
Er stieg aus, schloss seinen Wagen ab und steuerte das Lokal an. Weit genug war er fort, sorgsam genug hatte er diesen Ort recherchiert. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit erkannt zu werden, bestand beinahe bei Null.  
Und so zögerte OIaf nicht mehr, als er eintrat.  
Die Musik, die Einrichtung, die Lichter – all das verschwamm vor seinem Augen.  
Er bestellte und stürzte einen Wodka herunter und dann noch einen, hielt den Blick auf die Theke gesenkt, wartete.  
Und er wartete nicht vergebens.  
Hin und wieder setzte sich jemand neben ihn, manches Mal stumm, manches Mal mit einer Entschuldigung, einer Bemerkung auf den Lippen.  
Olaf war sich durchaus dessen bewusst, dass es sich bei ihm um eine attraktive Erscheinung handelte. Er hatte nie Schwierigkeiten gehabt, Bekanntschaften zu machen, Frauen niemals bitten müssen.  
Sie waren zu ihm gekommen, angezogen von seiner Haltung, seiner Kleidung oder aufgrund seiner Stellung und Herkunft oder der Uniform.  
Er hatte immer gewusst, dass es nicht um ihn gegangen war, nicht um den Menschen, der er war, nicht um seine Persönlichkeit.  
Äußerlichkeiten waren es stets, die ihm den Weg geebnet hatten.  
Äußerlichkeiten, auf die er sich verlassen konnte, auf die er sich auch jetzt verließ.  
Doch zumeist reichte ein kurzer Blick, der erste Eindruck, um das noch nicht einmal ausgesprochene Angebot im Keim zu ersticken.  
Die Männer waren zu elegant, zu breit gebaut, zu alt oder trugen die falsche Haarfarbe.  
Und Olaf wusste was er wollte, er wusste exakt, was er wollte, wen er wollte und doch niemals haben konnte.  
Der dritte Wodka, dessen Wirkung Olaf nicht einmal annähernd spürte, reichte aus.  
Der Mann, der sich ihm näherte, als Olaf zum ersten Mal aufsah, ohne nur zu ahnen, was ihn dazu bewogen hatte, bewegte sich auf diese unnachahmliche Art, eine Art schlafwandlerischer Langsamkeit, von der Olaf bislang noch nie erkannt hatte, dass sie auch Christians Gang charakterisierte.  
Kaum älter als 21Jahre erscheinend stimmte bei dem Fremden alles, von der Größe, bis zur Haarfarbe, sogar die Frisur.  
Er begegnete Olafs Blick und lächelte, nicht schief genug, um Christian zu ähneln, auch die Augen glichen nicht denen des Bruders. Zudem wirkte er sonnengebräunt. Doch die Bewegung, mit der er sein Haar zurückwarf, erinnerte Olaf so sehr an Christian, dass ihn ein wohliger Schauer durchrieselte.  
‚Verboten‘, dachte er, aber aus irgendeinem verworrenen Grund erhöhte dieser Gedanke seine Aufregung, ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen, als der Mann sich neben ihn setzte.  
„Hi“, sagte der Fremde. Seine Stimme klang zu dunkel und zu rau, aber vielleicht konnte Olaf es vortäuschen, sich einbilden, dass ihr Klang eine andere Tönung enthielt.  
Olaf trank einen Schlug, bevor er antwortete. „Hi“, sagte er kurz und schlug verlegen die Augen nieder.  
Der andere betrachtete ihn aufmerksam. „Du bist zum ersten Mal hier, oder?“  
Olaf nickte nur.  
Der Fremde lächelte. „Ich bin Tom“, sagte er dann. „Aber Namen sind hier nicht wichtig.“  
Olaf fühlte, dass er ihn von oben bis unten musterte.  
„Ich sehe schon“, fuhr Tom fort. „Du hast dich noch nicht geoutet, und wenn doch, dann nicht lange.“  
„Nein, das habe ich nicht“, antwortete Olaf und es klang heiserer, als er es beabsichtigt hatte.  
„Das ist okay für mich“, sagte Tom. „Ich suche nichts Festes, noch nicht. Es geht mir nur darum, etwas zu erleben.“  
Olaf räusperte sich und senkte seine Stimme. „Mag sein, dass ich dann nicht der Richtige bin.“ Er zögerte peinlich berührt. „Ich… ich hab noch nie…“  
Olaf fühlte das breite Grinsen des anderen mehr, als dass er es sah.  
„Wie nett“, sagte Tom. „Noch so tief im Schrank. Da werde ich doch mal sehen, was sich machen lässt.“  
Er legte seine Hand auf die Olafs, und dieser erschauerte.  
‚Christians Hand‘, dachte er und tatsächlich wirkten die Finger des Fremden im gedämpften Licht der Bar beinahe wie die seines Bruders, lang und schlank.  
Tom beugte sich zu ihm und flüsterte in sein Ohr.  
„Du bist wirklich süß.“ Er lehnte sich zurück und sah Olaf an. Eine Haarsträhne fiel ihm ins Gesicht und Olaf konnte sich vorstellen, vorgeben, dass er ein anderer sei.  
„Du… du siehst auch gut aus“, versuchte er sich unbeholfen, als sich das Lächeln des anderen verbreiterte.  
„Und vermutlich erinnere ich dich an jemanden, liege ich damit richtig?“  
Olaf war dankbar, dass die Dunkelheit in der Bar sein Erröten kaschierte, und doch konnte er an dem Zucken in Toms Mundwinkeln erkennen, dass dieser es durchaus bemerkt hatte.  
Tom beugte sich wieder zu ihm, strich eine der kurzen Strähnen zurück, die Olaf manchmal in die Stirn hingen.  
„Das ist auch okay“, sagte er dann leise. „Wir alle sind miteinander verbunden. Gehen wir zu dir oder zu mir?“  
Olaf hustete, als ihm der Schluck, den er aus Verlegenheit gerade zu nehmen im Begriff war, in die falsche Kehle kam und Tom klopfte ihm hilfreich auf dem Rücken.  
„Ein wenig privater wäre sicher in unser beider Sinne.“  
Mit fahrigen Händen suchte Olaf nach seiner Brieftasche, warf einen Schein auf die Theke, die seine Drinks und die des anderen ausglich, selbst wenn dieser, bevor er ihm begegnet war, noch weitere zu sich genommen haben sollte.  
Tom lächelte, als er aufstand und Olaf den Arm reichte, der leicht stolperte, als er vom Stuhl rutschte.  
„Ich fahre“, sagte er. „Ich hatte kaum etwas.“  
Olaf konnte schwören, dass er erneut errötete, doch es interessierte ihn diesmal nicht. Nicht sehr zumindest.  
Er hielt seinen Blick auf den Boden gesenkt, und war dankbar, dass Tom ihm beim Hinausgehen etwas Abstand zugestand.  
Erst als sie auf dem Parkplatz standen, fragte dieser: „Und – welcher ist deiner?“  
Olaf sah hoch, registrierte zum ersten Mal die Größe des Mannes. Tom war ungefähr so groß wie er selbst und unter dem Licht der Straßenlaterne wirkte er überhaupt nicht mehr wie Christian.  
Olaf wusste nicht, ob er über diese Tatsache erleichtert oder enttäuscht sein sollte, und er war kurz davor, das Ganze abzublasen, als der Jüngere ihm die Hand auf die Schulter legte und sich zu ihm lehnte.  
„Hey, ich habe keine Hintergedanken“, versprach er. „Ich werde deinen Wagen nicht klauen und Erpressung gehört auch nicht zu meinen bevorzugten Beschäftigungen. Ich will nur etwas Spaß haben, an etwas Anderes denken – ohne Verpflichtungen, ohne Probleme, ohne Ärger.“  
Er lehnte sich ein Stück zurück und sah Olaf in die Augen. „Ich dachte, das wäre es, was auch du wolltest.“  
Olaf starrte zurück, seine Lippen bewegten sich, doch er konnte nicht antworten.  
Selten hatte er sich derart unschlüssig, derart unbeholfen und außerhalb seines gewohnten Gebietes gefühlt. Er kannte die Regeln hier nicht, wusste nicht, auf was er sich einließ, welchen Fehler er beging.  
Tom zog seine Augenbrauen hoch. „An wen erinnere ich dich?“  
Olaf zuckte zusammen, wich dem Blick des anderen aus. „An niemanden“, antwortete er schließlich heiser.  
„In Ordnung“, sagte Tom, schloss den Abstand zwischen ihnen, legte den Kopf schief und drückte seine Lippen auf die Olafs.  
Dieser erschrak, wollte zurückweichen, doch Toms Hand fuhr in sein Haar, seine andere Hand umfasste Olafs Hüfte und zog ihn gegen seine eigene.  
Olaf schloss seine Augen, fühlte die Hitze des anderen, den harten Körper, der sich gegen den seinen presste.  
Und es war richtig, er konnte sich vorstellen, konnte glauben, dass er es war, dass Christian dort mit ihm stand, Christians Lippen sich gegen die Seinen bewegten.  
Tom löste sich von ihm und trat einen Schritt zurück.  
„Und?“, fragte er. „Wie sieht es aus?“  
Olaf hielt seine Augen geschlossen, der Anflug von Realität zerstörte den aufgeblitzten Traum.  
Er nickte. „Gehen wir zu mir“, sagte er heiser. „Ich zeig es dir.“  
Es spielte keine Rolle, was danach war, welches Risiko er einging. Wenn Olaf seinen Verstand behalten wollte, dann musste er jetzt eine Grenze überschreiten.  
Vielleicht – nur vielleicht reichte das ja aus, damit sich die kranken Vorstellungen ein für alle Mal aus seinem Kopf verbannen ließen.  
Sie fuhren schweigend, bis auf die wenigen Anweisungen, die Olaf dem Jüngeren gab. Es dauerte, der Weg war länger, als er ihm während der Hinfahrt erschienen war, länger als er ihm jemals vorgekommen war.  
Schweigend legten sie auch den Weg zur Olafs Wohnung zurück. Schweigend sah Tom zu, wie der Ältere die Tür aufschloss. Er zögerte kurz, bevor er die Tür aufstieß. Und doch ging es nicht anders. Es musste hier sein. Hier, wo erst wenige Stunden zuvor Christian sich aufgehalten hatte.  
Doch als er in der Mitte des Raumes stand, überkam Olaf erneut der Zweifel. Er presste die Lippen zusammen, blinzelte nervös.  
Tom sah sich interessiert um, doch seine Aufmerksamkeit konzentrierte sich rasch auf Olaf. Er spielte einen Moment mit den Lichtschaltern, bis er sich für ein sanftes Licht, das aus den Ecklampen verhalten floss, entschied.  
Mit wenigen Schritten durchmaß der Jüngere den Raum. Er blieb vor Olaf stehen, beugte sich vor, sprach in Olafs Ohr.  
„Hier?“  
Olaf schluckte, nickte kurz, beinahe unmerklich.  
Toms Lippen befanden sich nahe genug an Olafs Haut, dass er fühlte, wie sich seine Mundwinkel nach oben zogen.  
Dann spürte Olaf Toms Hände auf seiner Brust. Sie wanderten hinauf, glitten unter den Kragen des offenen Jacketts und schoben dieses mit einer energischen Bewegung über die Schultern.  
Automatisch schüttelte Olaf, der sonst allzu sorgfältig mit seinen Kleidungsstücken umging, das Jackett ab, achtete nicht darauf, als es auf dem Boden hinter ihm landete.  
Zu interessant fühlten sich Toms Hände an seinem Hemdkragen an. Er nestelte nicht vorsichtig, rücksichtsvoll an den Knöpfen, so wie Olaf es von Carola oder anderen Frauenbekanntschaften gewohnt war.  
Toms Bewegungen verliefen kürzer, ruckartiger, mit weniger Achtsamkeit. Er riss Olafs Hemd mehr auf, als dass er es aufknöpfte und Olaf erkannte, dass ihm dieses Verhalten zusagte.  
Er war es nicht gewohnt, sich in der passiveren Rolle wiederzufinden, doch Tom ging schnell genug vor, dass Olaf kaum Zeit hatte, sich dessen bewusst zu werden.  
Bevor er sich versah, landete das Hemd auf dem Jackett und Toms Hände zerrten an Olafs Unterhemd, zogen es aus der Hose, glitten unter den Stoff, die nackte Brust hinauf.  
Olaf saugte geräuschvoll die Luft ein, als Toms Finger über seine Brustwarzen strichen, kurz nur, zu kurz. Doch im Nu hatte der Jüngere auch das Unterhemd entfernt und begann sich an Olafs Hose zu schaffen zu machen.  
Olafs Augen schnappten auf, als Tom sich gegen ihn presste und ihn resolut rückwärts drängte, auf das Sofa zu.  
Bevor Olaf sich versah, saß er und Tom riss seine Füße hoch und entfernte mit Schwung Olafs Hose. Blitzartig kniete er vor dem Sofa, hielt den Oberkörper Olafs mit einer Hand gegen die Lehne, als Olaf instinktiv nach vorne rutschen wollte.  
Und dann stürzte er sich auf Olafs Penis, der nur noch mit einer dünnen Stoffschicht der Unterhose bedeckt war. Er schloss seinen Mund um die hervortretende Wölbung und saugte, leckte daran.  
Ein Stöhnen entfuhr Olaf gegen seinen Willen und sein Unterleib zuckte nach oben, presste sich Toms hungrigem Mund entgegen.  
Der Jüngere lachte glucksend, setzte sich zurück auf seine Fersen und strich mit seinen Händen über die Innenseiten von Olafs Oberschenkeln.  
Dieser atmete heftig. Seine Augen richteten sich auf den Mann vor ihm, sein Verstand verschwamm, sein Puls raste.  
Tom lächelte, schlängelte sich dann förmlich an Olafs Körper hoch, sah ihm in die Augen.  
„Ich wusste es doch“, sagte er leise.  
Olaf schluckte trocken. „Ich…“ Es fehlten ihm die Worte.  
Dafür wusste Tom genau, worum es ihm ging.  
„Ich will, dass du mich fickst“, sagte er und legte Olaf beide Hände auf die Schultern.  
„Hast du Kondome und Gleitcreme?“  
„Ich…“ Olafs Stimme brach, doch er brachte es fertig zu nicken.  
Und bevor er es richtig registrierte, hatte Tom sich wieder erhoben und zog sein Hemd über den Kopf.  
Er schob seine Hüfte nach vorne und öffnete mit entschlossenen, ruckartigen Bewegungen die Knöpfe seiner ausgebeulten Jeans.  
Tom grinste, als Olafs Augen an seinem Schritt hängen blieben.  
„Was ist los, Süßer?“, fragte er schmeichlerisch. „Holst du uns, was wir brauchen, dann zeige ich dir, was ich brauche.“  
Beinahe peinlich berührt und doch auf eine bislang unbekannte Art und Weise erregt, erhob Olaf sich.  
Tom verströmte eine Direktheit, die ihn gleichzeitig anmachte und verunsicherte.  
„Also gut“, murmelte er atemlos und erhob sich unsicher, merkwürdig verlegen, als er sich der knappen Bekleidung bewusst wurde, des Stoffes seiner Shorts, der sich gegen sein reagierendes Glied dehnte.  
Schlafwandlerisch fand er seinen Weg ins Schlafzimmer, suchte einen Moment, doch erinnerte sich dann genau, dass er schon vor langer Zeit alles Notwendige unter den weniger verdächtigen Utensilien seiner Hausapotheke vergraben hatte.  
Als er zurückkehrte, hatte Tom sich bereits entkleidet. Doch bevor Olaf seinen bewundernden Blick über den schlanken Körper des fremden Mannes gleiten lassen konnte, war dieser bereits in zwei schnellen Schritten auf ihn zugegangen, stand nun dicht genug vor ihm, dass Olaf ihn spürte.  
Tom nahm ihm die Packung Kondome und die Tube Gleitcreme aus der Hand und ließ sie achtlos auf das Sofa fallen, bevor er Olaf mit beiden Händen um die Hüfte fasste und ihn näher an sich zog.  
Tom war groß genug, dass er den Kopf senken musste, als er sein Gesicht über Olafs geschwungene Kurve zwischen Hals und Nacken beugte. Er hauchte seinen heißen Atem über die Haut dort und Olaf spürte Gänsehaut entstehen.  
‚Zu groß, zu braungebrannt‘, dachte er, doch diese Gedanken wurden ihm aus dem Kopf gesogen mit den ersten sanften Bissen, die Tom Olafs Nacken entlang wandern ließ.  
Olafs Herz vollführte einen Sprung und begann dann zu galoppieren, klopfte stark genug, dass er glaubte, es könne in seiner Brust zerspringen.  
Es zersprang nicht, doch sein Hämmern tobte in Olafs Ohren, als Tom seine Finger über den Rücken des Älteren gleiten ließ, erst hinauf und dann wieder herab, bevor er ihn fest packte und ihre beiden Unterleibe gegeneinander presste.  
Olaf stöhnte auf, als er Toms Erektion spürte, als sein eigenes Glied sich regte.  
‚Falsch‘, dachte er und doch oder gerade deshalb überwältigte ihn das Gefühl.  
Anders als mit Carola, anders als mit jeder anderen Frau und doch so unwiderstehlich, dass Olaf nicht anders konnte, als seine Arme um den nackten Körper des anderen zu schlingen und ihn an sich zu pressen.  
„Willst du wirklich hier bleiben?“, vergewisserte sich Tom mit einem Lächeln, nachdem er seine Behandlung von Olafs Haut unterbrochen hatte. „Wir könnten in das Schlafzimmer gehen.“  
„Nein“, stieß Olaf hervor. Es musste hier sein, musste an diesem Ort geschehen.  
„Okay.“ Tom zuckte mit den Schultern, schob dann Olaf ein Stück von sich fort und betrachtete ihn von oben bis unten.  
„Lecker“, sagte er dann und grinste. „Ich hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für Dunkelhaarige.“  
Olaf senkte den Blick, bedeckte auf einmal peinlich berührt seinen Schritt mit den Händen.  
„Ah, ah“, tadelte Tom ihn. „Wir wollen doch die hübschen Sachen nicht verstecken.“  
Und ehe Olaf sich versah, ging er in die Knie und zog dabei Olafs Shorts seine Beine hinab.  
Geschwind erhob er sich wieder und bedeutete Olaf, aus dem letzten der Bekleidungsstücke herauszusteigen.  
„So ist es besser“, flüsterte er in Olafs Ohr und biss in sein Ohrläppchen, während er zielsicher nach dem Penis des Anderen griff, ihn umfasste und energisch zu pumpen begann.  
„Oh!“ Olafs Knie wurden weich und er musste sich an dem Jüngeren festhalten, der mit kundigen Griffen seine Erregung steigerte.  
Noch nie zuvor hatte jemand ihn auf dieses Weise behandelt.  
Olaf klammerte sich an Tom und dieser lachte.  
„Wir sind ganz schön hungrig, oder?“, neckte er. „Ja, eine Frau verhält sich auf diesem Gebiet meistens schüchterner.“  
„Oh Gott!“ Olaf wurde so schnell hart, dass es ihn schmerzte.  
„Oh Gott“, wiederholte er und fuhr mit der Hand durch das Haar, das dem Christians so ähnlich sah, zu ähnlich.  
„Sch!“ Tom entließ ihn aus seinem Griff und Olaf keuchte vor Enttäuschung und gleichzeitig vor Erleichterung. „Ich denke, ich weiß, was du dir vorstellst.“  
Er zog Olaf zu dem Sofa, blieb einen Moment davor stehen, sah ihn aufmerksam an.  
„Zeit dich anzuziehen“, lächelte er und griff nach den Kondomen.  
Olaf schluckte, nahm Tom das angebotene Päckchen aus der Hand und bereitete sich vor.  
Zugleich beobachtete er mit aufgerissenen Augen, wie Tom dasselbe tat.  
Der Jüngere setzte sich mit der Tube Gleitcreme auf die Couch, kippte seine Hüfte vorwärts und stellte ein Bein hoch, so dass er Zugang zu der privatesten aller Körperöffnungen erhielt.  
Er bedeckte seine Finger mit der Creme, sah Olaf auffordernd an, der mit offenem Mund, in seiner eigenen Tätigkeit inne gehalten hatte.  
Mit wissendem Grinsen, stieß Tom nun einen seiner Finger in das Loch, dehnte und weitete dieses, bevor er einen zweiten Finger addierte.  
Olaf saugte scharf die Luft ein. Niemals, nie zuvor hatte er so etwas zu Gesicht bekommen.  
Tom ließ seinen Kopf zurück auf die Lehne fallen und stöhnte leise, auffordernd, während er sein Inneres massierte.  
Olafs Mund wurde trocken, sein Glied ragte steil nach oben. Für einen Moment fragte er sich, ob der Anblick alleine bereits ausreichen würde. Sich vorzustellen, dass Christian hier wäre, dass Christian dies für ihn täte.  
Tom rutschte noch weiter auf die Kante der Couch, bewegte obszön seine Hüften, sah Olaf aus halb geschlossenen Lidern an. Sein Haar hing ihm halb ins Gesicht, sein Penis war rot und geschwollen.  
In diesem Augenblick glaubte Olaf tatsächlich, dass er kommen könnte, dass nicht mehr viel dazu fehlte, ihn über die Klippe zu stoßen.  
Tom spürte dies wohl ebenfalls, denn er zog seine Finger aus sich heraus und bewegte erneut seine Hüften, leckte sich über die Lippen.  
„Was ist, Süßer!“, sagte er dann. „Worauf wartest du?“  
Olaf konnte nicht entscheiden, ob ihn Instinkt antrieb oder vor langer Zeit aufgenommene Informationen, die es ihm gelungen war, gründlich zu verdrängen, doch er wusste mit einem Mal exakt was er tun musste.  
Mit geradezu groben Handgriffen spreizte er Toms Beine weiter auseinander, beugte seine Knie, bis er sich auf der richtigen Höhe befand, fand den notwendigen Halt, indem er sein Gewicht auf das Polster des Sofas verlagerte.  
Und dann, mit schlafwandlerischer Sicherheit, zog er Tom näher und näher, presste sein Glied gegen den rötlichen Eingang. Einen kurzen Moment nur zögerte er, doch stieß dann endlich zu.  
„Ja, das ist es“, hörte er Toms ermunternde Worte aus weiter Ferne, als ihn die Sensation überwältigte.  
Der Muskel, der sich willig unter ihm öffnete, bot ein überwältigendes Gefühl, als er sein Glied massierte, als er zuließ, dass es weiter und weiter in die Enge des fremden Körpers eindrang.  
„Ja!“ Toms Beine umschlangen ihn, seine Fersen pressten sich in Olafs Rücken, als der Jüngere sich ihm entgegen schob, versuchte das Eindringen zu beschleunigen, Olafs Tempo zu steigern, ihn stärker zu nehmen.  
Und Olaf konnte nicht anders, als der stummen Aufforderung nachzukommen.  
Sein Verstand verschwamm. Das einzige, das zählte, war das Gefühl der köstlichen Enge, die sich um ihn presste, die Leidenschaft, die in ihm hochkochte, die ihn auf den direkten Weg zur Ekstase führte.  
Härter und härter stieß er in Tom hinein, vergaß alles um sich, vergaß seine Rücksicht, seine Vorbehalte.  
Mit Carola hatte es sich nie so angefühlt, oder mit einer anderen Frau. Nicht so überwältigend, nicht so herrlich, so unglaublich.  
Wieder und wieder rammte er seinen Schaft in Tom, der sich ihm ächzend entgegen bäumte.  
Nur am Rande bekam er mit, dass heiße Flüssigkeit gegen seinen Unterleib spritzte, seine Haut benetzte.  
Sein Rhythmus verlor an Einheitlichkeit, als er schneller und schneller zuckte, zustieß. Er glaubte zu schreien, glaubte zu sterben und dann fühlte er die Explosion in seinem Inneren, fühlte den Orgasmus mit einer Heftigkeit, die ihm bislang unbekannt gewesen war.  
Er keuchte, merkte erst jetzt, dass er seine Finger in Toms Hüften gekrallt hatte und dass dieser mit einem mindestens ebenso schmerzhaften Griff seine Arme fest hielt.  
Erst jetzt bemerkte er das Unmögliche seiner Position, spürte die Verkrampfung der Muskeln in seinen Beinen und in seinem Rücken.  
Und doch klang Bedauern mit dem Stöhnen, als er sein Glied herauszog, seine Beine mit einer Grimasse streckte und dann erst das Kondom entsorgte.  
Er holte ein Handtuch und reichte es Tom, der ihn unter gesenkten Lidern ansah, es dann entgegennahm, und erst sich, dann Olaf reinigte, der sich neben ihm niedergelassen hatte.  
„Wow!“, sagte Tom dann. „Nicht übel für jemanden der keine Ahnung hat.“  
Er grinste und streckte dann Beine und Arme von sich.  
„Du bist echt scharf“, äußerte er sich dann, ließ seinen Kopf auf der Lehne zur Seite rollen, um Olaf anzusehen.  
„Dein Schwanz ist der Hammer“, sagte Tom dann. „Sag mir, wenn du wieder kannst, dann blas ich dir einen.“  
Olaf schloss die Augen.  
Ekel stieg in ihm hoch, plötzlich und unerwartet.  
„Nein“, sagte er dann heiser. „Das war’s.“  
Tom schwieg einen Moment, zuckte dann mit den Schultern.  
„Okay“, brummte er, streckte sich und gähnte.  
„Komm ruhig wieder in den ‚Nimbus‘“, schlug er ihm dann vor.  
„Ist ein guter Laden, nicht so wie viele andere.“  
Er seufzte. „Glaub mir das ruhig, ich kenne eine Menge davon.“  
Tom zögerte einen Moment, bevor er weitersprach.  
„Es gibt viele dort, die aussehen wie ich“, stellte er dann fest.  
„Und die nichts gegen einen guten Fick haben“, setzte er hinzu und erhob sich dann.  
„Also – komm wieder.“  
Olaf schüttelte nur den Kopf. Er hasste sich in diesem Augenblick mehr als jemals zuvor.“  
Tom rumorte ein wenig in dem Raum und Olaf glaubte zu hören, dass er seine Kleidung zusammensuchte. Er wagte es nicht die Augen zu öffnen, wollte ihn nicht sehen.  
Auch nicht, als Tom weitersprach. „Ich meine es ernst“, sagte dieser. „Du scheinst es zu brauchen, mein Freund.“  
„Und übrigens“, erwähnte er beiläufig, während er sein Hemd über den Kopf zog. „Wer ist eigentlich Christian?“  
Olafs Augen flogen auf. „Was… was meinst du“, stotterte er heiser.  
Tom grinste zu ihm herab, bereits wieder vollständig angezogen. „Du hast seinen Namen gerufen, als du gekommen bist. Der Junge scheint es dir echt angetan zu haben.“  
OIaf fühlte, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht schoss.  
„Ich… nein…“, versuchte er sich zu rechtfertigen, ohne zu wissen warum oder wofür.  
„Hey!“ Tom beugte sich zu ihm hinunter, legte ihm eine Hand an den Hals, griff mit der anderen Olafs Schulter und drückte ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange.  
„Ist schon in Ordnung“, murmelte er leise. „Hier verurteilt dich keiner. Auch das kannst du mir glauben.“  
Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Tom der Tür zu.  
Olafs Stimme klang rau, als er sagte: „Wie kommst du nach Hause? Wir… haben doch mein Auto genommen.“  
Tom drehte sich zu ihm um. „Ich kenn die Gegend“, sagte er. „Von hier komme ich überall hin.“  
„Brauchst du… brauchst du Geld für ein Taxi?“, fragte Olaf heiser, verwünschte sich selbst dabei.  
Was nur war aus ihm geworden? Wozu hatte er sich herabgelassen?  
Tom straffte sich leichthin. „Wenn ich etwas bräuchte, hätte ich es dir gesagt“, rief er ein wenig eingeschnappt heraus. „Ich bin kein Stricher, Mann.“  
Olaf senkte den Kopf. „Das weiß ich doch, entschuldige“, flüsterte er.  
Tom blieb noch einmal stehen, die Hand am Türgriff, drehte sich dann zu Olaf um.  
„Keine Sache“, antwortete er dann. „Ich weiß doch, dass du noch lernst.“  
Und mit diesen Worten war er zur Tür heraus, die sich mit einem in der Leere des Ganges hallenden Klappen hinter ihm schloss.  
Olaf stöhnte wieder, beugte sich nach vorne, barg den Kopf in den Händen. Sein ganzer Körper brannte vor Scham und Schuld. Seine Glieder schmerzten, seine Muskeln schrien.  
Was nur hatte er getan? Was hatte er sich dabei gedacht?  
Er zitterte. Kälte überkam ihn mit Wucht.  
Wie konnte er nur? Wie konnte es sein, dass er keinen Moment an Carola gedacht hatte, an seine Familie, oder an das, was er ihnen antat?  
Und doch spürte er sie noch, die einzigartige Ekstase, diesen Augenblick, in dem alles ausgeblendet war, alles, was ihn normalerweise quälte. Den Augenblick, in dem nur er zählte und die Erlösung, die er so lange gesucht hatte.  
‚Falsch, falsch‘, stöhnte es ihn ihm.  
Und mit einem Mal wurde er sich seiner Nacktheit bewusst, seiner Blöße, des unangenehmen Gefühls der Haut, die durch den Schweiß am Leder klebte.  
Olaf rieb mit den Händen über sein Gesicht. Sein Kopf schmerzte, sein Nacken verkrampfte sich. Und doch, waren genau dort Hände gewesen, Christians Hände.  
‚Nein!‘ Olaf schüttelte den Kopf. „Das war nicht Christian, hatte nichts mit ihm zu tun. Das war seine Schwäche und er würde damit umgehen, sie begraben, bis ihn kein Gedanke daran mehr einholte.  
*  
Es funktionierte nicht. Die Erinnerung verschwand nicht.  
Nicht einmal nachdem er sich gründlich geduscht hatte, bis alles warme Wasser aufgebraucht war, und seine Haut diesmal von der Hitze und der Kraft des Strahls brannte.  
Sie blieb bei ihm, auch als Carola anrief und ihm sagte, dass sie noch länger wegbleiben müsste, als geplant worden war.  
Sie verschwand auch nicht, als er sich in die Arbeit kniete. Und sie verschwand schon gar nicht, als er Christian anrief, um ihm die Bedingungen klar zu machen, unter denen sie eine Einigung erzielen konnten.  
Im Gegenteil. Christians Stimme brachte alles wieder zurück, in erschreckender Klarheit. Christians Worte, sein Blick, sein Geruch – die Sehnsucht, die in Olaf tobte, unvermindert tobte, nur eine Linderung kannte.  
Und so ging er wieder, kehrte er in den ‚Nimbus‘ zurück. Tom begrüßte ihn, aber Tom war es nicht, war nicht das, was Olaf suchte und der Jüngere verstand und zog sich zurück.  
Olaf fand einen blassen Mann, schmal und klein, sein Haar nur einen Ton heller als Christians.  
Doch das stellte Olaf erst fest, als sie bereits in seiner Wohnung waren. Auch merkte er erst dort, dass der Fremde einen leichten Akzent besaß und eine Tätowierung auf dem Rücken trug, die den ersten Eindruck erheblich störte.  
Er nahm ihn wieder auf dem Sofa, doch dieses Mal von hinten, bedeckte die Tätowierung mit seiner Hand, die er auf den Rücken presste, als er kam.  
Der Mann ließ sich Geld für ein Taxi geben und schrieb Olaf seine Telefonnummer auf, doch dieser wusste, dass er ihn niemals anrufen würde. So sehr er sich auch bemühte vorzugeben, dieser wäre jemand anderes gewesen, es gelang ihm nicht.  
Dieses Mal nicht, und auch das nächste Mal nicht.  
Sie alle waren jung, gerade in ihren Zwanzigern. Sie alle trugen Ähnlichkeiten und sie alle ließen sich von ihm behandeln, so wie er es wollte.  
Er wechselte den Ort, nahm sie mit in sein Bett, in Carolas Bett und entweihte dieses.  
Danach hasste er sich noch mehr als zuvor. Er war nahe daran, die Laken zu verbrennen, die Matratze aus dem Fenster zu werfen, entschied sich dann doch, als er wieder klar denken konnte, Carola mit einem neuen Bett zu überraschen.  
Kurz bevor sie wiederkam, gewöhnte er sich an, diskrete Hotels zu benutzen, immer andere, aber immer Etablissements, die den jungen Männern, die er mitnahm, Freude machten.  
Er schaffte es durch den Tag, durch die Anrufe bei Christian, die Auseinandersetzungen mit seinem Vater, weil er wusste, was auf ihn wartete.  
Und jedesmal wieder hoffte er auf die unwahrscheinliche Chance, auf die Möglichkeit, dass die Illusion dieses Mal perfekt wäre, dass sie ihm anstelle von kurzer Befriedigung mit anschließend unvermeidlich folgendem Selbsthass, das geben konnte, was er suchte. Ohne, dass er bislang genau wusste, wonach er suchte.  
Denn der Einzige, der die Sehnsucht in ihm stillen konnte, war unerreichbar für ihn.  
Olaf distanzierte sich innerlich von Carola, auch wenn er lange nicht wusste, ob sie es überhaupt registrierte.  
Denn sie schliefen weiter miteinander. Er liebte sie zart und vorsichtig, als bäte er um Entschuldigung, als fürchte er sich, sie wirklich anzufassen.  
Es schien ihr nichts auszumachen und Olaf ergab sich in dem kurzen Gefühl eines falschen Friedens, einer falschen Geborgenheit, das sie ihm verschaffte.  
Doch seine Schuld wuchs und gleichzeitig seine Schwäche. Er fand kein Entrinnen, keine Ausflucht aus den Emotionen, die ihn quälten. Und so begann er sich daran zu gewöhnen, an die Heimlichkeiten, an die wachsende Schuld, an den Selbsthass.  
Er warf sich in die Arbeit, bereitete sich darauf vor, die Zweigstelle der Firma in der Stadt zu führen, die erste Aufgabe, die ihn mit Verantwortung überhäufte und ihm genug Stress verschaffte, dass er zumindest während der langen Arbeitsstunden weder an Christian, noch an die Männer denken konnte, die ihm so ähnelten.  
Er wurde blasser und nahm ab.  
Carola betrachtete ihn des Öfteren mit einem Stirnrunzeln, fragte ihn hin und wieder, ob er sich nicht überarbeite. Und Olaf war sich sicher, dass sie etwas fühlte, dass sie vielleicht sogar eine Ahnung hatte von dem Ausmaß seines Verbrechens.  
Und doch blieb sie bei ihm, lebten sie miteinander, nebeneinander her und die Zukunft breitete sich vor Olaf wie ein dunkles Moor aus, in dem nichts Anderes existierte, als das Wissen seines unvermeidlichen Versinkens in unwiederbringlichem Schwarz.  
*  
Aber da gab es noch den Handel mit Hannibal und Christians Prüfungen rückten näher.  
„Bemühe dich“, sagte Olaf ihm am Telefon. „Knie dich mit all deiner Kraft hinein. Zeige ihm, dass du tust, was er will, dass er sich auf dich verlassen kann. Dann besteht auch die Chance, dass er dir deine eigene Meinung zugesteht.  
Dann habe ich etwas in der Hand, mit dem ich ihn überzeugen kann, mit dem ich verhandeln, das ich in die Waagschale werfen kann.“  
„Du weißt besser, wie er tickt“, antwortete Christian leise und seufzte.  
Olaf konnte ihn vor sich sehen, wie der den Hörer an sein Ohr presste, wie sein Haar über die Augen hing, seine Gestalt müde und gekrümmt auf ihrem Stuhl saß, alle Hoffnungen auf ihn richtete.  
„Bei mir in der Nähe bieten sie die Ausbildung als Sanitäter“, sagte er dann. „Es geht wohl hauptsächlich darum, Krankenwägen zu fahren und Transporte zu übernehmen, doch es zählt als Zivildienst.“  
„Oh Gott, das würde ich so gerne tun“, sagte Christian. „Alles, alles, wenn ich nur bei dir sein könnte.“  
Olafs Herz krampfte sich zusammen. „Sag nicht so etwas“, entkam es ihm herrischer als beabsichtigt.  
„Du bist stark genug, um alles zu tun, was du dir vornimmst. Dazu brauchst du niemanden.“  
‚Schon gar nicht mich‘, fügte er im Stillen hinzu. ‚Mit Sicherheit nicht mich‘, dachte er. ‚Du bist nicht sicher mit mir um dich. Nicht mehr.‘  
„Du hast wohl recht.“ Christians Stimme klang schmal und verletzt und Olaf wünschte sich, er könnte den anderen aufrütteln, schütteln, ihm das Selbstvertrauen einflößen, das er brauchte, um da draußen zu bestehen.  
Olaf atmete aus, senkte seinen Ton. „Du kannst das“, versprach er ihm. „Konzentriere dich auf deine Prüfungen, auf das, was ich gesagt habe. Dann wird alles gut werden.“  
„Ich liebe dich“, antwortete Christian schlicht und Olafs Herz setzte für einen Moment aus. Wie konnte der Junge so etwas sagen, wie konnte er so freimütig über etwas derart Privates sprechen. Doch noch eher er sich’s versah, antwortete er ihm.  
„Und ich liebe dich.“ Die Worte entschlüpften seinem Mund und er konnte sie nicht mehr zurücknehmen. Und mit einem Mal wollte er dies auch nicht mehr.  
Weil sie die Wahrheit sprachen, weil es das war, was er fühlte, und er konnte es nicht mehr leugnen. Nicht vor sich selbst.  
*  
Hannibal hieß Olaf vorbeizukommen, nachdem die Ergebnisse feststanden. Er bat ihn in sein Konferenzzimmer, ließ ihm nur einen kurzen Augenblick, um seine Mutter und seinen Bruder zu begrüßen.  
Christian strahlte und Olaf hätte sich gerne gesagt, dass dem aufgrund seines Eintreffens so war, doch er wusste auch, dass es wohl mehr mit Christians Zensuren zusammenhing.  
Hannibal schloss die schwere, hölzerne Tür hinter ihnen und winkte im zur Hausbar.  
Er schenkte sich und Olaf gut ein, reichte dem Sohn dann sein Glas.  
„Also, du hast dein Versprechen gehalten“, sagte er zu Olaf. „Ich hätte es auch nicht anders erwartet.“ Um seine Mundwinkel zuckte es.  
Olaf nahm sein Glas in Empfang und hob es an die Lippen.  
Hannibal tat es ihm gleich und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck, während Olaf lediglich abwartete, seinen Vater beobachtete.  
Dieser schob die freie Hand in seine Hosentasche und wandte sich zu Olaf um.  
„Unnötig zu sagen, dass er mich überrascht. Christian hat tatsächlich einen akzeptablen Durchschnitt erreicht und zeigt sich zudem aufgeschlossen, was ein Studium und eine zukünftige Position in der Firma angeht.“  
Unwillkürlich atmete Olaf auf, hatte er doch insgeheim befürchtet, dass ihn der Eigensinn seines Bruders vor härtere Verhandlungen stellte.  
Hannibal räusperte sich. „Und wie abgemacht, bin ich nun auch aufgeschlossen gegenüber gewissen Möglichkeiten, die seine Zukunft betreffen.“  
Olaf wartete.  
„Allerdings werde ich mich in diesem Zusammenhang auch deiner uneingeschränkten Loyalität versichern müssen.“  
Olaf zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Was soll das heißen?“  
Hannibal nahm einen weiteren Schluck, bevor er seinem Sohn in die Augen sah.  
„Du weißt vieles über die Firma“, bemerkte er dann. „Noch lange nicht alles jedoch, wie ich zugebe.“  
Olaf runzelte die Stirn. „Es gibt keine Schwierigkeiten in der Geschäftsstelle.“  
Hannibal lächelte leicht. „Das weiß ich doch. Glaubst du etwa, dass ich nicht jeden deiner Schritte im Auge behalte.“  
Olaf sah auf sein Glas herunter, entschied sich dann doch, einen Schluck zu trinken, sei es auch nur, um dem prüfenden Blick seines Vaters zu entgehen.  
Nicht dass es ihm half, denn als er aufsah traf Olaf auf das amüsierte Augenrollen Hannibals. Dass er ihm nichts vormachen konnte, war kein Geheimnis.  
Olaf schluckte sein Unbehagen hinunter und bemühte sich, das Gespräch wieder in Gang zu bekommen.  
„Es geht nicht um die Geschäftsstelle“, fuhr Hannibal fort. „Es geht um den umfassenderen Blick, um die Einsichten, die dir bislang noch verwehrt blieben.“  
Olaf sah ihn fragend an, schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was du meinst.“  
Hannibal fuhr sich durch das kurze Haar.  
„Das Gebiet, in dem ich Christians ins Spiel bringen würde, beinhaltet einige heikle Punkte. Themen, die nicht unbedingt für die Öffentlichkeit bestimmt sind.“  
„Was für ein Gebiet sollte das sein?“, fragte Olaf und Hannibal nickte, als hätte er die Frage erwartet.  
„Jura“, antwortete er entschlossen. „Was wir in Zukunft wirklich nötig haben werden, ist ein Firmenanwalt, dem wir vertrauen können. Und in dieser Sache zähle ich auf dich.“  
Olaf war noch dabei, die Vorstellung Christians als Jurist zu erwägen, horchte dennoch auf.  
„Ich verstehe nicht, was ich damit zu tun haben sollte.“  
„Nun…“ Hannibal sah ihn mit geneigtem Kopf und prüfendem Blick an. „Offensichtlich zählt deine Meinung für Christian mehr als die von irgendjemand anderem, inklusive seiner Eltern, Lehrer oder Vorgesetzten. Das heißt, wenn wir uns – betrachtet man ein paar Vorgänge in der Firma – in einer moralischen Grauzone bewegen, dann wird für ihn deine Haltung zu dem Thema von ausschlaggebender Bedeutung sein.“  
Olaf runzelte die Stirn. „Was für eine moralische Grauzone meinst du? Wir handeln mit Fahrzeugen.“ Er schwieg, äußerte dann einen weiteren Gedanken.  
„Ich verstehe nicht, wieso du Christian involvieren willst, wenn du ihm nicht vertraust.“  
Hannibal senkte seine Stimme, kam einen Schritt näher.  
„Er lässt sich manipulieren. Und das bedeutet, dass ich ihn besser kenne, als jeden fremden Juristen, der aus den unterschiedlichsten, selbstsüchtigen Beweggründen, einen Posten in unserer Firma erstrebt.“  
Olaf biss sich auf die Lippe, schüttelte erneut den Kopf.  
„Ich bin nicht sicher, ob Jura das Richtige für Christian ist.“  
„Das interessiert mich nicht“, schnappte Hannibal zurück. „Ich weiß schon, du und deine Mutter, ihr würdet ihn auf eine Kunstakademie schicken oder in einen anderen der unnützen Elfenbeintürme, die für Menschen gebaut werden, die zu nichts anderem nütze sind. Aber ich sehe das nicht so. Falls in Christian auch nur der Hauch eines Potentials schlummert, dann werde ich es aus ihm heraus kitzeln.“  
Olaf stellte sein Glas auf der Fensterbank ab, nahe der zugezogenen Vorhänge.  
„Dann verstehe ich eigentlich nicht, was du von mir willst“, sagte er. „Was für ein Handel soll das sein, den du mir vorschlägst.“  
Hannibal stellte ebenfalls sein Glas ab, heftig genug, dass es klirrte und einige Tropfen der Flüssigkeit auf den gläsernen Sofatisch spritzten.  
„Der Handel besteht darin, dass ich ihn seine Zivildienstzeit absolvieren lasse, und das unter deinen Bedingungen.“  
Olafs Herz schlug höher. „Das heißt?“  
„Das heißt, dass ich in zu dir schicke. Du beendest deinen Job und gleichzeitig spielt Christian den Sanitäter. Du suchst ihm ein Apartment in deiner Nähe und hast ein Auge auf ihn. Ich will keine Ausrutscher, keine Affronts, keine kompromittierenden Bekanntschaften.  
Du bekommst das alles noch schriftlich von mir. Aber was ich eigentlich erwarte, ist dass du ihn gleichzeitig zurecht stutzt und ihm das Gefühl vermittelst, seinen Willen durchgesetzt zu haben. Er soll glauben, die Freiheit zu schmecken, auf sich alleine gestellt sein und letztendlich froh werden bei der Aussicht, in den Schoß unserer Familie zurückkehren zu dürfen.  
So wie du froh bist.“  
Hannibal kniff die Augen zusammen und musterte Olaf kritisch, der seinem Blick mit angehaltenem Atem standhielt. Er wusste, dass es jetzt darauf ankam, die Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten.  
„Also, was sagst du?“, fragte Hannibal, als stelle er Olaf vor eine Wahl.  
Dieser zögerte nicht. „Das hört sich für mich gut an“, antwortete er.  
Hannibal streckte ihm seine Hand entgegen. „Dann ist das abgemacht.“  
Olaf schlug ein und schüttelte diese.  
„Wo soll er studieren?“, fragte Olaf noch.  
Hannibal nickte, als habe er die Frage erwartet.  
„Hier“, sagte er. „Wenn ich dich in der Firma zu meinem Stellvertreter ernenne. Ihr seid beide am Ort und ich habe die nächsten Jahre Zeit euch einzuarbeiten.“  
Olaf atmete aus. „Was ist mit der Geschäftsstelle?“  
Hannibal schüttelte den Kopf. „Wird geschlossen“, antwortete er direkt.  
„Wieso das?“ Olaf fragte sich augenblicklich, warum er so hart für den Erhalt des Büros gearbeitet hatte.  
Hannibal verzog die Lippen. „Dieser Bereich unseres Geschäfts verliert zunehmend an Bedeutung“, gab er zu.  
„Den Großteil unserer Erfolge verbuchen wir auf einer gänzlich anderen Ebene.“  
Er sah sich eine Sekunde suchend um, griff dann nach seinem Glas und stürzte den Inhalt mit einem Schluck hinunter.  
„Ich vertraue dir etwas an, Olaf“, sagte er dann und richtete seinen stechenden Blick auf den Sohn.  
„Die Automobilbranche ist ein komplexes Wesen. Sie verzweigt sich in so vielen Bereichen, hängt von einer unendlichen Vielzahl von Faktoren ab. Es geht nicht anders, will man sich in ihr behaupten, als dass man seine Finger auch mal in unbekanntes, vielleicht sogar schmutziges Terrain steckt.“  
Olaf zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen, sagte jedoch nichts.  
„Wir haben unseren Daumen auf dem Ölpreis, bereits seit Jahrzehnten“, sagte Hannibal und schenkte sich wieder ein. „Wenn wir nicht dafür sorgen, dass Treibstoff bezahlbar bleibt, dann verlieren wir unser Monopol als Branche. Es sind Abhängigkeiten, auf die wir zu bauen gezwungen sind. Und um diese zu erhalten, ist es notwendig, dass wir auch in der Politik einen gewissen Einfluss besitzen, und vor allem im Rüstungswesen.“  
Olaf schluckte. „Davon habe ich noch nie etwas gehört.“  
Hannibal beugte sich vorwärts und schnippte mit den Fingern vor Olafs Augen. „Stell dich nicht dümmer, als du bist. Die Welt braucht Auseinandersetzungen. Solange es möglich ist, diese zu verschärfen, regulieren wir die Preise und sichern damit unser Geschäft.“  
Hannibal starrte seinen Sohn an. „Das ist es, was ich von dir verlange“, sagte er dann. „Du kennst die Basis und fungierst wunderbar als Aushängeschild für die Firma. Doch langsam solltest du wissen, wie die Fäden im Hintergrund gezogen werden.“  
Olaf verwünschte sich dafür, dass seine Augenlider zu blinzeln begannen, ohne dass er sie davon abhalten konnte. Wieso nur war es ihm in Gegenwart seines Vaters derart unmöglich, die Kontrolle zu behalten. Jedem Anderen hätte er problemlos etwas vorspielen können.  
„Es ist an der Zeit, dass du an Verhandlungen teilnimmst, die mehr in die Tiefe gehen“, fuhr Hannibal fort. „Mehr als du es bislang gewohnt bist, zumindest.“  
Er hielt seinen Blick immer noch fest auf Olaf gerichtet. „Es wird Zeit, dich darauf vorzubereiten, wie deine Zukunft aussieht.“  
Hannibal zwang ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. „Wir sind uns doch einig?“  
Olaf vernahm die unterschwelligen Bedingungen, hörte, was sein Vater ihm implizierte, doch die Tatsache blieb bestehen, dass er keine Wahl hatte.  
Im Grunde hatte er niemals eine gehabt.  
Er nickte und seine Lippen spiegelten das Lächeln seines Vaters, zumindest für einen Moment. Jedoch lange genug, dass Hannibal mit der Antwort zufrieden war.  
Lange genug, dass sein Vater erkannte, wie ungern Olaf von den Details seines Geschäftsgebarens hörte und dass er dennoch das Unvermeidliche akzeptierte.  
Um Hannibals Mundwinkel zuckte es, als er in Richtung der Tür winkte.  
„Wir sind fertig. Alles Weitere bekommst du ausgedruckt auf deinen Tisch und ich erwarte deine Unterschrift, selbstverständlich ebenso wie deine Diskretion.“  
Olaf nickte und schlug die Augen nieder. Er presste seine Lippen zusammen, fürchtete, dass ihm eine Bemerkung, eine Frage entschlüpfen konnte, die alles zunichte machte.  
Und so begab er sich rasch, doch nicht zu hastig, um Hannibals Aufmerksamkeit oder gar seinen Verdacht zu erregen, zur Tür, grüßte angemessen und trat hinaus in den Gang.  
Einen Moment lehnte er gegen die Wand und atmete tief durch, bevor er sich erlaubte, das Lächeln zu zeigen, das in ihm hochstieg.  
Er schob alles Andere beiseite, all das was Hannibal über das Geschäft und über die Zukunft gesagt hatte.  
Für den Augenblick zumindest hatte er gewonnen.  
Federnden Schrittes bewegte er sich durch das stille Haus und die Treppe hinauf.  
Er öffnete die Tür zu Christians Zimmer ohne anzuklopfen und dieser sprang auf, sah ihn mit großen Augen an.  
„Was… was hat er gesagt?“, fragte der Jüngere tonlos und Olaf schluckte erneut den unangenehm in ihm aufsteigenden Beigeschmack des Gespräches hinunter und nickte Christian zu.  
„Er ist einverstanden mit dem Sanitätsdienst.“  
Christians Gesichtsausdruck verwandelte sich von angespannt in aufgeregt. „Wirklich? Du machst keinen Scheiß?“  
Er hüpfte förmlich auf seinen Bruder zu, der sich bemühte den ihm entgegengebrachten Enthusiasmus zu dämpfen, indem er seinen Arm ausstreckte, als wolle er sich Christian vom Leibe halten.  
„Freu dich nicht zu früh“, sagte er ernst. „Er besteht auf einem Jurastudium und deinem Eintritt in die Firma.“  
Doch seine Worte verhallten im Nichts, als Christian den Versuch Abstand zu halten, ignorierte und in Olafs Arme flog.  
„Ist doch egal“, jubelte er gegen Olafs Kragen, als er ihn so fest drückte, dass dieser die Luft anhielt.  
„Vollkommen egal“, wiederholte er. „Bis dahin ist es eine Ewigkeit. Bis dahin kann alles passieren.“  
Olaf hielt ihn und schloss seine Augen, schwebte mit dem Wissen Christians Wärme in seinen Armen, gegen seinen Körper zu spüren.  
Er konnte nicht, wollte nicht die Freude des anderen dämpfen, auch während die Zweifel schleichend in ihm hochstiegen.  
„Eine lange Zeit“, flüsterte er und erlaubte sich für einen Moment, daran zu glauben, zu glauben, dass dies nur der erste Schritt war, dass sich alles doch ganz anders entwickeln konnte, als er es befürchtete, als seine Erfahrung und sein besseres Wissen ihm erklärten.  
*  
Helena drängte während des Dinners darauf, dass Christian bei ihnen bliebe, bis Olaf das Notwendige arrangiert hatte, doch die Aufregung ihres jüngeren Sohnes ließ die halbherzig vorgetragenen Einwände unberücksichtigt.  
Zudem fühlte Olaf sich seltsam aufgeregt und bemüßigt, die Ungeduld Christians zu unterstützen, als er die Vorteile darlegte, die sich ihm boten, je besser er sich an die Stadt gewöhnt hätte, bevor er seine Ausbildung antrat.  
Hannibal sagte kaum etwas. Hin und wieder musterte er Olaf aufmerksam und dieser bemühte sich, ihm zu verstehen zu geben, dass er bestmöglich kooperierte.  
Doch Christians Freude und Begeisterung konnte er sich kaum entziehen und als dieser sich entschuldigte, um seine Sachen zu packen, damit er ihn am nächsten Morgen begleiten konnte, gelang es Olaf nicht, das Strahlen in ihm zu unterdrücken.  
Als er sich erheben wollte, gesellte Hannibal sich zu ihm und zog ihn zu einem weiteren Gespräch beiseite.  
Er legte Olaf seinen Arm auf die Schulter und lehnte sich zu ihm vor.  
Olaf roch den Alkohol und den Rauch in Hannibals Atem, blieb stehen und wartete ab.  
„Ich meine das ernst, dass du für sein Verhalten verantwortlich bist“, sagte Hannibal rau. „Was sich bisher noch als Jugendsünden verbuchen ließ, ist mit Christians Volljährigkeit inakzeptabel geworden.“  
Er lehnte sich näher zu Olaf. „Bring ihm bei, sich diskret zu verhalten, sich zu verstellen!“  
Olaf blickte auf, traf den Blick der zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Du weißt, was ich meine. Es wird Zeit, dass er es lernt… wirklich lernt.“  
Olafs Mund klappte auf, ohne dass er sich dessen bewusst wurde und er sah seinen Vater an, während ihm der Atem stockte.  
Hannibal löste den Blick nicht und so blieb Olaf nichts anderes übrig, als stumm zu nicken.  
*  
Er sah Christian an diesem Abend nicht wieder. Und als hätte der Jüngere die mahnende Stimme seines Vaters vernommen, als fürchte er zu riskieren, was gerade erst gewonnen, so blieb er auch in der Nacht fern von Olaf, unternahm keine Anstalten, diesen aufzusuchen.  
Olaf wälzte sich schlaflos in den Kissen. Halb hoffte er, halb fürchtete er, dass Christian sich in sein Zimmer schlich, dass er ebenso wie Olaf, das Bedürfnis verspürte, zu reden, sich zu berühren, sich wieder kennenzulernen.  
Doch Christian kam nicht und Olaf wagte es nicht, mit seinem peinlich erregten Glied umzugehen.  
Nicht hier, nicht wenn die Nacht Versprechungen hielt, die sich nie erfüllen würden. Nicht, solange ihn nur wenige Wände von seinem Bruder trennten.  
Und vielleicht bestand ja auch die Möglichkeit, dass Christian sich entwickelt hatte, dass er mit seinen 18 Jahren gelernt hatte, sich altersgemäß zu verhalten. Dass er darüber hinweg war.  
Olaf sagte sich selbst, dass er sich darüber freuen sollte, doch ein Teil von ihm blieb enttäuscht, ein Teil von ihm redete sich ein, dass Christian lediglich und ebenso wie er, die Chance nicht verspielen wollte, die sie erhielten.  
*  
Übernächtigt und erschöpft wachte er auf, nachdem er kurz vor dem Morgengrauen doch noch in einen leichten und unbefriedigenden Schlummer gefallen war.  
Sein Vater rief ihn ein letztes Mal zu sich und er unterzeichnete die Papiere, die er ihm vorlegte, ohne diese mehr als oberflächlich zu überfliegen, nahm die Kopie an sich, die dieser ihm reichte, nickte als Hannibal ihm mehr ankündigte und atmete erleichtert auf, wie so unzählige Male zuvor, als er das Haus verließ.  
Hannibal war nicht mehr zu sehen und Helena winkte ihm mit einer behandschuhten Hand durch das Fenster, auch wenn Olaf nicht sicher war, ob der Gruß ihm galt, oder Christian, der bereits im Auto saß.  
„Hast du dich verabschiedet?“, fragte Olaf den Jüngeren und nickte in Richtung ihrer Mutter.  
„Habe ich“, beeilte sich Christian zu versichern. „Es war eine rührende Szene. Du hättest geweint.“  
„Quatschkopf!“ Olaf grinste und fühlte sich versucht, dem Bruder eine Kopfnuss zu verpassen.  
Er hielt sich zurück, nur allzu überzeugt von der Notwendigkeit, jeden körperlichen Kontakt auf ein Mindestmaß einzuschränken.  
Olaf schwor sich, dass ihm sein Vorhaben gelinge.  
Kontrolle war alles und der ‚Nimbus‘ wartete auf ihn, sollte diese doch anfangen zu bröckeln.  
‚Nimbus‘ bedeutete für Olaf nun die Möglichkeit loszulassen, die Notwendigkeit loslassen zu können, und dies nur aus einem Grund, nur zu dem einen Zweck:  
Dass er sich kontrollieren konnte, sobald es darauf ankam. In Momenten, wie dem jetzigen, in den Augenblicken mit Christian.  
Und Christian schien ihn tatsächlich zu verstehen.  
Er unternahm keinen Versuch, eine Grenze zu überschreiten, keine Anstrengung, sich Olaf zu nähern, eine Berührung, ein versehentlich erscheinendes Streifen der Hände zu erzwingen.  
Christian blickte während der Fahrt aus dem Fenster und schwieg vornehmlich, döste möglicherweise vor sich hin und Olaf zwang den Verdacht fort, dass der Jüngere eine ähnliche Nacht hinter sich habe, wie er selbst.  
Die Fahrt zog sich in die Länge und beide verhielten sich ungewohnt schweigsam, als wäre das, was ihnen gerade passierte, zu viel geworden, als dass sie damit zurecht kommen konnten.  
Christian schulterte seinen Seesack, während Olaf das Auto in der Parkgarage abschloss. Danach ergriff der Ältere den Koffer und immer noch schweigend machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Wohnung, die ihnen von einer über das ganze Gesicht strahlenden Carola geöffnet wurde.  
In ihrer Hand hielt sie einen Schlüsselbund mit einem roten Anhänger.  
„Ratet was das ist?“, rief sie ihnen entgegen und zwinkerte.  
Erschöpfte und ratlose Blicke begegneten ihr anstelle einer Antwort.  
„Was ist es?“, fragte Olaf schließlich und stellte den Koffer ab, bevor er sie auf die Wange küsste.  
„Dein neues Apartment“, wandte Carola sich an Christian und gleich darauf wieder an Olaf. „Dein Vater hat angerufen und mich beauftragt, die Sache klar zu machen.“  
Olaf sah sie groß an. „Welche Sache… ich verstehe nicht.“  
Carola grinste. „Nun, ich wusste doch von euren Plänen.“  
Sie legte Christian einen Arm um den Hals, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.  
„Und ein junger Mann wünscht sich doch alles andere, als im Gästezimmer seines Bruders zu hausen. Sehe ich das richtig?“  
Christian strahlte und nahm ihr den Schlüssel aus der Hand.  
„Absolut richtig.“  
Er warf Olaf einen kurzen Blick zu und dieser las in ihm wie in einem Buch: ‚Ich wäre gerne bei euch geblieben – nur kurz in deinem Heim – dir nahe.‘  
Rasch wandte Olaf seine Augen ab. Nein, es war richtig so, das einzig Richtige. Gut, dass Carola so rasch und unkompliziert reagiert hatte. Vielleicht konnte er sich darauf verlassen, dass sie ihn vor sich selbst rettete.  
Olaf zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.  
„Dann wollen wir das gute Stück doch gleich mal besichtigen“, schlug er vor.  
*  
Christians Apartment befand sich tatsächlich nur zwei Querstraßen entfernt von ihnen. Nicht zu nah, und auch nicht zu weit weg. Es war winzig – im Vergleich zu ihrem Elternhaus, und doch bot es erheblich mehr, als Olaf in dieser Zeit seines Lebens zur Verfügung gestellt worden war.  
Christian strahlte immer noch und als Olaf ging, umarmte er ihn zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag.  
Ein wenig zu lang vielleicht, ein wenig zu fest, doch Olaf beschwerte sich nicht.  
Erst als er seinen Penis reagieren spürte, löste er die Umarmung und wiederholte instinktiv Carolas Geste, küsste Christian auf die Stirn. „Morgen Frühstück“, flüsterte er, als ihm Hannibals Worte wieder einfielen.  
„Es gibt da noch das eine oder andere, das wir organisieren und besprechen müssen.“  
Christian nickte und der Schmerz in den Augen des Jüngeren, als dieser ihn losließ, wirkte nur allzu ähnlich dem, den Olaf selbst spürte.  
*  
Es dauerte doch bis zum folgenden Abend, als sie sich wiedersahen, als Olaf vor Christians Apartment stand und auf Einlass wartete.  
Christian öffnete ihm, an Haut und Haaren weiße Farbe, ebenso wie an den alten Jeans und dem T-Shirt.  
„Ich streiche“, sagte er und lächelte aufgrund von Olafs skeptischem Blick.  
„Das wollte ich schon immer“, setzte Christian hinzu. „Alles hell, alles weiß. Keine dunklen Ecken oder Holzverkleidungen.“  
Nun erwiderte Olaf sein Lächeln, als er verstand. „Wie weit bist du?“  
Christian zuckte mit den Achseln. „Fast fertig – ich wollte dich überraschen.“  
„Das hast du“, gab Olaf zu und trat ein.  
Christian entfernte die Zeitungen von den Stühlen und bot seinem Bruder an, sich zu setzen. Olaf beobachtete belustigt, wie er sich eifrig aufmachte, Getränke anzubieten und sich wortreich für das Fehlen weiterer Lebensmittel entschuldigte.  
„Das machen wir morgen“, schlug Olaf vor. „Heute ging nur alles drunter und drüber.“  
Ein Schatten flog über sein Gesicht. „Ich habe Nachricht von Paps – um ehrlich zu sein mehrere Nachrichten.“  
Ein Schatten flog über Christians eben noch freudig erregtes Gesicht.  
„Was für Nachrichten?“, fragte er vorsichtig und setzte sich Olaf gegenüber.  
Der Bruder beugte sich vorwärts, stützte seine Hände auf die Knie und faltete die Finger. Er betrachtete aufmerksam seine Nägel, während er beschloss, direkt zum Thema zu kommen.  
„Da ist noch etwas, über das wir bis jetzt nicht gesprochen haben.“  
Christian blickte ihn alarmiert an, doch Olaf hielt seinen Blick gesenkt.  
„Und was sollte das sein?“, fragte ihn der Jüngere nach einem Moment und Olaf seufzte leise, bevor er resolut antwortete: „Vielleicht kommt es dir lächerlich vor, aber es wurde mir das Versprechen abgenommen, auf den Ruf der Firma zu achten.“  
Christian runzelte die Stirn. „Und was habe ich damit zu tun?“  
Wieder seufzte Olaf. „Ich soll auf deinen Umgang achten.“  
„Meinen…?“ Christian starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an und endlich sah auch Olaf auf, sich der Komik der Situation mit einem Mal bewusst werdend.  
Gegen seinen Willen lächelte er, als er weitersprach. „Unser Vater verlässt sich darauf, dass ich auf deinen Umgang achte?“  
Christian klappte seinen Mund zu, doch zeigte sich kein Funke von Verständnis in seinem Ausdruck, so dass auch Olaf wieder ernst wurde.  
„Ich weiß, wie absurd das klingt“, entschuldigte er sich. „Es geht ihm wie immer nur um den Ruf der Firma.“  
Olaf sah Christian prüfend an, der doch nur leicht seinen Kopf schüttelte.  
Also sprach er hastig weiter. „Ich bitte dich nur um ausreichend Diskretion, um soviel Zurückhaltung, dass dein Privatleben auch wirklich privat bleibt.“  
Christian verzog seinen Mund. „Das muss man mir nicht extra sagen.“  
Olaf nickte. „Ich weiß, und ich entschuldige mich auch dafür. Aber wenn wir das jetzt aus der Welt schaffen, brauchen wir in Zukunft nicht mehr darüber reden.“  
Er versuchte sich an einem entwaffnenden Lächeln.  
Christian schüttelte den Kopf, sprach mehr in sich hinein: „Das war ja eigentlich klar.“  
Olaf lehnte sich vor. „Was meinst du?“  
Christian zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nichts. Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich habe verstanden.“  
„Chris!“  
Olaf legte dem Jüngeren seine Hand auf das Knie. „Du bist mir doch nicht böse deswegen?“ Er wusste selbst nicht, warum ihn die Vorstellung alleine so beunruhigte.  
Und doch – seine kurze Erwähnung des Themas, oder war es das Erwähnen ihres Vaters hatte ausgereicht, um Christians gelöste Stimmung zu ruinieren. Alleine diese Erkenntnis reichte aus, Olafs Herz mit Trauer zu füllen.  
Christian zitterte mit einem Mal und Olaf zog rasch seine Hand wieder zurück. Und doch glaubte er fast ein Gefühl wie Bedauern in Christians Zügen erkennen zu können, bevor dieser antwortete.  
„Natürlich nicht. Damit verfolgt er mich doch schon mein ganzes Leben.“  
Christians Mund verzog sich zu einem Grinsen, das jedoch nicht seine Augen erreichte. „Er hat mir auch klar gemacht, dass die Zeit der verzeihlichen Jugendsünden ein für alle Mal vorbei ist, und wie froh ich sein kann, dass er mir bisher so vieles durchgehen ließ.“  
Christian lachte bitter auf und schüttelte den Kopf, seufzte dann jedoch im Anschluss.  
„Keine Männer – predigt er mir seit Jahren. Dabei wird ihm nicht ein einziges Mal klar, dass es diese Predigten sind, die den Rebellen in mir wecken.“  
Plötzlich blickte Christian fast ein wenig erschrocken zu Olaf auf, als wäre ihm etwas entschlüpft, das er vorgezogen hätte, für sich zu behalten.  
Olaf sah verlegen zur Seite und so sprach Christian schnell weiter. „Es… es stört dich doch nicht, wenn ich darüber rede…“, murmelte der Jüngere unsicher.  
„Nein, natürlich nicht“, beeilte Olaf sich zu versichern.  
„Hat er niemals zu dir etwas gesagt, damals?“, erkundigte Christian sich neugierig. „Ich meine… über…“  
Olaf räusperte sich, während er spürte, wie ihm das Blut ins Gesicht stieg.  
„Nein… das… nicht, dass ich mich erinnern könnte.“  
Er überlegte einen Moment, zuckte mit den Schultern. „Allerdings war ich immer recht weit weg. Er hatte kaum die Möglichkeit, viel… einzugreifen.“  
Christian lehnte sich zurück, zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
„Hatte er doch“, stellte er nach einer Weile Stille fest. „Zumindest hat er mir das gesagt. Du warst doch immer das leuchtende Vorbild. Er behauptete, dass du stets und in allem ein Wunder an Diskretion warst. Keine einzige problematische Beziehungstragödie, keine Peinlichkeiten, kein öffentliches Dilemma.“  
Olaf schluckte. „Nun… das…“  
Christian verschränkte die Arme. „Angeblich hatte er immer ein Auge auf dich… ‚Big Father is watching you‘…“  
Olaf schüttelte den Kopf und doch konnte er nicht leugnen, dass die ausgesprochene Annahme ihre eigene Logik erhielt. Hannibal hatte immer mehr über ihn gewusst, als Olaf für möglich gehalten hatte.  
„Wie auch immer“, räusperte er sich, bemüht die Aufmerksamkeit auf einen anderen Punkt zu lenken.  
„Ich… ich habe eigentlich nicht vor, dir Vorschriften zu machen. Du bist schließlich jung und musst dich ausprobieren. Nur um Vorsicht bitte ich dich, in mehrfacher Hinsicht.“  
„Klar“, antwortete Christian.  
„Du würdest mir also nicht verbieten, mit Männern zu schlafen.“ Es zuckte verräterisch in den Gesichtszügen des Jüngeren, doch Olaf bemerkte es nicht, als das Blut aus seinem Kopf plötzlich tiefer absackte.  
„Ich… nein“, antwortete er rasch. ‚Doch‘, dachte er und schämte sich gleichzeitig für die Klarheit dieses Gedankens.  
„Nur…“  
Christian lachte. „Ich weiß schon… vorsichtig. Das bin ich.“  
Er beugte sich vor und klopfte dem Bruder auf die Schulter, wurde plötzlich ernst.  
„Weißt du – ich will auch gar nicht mit Männern schlafen.“  
Ein Stein fiel Olaf vom Herzen und er riskierte ein Lächeln.  
‚Das ist gut‘, wollte er sagen – ohne über die Worte nachzudenken, doch Christian kam ihm zuvor.  
„Es gibt nur einen Mann, den ich will.“  
Olaf verschluckte sich fast. „Ach ja?“, brachte er mühsam hervor und erhob sich, das plötzlich dringende Bedürfnis verspürend der Situation zu entfliehen.  
„Du… du solltest hier lüften“, lenkte er ab und konzentrierte sich verzweifelt auf den Zustand der Wohnung.  
‚Wer ist das? Kenne ich ihn?‘, rasten die Gedanken in seinem Kopf umher. Das längst vergessen geglaubte Bild von Matthias stieg in ihm auf, verfolgte Olaf.  
„Weißt du was?“, schlug er hastig vor. „Ich helfe dir mit den letzten Pinselstrichen, wir reißen die Fenster auf und gehen etwas essen. Dann hat sich der Farbgeruch bis du schlafen gehst verzogen.“  
Er blinzelte, riskierte einen Blick auf Christian, der ebenfalls aufgestanden war, ihn mit an der Seite herabhängenden Armen ansah.  
Seine Augen wirkten größer als sonst, aufgerissen, als bemühten sie sich, in dem Gesicht seines Gegenübers zu forschen, einen Hinweis auf etwas Unausgesprochenes zu entdecken, eine Reaktion, die ihm weiterhalf.  
Olaf sah rasch zur Seite. „Also, was meinst du?“, fragte er und zwang sich alles Andere mit Ausnahme seines soeben vorgebrachten Vorschlages zu vergessen.  
Christian schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„Ich bin ohnehin schon fast fertig“, sagte er und sah an Olafs Anzug hinunter. „Und ich denke nicht, dass du dir deine Geschäftskleidung ruinieren willst.“  
Einer seiner Mundwinkel wanderte nach oben und Olaf konnte nicht anders, als genau dorthin zu blicken, als Christian fortfuhr. „Für den Ruf der Firma wäre das sicher nicht von Vorteil.“  
Die Spannung löste sich und Olaf gelang es, das Lächeln des Jüngeren zu erwidern.  
„Du bist so ein Idiot“, sagte er liebevoll.  
Und doch war es ihm an diesem Abend unmöglich, den merkwürdigen Eindruck abzuwehren, dass es etwas gab, das in Christian vorging. Dass dieser einen Anfang gemacht hatte, einen Versuch gestartet, ohne letztendlich den Mut aufzubringen, den begonnen Weg weiterzugehen.  
Oder lag es daran, dass er selbst zurückgeschreckt war, ängstlich, beinahe panisch und Christian diese Abwehr gespürt hatte, gespürt haben musste.  
Und doch war es zu gefährlich, sich auf eine Richtung wie diese einzulassen. Die Folgen nicht abzusehen, er selbst zu unsicher, zu wenig gefestigt in seiner Haltung.  
Immerhin war der Junge sein Bruder und Olaf besaß zu wenig Erfahrung, um sagen zu können, ob es für Brüder angemessen war, sich über derart intime Details zu unterhalten.  
Abgesehen davon, dass er auf keinen Fall riskieren konnte, dass Christian von den gelegentlichen Ausrutschern seinerseits erfuhr, von der geheimen, im Stillen verlaufenden Flucht aus seinem Alltag, aus seinem Leben. Einer Flucht, von der niemand etwas ahnen durfte. Nicht Carola, nicht sein Vater und ganz sicher nicht Christian.  
Olaf lächelte gezwungen, als Christian sich noch einen Espresso bestellte und dann zurücklehnte, die dunklen, vielsagenden Augen auf den Bruder gerichtet. Ernsthaft, wissend und doch unschuldig, so unschuldig, wie Christian bleiben sollte, wie er sein sollte, wie er ihn in seinen Gedanken behalten wollte.  
*  
In dieser Nacht liebte er Carola grober als gewöhnlich. Sie erhob keine Einwände, schien die Abwechslung von seiner gewöhnlichen Rücksichtnahme als angenehm zu empfinden und stöhnte zufrieden auf, als er sie umdrehte und von hinten nahm, eine seiner Hände in ihrem kurzen dunklen Haar vergrub und mit der anderen ihre Hüfte fest genug packte, dass Abdrücke zurückblieben.  
Ein Laut ähnlich einem Schluchzen entkam seinen Lippen und nachdem er gekommen war, nahm Carola ihn in ihre Arme und strich ihm über sein Haar wie einem Kind. Keiner von ihnen sprach in dieser Nacht.  
*  
Die Zeit verging und Christian nahm seine Tätigkeit gewissenhaft auf. Olaf verließ sich auf ihn, machte sich nicht die Mühe, wie er es Hannibal versprochen hatte, das Auge auf seinem Bruder zu behalten.  
Zu schmerzhaft und zu furchteinflößend erschien ihm auch nur die Vorstellung, er könne etwas entdecken, von dem er nichts wissen wollte.  
Manchmal stand er nachts auf, manchmal, wenn die Sehnsucht ihn zu sehr quälte, schlich er sich fort.  
In sein Büro, erzählte er später Carola, Liegengebliebenes aufarbeiten, und sie tadelte ihn dafür, dass er sich übernahm.  
Vor sich selbst wollte er nicht zugeben, dass dies meistens an den Tagen der Fall war, an denen er Christian sah, an denen sie sich über den Weg liefen.  
Und das taten sie, häufig. Natürlich lag es auch daran, dass sie so nah beieinander wohnten, und doch kam es Olaf so vor, als fiele es auch Christian schwer, einen Tag verstreichen zu lassen, an dem er nicht bei ihm vorbei sah.  
Ob er ihn nur anrief, in seine Wohnung kam oder ins Büro – es machte keinen Unterschied.  
Christian hing an ihm, wie er eh und je an ihm gehangen hatte. Und Olaf stellte fest, dass es ihm nichts ausmachte. Dass er es sogar vermisste, wenn die gewohnte Kontaktaufnahme ausblieb.  
Manchmal erhaschte er einen seltsamen Blick von Carola, wenn sie nach Hause kam und sie beide in der Küche vorfand, auf dem Sofa mit einem Bier in der Hand, oder auf dem Balkon.  
Sie ließ dann wohl hin und wieder eine Bemerkung fallen, dass Olaf als großer Bruder Christian doch ein Vorbild sein solle und auf das Bier verzichten, oder sie fragte, ob Christian denn im Sanitätsdienst bereits Freunde gefunden hatte, ob er Lieblingsorte in der Stadt entdeckte.  
Christian antwortete stets höflich und mit einem Augenzwinkern, doch es war sowohl Carola anzumerken, dass sie sich zunehmend unwohl fühlte, als auch Christian.  
Meist brach er rasch auf, nachdem sie eingetroffen war, berührte Olaf vielleicht nur noch einmal beiläufig am Arm oder sah ihn mit diesem Blick an, der den Älteren innerlich erschauern ließ.  
Dann wusste Olaf, dass er diese Nacht wieder „arbeiten“ würde, dass Carola sagen oder tun konnte, was sie wollte, es brachte den Schmerz, das Drängen, das Brennen in ihm nicht zum erlöschen.  
*  
„Ihr seid euch sehr nahe“, sagte sie einmal und sah ihn gespannt an, als erwarte sie ein Geständnis, Aufklärung, eine Deutung der Tatsache, dass er nicht in der Lage war, sich von Christian zu lösen.  
„Wir waren die meiste Zeit unseres Lebens getrennt“, bemühte Olaf sich. „Das holen wir jetzt nach, lernen und besser kennen. Zumal wir in ferner Zukunft doch zusammenarbeiten wollen.“  
Carola hob die Augenbrauen. „Ich denke nicht, dass Christian wirklich in der Firma arbeiten wird.“  
Olaf senkte den Kopf. „Es ist so abgemacht“, murmelte er und wusste doch nur zu gut, dass auch ihm dieses Bild fremd vorkam. Sich vorzustellen, dass Christian zurückkehrte in das Leben, das ihm, das ihnen beiden bestimmt war, passte nicht, passte nicht mit dem zusammen, was er in ihm sah.  
*  
Olaf entspannte sich zunehmend in Christians Gegenwart, ließ es zu, dass Normalität, sofern es einen Zustand wie diesen für ihn geben konnte, sich entfaltete.  
Manchmal sahen sie fern, manchmal saßen sie nur auf der Couch und hörten Musik. Dann war es wie ein Blick in eine Vergangenheit, auch wenn diese so nie existiert hatte.  
Und manchmal lehnte Christian sich wieder an Olafs Schulter, wenn er begann, von seinem Tag zu erzählen. Dann wieder saßen sie nur still nebeneinander und ihre Knie berührten sich.  
Und dann gab es diese Momente, wenn sie sich beide erschöpft fühlten, ausgelaugt, und wenn Christian seine Arme um ihn legte, während er sich mit seinem immer noch jungenhaften Körper an Olaf schmiegte.  
Dann erwiderte Olaf die Geste und schlang seinerseits die Arme um den Jüngeren, genoss die Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen, die anders war, als alles, was er jemals mit Carola oder einer anderen Frau, ganz zu schweigen einem anderen Mann empfunden hatte.  
Er dachte, dass es daran läge, dass Christian nichts von ihm erwartete, dass es für ihn ausreichte, dass sie Brüder waren. Und dass es für ihn ausreichte, wenn er die Gefühle, die er sich nicht erlauben durfte zurückhielt, sie gut genug versteckte, dass Christian sie nie erahnen konnte.  
Und es waren diese Momente, in denen er ahnte, dass auch sein Bruder mehr fühlte, in denen er wusste, wer der Mann war, von dem dieser gesprochen hatte.  
Und er erinnerte sich an so viele Augenblicke unpassender Intimität, die sie geteilt hatten.  
Es waren Augenblick wie dieser, in denen er Christians Duft einatmete, seine Nähe spürte, sie schmecken wollte. Dann drehte er seinen Kopf und vergrub seine Lippen in Christians Haar. Nur kurz, ein unschuldiger, brüderlicher Kuss, den der andere vielleicht nicht einmal bemerkte.  
Obwohl das leise Seufzen und die Beschleunigung von Christians Atem, die Olaf nur allzu genau spüren konnte, während er den Jüngeren fest hielt, eine andere Geschichte erzählten.  
‚Gott hilf mir‘, dachte er so manches Mal, wenn Christian in seinen Armen sich zu gut anfühlte, zu verlockend, als dass er wirklich glaubte, widerstehen zu können. So gut, dass er all seine Kräfte zusammen nehmen musste, um sich zu kontrollieren.  
*  
An einem dieser Abende, platzte Carola unerwartet in die Wohnung, erreichte den Raum in dem sie sich aufhielten, noch bevor Olaf und Christian sich voneinander lösen konnten.  
Eine Sekunde nur verharrte sie, nahm das Bild in sich auf, das sich ihr bot, und bevor Olaf Christian loslassen konnte oder dafür sorgen, dass dieser sich aus seiner Position erheben konnte, rauschte sie an ihnen vorbei und schloss die Tür des Schlafzimmers mit einem vernehmlichen Knall.  
Christian kam ein wenig aus seinem schlaftrunkenen Zustand zu sich, hob leicht den Kopf. „Was…“, murmelte er verwirrt und sah Olaf an, dem erst jetzt die Röte in dem Gesicht des Jüngeren auffiel.  
Seine Finger verblieben in Christians Haar, dessen dunkle Strähnen er, ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein, spielerisch durch seine Finger laufen ließ, während die freie Hand immer noch mit der lose herabhängenden Hand des Jüngeren verschränkt war.  
Christians Wimpern bebten und er atmete schneller.  
Olaf schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf, ohne auf die Frage des anderen zu achten. Christians Haar umspielte sein Gesicht wie ein dunkler Rahmen, seine Augen glänzten und seine Lippen erschienen Olaf feucht und rot.  
Er schluckte an dem Kloß vorbei, der in seinem Hals hinaufstieg und zwang sich dazu, seine Finger aus dem Haar zu lösen, das er zu sehr liebte.  
Ein erneuter Knall ließ ihn aufschrecken. Carola hielt sich nicht zurück, als sie die Schlafzimmertür zufallen ließ. Rasch ging sie an ihnen vorbei, drehte sich nur einmal kurz in ihre Richtung und verzog den Mund ein wenig abschätzig.  
„Ich hatte etwas liegenlassen“, erklärte sie. „Es dauert nicht mehr lange.“  
Damit war sie fort und Olaf erkannte, dass er nicht einmal wusste, welchen ihrer vielen Termine sie gerade wahrnahm. Nicht nur, dass er es nicht wusste, es kümmerte ihn auch nicht.  
Er versteifte sich, als Christian ein wenig hin und her rutschte und dabei über Olafs Schoß rieb.  
Christian setzte sich schließlich auf, stützte einen Arm auf die Lehne der Couch.  
„Was war denn das?“, murmelte er und blinzelte.  
Für einen Moment fragte Olaf sich, ob der Jüngere wirklich so naiv sein konnte, ob es ihm nicht doch auffiel, dass ihr Verhalten dem zweier Brüder nicht ganz angemessen erscheinen durfte.  
Er sagte nichts, konnte nichts sagen, als Christian sich zu ihm vorlehnte, als er den feinen, am Ende des Tages beinahe schon verflogenen Duft des Rasierwassers wahrnahm, in die samtig dunklen Augen sah.  
Christian legte den Kopf schief und leckte sich kurz und nervös über die Oberlippe. Sein Mund zuckte leicht, als wollte er etwas sagen, besann sich dann aber doch eines Besseren und blieb dabei, Olaf zu betrachten.  
Seine Augen wanderten vom Haar bis zur Schläfe, über die Augen, das Kinn, den Hals und Olaf spürte wie er erschauerte.  
Dann blieben Christians Augen an Olafs Lippen hängen, verharrten dort, als könnten sie sich nicht mehr lösen.  
Olaf schloss die Lider, unfähig, den Anblick noch weiter zu ertragen.  
Das Polster unter ihm bewegte sich und er spürte, dass Christian näher rutschte. Olaf hielt den Atem an, sein Herzschlag stockte.  
Und dann berührten Christians Lippen die seinen und alles in ihm schrie, dass dies falsch war, dass er ihm Einhalt gebieten, den Bruder aufhalten musste.  
Doch er bewegte sich nicht und Christians Mund legte sich kurz auf seinen eigenen.  
Nur für einen Moment spürte er die Nähe, die Weichheit der roten Lippen, die er deutlicher vor sich sah, als wenn er seine Augen geöffnet hatte.  
Christians Mund löste sich, und doch blieb sein Gesicht so nah dem Olafs, dass dieser ihn fühlte, dass dieser den Kuss immer noch auf seinen Lippen spürte.  
Und er fühlte sich nicht falsch an, nicht schlecht, sondern warm und süß, wie etwas seit langem in einem Traum Ersehntes.  
Olaf atmete.  
Er wartete, zögerte, als leise Worte an sein Ohr drangen.  
„Was tun wir?“, fragte Christian ihn und Olaf wusste keine Antwort, verschloss sich vor der Frage, verschloss seine Ohren, wie seine Augen geschlossen blieben.  
Er hörte Christian atmen und fühlte, wie seine glatten Finger genau die Stelle berührten, die der Jüngere zuvor mit seinen Augen liebkost hatte.  
Olaf zitterte, als Christian leise weitersprach, kaum hörbar.  
„Du wusstest, dass du es bist, nicht wahr? Du wusstest, dass immer du es warst.“  
Olaf sog mit einem Laut die Luft ein und das Geräusch löste den Zauber und er schlug seine Augen wieder auf.  
Christian sah ihn an, ängstlich, scheu und doch so voller Vertrauen, dass es Olafs Herz zerriss.  
Olaf ersehnte nichts mehr, als seine Lippen erneut auf die des Jüngeren zu pressen, als ihn an sich zu ziehen und zu küssen, richtig zu küssen, so wie er es sich wieder und wieder gewünscht, wovon er immer geträumt hatte.  
Doch er zuckte zurück, eine hastige, körperlich schmerzhafte Reaktion.  
„Nein“, zischte er, mehr ein Verbot an sich selbst, als an Christian, der abrupt zurück fuhr, seine Augen weiter, erschrockener aufgerissen als zuvor, sein Gesicht brennend vor Scham.  
‚Das geht nicht. Wir dürfen das nicht‘, wollte er sagen, doch wieder brachte er kein Wort hervor.  
Christian wandte sich ab, schwang seine Beine langsam auf den Boden.  
„Es tut mir leid“, flüsterte der Jüngere. „Ich dachte nur… ich hab mich geirrt.“  
Damit stand er auf, sah sich nicht um.  
„Ich muss gehen“, sagte er leise und griff nach seiner Jacke, ging zur Tür.  
‚Geh nicht‘, wollte Olaf sagen, doch kein Laut verließ seine Lippen. Stocksteif, wie gelähmt, blieb er sitzen.  
Vielleicht war es das Beste so, vielleicht sollte es so kommen, dachte er bei sich, als er auf Christians Schritte lauschte, die sich langsam von ihm entfernten. Auf die Tür, die leise auf und wieder zuklappte, auf die Geräusche, die er gar nicht mehr hören konnte, die er mehr empfand, als dass sie tatsächlich stattfanden.  
Er beugte sich nach vorne und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Seine Lippen brannten von dem Kuss, die Haut an seinem Hals glühte und seine Sinne waren erfüllt von ihm, von Christian, von seiner Berührung, von seiner Nähe, seiner Wärme.  
*  
Er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als Carola wieder eintraf, wie lange er so gesessen hatte.  
Er blickte auf, fühlte den Sprung in seinem Herzen, als sich die Tür öffnete, und die gleichzeitige Ernüchterung, als er Carola sah.  
Sie trat langsam ein, als überlege sie noch, legte dann ruhig ihre Tasche und ihren Mantel ab, bevor sie zu ihm ging, sich auf den Sessel setzte, der Olaf gegenüber stand und ihn prüfend ansah.  
Unverblümt, wie es ihre Art war, kam sie zum Thema.  
„Es ist etwas Komisches mit euch“, sagte sie und runzelte die Stirn, als wäre sie selbst mit ihrer Ausdrucksweise nicht ganz zufrieden.  
Olaf brauchte nicht zu fragen, was oder wen sie meinte. Selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte, die Energie fehlte ihm, die Frage auszusprechen.  
Carola hatte keine Antwort erwartet. Sie lehnte sich zurück, überlegte einen Moment.  
„Vielleicht irre ich mich, vielleicht arbeite ich zu viel…“  
Sie stockte. „Vielleicht arbeiten wir beide zu viel“, fuhr sie dann fort.  
„Ich habe den Eindruck, dass wir uns kaum noch sehen. Und… dass du ihn öfter siehst als mich.“  
Olaf antwortete immer noch nicht, wodurch sie gezwungen war, ihren Monolog fortzusetzen.  
„Ich weiß ja, dass du verlorene Zeit aufholen möchtest, aber ist dir denn nicht klar, dass wir beide auch Zeit verlieren?“  
Olaf sah sie an, nickte, als verstünde er. Carola erwiderte den Blick und seufzte leise. Schon immer hatte sie zu gut in ihm lesen können.  
„Ich denke, dass ich eine Pause brauche“, teilte sie Olaf schließlich mit.  
„Nur eine Atempause“, versuchte sie die Äußerung abzuschwächen.  
„Ein wenig Abstand, etwas Zeit für mich, um mir über einiges klar zu werden.“  
Sie lehnte sich vor, streckte ihre Hand nach Olaf aus, gab vor, nicht zu registrieren, dass er unmerklich zurück zuckte.  
„Das soll keine Trennung sein“, führte sie leiser aus und lächelte leicht. „Du weißt, dass ich ernsthafte Vorstellungen von unserer Zukunft habe. Es ist nur… im Augenblick funktioniert es so nicht mit uns. Und… und vielleicht ist es gut, wenn du dir auch die Zeit nimmst, ein wenig darüber nachzudenken.“  
„Was hast du vor?“  
Seine Stimme klang, als käme sie aus weiter Ferne und Carola richtete sich ein wenig auf, als wäre sie froh, sich auf sicherem Gelände wiederzufinden.  
„Es steht ohnehin eine Reise nach Paris an“, meinte sie dann. „Ich denke bereits seit einer Weile darüber nach, diese vorzuverlegen. Wenn es mir gelingt, schon morgen aufzubrechen, komme ich dort nicht so in Verlegenheit.“  
Olaf nickte, ohne dass es ihm bewusst wurde.  
„Ich verstehe. Dann mach das doch“, sagte er ausdruckslos.  
„Es… wenn du denkst, dass es das Richtige für dich wäre.“  
Carola lehnte sich mit einem Seufzer zurück. Ein müdes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. „Du weißt schon, dass eine Frau sich mehr Einsatz wünscht, von dem Mann, den sie liebt.“  
„Ich…“  
„Sag nichts“, unterbrach sie ihn. „Ich kenne dich bereits zu gut, als dass es mir einfiele, Unmögliches zu verlangen.“  
Olaf schüttelte den Kopf, zwang sich dann, sie direkt anzusehen. „Es tut mir leid“, sagte er schlicht. „Ich wollte dir niemals weh tun. Nur… manchmal ist es schwierig.“  
Carola nickte. „Ich weiß. Wenn das jemand weiß, dann bin ich es.“  
Sie erhob sich, streckte sich ein wenig. „Ich fühle mich zerschlagen“, sagte sie. „Und die nächsten Tage werden wohl sehr arbeitsintensiv.“  
Olaf nickte, presste seine Lippen zusammen, als sie stehen blieb und ihn forsch ansah.  
„Zieht es dich noch einmal ins Büro?“, sagte sie ungewöhnlich sanft und Olaf blickte erschrocken auf. Doch Carola schien nichts zu bemerken, als sie wie zu sich selbst sprach. „Ich weiß, wie sehr es einen verrückt machen kann, wenn Unerledigtes sich anhäuft, wenn der Druck von allen Seiten steigt.“  
Sie seufzte wieder.  
„Und ich weiß von den Plänen deines Vaters.“  
„Woher hast du…“ Olaf starrte sie an.  
Carola zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist kein Geheimnis, dass er umstrukturieren will. Ich hätte zwar nicht geglaubt, dass er auch die Niederlassung hier schließt, aber eigentlich sollte man immer darauf gefasst sein. Nur schade, dass du soviel Arbeit hineingesteckt hast.“  
Sie legte ihren Kopf schief, lächelte ihn an und in diesem Augenblick wirkte sie auf eine beinahe fatale Weise wie sein Bruder, dass Olaf aufsprang, sich durch sein Haar fuhr, nur um seine Hände zu beschäftigen.  
„Ich… ich muss wirklich noch einmal los“, murmelte er hastig. „Es war nur… ich habe versucht, mich auszuruhen, aber du hast recht. Zu vieles ist noch offen.“  
Carola nickte traurig. „Natürlich“, sagte sie leise. „Da kann man nichts machen.“  
*  
„Da kann man nichts machen“, wiederholte Olaf stumm, als er ins Auto stieg, als er durch die nächtlichen Straßen fuhr.  
Vielleicht reichte es ja an diesem Abend, einfach wegzukommen, einfach für sich alleine zu sein. Vielleicht konnte er in Ruhe nachdenken, über Carola und ihre Worte… über Christian.  
Olaf umfasste das Steuer fester, beschleunigte den Wagen.  
Über Christian, der ihn geküsst hatte. Über Christian, der ihm gesagt hatte, dass er mit ihm schlafen wollte.  
Christian, der gefragt hatte, ob er wüsste, dass er es war, dass er…  
Olaf fühlte ein Flattern in seinem Magen. ‚Dass er der Einzige war‘, ergänzte Olaf für sich.  
Ebenso wie Christian der Einzige für ihn war. Ebenso wie keiner der Männer, mit denen er zusammen war, ihm jemals das geben konnte, was er sich ersehnte, ihm jemals schenken würde, was er brauchte.  
Olafs Penis wurde hart. Er fühlte die Hitze in seinem Blut, das Drängen, das verzweifelte Sehnen nach der einen Sache, die er nie erhalten konnte. Und wieder beschleunigte er den Wagen, übertrat die Geschwindigkeitsgrenze, vergaß alles, alles außer dem Ziel, das sich vor ihm auftat, der einzigen Möglichkeit für ihn, wie er diesen Zustand ertragen konnte.  
Der Zeitpunkt, zu dem er den ‚Nimbus‘ betrat, stellte sich als perfekt heraus. Es handelte sich genau um die Stunden, während derer es voll genug war, um nicht bemerkt zu werden, jedoch gleichzeitig nicht so voll, als dass ein ausreichender Überblick nicht mehr möglich wäre.  
Olaf nickte dem Mann an der Theke zu. Er wusste, dass er nicht lange allein bleiben würde. Und er wusste ebenso, wie sehr er sich dafür hasste, wenn er seinem Drängen nachgab. Und trotz dieses Wissens konnte er nicht anders, war die Entscheidung längst getroffen.  
Er stürzte sein Getränk hinunter. In diesem Augenblick wäre es ihm egal gewesen, wenn man ihn betrunken am Steuer erwischte. Alles war ihm egal, außer der Sehnsucht in seinen Lenden, in seinem Herzen.  
Ein breitschultriger, blonder Fremder lehnte sich an die Bar und Olaf schüttelte den Kopf, ohne aufzusehen. Was er wollte, wusste er wie immer genau, viel zu genau.  
Er drehte sich um, nachdem er ein weiteres Getränk bestellt hatte, ließ seine Augen über die Besucher gleiten.  
„Hi, kennen wir uns nicht?“  
Olaf drehte sich um, betrachtete den Mann an seiner Seite, nickte dann kurz.  
„Möglich“, antwortete er ausweichend. „Paolo, nicht wahr?“  
Der Mann grinste. „Gutes Gedächtnis“, sagte er. „Nicht, dass dies mein richtiger Name ist, aber er besitzt doch ein gewisses Flair.“  
Vertraulich lehnte er sich näher. „War doch schön, das letzte Mal“, sagte er leise. „Wie wär’s mit uns? Ich weiß doch schon, was du willst.“  
Olaf presste die Lippen zusammen, griff nach seinem Glas, sah den anderen an.  
Vielleicht, wenn sein Alkoholpegel noch weiter anstieg. Vielleicht konnte er sich dann vormachen…  
Doch er erinnerte sich an Paolo, an seinen Körper, der zu durchtrainiert, zu muskulös, zu hart und sehnig war, als dass er wirklich die Illusion erschaffen konnte, der Mann sei Christian.  
Und doch, vielleicht war er an diesem Abend der Einzige, der seinen Vorstellungen nahekam.  
Paolo lächelte. „Ich kenn deinen Typ“, sagte er und beugte sich zu ihm vor. „Jung, schmal und dunkelhaarig. Aber der ist wohl schon beschäftigt.“  
Er nickte in Richtung einer der Tische, an dem eine Gruppe junger Männer stand.  
Einer von ihnen wandte Olaf seinen Rücken zu und ein elektrischer Schock durchfuhr ihn. Die Frisur, die Jeans, die locker tief in den Hüften saß, das T-Shirt, das er schwören konnte schon gesehen zu haben, an diesem Tag schon gesehen zu haben.  
Einer der Männer, die um den Tisch standen, legte seinen Arm um die schmale Gestalt, flüsterte etwas in sein Ohr und der junge Mann schüttelte sich lachend, eine Bewegung, die Olaf vertraut erschien, nur allzu vertraut.  
Von der anderen Seite wurde ihm ein Glas mit klarer Flüssigkeit gereicht, ermunternde Rufe wurden laut.  
Obwohl diese kaum nötig schienen, denn der junge Mann stürzte den Inhalt nur allzu willig hinunter, erschauerte dann leicht und ließ es zu, dass einer der Männer am Tisch ihm vorne in den Hosenbund fasste und ihn zu sich zog, bis ihre Hüften gegeneinanderstießen.  
Der Mann war ungefähr so alt wie Olaf, trug einen Anzug und eine Kurzhaarfrisur. Sein Haar war dunkel, seine Gestalt sportlich. Auch in der Größe überragte er den anderen nur ein wenig. Den anderen, den er mit seiner Bewegung ins Profil drehte, so dass Olaf ihn erkennen konnte.  
Zuerst glaubte er, hoffte, dass das Dämmerlicht ihm einen Streich spielte, doch die Reaktion seines Körpers sagte ihm mehr als deutlich, um wen es sich handelte.  
Er schüttelte Paolo ab, der unverständliche Worte hinter ihm herrief, durchquerte den Raum in raschen Schritten.  
Olafs Stimme versagte, und er fürchtete ohnehin, dass diese in der Geräuschkulisse der Bar untergehen würde.  
Ebenso wenig brachte Olaf es über sich, eine Hand, oder auch nur einen Finger zu heben, als er Christian erreichte.  
Der Mann, der mittlerweile seine Lippen verdächtig nahe an Christians Hals gebracht hatte, während derjenige in seinem Rücken ihm näherkam, seine Hände auf die Seiten des Jüngeren legte, registrierte seine Ankunft nicht, und auch Christian reagierte keineswegs.  
Im Gegenteil, er schien im Moment gefangen zu sein, lächelte und neigte den Kopf zur Seite, nachgiebig, Einverständnis demonstrierend.  
Und doch bahnte sich eine unbewusste Reaktion an, kaum erkennbar für jemanden, der nicht gewohnt war, jede Einzelheit, jeden Ansatz seines Verhaltens zu deuten.  
Doch Olaf bemerkte es, das kaum merkliche Augenflattern, das nervöse Zucken, das Zwinkern, das der unvermeidlichen leisen Drehung in Olafs Richtung vorausging.  
Er wollte sich nicht wundern, dass Christian seine Anwesenheit spürte, wollte nicht erstaunt darüber sein, wie weit sich das unsichtbare Band zwischen ihnen erstreckte. Und doch sog er scharf die Luft ein, als Chris seinen Kopf nur einen Zentimeter wand, als seine Augen auf den Bruder trafen und sich vergrößerten, halb in Schrecken, halb in Erwartung.  
„Olaf!“ Tonlos stieß Christian den Namen aus, und dieser Laut brach den Bann.  
Noch ehe Olaf wusste, was er tat, riss er seinen Bruder aus dem Griff der beiden Männer, zog ihn zurück, ungeachtet der lautstark aufheulenden Proteste.  
„Hey Mann, was fällt dir ein?“  
Er zerrte Christian vom Tisch fort, stolperte beinahe, ob der Macht des Ruckes, dem der Jüngere keinerlei Widerstand entgegensetzte.  
Christian ließ sich nur allzu willig mitreißen, folgte ihm, ließ sich beiseite schieben und ziehen und Olaf verspürte einen tiefen Schmerz, den er mit der Vorstellung verband, dass der Jüngere gewohnt sein konnte, sich derart willenlos zu zeigen.  
Paolo war verschwunden und so stieß Olaf Christian ein wenig zu grob gegen die Theke, und doch nicht grob genug, als dass es seinem Ärger auf ihn entspräche.  
„Was tust du?“, zischte Olaf, während der Ärger immer noch rot in ihm aufstieg.  
Christians Augenlider flatterten, und doch hob er sein Kinn in dem Versuch, sich selbst zu behaupten.  
„Was glaubst du denn?“, antwortete der Jüngere und schob trotzig seine Unterlippe vor.  
„Du…“ Olaf fehlten die Worte. Seine Hand presste immer noch gegen Christians Brust, hielt ihn fest. „Du kannst doch nicht…“  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Das geht doch nicht…“, sagte er leise und mehr zu sich selbst, bevor er den anderen los ließ und seine Brieftasche aus der Jacke fischte.  
Achtlos warf er einen Schein auf die Theke, packte dann Christian am T-Shirt und zog ihn mit sich. Aus der Bar hinaus, über den Parkplatz, bis zu seinem Wagen.  
„Wie bist du hierhergekommen?“, fragte Olaf, als die kalte Nachtluft seine Emotionen abzukühlen begann.  
„Was interessiert es dich?“ Christian verschränkte die Arme, blieb stocksteif vor dem Auto stehen.  
„Was es mich interessiert?“ Olaf ließ ihn los und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch sein Haar.  
„Es… es geht mich etwas an. Ich kann doch nicht dabei zusehen, wie du… wie du…“  
„Woher wusstest du, dass ich hier bin?“, fragte Christian schließlich, während er sich nach Kräften bemühte, seine Fassung wiederzufinden.  
„Ich wusste es nicht“, rutschte es Olaf heraus, noch bevor er über seine Worte und deren Folgen nachdenken konnte.  
Christian sah ihn an und sein Mund formte eine stummes ‚Ach‘.  
Olaf beobachtete, wie er blinzelte, dann den Kopf senkte, bis sein Haar ihm wie ein Vorhang in die Stirn fiel.  
Kaum glaubte er sich dahinter versteckt, so verzogen sich die Lippen zu einem schmalen Lächeln und Olaf spürte, wie neben dem Ärger die Scham in ihm aufstieg.  
„Ich bring dich nach Hause“, schnappte er etwas zu laut, als wollte er sein eigenes, klopfendes Herz übertönen.  
„Wieso?“, fragte Christian und hielt den Kopf gesenkt. „Ich bin erwachsen. Ich kann tun was ich will und mit wem ich will, solange ich diskret bin.“  
Er sah auf. „Das hast du mir gesagt.“  
Olafs Atem beschleunigte sich.  
„Aber das hier… das ist…“  
Christian suchte den Blick des Älteren, tauchte in diesen ein.  
„Das ist es, was ich heute brauche…“, sagte er leise und schloss die Augen. „Gerade heute“, fuhr er fort. „Und es ist nicht das erste Mal.“  
Olaf erschauerte. Er stand bereits zu nah an seinem Bruder, nah genug, dass es auffallen könnte, dass es auffallen würde, befänden sie sich nicht an einem Ort zu einer Zeit, während der niemand auf den anderen achtete.  
Olaf fühlte den Sog, der von dem Jüngeren ausging, das Pulsieren in seinen Adern, dass nur ein Streben kannte.  
Und das Zittern in Christians Unterlippe, die beinahe krampfhaft geschlossenen Augen, das Beben des schlaksigen Körpers erzählten davon, dass Christian exakt wusste, wie er sich fühlte. Dass der Jüngere es wusste, weil er es auch spürte.  
Und mit einem Mal war es egal, wo sie waren und wer sie waren. Es war egal, dass ihre Wünsche von außen betrachtet, verboten und krank wirkten. In diesem Augenblick verschwanden die Grenzen wie von Zauberhand, sanken die Barrieren, löste sich jeder Einwand in Nichts auf.  
Nur ein Schritt trennte sie und dann presste Olaf Christian gegen den Wagen, schlang seine Arme um die schmalen Schultern und barg sein Gesicht im Nacken des anderen.  
„Es tut mir so leid“, flüsterte er, während seine Augen zu brennen begannen.  
„So leid“, wiederholte er und hielt ihn fester, als Christians Hände um seine Hüften wanderten, sich in Olafs Rücken wiederfanden.  
„Es ist okay“, wisperte Christian und Olaf hörte die Tränen in der Stimme des Jüngeren. „Es ist okay. Niemand wird es je erfahren.“  
Ein Laut wie ein Schluchzen entrang sich Olafs Kehle und er presste seinen Körper fester gegen den Christians, so fest, dass es diesem weh tun musste. Doch Christian erhob keinen Einwand, er erwiderte die Umarmung mit einer verzweifelten Sehnsucht, die Olaf nur zu gut erkannte.  
Ihre Glieder berührten sich durch den Stoff der Kleidung hindurch und Olaf stöhnte.  
Und doch konnte er ihn nicht loslassen, konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, wie eiskalt es erst sei, wenn sich ihre Körper voneinander lösten.  
Die Kälte der Nacht umgab sie beide und für Olaf war es, als wäre Christian der einzige Halt, der einzig existierende Quell der Wärme, der ihn vor dem Erfrieren schützen konnte.  
„Rette mich“, flüsterte er, ohne sich der Worte bewusst zu sein. „Beschütze mich vor mir selbst.“  
„Sch…“ Christians Finger wanderten Olafs Rücken hinauf, gruben sich in verspannte Muskeln.  
„Wir kriegen das hin“, versprach er und begann Olafs Kinn, seine Wange, jedes Stückchen Haut, das er erreichen konnte, zu küssen.  
„Es ist in Ordnung.“  
Olaf zitterte und Christian küsste ihn weiter, offene, feuchte Küsse, die der Ältere in seinem Gesicht fühlte, an seinem Hals.  
Er wollte sprechen, sich bewegen, zurückweichen vor dem Körper des anderen, doch er schaffte es nicht.  
Christian musste es tun, Christian war es, der ihn entließ, der den allzu festen Griff löste, Olaf atmen ließ, zur Besinnung kommen, erkennen, dass die Kälte ihn nicht tötete.  
Seine Hände hielten immer noch Olafs Arme, so wie Olafs Finger Christians Arme berührten, die seltsame Verbindung aufrecht erhielten.  
Keiner von ihnen sah den anderen an, gerade als wäre Augenkontakt in diesem Moment zu viel verlangt.  
„Bring mich nach Hause“, sagte Christian. „Bring mich… wohin du gefahren wärest, wenn du mich nicht gesehen hättest.“  
Olaf schluckte. Die Trennung tat beinahe körperlich weh, und doch vollzog er sie, umrundete sein Auto, nestelte nach dem Autoschlüssel, bevor er die Wagentür öffnete.  
Noch bevor er sich hinter das Steuer setzte, lehnte er sich zu Christian hinüber und öffnete die Verriegelung von innen.  
Nur einen Moment später befand sich der Jüngere neben ihm und der Wagen glitt wie ferngesteuert die Straße entlang.  
„Ich… ich bringe dich in deine Wohnung“, sagte Olaf rau.  
Christian schwieg für eine Weile.  
„Wohin wärst du gegangen?“, fragte er dann leise.  
„In ein Hotel“, murmelte Olaf leise genug, dass er glaubte, der Jüngere könnte es nicht hören.  
Doch dieser hatte ihn verstanden, nickte.  
„Ich auch“, sagte er beinahe ebenso leise und überlegte einen Augenblick. „Oder zu einem von ihnen.“  
Olafs Herz verkrampfte sich. „Ich will das nicht hören“, stieß er hervor.  
„Das… das meinte ich nicht“, beeilte Christian sich zu versichern und sah unglücklich zur Seite. „Ich wollte nur, dass du weißt, dass ich niemanden zu mir nehme. Nicht in das Apartment.“  
„Wieso nicht?“ Olaf glaubte selbst nicht, dass er die Frage laut ausgesprochen hatte. Und doch wartete er auf die Antwort.  
Christian zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es erschien mir nie richtig“, antwortete er. „Dort sind wir zusammen. Ich wollte nicht, dass jemand das kaputt macht.“  
„Chris!“ Olaf schüttelte den Kopf. „Du weißt doch, dass wir nie… dass wir niemals…“  
„Ich weiß.“ Christians Stimme brach und Olaf spürte, obwohl er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Straße konzentrierte, dass der Jüngere seine Augen auf ihn richtete.  
„Immer wenn ich… ich habe mir immer jemanden ausgesucht, der mich an dich erinnerte. Immer.“  
Olaf presste die Lippen zusammen, doch Christian sprach weiter.  
„Er musste aussehen wie du, zumindest ein wenig. Oder deine Haltung besitzen, deine Figur…“  
„Chris!“ Olaf rief den Namen fast, in dem Wunsch den Jüngeren zum Schweigen zu bringen.  
„Wie ist es mit dir?“, fuhr dieser dennoch fort, als bemerkte er den unausgesprochenen Einwand des Bruders nicht.  
„Ich… wir sollten nicht darüber sprechen“, brachte Olaf hervor. Er konnte es nicht, konnte Christian nicht die Wahrheit sagen, ihm gegenüber nicht zugeben, was oder wen er an diesem Ort gesucht hatte.  
„Ich… ich meine… wenn wir beide…“  
Christian schluckte vernehmlich. „Es wird nie jemand erfahren. Keiner von uns wird darüber sprechen, davon wissen. Und wir… ist es nicht so, dass wir uns beide danach sehnen?“  
Olaf sah zu ihm. Christians Augen waren wieder geschlossen, seine Wimpern zitterten leicht.  
Es lag an ihm, an Olaf. Er musste die Kontrolle behalten.  
„Das wird nie passieren“, sagte er fest. „Niemals.“  
*  
Christian schwieg den Rest der Fahrt und so hörte Olaf nur auf das unruhige Pochen seines Herzens, auf das Rauschen des Blutes in seinen Adern, bis er in den Parkplatz vor dem Apartment-Block seines Bruders einfuhr.  
Er blieb am Steuer sitzen und seine Hände zitterten, als er versuchte, sie an ihrem Platz zu lassen. Doch dies gelang ihm nur solange, bis Christian seine Finger mit der eigenen Hand bedeckte und sie auf diese Art zur Ruhe brachte.  
„Komm mit herauf“, sagte er leise und Olaf gehorchte, obwohl alles in ihm schrie, dass er sich umdrehen und fliehen sollte, so schnell und so weit wie möglich. Nicht nur für sein eigenes Seelenheil, sondern gerade für das Christians.  
Sie nahmen die Treppen in schnellen Schritten. Mit traumwandlerischer Sicherheit fand Christian das Schloss seiner Tür und nur einen Augenblick später schloss diese sich hinter ihnen.  
Mehr als dieses Geräusch war nicht nötig, und Olaf fand sich wieder mit seinen Armen um den Jüngeren, mit seinem Gesicht in dessen Haar gepresst.  
„Ich liebe dich“, wisperte Christian. „Du weißt, dass ich dich liebe.“  
‚Ich weiß‘, wollte Olaf antworten, doch er brachte kein Wort hervor. Es war nicht möglich, dass er die Worte erwiderte, nicht jetzt, soviel wusste er noch, als alles um ihn versank und nur noch Christians Wärme zählte, die sich an ihn schmiegte, ihn von innen erhellte, seinen Schmerz forttrieb.  
„Küss mich“, flüsterte Christian und Olaf neigte sein Gesicht zu dem Jüngeren und presse seine Lippen auf die seinen, auf den roten Mund, der sich sofort unter ihm öffnete, sich anbot mit einer Bereitwilligkeit, die Olaf betäubte.  
Er schmeckte das Getränk, das Christian gehabt hatte, schmeckte die Bar, doch vor allem schmeckte er Christian und für einen Moment erzitterte er.  
‚Mein Bruder‘, flammte ein Gedanke in ihm auf, doch versank sofort wieder, als Christian über Olafs Lippen leckte, als diese sich bereitwillig, und ohne, dass der Ältere Einfluss darauf nehmen konnte, öffneten.  
Christians Zunge glitt erneut über Olafs Lippen und Zähne, erforschte dessen Mundhöhle, begegnete Olafs eigener. Sie duellierten sich, tanzten miteinander, bis Olaf glaubte, dass ihm die Sinne schwanden und er mit einem Laut, der am ehesten einem leisen Wimmern glich, den Kontakt löste.  
Seine Knie waren weich, sein Körper fühlte sich an wie Gelee und als Christian ihn mit sich zog, konnte er nichts dagegen setzen.  
Sie landeten auf Christians Bett. Olaf fühlte nebelhaft, wie er dorthin dirigiert wurde, mit dem Rücken auf der Matratze niedersank.  
Irgendwann im Laufe des Weges, musste Christian ihm geholfen haben aus seiner Jacke zu schlüpfen, doch Olaf konnte nicht mehr angeben wann oder wie das geschehen war.  
Mit einem Mal lag er unten und Christian der Länge nach auf ihm. Sie küssten sich wieder. Olafs Wangen, sein Kinn, seine Lippen waren feucht von den Küssen, die Christian unermüdlich verteilte.  
Und er ließ es geschehen, klammerte sich an den anderen, erlaubte seinen Händen, seinen Fingern Christians Rücken hinauf und hinunter zu laufen, jeden Muskel, jeden Knochen, jedes Schulterblatt zu erforschen und zu liebkosen.  
Was er nicht sagen konnte mit Worten, sagte Olaf mit seinem Körper.  
Er war hart und er fühlte, dass auch Christian hart war.  
Ihre Körper rieben gegeneinander, während ihre Lippen sprachen, mal zärtlich, mal mit leidenschaftlicher Kraft. Ihre Zähne stießen gegeneinander und sie rangen nach Atem, doch keiner von ihnen konnte aufhören.  
Und es fühlte sich nicht falsch an. Es war richtig, es war das, worauf Olaf gewartet hatte, das was er brauchte.  
Und wenn er es dabei belassen konnte, wenn er hier seine Füße in den Erdboden stemmte und eine Linie zog. Sich schwor, dass er nicht weiter gehen würde, dass er es nicht zuließe, dass ihre Sünde größer wurde, als diese, dann, dann konnte er damit leben, dann konnten sie beide damit leben.  
Und vielleicht, nur vielleicht ginge es eines Tages vorbei.  
Doch tief in sich wusste Olaf, dass dieser Tag niemals kommen würde.  
Er wusste, dass er Christian liebte, dass er ihn immer geliebt hatte und immer lieben würde, verzweifelt, hoffnungslos, wahnsinnig und ohne jede Zukunft.  
Und doch wusste er auch, dass diese Liebe das Einzige war, was ihn am Leben hielt.  
*  
Sie schliefen ein, eng verschlungen und Olaf erwachte mit schmerzendem Kopf und schmerzenden Gliedern und einem unwirklichen Erschrecken, das ihn schüttelte.  
Vorsichtig befreite er sich aus Christians Umklammerung, dessen einzige Reaktion in einem leisen Seufzer bestand.  
Eine winzige Lampe brannte und warf ihren Schein über das Bett und über die darüber hingestreckte Gestalt. Olaf beugte sich über seinen Bruder und strich ihm zärtlich sein Haar aus der Stirn.  
Er liebte ihn so sehr, dass es schmerzte, zu sehr, als dass er ihn jemals aufgeben konnte.  
Soviel wusste er jetzt und das Bewusstsein erschreckte ihn nicht mehr.  
Olaf küsste Christians Stirn, hob seine Jacke vom Boden auf und ging, verließ Christians Wohnung und wusste bei sich, dass ein Knoten in ihm geplatzt war, eine neue Öffnung entstanden war, ein Zugang zu einer geheimen Welt, die er sorgfältig hüten musste.  
Die er besonders sorgfältig hüten sollte, damit sie ihn nicht in den Abgrund risse und seinen Bruder mit ihm.  
*  
Er kam rechtzeitig nach Hause, um sich von Carola zu verabschieden.  
Und auf eine merkwürdige Weise fühlte er sich sicherer ihr gegenüber, konnte ihr gefasster gegenüber treten, konnte ihr versprechen, dass es besser werde, dass er alles in seiner Macht täte, damit sie eine Zukunft hätten.  
Dann war sie fort und Olaf wartete. Er ging zur Arbeit, er erledigte, was zu erledigen war, doch im Grunde wartete er nur, wartete darauf, ob Christian sich meldete.  
Er wusste, dass er zweifeln sollte, dass er damit rechnen sollte, dass der Jüngere sich entsetzt zurückzog, dass er versuchte, ihm nach Möglichkeit fernzubleiben, dass er etwas Unberechenbares tun würde.  
Und doch war er tief in sich davon überzeugt, dass nichts dergleichen geschehe, dass alles gut werde, dass der andere ihn verstand, und das, was er fühlte.  
*  
Christian rief an. „Kommst du?“, fragte er nur und Olaf wusste, dass er nicht ablehnen konnte.  
Er küsste Christian.  
Sobald die Tür hinter ihm zugefallen war, nahm er ihn in seine Arme und Christian schmiegte sich an ihn, als hätte er den ganzen Tag nichts anderes ersehnt.  
Olaf küsste Christians Hals, schmeckte die zarte, weiße Haut, von der er so oft geträumt hatte. Seine Finger glitten unter das Shirt des Jüngeren, hungrig, gierig nach dem puren Kontakt.  
Doch als Christian seinerseits begann, das Hemd aus Olafs Hose zu ziehen und seine Hände den Hautkontakt suchten, da stoppte Olaf ihn atemlos, griff seine Hände, hielt sie fest.  
„Nein“, flüsterte er. „Das dürfen wir nicht.“  
Und Christian gehorchte. Seine Lippen suchten erneut die des Bruders und er zog diesen mit sich, zog ihn wieder hinab auf sein Bett, zog ihn auf sich und ließ es zu, dass dieser sein Gesicht mit gierigen Küssen bedeckte.  
Sie sprachen wenig in diesen ersten Nächten, während dieser ersten Begegnungen, in denen sie sich beide gestanden, was sie fühlten.  
Nicht mit Worten, doch mit ihren Handlungen, dem anderen zeigten, was sie für ihn empfanden, schon immer füreinander empfunden hatten.  
„Du bist schön“, sagte Olaf einmal unumwunden, als er seine Finger durch Christians Haar gleiten ließ. Dieser nahm die Hand des Bruders und führte sie an seine Lippen.  
„Nein, du bist schön“, antwortete er mit einem leisen lächeln. „Du weißt es nur nicht, und das macht dich umso schöner.“  
Und als sie später ihre Körper gegeneinander pressten, ihre Unterleiber in rhythmischen Bewegungen gegeneinander stießen und sie beide aufstöhnten, da fiel es Olaf schwerer, als je zuvor, sich von dem Jüngeren zu lösen.  
Er setzte sich auf, doch Christian folgte ihm, schmiegte sich gegen seinen Rücken und legte ihm die Arme um die Schultern.  
„Es kann nicht falsch sein“, flüsterte er. „So wie es sich anfühlt, kann es nicht falsch sein.“  
Doch Olaf schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Es ist eine Sünde“, sagte er und wusste doch, dass er die Grenze zur Sünde längst überschritten hatte. Alles, was er nun tun konnte, war an diesem Punkt zu verharren und nicht zuzulassen, dass sich das Ausmaß ihrer Verfehlung vergrößerte.  
„Wie kann das eine Sünde sein?“, fragte Christian und küsste Olafs Ohrläppchen, saugte es in seinen Mund und kitzelte es mit seiner Zunge.  
Olaf erschauerte. Sein Glied zuckte und er seufzte mit der Anstrengung sich zurückzuhalten.  
„Du weißt warum“, flüsterte er zurück und schloss die Augen, als Christian seine Lippen auf die verborgene Stelle hinter seinem Ohr presste, als er seinen Atem über Olafs Haut blies, bis dieser spürte, wie sich eine Gänsehaut entwickelte.  
Christian verharrte für eine Weile, blieb still, ließ Olaf nur seinen Atem fühlen.  
„Ich weiß, wie die Leute es nennen“, sagte er dann. „Aber das ändert nichts daran, was ich fühle.“  
Olaf entließ zitternd seinen Atem. Er wollte nicht, durfte nicht antworten, nicht zugeben, nicht wirklich gestehen, was er spürte, dass keine Sekunde mehr verging, in der er die Sehnsucht nicht wie einen leisen Schmerz in seinem Herzen trug.  
*  
Die Ausflüge in den ‚Nimbus‘ waren sinnlos geworden. Sie waren für Olaf gestorben, für sie beide gestorben, in dem Moment, in dem sie sich dort gesehen hatten, in dem sie, ohne darüber zu sprechen, wussten, dass die Wahrheit sich nicht mehr verdrängen ließ, dass jede Ersatzhandlung nur tiefer in einen Strudel führte, aus dem es früher oder später kein Entkommen mehr gab.  
Eine Lösung konnten sie nur gemeinsam finden, einen Ausweg nur zusammen.  
Christian presste offene Küsse entlang der Linie von Olafs Kinn, verharrte, bevor er seine Lippen gegen den Hals des Älteren drückte. Leicht nur, leicht genug, dass dieser die heiser ausgesprochenen Worte verstehen konnte.  
„Ich will deinen Schwanz lutschen, ich will sehen, wie du…“  
Olaf fuhr auf, riss sich aus der Umklammerung.  
„Chris, mein Gott. Wie kannst du… du kannst so etwas nicht sagen. Wieso sagst du so etwas?“  
Seine Stimme erstarb, als er hilflos seine bebenden Finger zu Fäusten ballte.  
Christian lehnte sich zurück und stützte die Arme hinter sich auf, doch sah er Olaf nicht an, der vor ihm stehen blieb.  
„Weil es die Wahrheit ist“, antwortete Christian leise und Olaf kämpfte das Entsetzen, das in ihm zeitgleich mit dem Verlangen aufstieg nieder.  
Allein die Vorstellung von Christian, dessen Lippen sich um sein Glied schlossen, dessen Hände seine intimsten Regionen erforschten, produzierte erste Tropfen an der Spitze seines steif gewordenen Penis.  
Olaf wandte sich ab. „Ich… ich muss gehen.“  
Er sah sich nicht um, floh aus Christians Apartment.  
*  
In seiner Wohnung angekommen verschloss er die Schlafzimmertür hinter sich, ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen, zog seine Hose und Shorts bis zu den Knien hinunter und umfasste sein Glied.  
‚Christians Hände‘, dachte er und ersetzte seine eigenen Finger, die über seinen Schaft wanderten, mit Christians schlanken, weißen Händen.  
‚Christians Lippen.‘  
Er schloss die Augen und ließ es zu, dass ihn die Bilder überkamen. Die Vorstellung allein reichte aus. Seine Hüften schnellten in die Höhe, während sich seine Schultern in die Laken pressten.  
„Chris!“ Ein Seufzer, gefolgt von einem Stöhnen entfuhr seinen Lippen, als er nur wenige Male pumpte, bevor ihn sein Orgasmus wie ein elektrischer Schlag durchfuhr, seinen Körper wieder und wieder durchzuckte, bis er sich über sich selbst ergoss.  
Erschöpft sank er zurück. Ausgelaugt blieb er liegen, ließ seine Finger weiter über den nun weich gewordenen Penis streifen, stellte sich Christian vor, der zwischen seinen Beinen lag, der ihn liebkoste, der seinen Kopf auf Olafs Bauch legte und ihn mit seinen Armen umschlang, ihn festhielt, ihn auf dem Erdboden verankerte, in einer Realität, der zu entfliehen, Olaf von Tag zu Tag verlockender erschien.  
*  
Am Tag darauf kam Christian zu ihm und Olaf ließ ihn ein, ließ es zu, dass er ihn stumm umarmte, dass sie beide das Gesagte vergaßen, oder vorgaben, es zu vergessen.  
Sie aßen zu Abend und gingen ins Kino, in eine sichere Umgebung, in die Öffentlichkeit.  
Doch als die Dunkelheit sich über sie senkte, fanden sie sich wieder gegeneinander gelehnt, ihre Hände jeweils im Schoß des Anderen, ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf alles andere gerichtet, als auf den Film.  
Es konnte, durfte so nicht weitergehen. Olaf musste dem Einhalt gebieten, und doch konnte er dies nicht, war es ihm unmöglich.  
*  
Und von einem Tag auf den anderen, verloren seine Gefühle, seine Einwände an Bedeutung, wurden sie ersetzt von etwas Größerem, von einem Schrecken, den sich auszumalen Olaf nie wagen würde.  
Es war eine Routineuntersuchung, nicht mehr und nicht weniger, ein paar einfache Tests im Rahmen von Christians Ausbildung, die den Verdacht auf die Krankheit nahelegten, die sich so lange still verhalten hatte. Lange genug, als dass sie beide sich erlaubt hatten, diese zu vergessen.  
Und mit einem Mal war alles nebensächlich, löschte sich jeder Gedanke an Schuld oder Scham im Angesicht der wirklichen Bedrohung, im Angesicht einer Krankheit, die die Macht besaß, Olaf den einzigen Menschen zu nehmen, der ihm mehr bedeutete, als sein eigenes Leben.  
„Es besteht lediglich der Verdacht“, sagte Christian. „Wenn ich nicht in meiner Kindheit krank gewesen wäre, kämen sie nicht einmal auf die Idee, mich daraufhin zu testen.“  
„Was bedeutet das?“ Olafs Stimme klang fern und fremd in seinen Ohren.  
Christian sah ihn ernst an, zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Die Anzahl an Leukozyten kann viele Ursachen haben. Es existiert kein Grund, sich aufzuregen.“  
Olaf schluckte trocken. „Aber sie haben mit dir darüber gesprochen, dich zu weiteren Tests bestellt.“  
Christian nickte. „Morgen. Danach heißt es abwarten.“  
„Erinnerst du dich an damals?“ Olaf brachte die Worte kaum hervor.  
Christian schlug die Augen nieder. „Ein wenig, ganz schwach.“  
Olaf holte tief Luft, drängte die Angst zurück.  
„Ich bin für dich da.“  
Christian lächelte. „Du hast mich auch damals gerettet. Du kannst mich wieder retten.“  
Olaf schloss seine Augen, presste die Lippen zusammen. „Ich kann dich nicht retten.“ Seine Stimme versagte. „Ich… weiß selbst nicht, was ich tun soll.“  
„Doch, das weißt du.“  
Olaf spürte, dass Christian näher kam. „Du weißt es immer.“  
Und dann schlug Olaf seine Augen wieder auf und begegnete dem vertrauensvollen Blick des Jüngeren und der Schmerz durchschnitt ihm das Herz wie ein Messer.  
„Ich kann es nicht“, krächzte er. „Ich bin schwach. Siehst du nicht, dass ich schwach bin, dass ich niemals all das zulassen dürfte, dich all dem aussetzen… dass ich niemals…“  
Ein Schluchzen brach sich in Olaf Bahn.  
Und dann fühlte er Christians Arme um sich.  
„Es ist okay“, sagte der Jüngere leise. „Wir wissen nicht, was geschehen wird. Wir wissen nicht, was richtig ist und was falsch. So ist das Leben – unser Leben.“  
Olaf lehnte die Stirn auf Christians Schulter, ließ es zu, dass der andere seinen schwankenden Körper hielt, ihn sanft hin und her wog, ihn tröstete, als wäre er es, der diesen Trost brauchte.  
Er ließ es zu, dass Christian ihn zu Boden zog, ließ es zu, dass der Jüngere ihn führte.  
Er ließ es zu, dass Christian seine Jacke und sein Hemd abstreifte und dass er bei sich selbst das Gleiche tat.  
Ließ es zu, dass Christian ihn küsste, wie schon so oft zuvor und doch anders, mit einer neu gewonnenen Sicherheit, dem Bewusstsein, dass sie nichts zu verlieren hatten, nicht mehr.  
Christian saugte an Olafs Brustwarzen. Seine Hände wanderten an Olafs Körper hoch und hinunter, erforschten jede Wölbung, jeden Muskel, jede Sehne.  
Christian küsste ihn und presste seinen Unterleib gegen den des Älteren, bis dieser in seinen Mund hinein stöhnte. Und dann begann er eine rhythmische Bewegung, einen Tanz, in den Olaf einfiel, als hätten sie ihn bereits unzählige Male zuvor getanzt.  
‚Vergessen‘, dachte Olaf. Er wollte nur vergessen, was Christian gesagt hatte, genug spüren, um nicht an die Gefahr zu denken, die im Inneren des Bruders lauerte.  
Er stieß seine Hüften in die Höhe, fühlte das harte Glied des Jüngeren durch den Stoff hindurch, hörte das leise Ächzen, das der andere hervorstieß, als er auf seine Bewegungen reagierte.  
Sie wurden schneller und schneller, ihre Lippen lösten sich voneinander, als sie beide gezwungen waren, nach Luft zu schnappen.  
Christian keuchte in die Kurve zwischen Olafs Hals und Nacken hinein und Olaf hob seinen Kopf und erreichte mit den Lippen Christians Ohr, als er kam, als sein Körper aufblitzte vom Kopf bis zu den Zehen und er die Feuchtigkeit in seine Hose schießen fühlte.  
Als Olafs Atem sich beruhigte, lag Christian schwer und warm und ruhig auf ihm, atmete leise, eine sanfte Brise gegen Olafs Hals.  
Sein Penis ruhte weich gegen Olafs Unterleib, sein Sperma verband den Stoff ihrer Kleidung miteinander.  
‚Zu spät‘, dachte Olaf. ‚Zu spät für Schuldgefühle. Sie waren verdammt und es spielte keine Rolle. Nichts mehr spielte eine Rolle, wenn er Christian verlieren sollte.‘  
Sie hielten sich fest in dieser Nacht, ohne zu sprechen, ohne ein Wort und ohne eine Erklärung.  
Und als sie am folgenden Tag ihren Pflichten gegenüber traten, begleitete Olaf Christian, sorgte für Beschleunigung des Verfahrens, für baldmöglichste Ergebnisse.  
Und als diese kamen, weinten sie beide und hielten sich wieder.  
Es war nichts, nichts als eine Infektion, die sich behandeln ließ.  
Und doch war mehr geschehen, war eine Mauer gefallen, die einzureißen eigentlich undenkbar sein sollte.  
*  
„Was willst du?“, flüsterte Olaf, schloss die Tür hinter sich und nahm Christian in seine Arme. „Was willst du?“  
„Alles“, antwortete der andere und zog ihn mit sich, zog ihn in Olafs Schlafzimmer, auf das große Bett mit den Seidenlaken. Und zum ersten Mal ließ Olaf es zu, dass der Jüngere ihn ganz entkleidete, ließ es zu, dass sie beide ihre Kleidung abstreiften.  
„Was willst du?“, fragte er noch einmal und Christian antwortete nicht mit Worten, sondern mit seinen Handlungen, antwortete mit seinen Händen, die Olaf dazu brachten, sich auf der Matratze auszustrecken, seine Beine auseinanderfallen zu lassen, ihm zu erlauben zwischen diese zu krabbeln.  
Er antwortete mit seinen Lippen, die von Olafs Hals über seine Brust und den flachen Bauch wanderten, bis sie das dunkle Haar erreichten, das sich zwischen Olafs Beinen kräuselte.  
Olafs Penis zuckte, doch Christian umging ihn, spreizte Olafs Beine zärtlich, knabberte an den Innenseiten seiner Schenkel, bevor er seinen Kopf auf einem Bein Olafs ruhen ließ, nahe an dem rötlich geschwollenen Glied. Er atmete, atmete Olafs Geruch ein, und Olafs Herz bebte, in seinem Magen flatterten Schmetterlinge, als er sich der Einfachheit und der klaren Aussage dieser Geste bewusst wurde.  
‚Ich liebe dich‘, erzählte ihm diese. ‚Ich liebe alles an dir, liebe deinen Duft, deinen Schwanz, deinen Körper.‘  
Und dann nahm Christian die Spitze von Olafs Penis in den Mund und es war diesem egal, dass es eine Sünde war, egal, dass sie dafür zur Hölle fahren würden, dass ihre Verfehlung nun kein Maß mehr kannte.  
Er überließ sich den Liebkosungen des Bruders, den erschreckend kundigen Bewegungen der Lippen, der Zunge und des Finger, die genau wussten, wo sie ihn berühren, wo sie ihn streifen und wo sie zupressen mussten.  
Es ging zu schnell, Olaf blieb keine Zeit mehr, Christian zu warnen, bevor er kam. Er ergoss sich in den Mund des Jüngeren, der ihn tief in sich aufnahm, dessen Kehle sein Glied massierte, so dass Olaf aufschrie, lauter, als er je zuvor in der Ekstase des Moments geschrien hatte.  
Christian saugte und leckte ihn durch das Nachbeben des Körpers, behielt den erschlafften Penis in seinem Mund, als brächte er es nicht über sich, ihn loszulassen.  
„Wir sind verloren“, flüsterte Olaf, als er wieder zu sich kam. „Verloren…“  
Und Christian erhob sich über ihm und küsste ihn mit feuchten, satten Lippen, ließ ihn sich selbst schmecken.  
Und Olaf zog ihn an sich und erwiderte den Kuss, erwiderte die Liebkosungen und fühlte gleichermaßen mit Schrecken und Stolz, dass Christians Penis feucht und weich gegen seine Seite lag, dass der Jüngere gekommen sein musste, während er ihn zum Höhepunkt gebracht hatte.  
Erst als sein Atem sich wieder beruhigte, als Olaf wieder zu sich kam, wagte er zu sprechen. „Du… du hättest nicht…“  
Christian küsste seinen Hals. „Ich weiß, dass du sicher bist“, sagte er. „Du würdest mich nie in Gefahr bringen.“  
Und Olafs Herz brach im Angesicht dieses blinden Vertrauens, das er nicht verdient hatte, von dem Christian wissen musste, dass es nicht gerechtfertigt war.  
*  
Es gelang Olaf das wiederholte Aufsteigen der Zweifel, der Schuldgefühle beiseite zu drängen, ebenso wie das Wissen, dass er seinem Vater Bericht erstatten musste, dass sie beide zu ihren Eltern zurückkehren mussten, dass zu viel Ungeklärtes der Klärung harrte.  
Er trank mehr, als gewöhnlich und er wusste, dass er es aus Gründen der Verdrängung tat, dass er es stoppen musste, dass es ihn unvorsichtig machte, nachlässig.  
Manchmal konnte er nicht anders, als auch in der Öffentlichkeit nach Christians Hand zu greifen.  
Manchmal hielt ihn nur ein dünner Faden Vernunft davon ab, die roten Lippen zu küssen oder seine Hände durch das Haar des anderen gleiten zu lassen, auf eine Art, die zwischen Brüdern nicht angemessen war.  
Und er spürte, dass Christian ihn nicht aufhalten würde, dass dieser – ganz im Gegenteil – bereits darauf zu warten schien, dass Olaf seine Kontrolle verlor.  
Und er verlor sie mit jedem Tag mehr.  
Kleine Versäumnisse, Ungenauigkeiten stellten ihm Hindernisse in den Weg.  
Manchmal merkte er am Morgen, dass sie die Tür nicht verschlossen hatten, dass Christians Kollege eine unangebrachte Zärtlichkeit beobachtete, oder dass ihm beim Telefonieren in seinem Büro eine unmissverständliche Bemerkung herausrutschte.  
Er trank, um die Angst zu verlieren und verlor die Hemmungen.  
Der Sünden hatte er bereits zu viele begangen, als dass es für ihn eine Rettung gäbe.  
Nur das eine tat er nicht, nur wenn Christian ihn um die letzte aller Intimitäten bat, dann schüttelte er den Kopf.  
Er konnte es nicht, konnte Christian das nicht antun.  
Und doch taten sie zu viel, näherten sich dem Unvermeidlichen mit jeder Nacht, die sie zusammen verbrachten.  
*  
Die Couch bildete ein Nest um sie und sie küssten sich.  
Christian stand auf und zog Olaf in das Schlafzimmer. Er entkleidete ihn langsam, dann sich, schlug die Decken auf und wartete, bis Olaf Platz genommen und seine Arme nach ihm ausgestreckt hatte.  
Dieses Mal lag er oben, seine mit Gleitcreme benetzen Hände befanden sich zwischen ihnen und er umfasste gleichzeitig ihre beiden Glieder, rieb sie gegeneinander, erzeugte die Art von unbändiger Lust, die Olaf aufstöhnen ließ mit genau diesem gebrochenen, schaudernden Ton in der Stimme, der besagte, dass er dieses Stöhnen schon viel zu lange in sich zurückgehalten hatte.  
„Gott, ich liebe dich“, sagte Olaf, als sie danach mit verschlungenen Gliedern, verschwitzten Körpern und in wohliger Erschöpfung nebeneinander lagen.  
„Ich…“ Er wollte es zurücknehmen, wollte Christian die unbedachte Äußerung vergessen lassen, doch es war zu spät.  
Christian küsste ihn und das Blut rauschte in Olafs Ohren, als die Tür zum Schlafzimmer aufging.  
Sie fuhren auseinander, doch nicht rasch genug. Carola sog erschrocken die Luft ein.  
Drei Augenpaare trafen sich, weiteten sich und verstanden.  
Langsam, unendlich langsam schloss Carola die Tür wieder.  
„Verdammt.“ Olaf setzte sich auf, barg das Gesicht in seinen Händen. Er fühlte Christians Arme um seinen Körper, roch den Sex, den er verströmte, den Geruch, der den Raum erfüllte.  
„Verdammt“, wiederholte er und hörte nicht zu, als Christian sprach.  
„Sie wird nichts sagen“, flüsterte der Jüngere. „Das kann sie nicht.“  
Olaf holte zitternd Atem, riss sich dann zusammen.  
„Ich muss mit ihr sprechen“, wisperte er zurück und rieb sich über die Stirn. „Es war so dumm… ich war so unvorsichtig. Ich hätte damit rechnen müssen…“  
Christian küsste seine Wange. „Geh zu ihr“, sagte er. „Ich komme nach.“  
Olaf kletterte mit steifen Gliedern aus dem Bett. Wo Christian ihn berührt hatte, fühlte er den Verlust und Kälte kroch in ihm hoch.  
Mit mechanischen Bewegungen kleidete er sich an, drehte sich nicht zu dem Jüngeren um, auch wenn er dessen Blick im Nacken spürte.  
Er knöpfte das Hemd zu, doch ließ es über der Hose hängen, machte sich nicht die Mühe, eine formelle Erscheinung anzustreben.  
Dennoch oder gerade deswegen war er überrascht, als er aus dem Raum trat und feststellte, dass Carola die Wohnung nicht verlassen hatte, dass sie in dem Sessel saß, steif und mit übereinandergeschlagenen Beinen, einen ernsten Zug um den Mund.  
*  
„Ich habe mit deinem Vater gesprochen“, sagte sie unvermittelt.  
Kalte Finger pressten sich um Olafs Herz und er ließ sich auf das Sofa nieder, starrte sie stumm an.  
Sie erwiderte den Blick. „Ich musste es tun“, sagte sie dann. „Ich bin schwanger.“  
„Du bist…“ Olafs Stimme erstarb, als sie nickte.  
„Von dir“, fügte sie hinzu, „um alle Zweifel zu beseitigen. Ich bin bereits im fünften Monat.“  
„Aber…“  
Die Tür zum Schlafzimmer ging auf. Christian, der sich mittlerweile auch angezogen hatte, trat leise ein, sah Carola fragend an.  
Als diese nicht reagierte, setzte er sich neben Olaf auf das Sofa, blieb jedoch am äußersten Rand, beließ es bei dem größtmöglichen Abstand zwischen ihnen.  
Carola räusperte sich. „Deshalb werde ich nichts sagen“, fuhr sie fort. „Ich denke an das Kind und ich denke an seine Zukunft.“  
„Wieso hast du mit ihm gesprochen?“ Olafs Stimme klang rau.  
Carola betrachtete ihre Nägel. „Ich hatte so eine Ahnung, dass es mit uns schwierig werden könnte.“  
Kurz sah sie auf. Ihr Blick traf Christian, nur eine Sekunde lang.  
„Und ich wollte mich versichern, wie die Familie dazu steht.“  
Olaf schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht, was… was ich sagen soll. Was… du von mir hören willst.“  
Carola seufzte. „Dein Vater besteht auf Heirat und auf Kontakt zu seinem Enkel.“  
Wieder sah Carola auf Christian. „Doch… ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich den Kontakt zu dir zulassen sollte.“  
„Du bekommst alles, was du dir vorstellst.“ Olaf bemühte sich Festigkeit in seine Worte zu legen, doch der Versuch misslang.  
„Ich werde für dich und das Kind sorgen, so gut…“  
„Natürlich“, unterbrach Carola ihn. „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du deine Pflicht erfüllst.“  
Sie erhob sich, packte ihre Handtasche fester, blickte in Olafs Augen.  
„Und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass dieses Kind niemals von deinen Perversionen erfährt.“  
Sie ging zur Tür, drehte sich dort noch einmal um. „Übrigens, dein Vater will dich sprechen. Er erwartet dich.“  
Ihr verächtlicher Blick traf Christian. „Euch beide“, fügte sie hinzu und verließ die Wohnung.  
„Carola… bitte…“  
Olaf stand auf, wollte ihr folgen, doch ein warnender Blick hielt ihn zurück.  
„Fass mich nicht an!“, zischte sie und lief zur Tür, drehte sich noch einmal um.  
„Und regle das mit deinem Vater. Er steht praktisch schon auf deiner Schwelle.“  
*  
Nachdem die Tür hinter Carola zugefallen war, blieb Olaf inmitten des Raumes stehen und regte sich nicht.  
Seinen Blick hatte er auf die Stelle gerichtet, an der Carola zuletzt gestanden hatte, und doch sah er nichts, fühlte er nichts.  
Langsam erhob sich Christian und trat hinter ihn.  
„Wird sie es ihm erzählen?“ Die Stimme des Jüngeren klang schmal und unsicher, ängstlicher als Olaf sie seit langem gehört hatte.  
Der Ältere schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein – das würde sie nicht tun.“  
Dessen fühlte er sich beinahe vollkommen sicher. Wie er sie einschätzte, tat Carola alles, um unangenehmem Gerede vorzubeugen.  
Und auch, wenn sie zusehen musste, wie ihre Zukunftspläne bröckelten, so war er doch bereit, jeden Eid zu schwören, dass es ihr leicht fallen sollte, stets das Beste für sich und aus ihrer Situation herauszuholen.  
Skandale passten nicht in diesen Plan, unangenehme Familiengeheimnisse aufzudecken noch weitaus weniger.  
Olaf fühlte Christians Hand auf seiner Schulter. Er ergriff diese und führte sie an seine Lippen, drehte die schlanken Finger dann in den seinen und küsste die Handinnenfläche.  
„Irgendwie bekommen wir das hin“, versprach er, und obwohl seine Stimme zitterte, wuchs doch die Überzeugung in ihm, dass sein Versprechen sich erfüllen würde, erfüllen musste, allein um Christians Willen.  
„Du könntest um sie kämpfen“, schlug Christian leise vor. „Du… du solltest an das… das Kind denken.“  
Olaf drehte sich um und nahm ihn in seine Arme. „Es ist zu früh“, flüsterte er. „Das… ist ihre Entscheidung. Es… es sollte mich wundern, wenn sie nicht geplant hätte… wenn sie nicht…“  
Christian legte ihm zwei Finger auf die Lippen. „Das wissen wir nicht. So etwas passiert.“  
„Ja.“ Olaf barg den Kopf an des Jüngeren Schulter und dachte an einen Moment so lange Jahre zuvor, an die Vorwürfe, die ihr Vater seiner Mutter gemacht hatte.  
„Ich werde alles für sie… und für das Kind tun“, versprach er mehr sich selbst als dass er zu Christian sprach.  
„Das weiß ich“, sagte dieser. „Das solltest du. Und vielleicht… vielleicht kann Carola irgendwann verstehen…“  
Olaf schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Niemand kann das verstehen. Das ist etwas zwischen uns und nur zwischen uns. Es gehört uns allein.“  
„Ja.“ Christian nickte und lehnte sich an den Älteren. „Nur uns allein“, flüsterte er.  
*  
Olaf richtete einen Sparfonds und ein Guthaben für Carola ein. Er unterzeichnete jede Vereinbarung, die sie ihm erstaunlich schnell vorlegte, erklärte sich mit allem einverstanden und zeigte sich nicht im Geringsten überrascht, als Hannibal nur einen Tag später die Schließung der Filiale anordnete und ihn, sowie Christian nach Hause beorderte.  
Er verlor nicht viele Worte über Carola, doch die wenigen, die er aussprach, handelten von Verpflichtung und Verantwortung.  
„Allerhöchstens ein halbes Jahr wird es dauern“, stellte Hannibal fest und hob sein Glas an die Lippen.  
„Ich erwarte von dir, dass du aus der Schließung und dem Verkauf den höchstmöglichen Gewinn herausschlägst.“  
Olaf schüttelte den Kopf. „Du weißt, wie die Lage auf dem Markt aussieht. Wie es in unserer Branche aussieht. Es ist unumgänglich, neue Wege einzuschlagen.“  
Hannibal schnaubte. „Unsinn. Der ganze Schnickschnack mit dem experimentiert wird, verschwindet in der Versenkung, noch bevor man davon gehört hat.“  
„Wir würden uns unabhängig machen von traditionellen Treibstoffen. Die Verstrickungen, von denen du gesprochen hast, verlieren an Bedeutung“, konnte Olaf nicht verhindern, seine Gedanken auszusprechen.  
Hannibal stürzte sein Getränk hinunter.  
„Rede nicht über etwas, von dem du nichts verstehst. Du wirst tun, was ich dir sage, und sehr bald erkennen, dass ich damit recht habe.“  
Er begutachtete Olaf von oben bis unten. „Und gerade nach dem, was du dir geleistet hast, solltest du keine großen Töne spucken.“  
„Ich…“ Olaf verstummte.  
„Mir ist nicht klar, was ihr für ein Problem habt“, stieß der Vater wütend hervor. „Aber ich gehe seit langem davon aus, dass du diese Frau heiraten wirst. Und sie dachte offensichtlich ebenso. Also mach Nägel mit Köpfen und legalisiere die Beziehung, baue dir etwas auf, verdiene das Vertrauen, das wir in dich gesteckt haben.“  
Olaf senkte seinen Blick.  
„Das… liegt nicht in meiner Hand.“  
„Blödsinn!“, polterte Hannibal. „Und ob das in deiner Hand liegt. Geh hin und schnapp sie dir. Schaff aus der Zweigstelle den größtmöglichen Profit beiseite und dann kommst du in die Firma und arbeitest dich ein.“  
Er verfiel in Schweigen und Olaf presste die Lippen zusammen.  
Die dargestellten Aussichten türmten sich mit einem Mal bedrohlicher und unangenehmer vor ihm aus, als er bislang angenommen hatte.  
Kurz flogen seine Gedanken zu Christian, der förmlich in seinem Autositz geschrumpft war, je näher sie dem Haus gekommen waren.  
Und spürte er selbst, wie ihm das Herz schwer wurde, beim Anblick des Gebäudes, so ahnte er, dass es sich nur um einen Bruchteil der Gefühle handelte, die seinen Bruder heimsuchten, der soviel länger dort ausgeharrt hatte.  
Christian war sofort, kaum dass sie angekommen waren, von ihrer Mutter in Beschlag genommen worden, während Hannibal Olaf zu einem geschäftlichen Gespräch befahl.  
‚Besser gesagt zu einem Vortrag oder einer Ansammlung von Kommandos‘, dachte Olaf sich im Stillen und errötete fast aufgrund der Ungehörigkeit seiner Vorwürfe.  
Warum nur fiel es ihm immer wieder so schwer, in dem Vater etwas anderes zu sehen, als den uneingeschränkten Patriarchen, der jede Macht und jede Entscheidungsgewalt für sich beanspruchen durfte. Als wäre er selbst nicht mittlerweile auch ein erwachsener Mann geworden, in der Lage, sich selbst zu bestimmen und sein Leben.  
Und doch, je länger er dort neben ihm stand, desto kleiner fühlte Olaf sich, desto unscheinbarer und unbedeutender kam er sich vor. Und dafür hasste er sich selbst.  
Olaf schluckte und zwang sich, seinen Blick auf Hannibal zu richten.  
Dieser starrte ihn ebenfalls an, abschätzig, und verächtlich. Mehr als deutlich war das Ausmaß, in dem er ihn enttäuscht hatte, und trotz allem besseren Wissens, all den Gründen, die Olaf sich bemühte vor sich selbst zumindest aufrecht zu erhalten, spürte er doch, dass er in seines Vaters Augen zu dem Versager geworden war, der zu werden er immer vermieden hatte.  
„Es ist spät“, sagte Hannibal. „Wir klären den Rest morgen.“  
Er drehte sich zum Fenster. „Geh deinen Bruder suchen. Wie ich ihn kenne, hat er sich wieder irgendwo verkrochen. Hol ihn zum Essen und sorg dafür, dass er sich benimmt. Wir haben Gäste.“  
Olaf schluckte die Erwiderung herunter, die ihm auf der Zunge lag, nickte nur und verließ den Raum.  
Erst als er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, entließ er die Luft, die er angehalten hatte, aus seinen Lungen.  
Olaf fand Helena im Wintergarten. Sie hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und er bemühte sich nicht zurückzuweichen, als der strenge Duft nach teurem Parfum durchmengt mit Sherry-haltigem Atem seine Sinne traf.  
„Wie geht es dir, mein Lieber“, flötete sie, doch ihr Blick blieb auf einen Punkt hinter ihm gerichtet und sie gab sich nicht die Mühe eine Antwort abzuwarten.  
„Ich suche Christian“, sagte Olaf. „Vorhin war mir, als wäre er bei dir.“  
„Oh, das war er“, erwiderte Helena und zupfte gedankenverloren an ein paar Blättern. Sie seufzte auf.  
„Ich musste ihm Zeit geben, sich zu überdenken“, fuhr sie dann fort. „Der Junge war immer schwierig.“  
Olaf runzelte die Stirn. „Wo ist er?“  
Doch Helena zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern. „In seinem Zimmer vielleicht, oder in einem anderen der Verstecke, die er sich hier gesucht hat. Du ahnst gar nicht, wie schwierig es manchmal war, ihn aufzuspüren.“  
Olaf nickte kurz. „Vater sagte, ich sollte ihn zum Dinner holen.“  
„Oh, das hat noch Zeit“, fiel Helena rasch ein. „Die Konstantins treffen immer später ein, als erwartet.  
Olaf räusperte sich. „Dann werde ich ihn mal suchen.“  
„Tu das, mein Junge, tu das ruhig“, lächelte Helena, doch ihr Blick erzählte Olaf, dass sie in ihren Gedanken bereits woanders war.  
Olaf beeilte sich nicht, als er aus dem Haus schlenderte.  
Die Inspektion ihrer beider Zimmer hatte kein Ergebnis ergeben, und dennoch die Frage aufgeworfen, ob diese in ihrem gegenwärtigen Zustand verblieben, egal, was geschah.  
Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass in seinem jemals etwas geändert worden war. Und ebenso wenig fiel ihm auch nur der Anflug einer Veränderung in Christians vier Wänden auf.  
Dass ihre Eltern aus nostalgischen Gründen die Zimmer beließen, zweifelte Olaf an. Er vermutete mehr Nachlässigkeit oder den Überschuss an Räumen in diesem für sie viel zu großen Gebäude als ausschlaggebenden Faktor.  
Jedoch fand er keine Spur von Christian und so ließ Olaf sich von seinem Instinkt leiten.  
Das Bedürfnis, das Haus zu verlassen wuchs mit jedem Schritt, den er innerhalb dieser Mauern tat, und so hörte er auf sein Gefühl und betrat den rückwärts gelegenen Garten.  
Es wurde bereits dunkel und die Kühle der anbrechenden Nacht senkte sich über ihn, auch wenn Olaf nicht wusste, ob es eine andere Art von Kälte war, die ihn frösteln ließ.  
Er ging weiter, durchquerte den Garten, in den er lange keinen Fuß mehr gesetzt hatte, seit seiner Kindheit nicht.  
Und dann – vom Haus aus außer Sichtweite – sah er Christian.  
Der Jüngere saß auf einem hellen Mauervorsprung, einer der gartentechnischen Spielereien, die keinem Zweck dienten, sondern nur Geschmack und Reichtum des Anwesens unterstreichen sollten.  
Und auf einmal erinnerte Olaf sich, dass er ihn dort schon früher gefunden hatte, als sie beide Kinder waren. Dass Christian sich dort versteckt hatte, dass dies einer seiner ersten Anlaufstellen gewesen war, wenn er fluchtartig das Haus verlassen hatte, sei es aufgrund eines harschen Wortes Hannibals oder der Nichtachtung Helenas.  
Und wieder war er ihm gefolgt, wie bereits damals. Nur waren sie heute erwachsen, auch wenn es sich in diesem Moment, in diesem Garten, nahe dieses Gebäudes nicht so anfühlte.  
„Hey!“  
Christian sah nicht auf und Olaf schlenderte langsam näher. Erst als er beinahe vor dem Jüngeren stand, regte Christian sich.  
Er hob einen Arm und beförderte eine Flasche, die bislang von seinem Körper verborgen worden war, an seine Lippen, trank in großen Schlucken, ohne von seinem Bruder Notiz zu nehmen.  
Dieser wartete einen Moment, doch als Christian keine weitere Reaktion zeigte, setzte er sich neben ihn auf die Mauer.  
Er deutete auf die Flasche. „Wo hast du das her?“  
Christian hielt sich die Flasche vor sein Gesicht, als betrachte er sie zum ersten Mal und zuckte dann mit den Schultern.  
„Ich wusste schon immer, wo er das gute Zeug aufbewahrt. Was glaubst du, wie ich die Jahre überstanden habe?“  
Seine Worte klangen bereits etwas schleppend und Olaf seufzte, beschwert von der Erinnerung an einen jüngeren Christian, der betrunken, den Wagen kaputt gefahren und sich selbst in Gefahr gebracht hatte.  
Er nahm Christian die Flasche aus der Hand und nach einem kurzen Zögern gab dieser den Griff auf.  
Zum ersten Mal, seit er angekommen war, drehte Christian sich zu ihm und lächelte schief. „Jetzt musst du aber auch…“  
Olaf schnaubte. Nichtsdestotrotz hob er den Flaschenhals an die Lippen und nahm einen tiefen Schluck. Es handelte sich wirklich um einen fabelhaften Tropfen und Olaf ließ das Getränk genüsslich seine Kehle hinab rinnen.  
Warum sollten sie sich nicht die verbleibende Zeit etwas erträglicher trinken?  
Er trank ein zweites Mal, setzte dann die Flasche ab und blickte Christian an, der sich vornübergebeugt und den Kopf in die Hände gestützt hatte.  
„Olaf“, sagte er leise, doch Olaf antwortete nicht, was Christian nicht davon abhielt, weiterzusprechen.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das durchhalte.“  
Olaf musste nicht fragen, was der Jüngere damit meinte. Zu ähnlich waren seine eigenen Empfindungen, auch wenn er es nicht wagte, diese zuzugeben.  
Er trank einen weiteren Schluck, ließ es dann zu, dass Christian ihm die Flasche wieder aus der Hand nahm.  
„Morgen fahren wir wieder“, sagte er schließlich. „Nicht mehr als 24 Stunden, dann haben wir es überstanden.“  
„Ja“, sagte Christian leise, schüttelte jedoch seinen Kopf, als könnte er es nicht glauben.  
Schweigend warteten sie, beobachteten die Finsternis näherrücken.  
„Was hat sie gesagt?“, fragte Olaf schließlich.  
Er wartete, glaubte nicht mehr, dass Christian ihm antwortete, als dieser doch sprach.  
„Sie haben alles durchgeplant“, stieß er bitter hervor. „Ich bin bereits angemeldet.“  
Olaf drehte sich zu ihm. „Was meinst du?“  
„Das Studium“, brummte Christian und hob die Flasche wieder an die Lippen, trank gierig, bevor er aufstieß und dann weitersprach.  
„Für sie bin ich schon wieder hier, arbeite mich in Rekordzeit durch die Semester, tue genau das, was sie von mir wollen.“  
„Bis dahin ist noch Zeit“, wandte Olaf ein, obwohl er nicht zugeben wollte, welch unangenehmes Empfinden der Gedanke in ihm auslöste. „Erst… erst fahren wir zurück… es gilt noch einiges zu erledigen. Und deine Pflichten sind auch noch nicht erfüllt…“  
Christian drehte sich zu ihm, reichte ihm, als hätte er seinen Wunsch erraten, die Flasche.  
„Aber bald“, sagte er trocken. „Es dauert nicht mehr lange und dann…“  
Er ließ die Flasche los und Olaf ergriff sie gerade noch rechtzeitig. Christian rieb sich über die Stirn, über die Augen.  
„Ich will nicht zurück. Ich… kann nicht…“  
Olaf schwieg, trank, stellte dann die Flasche ab. Jede Faser seines Körpers schrie danach, den Jüngeren in seine Arme zu nehmen, ihn an sich zu ziehen, zu trösten und ihm zu versichern, dass alles gut werden würde.  
Doch er konnte nicht, wagte es nicht. Zu nah waren sie, zu groß die Gefahr, entdeckt zu werden, zu absehbar, dass es nicht bei einer Umarmung bleiben würde, dass er sie beide in eine Lage brachte, für die es keine Erklärung gab.  
Christian holte zitternd Luft.  
Erst jetzt bemerkte Olaf, dass der andere in seinem dünnen Hemd fror. Doch offenbar hatte der Jüngere nur Mut geschöpft, denn er sprang entschlossen auf, schwankte nur einen Augenblick, ging dann mit zwei Schritten um Olaf herum und griff nach der Flasche, leerte diese, bevor er sie achtlos fortwarf.  
„So, Dinner?“, fragte er dann, Olafs Auftauchen letztendlich korrekt deutend.  
„Dinner“, nickte Olaf und erhob sich seufzend. „Denk daran, nur heute“, sagte er und legte Christian den Arm um die Schulter. „Heute unser bestes Benehmen.“  
„Du meinst mein bestes Benehmen“, schnaubte Christian. „Du benimmst dich immer.“  
„Quatsch“, antwortete der Ältere. „Wir sollten dich trotzdem vorher noch ein wenig präsentabler gestalten.“  
Christian fasste ihn um die Hüfte, ließ sich zurück führen. „Jawohl, Chef“, schnurrte er und Olaf spürte den wohligen Schauer, der ihn stets durchfuhr, wenn der Jüngere ihn berührte. Ob er es wollte oder nicht.  
*   
Die Gäste entpuppten sich als reservierte Gesprächspartner. Sie lehnten Alkohol ab und Olaf war sich der Blicke bewusst, die sie um den Tisch und sich gegenseitig zuwarfen.  
Nichtsdestotrotz gelangten sie nach kurzer Debatte mit Hannibal zu einer Einigung, die allerorts Zufriedenheit hervorrief und das Dinner entspannte.  
Trotz allem blieb Olafs Blick die ganze Zeit auf Christian geheftet.  
Er beantwortete höflich die gestellten Fragen, bewies seine Kompetenz im Geschäftlichen, und doch achtete er mit Argusaugen auf Christians Verhalten, fürchtete halb, dass dieser die Nerven seiner Eltern, die ohnehin inzwischen angespannt wirkten, überreizte, ein Verhalten an den Tag legte, dass zu der Explosion führen konnte, die innerhalb dieser Wände ständig in der Luft lag.  
Nur dass ihm diese Tatsache bislang nicht aufgefallen war oder er sie gekonnt verdrängt hatte.  
Und nun beobachtete er den Jüngeren, der kaum von seinem Teller hochsah, außer er beschäftigte sich damit, sein Glas wieder aufzufüllen.  
Olafs Nervosität stieg, je weiter der Abend voranschritt und er zeigte sich mehr als erleichtert, sobald die Gäste ihren Abschied einläuteten.  
Nicht ganz so gewandt wie er es gewohnt war, sprang er auf, und erwies ihnen die erforderlichen Höflichkeiten, sorgte für ein letztes Getränk, während er Christian stets aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete, dem es kaum gelang, sich von dem Esstisch in einen Sessel zu begeben.  
Auch ihm setzte der Alkohol langsam zu und Olaf bereute die Gedankenlosigkeit, mit der er der Droge im Laufe des Abends zugesprochen hatte.  
Christians Blick wirkte glasig, und die Gäste ließen vor ihrem Verlassen noch eine Bemerkung fallen, über die angenehme Zurückhaltung des Sohnes.  
„Er ist etwas langsam“, stellte Hannibal mit einem bitterbösen Blick auf Christian fest und Olaf fühlte sich alarmiert aufgrund der unerwarteten Geschwindigkeit, mit der Christians Kopf nach oben schnellte, er seinen Vater anvisierte und zu einer Antwort ansetzte.  
„Es war ein langer Tag“, fiel er rasch ein. „Und wir haben morgen viel vor.“  
Er entschuldigte sich für Christian und sich selbst, näherte sich mit raschen Schritten dem Sessel, in dem der Jüngere in angespannter Haltung saß. Mit seinem Körper blockte er dessen Sicht und beugte sich zu ihm.  
„Lass uns gehen“, flüsterte er und suchte Christians unsteten Blick. Christian blinzelte einen Moment, entließ dann mit einem Seufzer Anspannung und Unsicherheit, und sah vertrauensvoll zu ihm auf.  
Olaf stützte den Jüngeren, als dieser aufstand und führte ihn, obwohl seine Schritte sicherer wurden, je weiter sie gingen, in Richtung der Treppe.  
Hannibal löste sich kurz von der Höflichkeiten austauschenden Gruppe und kam ihnen beiden so nahe, dass er Christians Schulter anstieß.  
Er neigte seinen Kopf.  
„Ich erwarte mehr von euch, als diese traurige Vorstellung“, zischte er und starrte Christian an. „Wenn du erst wieder hier bist, werden wir einiges wiederholen müssen.“  
Christian drehte sich weg, vermied Hannibals Blick.  
Dieser griff verärgert nach dem Kinn des Jüngeren und drehte sein Gesicht, so dass er ihn ansehen musste.  
„Du hörst mich. Keine Fehler.“  
Hannibal wandte sich an Olaf. „Das gilt für dich auch. Reißt euch zusammen.“  
Sein Atem stank und die Wut, die er verströmte, ließ Olaf die Luft mit einem scharfen Laut einsaugen.  
„Wir haben verstanden“, murmelte er und dirigierte Christian an Hannibal vorbei, der seinen Söhnen kopfschüttelnd hinterher blickte.  
*  
Irgendwie gelang es ihnen, die Stufen hinter sich zu bringen und Olaf stöhnte erleichtert auf, als sie Christians Zimmer erreicht hatten.  
„Verdammter Mistkerl“, knurrte er, als die Tür hinter ihnen zugefallen war.  
Christian ließ sich auf das Bett sinken und sah ihn belustigt an. „Dass du es wagst…“, murmelte er und entblößte seine Zähne in diesem schiefen Lächeln, das so charakteristisch für ihn war.  
Olaf spürte, wie der Ärger, der ihn eben noch geschüttelt hatte, verrauchte.  
„Na gut“, brummte er mit einem Mal ein wenig unsicher. „Du kommst zurecht… dann gehe ich.“  
„Nein…“ Christian streckte seine Hand nach ihm aus. „Geh noch nicht… bitte… es tut mir leid.“  
„Wofür entschuldigst du dich?“ Olaf blieb einen Augenblick verwirrt und seinen Verwirrung stieg an, als sein Bruder die Hand sinken ließ, sich zur Seite lehnte, beinahe vom Bett kippte, doch es dann schaffte mit einer Flasche, die darunter gestanden haben musste, wieder hochzukommen. Er balancierte diese gefährlich und hielt sie dann direkt vor sich.  
„Dafür“, nuschelte er und zog die Stirn in Falten. „Und für alles andere, was ihm noch so einfallen wird.“  
Olaf setzte sich neben ihn, nahm ihm die Flasche aus der Hand, zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend.  
„Vergiss ihn“, sagte er dann. „Morgen sind wir fort.“  
Christian packte die Flasche erneut, schraubte den Verschluss ab und bot sie Olaf an. Mit einem Schulterzucken trank dieser, während Christian sich vorbeugte, seine Hände im Schoß zusammenfaltete.  
„Wir werden hier nie herauskommen“, murmelte er leise genug, dass Olaf ihn beinahe nicht gehört hätte.  
„Er setzte die Flasche ab und drehte sich zu dem Bruder. „Natürlich kommen wir hier raus“, widersprach er entschieden.  
„Mach dich nicht lächerlich!“  
Olaf zuckte zusammen, als Christian diese Worte hervorstieß. „Er hat uns in seinen Klauen – für immer. Wir werden alles tun, was er verlangt.“  
Olaf schüttelte den Kopf. „Das stimmt doch nicht. Wir… wir sind freie Menschen… können entscheiden, was wir wollen…“  
Christian lachte, doch es klang wie ein Weinen.  
„Das sagst du? Der du doch immer tust, was er dir sagt… immer.“  
„Das ist…“ Olaf brachte keine Erwiderung hervor.  
Christian packte ihn an der Schulter. Rotumrandete Augen starrten in Olafs weit aufgerissene.  
„Du wirst Carola heiraten. Und du wirst mich dazu bringen, für ihn zu arbeiten. Wir werden hier seine Gefangenen sein… unter seiner Aufsicht…“  
„Christian!“ Olaf riss sich los, doch die offensichtliche Panik in Christians Gesichtsausdruck ließ ihn verstummen.  
„Chris!“ Er atmete tief durch, bemühte sich, die in seinem Kopf umher wirbelnden Gedanken zur Ordnung zu rufen. „Chris… beruhige dich.“  
Doch Christian schüttelte sich, als wollte er ihn abschütteln, rückte von Olaf fort, schlug nach ihm aus.  
„Lass mich…“, rief er. „Du gehörst doch zu ihnen… du bist…“  
Und Angst überkam Olaf. Er hatte Christian bereits in vielen Stimmungen gesehen, aber dieser Anfall von Panik war ihm neu, erschreckte ihn mehr noch als die Angst davor, dass sie zu laut wurden, dass sie von unten gehört werden konnten.  
„Sch…“, versuchte er Christian zu beruhigen. „Nicht so laut… sonst muss ich gehen.“  
„Dann geh doch, verschwinde…“, schrie Christian plötzlich auf, boxte und trat unkoordiniert in Richtung des Größeren, und die offen gelegte Ablehnung rüttelte Olaf aus dem Nebel seiner Empfindungen.  
Er konnte nicht gehen, wollte nicht, brachte es nicht über sich, den Jüngeren so alleine zu lassen. Ertrug es nicht, selbst alleine zu bleiben.  
Und bevor er wusste, was er tat, lehnte er sich vor, schloss den Abstand zwischen ihnen, legte seine Hände gegen Christians Schläfen. „Bitte“, flüsterte er, ohne genau zu wissen, worum er bat.  
In Christians Augen standen Tränen und noch ehe Olaf wusste was er tat, fanden seine Lippen die des Jüngeren und er verschloss dessen Mund mit einem Kuss, erstickte jeden Laut, den dieser noch von sich geben wollte.  
Christian zuckte einmal, zweimal, als versuche sein Verstand vergeblich mit dem Schritt zu halten, was seinem Körper widerfuhr.  
Und dann seufzte er in Olafs Mund und sackte weich und nachgiebig gegen diesen.  
Seine Arme wanderten zu Olafs Brust, streiften den Brustkorb, glitten hinab und schlüpften unter das Jackett. Sein Körper schmolz gegen den des Größeren und für eine Sekunde irritierte Olaf der plötzliche Wechsel in Christians Stimmung.  
Doch jeder logische Gedanke fegte aus seinem Gehirn, als sich Christians Lippen öffneten, als seine Zunge fordernd ihren Weg suchte.  
Und Olaf spürte, dass er hart wurde, noch ehe der andere überhaupt in die Nähe seines Gliedes kommen konnte. Doch auch dies ließ nicht mehr lange auf sich warten, als Christian fortfuhr, ihn atemlos zu küssen, seine Beine gegen die Olafs presste und schließlich eine Hand unmissverständlich in Olafs Schritt dirigierte, dort nach dem Beweis für dessen Erregung suchte.  
Elektrische Impulse durchfuhren Olafs Körper.  
‚Das ist verrückt. Nicht hier‘, versuchte die warnende Stimme in seinem Inneren sich zu Wort zu melden, doch es war vergeblich, als Christian ihn fester rieb, durch den Stoff zu fassen und zu pumpen versuchte.  
Olaf stöhnte, holte Luft in der Sekunde, in der Christians Lippen die seinen verließen, doch nur um sein Kinn entlangzuwandern.  
„Tue es“, keuchte Christian heiser und saugte an seinem Ohr, leckte über die darunterliegende Haut. „Hier… in diesem Haus.“  
‚Was‘, versuchte Olaf zu fragen, doch in seinem Kopf rauschte es und plötzlich fühlte er sich hinuntergezogen, fühlte, wie sein Körper über dem Christians lag, seine Länge sich gegen die des Bruders presste, fühlte dessen Erregung beinahe so schmerzhaft, wie seine eigene.  
Christian begann mit rhythmischen Stößen seinen Unterleib gegen den Olafs zu pressen und Olaf ächzte. Sein Herz raste und er packte Christians Hände und hob sie über dessen Kopf, pinnte sie gegen die Matratze.  
Christian sah hoch zu ihm, die Lippen feucht, seinen Mund geöffnet. Christians Brustkorb hob und senkte sich in hastigen Atemzügen, seine Beine zuckten, als wehrten sie sich gegen das Gewicht über ihm.  
„Befreie mich!“, flehte er und bevor seine Stimme brach, beugte sich Olaf nieder zu einem weiteren Kuss.  
Lippen, Zähne trafen aufeinander, grob und fordernd und Olaf wusste, dass es diesmal anders war, dass dem Verlangen, das zwischen ihnen herrschte, eine Verzweiflung beigemengt war, die keinen Boden und keine Rettung kannte.  
Nur eine Erfüllung, nur die Erfüllung, die Christian sich ersehnte, als er sich gegen ihn wölbte, seinen Rücken bog, seinen Penis fordernd gegen Olafs Schoß rieb.  
Der Kuss endete abrupt und Olaf schlug seine Augen auf, begegnete Christians brennendem Blick.  
„Bitte“, flüsterte der Jüngere. „Hier… du musst es hier tun.“  
Olaf keuchte. Die Gedanken in seinem Kopf verschwammen, all die Einwände, all die Vorbehalte, all die Grenzen, Barrieren und Einschränkungen versanken in einem bunten Wirbel.  
Und er vergaß sie, vergaß, warum er stark bleiben sollte, warum die Kontrolle aufrecht zu erhalten, so wichtig war, vergaß alles um sich herum.  
Er ließ Christians Handgelenke los und seine starken Hände glitten die Seiten des Jüngeren hinab, massierten den sich windenden Körper. Und jeder Seufzer, den Christian ausstieg, wanderte direkt in Olafs Schoß, jede Bewegung, die der Bruder machte, steigerte seine Erregung, bis er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte, es nicht mehr schaffte, selbst wenn er dies gewollt hätte.  
Christians Finger befreiten Olafs Körper mit kundigen Griffen von dem störenden Stoff, der diesen bedeckte, entfernte das Jackett, ohne dass Olaf selbst es merkte.  
Und dann, mit unerwartet auftretender Kraft stieß Christian ihn von sich fort und mit einem Stöhnen rollte Olaf zur Seite.  
‚Nicht aufhören‘, war alles, was er denken konnte. ‚Bitte, lass nicht zu, dass es aufhört.‘  
Und es hörte nicht auf. Christian hatte ihn nur weggestoßen, um aus seiner eigenen Jacke, aus seinem Hemd zu schlüpfen. Er streifte sein Unterhemd über den Kopf, nestelte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde an seiner Hose, bevor er auch aus dieser entkam und sich gleichzeitig aus seinen Shorts befreite.  
Und dann lag er auf Olaf und küsste ihn wieder, während seine Finger durch Olafs Haar fuhren.  
Olaf stöhnte wieder, bäumte sich auf, ertrug den Stoff nicht, der ihn von dem nackten Körper des anderen trennte.  
Und als läse Christian seine Gedanken, so huschten seine flinken Finger Olafs Körper hinab, wanderten zwischen sie und öffneten Olafs Gürtel, seinen Verschluss, streiften seine Hose ein Stück die Beine herab, soweit es ihm gelang, ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen.  
Diesen unterbrach Olaf, als sein Glied hochsprang. Er sog die Luft mit einem Seufzer ein, und dann war es an ihm, Christian von sich zu stoßen.  
Wie ein uraltes Ritual, dessen Bewegungen sie beide instinktiv beherrschten, ohne sich dessen bewusst gewesen zu sein, handelten sie automatisch, gelenkt von einem Begehren, das älter war, als die Menschheit.  
Olaf riss sich die Hose vom Leib, während Christian rückwärts, aufgestützt auf Ellbogen und Füßen, seine Augen auf den Bruder gerichtet, zum Kopfende des Bettes krabbelte.  
Olaf folgte ihm, warf sich auf den Jüngeren, dass dessen Atem in einem Stöhnen entwich. Er vergrub sein Gesicht zwischen Hals und Schulter des anderen, während sein Körper unkontrolliert zuckte.  
Bloße Haut rieb gegen bloße Haut, erzeugte Reibung, Wärme, Feuchtigkeit.  
Sein Glied presste sich gegen Christians und die Laute, die er ausstieß, ähnelten einem Wimmern.  
Und dann spreizte Christian seine Beine, öffnete sich dem Größeren, winkelte die Knie an. Sein Unterleib kippte Olafs Penis entgegen und der Ältere keuchte, als er die intimste aller Öffnungen unter sich fühlte.  
„Warte“, keuchte Christian und Olaf erstarrte. Doch es lag nicht in der Absicht des Jüngeren, ihn aufzuhalten. Vielmehr suchte er nach Olafs Hand, führte seine Finger an die eigenen Lippen, saugte diese in seinen Mund, benetzte sie mit seinem Speichel.  
Olaf verstand, und ließ seine Hand wieder hinunter wandern, während er seine Lippen auf die des anderen presste.  
Und dann gab er ihm etwas Raum, suchte den Eingang, noch bevor Christian seine Knie weiter gespreizt hatte und drang ein.  
‚Mein Bruder‘, dachte er, doch da fühlte er schon, wie sich der enge Ringmuskel um seinen Finger schloss und jeder Gedanke verblasste, als er sich anschickte, Christian weiter zu öffnen, einen zweiten Finger dazu nahm, diese auseinanderspreizte, krümmte, die Wände der Höhlung massierte.  
Christian stöhnte und wand sich unter ihm. „Ja, mehr“, seufzten seine Lippen, während seine Augenlider flatterten.  
Olaf keuchte. Das Weiße in Christians Augen rollte nach oben und Olaf glaubte, der Anblick allein könnte ausreichen, um ihn zum Höhepunkt zu bringen.  
„Oh Gott…“, ächzte er, als er seine Finger entfernte.  
Christian tastete seitwärts und Olaf war einen Augenblick verwirrt, bis er erkannte, dass der andere sich bemühte, die Nachttischschublade zu öffnen und darin herum suchte.  
Wie durch ein Wunder gelang es ihnen tatsächlich die Packung zu finden und Christian riss das Plastik auf, rollte das Kondom über Olafs harten Schwanz.  
Olaf verharrte noch einen Moment. „Bist du sicher?“, flüsterte er rau und Christian nickte nur und bog sich ihm entgegen.  
Olaf presste seinen Penis gegen die Öffnung, hörte über das Rauschen in seinen Ohren hinweg, wie Christian aufkeuchte, wartete einen kurzen Augenblick und presste dann vorwärts.  
Es war eng, sehr eng und Christian stöhnte unter ihm. Olaf fühlte, wie der Jüngere versuchte, sich zu entspannen.  
Er hielt inne, obwohl es ihn beinahe zerriss und erst als Christians Atem sich beruhigte, presste er weiter hinein.  
Christian klammerte sich an ihn, seine Finger bohrten sich in Olafs Haut. Sein Mund öffnete sich und seine Augenlider bebten.  
„Chris“, stöhnte Olaf und seine Stimme brach.  
Er holte ein paar Mal tief Luft, verharrte immer noch auf halbem Weg. „Chris, ich will dir nicht wehtun.“  
Plötzlich schüttelte der andere den Kopf, riss seine Augen auf.  
„Bitte… mehr!“  
Und nun konnte Olaf sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er begrub seine gesamte Länge in dem anderen, stöhnte, als er in die köstliche Enge vorstieß, den Seufzer vernahm, mit dem Christian Luft holte. „Oh ja… oh Gott!“  
„Ist es gut? Ist es in Ordnung?“ Seine Stimme zitterte, doch Olaf musste es hören, musste von Christian seine Absolution erfahren, hören, dass es richtig war, was er tat.  
„Ja!“, hauchte dieser und anstelle einer weiteren Antwort hob er sein Becken und presste es dem Größeren entgegen, versuchte, ihn noch tiefer in sich aufzunehmen.  
„Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte Olaf, weil nun alles egal war und begann einen langsamen Rhythmus, ein beinahe meditatives Stoßen und Zurückziehen, eine permanente Massage des Innersten seines Bruders.  
Er fühlte, wie dessen Puls flatterte, wie Christians Herz pumpte. Olaf spürte, wie Christian die Beine um ihn schlang, in seinem Rücken überkreuzte, ihn tiefer an sich, in sich zog.  
Langsame, meditative Bewegungen, die schneller wurden, die an Intensität zunahmen, so lange sie dauerten.  
Eine Ewigkeit und doch viel zu kurz.  
Aber es konnte nicht weitergehen. Ihre Erregung steigerte sich, ihr Atem ging in keuchenden Stößen, als der Rhythmus hektischer wurde, als sie ihrer Vollendung entgegen strebten.  
„Olaf!“, stöhnte Christian und der Ältere spürte, wie sich die Muskeln des anderen versteiften, wie er zuckte, fühlte mit einem Mal die heiße Flüssigkeit, die gegen seinen Bauch spritzte.  
Er glaubte beinahe, dass sein Glied weiter anschwoll, als er es wieder und wieder in den Jüngeren hinein rammte, vergessen, verloren, alles, was ihm je etwas bedeutet hatte, verschwunden in der Ekstase des Augenblicks.  
Und als er über Christian zusammenbrach, als dieser seine Arme um ihn schlang und ihn an sich zog, da fühlte es sich nicht falsch an, da existierten keine Gefühle von Schuld, Verderben oder Verdammnis.  
Es gab nur sie beide, nur Christian und ihn und nur ihre Liebe, nur die Notwendigkeit, ihrer Liebe Ausdruck zu verleihen.  
Und Olaf weinte. Er konnte die Tränen nicht stoppen, die aus seinen Augen quollen, die Christians Brust benetzten, in seinen Haaren versickerten, seinen Hals hinab rannen.  
Und Christian hielt ihn fest, als die Wogen ihn schüttelten, hielt ihn und tröstete ihn, blieb der Fels, an den er sich klammern konnte, inmitten des Wahnsinns, in dem sie sich befanden.  
*  
Als Olaf erwachte, schmerzte sein Kopf. Doch noch bevor er sich dessen bewusst werden konnte, fühlte er Christians hartes Glied gegen seinen Bauch, das Bein des Jüngeren, das sich um sein eigenes schlang und die Arme, die sich an ihm festhielten.  
Und gleichzeitig mit dem Erschrecken, kam die Ernüchterung, die Erkenntnis, dass es zu spät war. Dass es kein Zurück gab, die ultimative Sünde begangen war und er nichts mehr dagegen tun konnte.  
Schaudernd holte er Luft, ein Laut von dem Christian erwachte.  
Olaf beobachtete, wie die Lippen sich bewegten, leise Unverständliches murmelten. Die Nasenflügel bebten, bevor sich die Augen öffneten. Christian blinzelte, seufzte und dann richtete sich sein Blick auf Olaf.  
Der Ältere erstarrte einen Moment, fürchtete für einen Augenblick, dass Christian nun mit Panik reagierte, ihn von sich stieß, anschrie oder Hals über Kopf flüchtete.  
Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Stattdessen breitete sich ein vorsichtiges Lächeln über dem Gesicht des Jüngeren aus, unendlich zaghaft und doch süßer als jedes Bisherige.  
Christian legte eine Hand gegen Olafs Wange und flüsterte: „Du ahnst nicht, wie lange ich darauf gewartet habe.“  
„Chris…“ Olaf wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er schämte sich und doch jubilierte etwas in ihm.  
„Du hast mich befreit“, wisperte Christian und schloss seine Augen.  
„Befreit wovon?“, fragte Olaf leise und verwirrt.  
„Von meinen Dämonen“, flüsterte Christian und schloss seine Augen, als wäre es ihm peinlich. „Befreie mich noch einmal!“, sagte er dann. „Bitte!“  
Olaf schloss ebenfalls seine Augen. Es fühlte sich sicherer an.  
„Fühlst du dich nicht schuldig?“, fragte er leise.  
Die Decke raschelte und dann spürte er Christians Lippen auf seinen.  
„Nein“, antwortete der Jüngere. „Es musste so kommen.“  
*  
Sie liebten sich ein weiteres Mal, duschten gemeinsam. Olaf fühlte sich wie in einem Rausch, aus dem er nicht erwachen durfte. Weil er genau wusste, dass auf das Erwachen der Schrecken folgte.  
Er klammerte sich durch die Stunden des Vormittags an die Erinnerung, verwahrte sie wie ein geheimes, kostbares Gut, entschlossen, es niemals preiszugeben, und wenn es sein Leben kostete.  
Was wusste er schon? Was ahnt der Mensch von seiner Zukunft?  
Mit halbem Ohr nur hörte Olaf auf Hannibals Belehrungen, gefangen in einer Trance, aus der zu entweichen bedeuten würde, den Dingen ins Auge zu sehen, denen er nicht ins Auge sehen konnte.  
Wie es weiterging? Was nach diesem Tag, nach der nächsten Stunde geschehe. Wie er handeln, wie er reagieren sollte.  
Und doch gab Hannibal nicht auf, wies ihn durch die Unterlagen, erteilte ihm genaue Instruktionen, vergab Anweisungen, beschrieb die Art und Weise, in der er sein Vorgehen erwartete.  
Nur noch wenige Stunden, dann könnten sie dieses Haus verlassen, dann würden sie in Ruhe über alles sprechen oder auch nicht sprechen.  
Olaf schloss seine Augen und verjagte die Gedanken an die Zukunft.  
Vielleicht war die letzte Nacht ein Fehler gewesen – nein – mit Sicherheit war sie ein Fehler gewesen – daran existierte niemals ein Zweifel.  
Doch nur vielleicht hatte, was sie getan hatten, Christian zur Besinnung gebracht.  
Vielleicht würde er sich nun von ihm abwenden, vielleicht hatte er diese letzte, ultimative Sünde gebraucht, um sich von Olaf zu lösen, um endlich sein eigenes Leben in die Hand zu nehmen.  
Olaf fror bei dem Gedanken und er verabscheute sich selbst für die in ihm aufsteigende Furcht. Eine Aussicht, die ihm eigentlich wünschenswert erscheinen sollte, die objektiv betrachtet, als einzige Alternative einen akzeptablen Kern beinhaltete, schmerzte ihn aus verabscheuungswürdig, eigensüchtigen Gründen.  
Er fürchtete die Kälte, die ihn ohne Christians Nähe, ohne seine Umarmung, ohne das Wissen, dass er für ihn da war und dies immer sein würde, unwiderruflich einholen musste und gleichzeitig fürchtete er sich davor, diese Furcht anzuerkennen.  
*  
Hannibal entließ ihn in ein Gespräch mit seiner Mutter, deren ungeschickt verborgene Andeutungen über den Wert von Ehe und Familie an ihm abprallten, nahm er sie doch lediglich am Rande wahr.  
Und als er sich endlich von ihr verabschieden konnte, trieb ihn der Wunsch nach einem Glas Wasser und einer zweiten Kopfschmerztablette direkt in die leerstehende Küche.  
Olaf leerte gerade den letzten Schluck in seine Kehle, als er in seinem Rücken spürte, dass sich ihm jemand näherte.  
Er drehte sich um und blickte auf Christian, der mit den Händen in seinen Hosentaschen begraben, auf ihn zu schlenderte.  
„Hey“, sagte der Jüngere leise und lächelte vorsichtig, zaghaft, halb, als befürchte er einen Ausbruch, eine Ablehnung oder eine Geste der Verachtung.  
„Hey“, antwortete Olaf leise und stellte sein Glas langsam auf den Küchentisch.  
Er spürte, wie sein Hals sich verengte, doch nicht in der Vorahnung von etwas Unangenehmen, sondern in positiver Erwartung.  
Das sah nicht so aus, als hege Christian einen Vorbehalt oder gar Groll gegen ihn, oder gegen das, was sie getan hatten.  
Und Olafs letzte Zweifel wurden zerstreut, als Christian seine Hände aus den Taschen nahm, sich Olaf einen weiteren Schritt näherte und ihm dann die Arme um den Hals schlang, seine Lippen suchte, als wäre er ein Verdurstender auf der Suche nach dem lebensrettenden Trunk.  
Ein Seufzer der Erleichterung entfuhr Olaf, als die Welt um ihn herum versank, als er seinen Mund auf den des Bruders presste und die Geborgenheit schmeckte, die er in diesem Haus stets vergeblich gesucht hatte, die sie beide dort, wie Olaf wohl ahnte, nie finden konnten.  
Seine Lippen öffneten sich, seine Finger vergruben sich in Christians Haar, in dem Stoff seines Hemdes, als ein Laut der Empörung ihn wie ein Peitschenschlag durchfuhr.  
Christian blieb achtlos, seine Arme schlangen sich weiter um Olaf, sein Mund bewegte sich hungrig gegen Olafs Lippen, auch als dieser sich bemühte, seinen Kopf zu drehen, instinktiv ahnte, dass etwas Furchtbares geschah, dass es bereits zu spät war, um den Kopf aus der Schlinge zu ziehen.  
Ein Schlag traf Olaf, ließ ihn seitwärts taumeln, brachte Christian vor ihn.  
Und schon fühlte er, wie der andere von ihm fortgerissen wurde, beobachtete mit verschwommenem Blick und immer noch nach seinem Gleichgewicht tastend, wie Hannibal Christian einen Kinnhaken versetzte, der den Jüngeren gegen die Küchenwand beförderte.  
„Du Monster“, schrie der Vater und sein Zorn richtete sich auf Christian, der sich mit einer Hand gegen die Wand abstützte, mit der anderen nach seinem schmerzenden Kinn griff.  
„Du verkommenes Subjekt, ich habe es immer gewusst…“  
Olaf hastete vorwärts, versuchte zwischen Vater und Bruder zu gelangen.  
Christian kicherte, obwohl der Laut eher einem Wimmern glich.  
„Mistkerl“, schrie Hannibal und drängte sich an Olaf vorbei, der ihn an der Schulter packte und festhielt. „Paps, beruhige dich…“  
„Ach komm schon“, zischte Christian heiser und leckte sich einen Blutstropfen von der aufgesprungenen Lippe.  
„Tu doch nicht so, als hättest du ein Problem mit Inzest. Ausgerechnet du!“  
Hannibal schlug nach ihm aus, doch Olaf hielt ihn. „Paps, lass ihn in Ruhe. Es ist meine Schuld.“  
„Ihr verdammten Versager“, keuchte der Vater. „Ich… ich lasse nicht zu, dass ihr mir alles kaputt macht.“  
Er warf sich mit all seiner Kraft nach vorne und es gelang ihm, Olaf ausreichend ins Schwanken zu bringen, dass er ausholen und einen weiteren Schlag in Christians Gesicht landen konnte.  
„Du bist das Monster. Ich hätte dich umbringen sollen, noch bevor sie dich geworfen hat.“  
„Was ist hier los?“  
Helenas Stimme drang aus der Richtung des Esszimmers zu ihnen. „Was soll der Lärm?“  
Olaf, der sich wieder gefasst hatte, duckte sich unter Hannibal hinweg, legte einen Arm um Christian und zog ihn mit sich, fort von dem tobenden Vater.  
Er blockte dessen Zugriff mit seinem eigenen Körper ab und schob den taumelnden jungen Mann seitlich hinaus aus der Küche, durch den Seitengang und die Empfangshalle.  
Hinter ihnen hörte er die aufgeregte Stimme seiner Mutter und das hasserfüllte Grollen seines Vaters, legte einen weiteren Schritt zu und eilte mit Christian im Arm hinaus aus dem Haus, über den Kies, bis an den hinteren Rand der Auffahrt, wo er seinen Wagen geparkt hatte.  
„Was…“, wehrte sich Christian auf einmal.  
„Wir fahren.“ Olaf stieß den Jüngeren gegen das Auto und durchsuchte seine Taschen nach den Schlüsseln. „Wir bleiben nicht hier.“  
Sein Kopf fuhr herum, als er das Aufklappen der Haustür hörte, als ihr Vater hinaus lief, die Mutter abschüttelte, die ihn vergeblich am Ärmel zu packen versuchte.  
„Ihr seid verflucht“, schrie Hannibal. „Ich verfluche euch, ihr seid beide wahnsinnig!“  
Endlich gelang es Olaf, die Wagentür zu öffnen. Endlich konnte er Christian vorwärts dirigieren und dieser gehorchte, schlüpfte rasch auf den Beifahrersitz.  
Olaf rannte beinahe um das Auto herum, sprang durch die Tür, die sein Bruder ihm bereits aufgestoßen hatte, ließ den Wagen an und startete mit quietschenden Reifen und hässlichem Knarzen des Kiesweges unter ihnen.  
Hinaus aus dem Tor fuhr er, während der Motor aufjaulte, um die Kurve und weiter die Straße entlang.  
Olafs Herz raste, sein Blut wirbelte durch seine Adern, ebenso wie die Worte, die Hannibal ihnen nachgerufen hatte.  
Und doch gab es da noch etwas, etwas, das er bislang versäumt hatte, das er nicht verstand und von dem er nicht sicher war, ob er es überhaupt verstehen wollte.  
Der Wagen schlitterte, und Olaf wusste nicht, ob es an der Aufregung, seinem unsicheren Griff des Steuerrades lag, oder unwegsamem Untergrund lag.  
Er wusste nur, dass sie fort mussten und dass er zu schnell fuhr, um die Kurven jagte, wie ein Verrückter. Eine nur noch, nur noch eine weitere, nur noch vorbei an einem Wäldchen, um eine Anhöhe herum.  
Gerade noch gelang es ihm, einem entgegenkommenden Fahrzeug auszuweichen und der Schreck veranlasste Olaf doch dazu, mit Macht auf die Bremse zu treten.  
Der Wagen machte einen Satz und hielt, rutschte an den Wegrand, wo Olaf ihn stehen ließ, den Motor laufend, seine Hände immer noch um das Steuerrad gekrallt.  
Er atmete heftig, starrte auf die Anzeigen der Armaturen, ohne etwas zu sehen, lauschte auf das Pochen seines Herzens.  
Jetzt war es amtlich. Er hatte wirklich Mist gebaut, war zu weit gegangen, viel zu weit.  
Flammende Röte schoss ihm ins Gesicht.  
Doch da legten sich plötzlich kühle Finger auf seine angespannten.  
„Olaf“, sagte Christian leise. „Es ist in Ordnung. Jetzt ist alles in Ordnung.“  
Olaf atmete aus. „Nichts ist in Ordnung“, brachte er schließlich hervor. „Was meinst du bloß damit?“  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Jetzt ist alles zu Ende.“  
Christian streichelte die Hand, deren Knöchel immer noch hervortraten, so fest hielt er sich, als könnte er sich an den letzten Funken von Realität in Form des Steuerrades klammern.  
„Nichts ist zu Ende“, sagte er leise und löste die Finger des Größeren langsam aus ihrem Griff.  
„Ich liebe dich. Und Hannibal ist der Letzte, der sich getrauen sollte, etwas einzuwenden. Weder er noch unsere Mutter können es wagen.“  
Olaf rang nach Luft. Sein Herz fühlte sich an, als würde es zusammengepresst, als legte sich eine eiserne Klammer darum und drückte machtvoll zu.  
Was sollte das heißen? Olaf verstand nicht.  
Christian ergriff die rechte Hand Olafs. Es gelang ihm, diese vom Steuerrad zu lösen und er hob sie an seine Lippen, dann an seine Brust, hielt sie dort mit seiner anderen Hand fest.  
„Es ist gut, dass er es weiß. Vielleicht… vielleicht wollte ich das sogar. Wollte ihm zeigen, dass er mich nicht zerstört hat, dass er uns nicht zerstören konnte, mit dem, was er uns angetan hat.“  
Olaf schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich verstehe dich nicht“, flüsterte er. „Was meinst du damit?“  
Christian sah ihn an, blinzelte zweimal. Seine Augen wurden weit.  
„Das weißt du nicht? Das musst du doch wissen!“  
Die Klammer um Olafs Herz zog sich zu. Stumm erwiderte er Christians Blick.  
„Oh Gott“, hauchte Christian in offensichtlicher Verblüffung. „Du weißt es nicht? Du erinnerst dich wirklich nicht?“  
Olafs Lippen fühlten sich an wie Sandpapier, sein Mund war ausgetrocknet, seine Kehle nicht in der Lage, einen Ton hervorzubringen.  
Christians Mund öffnete und schloss sich und doch zögerte er.  
Da entzog Olaf seine Hand dem anderen, bedeckte sein Gesicht plötzlich mit beiden Händen, beugte sich vorwärts.  
„Warum?“, keuchte er. „Warum nur sind wir so? Warum fühlen wir, was wir fühlen… können dem nicht entkommen… warum?“  
Seine Augen brannten, doch die Tränen kamen nicht. Seine Stimme brach mit einem trockenen Schluchzen.  
Warum er fragte, wusste er nicht. Warum er diese Worte hervorstieß, warum er die Sünde aussprach, entzog sich seiner Kenntnis.  
Und doch ahnte er, dass Christian mehr wusste, dass er den Schlüssel zu dem Geheimnis besaß, das ihn quälte.  
Olaf lehnte sich zurück, ließ seine Hände in den Schoß sinken, sog den Atem ein, bevor er sich zu Christian drehte, diesem ins Gesicht sah.  
Christian leckte sich nervös über die Oberlippe, rieb sich dann die Schläfe und wich Olafs Blick aus.  
„Ich weiß es auch nicht“, sagte er schließlich und blinzelte unsicher. „Doch ich denke, dass es damit zu tun hat, was er uns angetan hat. Ich… ich denke, dass etwas in mir kaputt ging, wenn er mich missbrauchte und… dass meine Rettung darin bestand, mich an das Bild von dir zu klammern… an dich.“  
Das Blut wich aus Olafs Gesicht. „Was meinst du damit?“, flüsterte er. „Ich weiß, dass er dich auch geschlagen hat… das…“  
„Er hat noch viel mehr getan“, bemerkte Christian und sah ihn schließlich doch mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Er… hat sich an uns vergangen… an seinen eigenen Söhnen.“  
„Das… das ist nicht wahr“, stammelte Olaf. „Das kann er nicht… das kann er dir nicht angetan haben…“  
Olaf holte tief Luft, verschränkte seine zitternden Finger ineinander. „Weißt du es denn nicht mehr? Er… er hat es auch mit dir getan.“  
Übelkeit stieg in Olaf auf. „Das hat er nicht. Das ist nicht wahr… kann nicht sein. Ich würde mich erinnern.“  
Christian presste seine Lippen zusammen, verschränkte die Arme vor seinem Magen, beugte sich leicht nach vorne und starrte auf seine Knie.  
„Er… er hat es mir erzählt, mir vorgehalten, wie folgsam du warst,… wie diszipliniert.“  
Olaf schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe nie… niemals…“  
Christian schluckte. „Du bist schnell groß geworden… du gingst auf die Schulen. Ich… ich blieb länger klein… ich… sah noch aus wie ein Fünfjähriger, da war ich schon beinahe zehn. Ich… weiß es noch… zu gut.“  
„Das…“  
Olaf würgte. Er öffnete die Autotür, beugte sich hinaus und übergab sich auf die Straße. Sein Magen revoltierte mit Macht, als könnte er das Gehörte wieder loswerden, wenn er sich nur ausreichend bemühte.  
Woge um Woge der Übelkeit erfasste ihn, zwang ihn sich in endlosen Krämpfen zu winden.  
Er fror, zitterte und glaubte, dass seine Eingeweide sich von innen nach außen stülpten.  
Heftiger und heftiger wurden die Krämpfe, bis es mit einem Mal aufhörte. Bis er nur noch atmete, auf seinen Herzschlag lauschte, die Hände seines Bruders, die ihn stützten, fühlte.  
„Ich… ich dachte, du wüsstest…“, flüsterte Christian und zog Olaf an sich, der sich willig von ihm führen ließ, sich in die Nähe, die Wärme des Jüngeren begab, seine Arme um ihn schlang und sein Gesicht in dessen Schoß barg, bis wohltuende Dunkelheit ihn umfing.  
*  
Olaf wachte auf, als sie fuhren. Er fand sich im Beifahrersitz wieder, angeschnallt, in eine Decke gehüllte.  
Schläfrigkeit, Benommenheit regierte seine Empfindungen und er weigerte sich, versuchte nicht, daran zu denken, nicht an das, was er erfahren hatte.  
Sein Kopf rollte zur Seite und er blickte unter halbgeschlossenen Lidern auf Christian, der den Wagen steuerte, der konzentriert auf die Straße sah, als der Wagen an den wenigen Lichtern der Nacht vorüber raste.  
Olaf schloss seine Augen, überließ sich, sein Schicksal dem Vergessen.  
Sanfte Hände geleiteten ihn vorwärts, führten ihn vertraute Wege und er folgte willig, vertraute Christian, der ihn sicher dorthin brachte, wo er sicher war, wo ihnen beiden nichts geschehen konnte.  
Olaf wusste nicht, wie lange er geschlafen hatte, doch als er die Augen aufschlug, war es morgen und sie befanden sich in Christians Wohnung, in seinem Bett.  
Christian lag in tiefem Schlaf, ebenso wie er noch in der Kleidung des Vortages, mit Ausnahme der Schuhe, die unordentlich auf dem Teppich lagen.  
Eine Decke breitete sich über den Beinen des anderen, sowie seinen eigenen aus und Olaf bewegte probehalber seine Füße.  
Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals so lange geschlafen zu haben, so wirre Träume durchlebt.  
Und doch kamen diese nicht annähernd an die Realität heran. Olaf erinnerte sich an jedes Wort, an all das, was geschehen war, und doch umfing ihn eine geradezu beängstigende Ruhe. Er wusste nun, was er tun musste. Zum ersten Mal wusste er es wirklich.  
Olaf beugte sich über Christian, strich ihm das Haar aus der Stirn und küsste diese sanft.  
Der Jüngere seufzte leise, doch er erwachte nicht und Olafs Herz füllte sich mit unsinnigem Stolz über die Entschlossenheit, mit der der Christian die Zügel an sich gerissen und sie dorthin gebracht hatte, wo sie sein sollten, wo sie sicher waren, wo sie zu sich kommen konnten.  
Olaf zog ihm die Decke bis zu den Schultern hoch, betrachtete ihn noch einmal und erhob sich dann langsam und vorsichtig, achtete darauf den verdienten Schlaf nicht zu stören.  
Er nahm einen Zettel, dachte kurz nach.  
„Warte hier auf mich“, schrieb er dann. „Packe das Notwendige. Wir gehen.“  
Er ließ den Zettel offen auf dem Tisch liegen, griff von dort den Autoschlüssel, verließ das Apartment und schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
*  
Die Fahrt in seine Wohnung verging in einem Rausch, erfüllt von durcheinanderwirbelnden Gedanken, konstruierten und wieder verworfenen Plänen.  
Dort angekommen, suchte er die wenigen, entscheidenden Akten, die Unterlagen und Schriften, auf die es ankam und machte sich auf den Weg zur Bank.  
Während der Fahrt bestellte er die Flugtickets, einmal Hin- und Rückflug nur für sich und zwei einfache Flüge im Anschluss.  
Zum ersten Mal ergaben die Kontakte, die er geknüpft hatte, einen Sinn. Zum ersten Mal konnte er den schmalen Grad zwischen behördlich genehmigten Aktivitäten und dem Bereich der Illegalität übertreten, einen einsamen Tanz aufführen.  
Seine Konten aufzulösen, war ein Kinderspiel. Die Papiere und Namen zu ändern, und die Wege zu verschleiern, die er ging, kaum schwieriger.  
Und als er im Flugzeug saß, die Strecke, die sie des Nachts auf der Erde zurückgelegt hatten, nun in Windeseile und in entgegengesetzter Richtung durchquerte, den bereitgestellten Wagen aufheulen ließ, da wusste Olaf auch, dass dies das letzte Mal sein sollte, dass er diesen Weg nahm.  
Es war ihm, als wartete Hannibal auf ihn, war, als hätte er in dieser Ecke des Arbeitszimmers gestanden, seitdem Olaf und sein Bruder aufgebrochen waren.  
„Was willst du?“, fragte der Vater und seine Augen versuchten den Sohn zu durchbohren. Doch hatten sie jede Macht über ihn verloren.  
Jeder Einfluss, den Hannibal stets auf Olaf ausgeübt hatte, war vergangen und vergessen.  
„Ich weiß, was du denkst“, sagte Olaf. „Und ich werde es nicht zulassen.“  
Hannibal hob sein Glas an die Lippen, doch er trank nicht.  
„Du glaubst vielleicht, etwas zu wissen“, schnappte er.  
„Ich weiß, dass du mein Kind willst“, rief Olaf lauter als beabsichtigt. „Aber ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du es nicht bekommst – niemals.“  
Hannibal schnaubte. „Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Das ist mein Enkelsohn.“  
Olaf kam näher – drohend. „Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du meinem Kind das antust, was du Chris angetan hast.“  
Hannibal lachte. „Was er glaubt, dass ich ihm angetan habe. Der Junge hat echte Probleme und sollte sich auf seinen Geisteszustand untersuchen lassen.“  
Olaf hob die Hand. „Ich will das nicht hören. Bleib einfach fern von Carola.“  
„Und wenn nicht?“ Hannibal grinste böse. „Was willst du tun? Du brauchst mich, du hast mich immer gebraucht. Glaub nur nicht, das wäre jetzt etwas Anderes.“  
Olaf schluckte. Heißer Ärger wallte in ihm auf. „Ich warne dich“, sagte er leise.  
Hannibal kam näher, lehnte sich vor zu ihm, hauchte Olaf seinen stinkenden Atem ins Gesicht.  
„Du kannst gar nichts gegen mich ausrichten, Olaf“, flüsterte er. „Du bist schwach. Du hast immer getan, was ich dir gesagt habe. Und so wird es bleiben.“  
Er richtete sich wieder auf. „Wenn ich dein Kind will – und ich werde es wollen, wenn du mich weiter enttäuscht – dann bekomme ich es. Es ist lediglich eine Frage des Preises und dass Carola käuflich ist, wissen wir beide.“  
Olaf sah rot. „Das wird nicht passieren!“  
Er stieß die Worte hervor wie einen Schrei. „Niemals wird das geschehen.“  
Und in seiner überquellenden Wut, schlug er dem Vater das Glas aus der Hand, das auf den Boden knallte und in Scherben zersprang.  
Hannibal ballte seine Faust und rammte sie Olaf ins Gesicht, der gerade noch ausweichen konnte, lediglich von den Knöcheln an der Schläfe gestreift wurde, und stolperte.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er zu, wie Hannibal das Gleichgewicht verlor, stürzte, mit dem Kopf gegen die Tischkante fiel und schwer zu Boden sackte.  
Bevor Olaf wusste, wie ihm geschah, brannte die Flamme des Hasses hellauf in ihm und er warf sich auf den Vater, schlug erneut zu, hämmerte seinen Kopf gegen den harten Boden des Parketts.  
Eine Blutlache bildete sich unter ihm und Olaf keuchte, bemerkte erst jetzt die Leblosigkeit des Körpers unter ihm.  
Hannibal rührte sich nicht mehr, und als Olaf sich zu ihm niederbeugte, sah er die tiefe Wunde, welche die Tischkante geschlagen hatte.  
Mit zitternden Fingern fühlte er nach der Halsschlagader, fühlte nach dem Puls, der nicht mehr vorhanden war.  
Tote Augen starrten zu ihm hoch.  
Rasche Schritte erklangen hinter ihm.  
„Was ist passiert?“  
Olaf drehte sich zu seiner Mutter um. „Er ist tot“, sagte er fassungslos.  
Ihre Augen weiteten sich und für einen Moment fiel ihm die Ähnlichkeit mit den dunklen Augen Christians auf.  
„Es… es war ein Unfall“, sagte sie schließlich. „Er… ist gestürzt.“  
Olaf stand auf, ging an ihr vorbei, doch sie griff nach seinem Arm. „Was… was wird aus mir?“  
Olaf schüttelte sie ab. „Nimm sein Geld, nimm sein Erbe und vergiss Christian und mich.“  
„Was soll das bedeuten?“ Helenas Stimme erklang als Vorwurf.  
Für einen Moment blieb Olaf stehen. „Ich will nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben. Du hast es gewusst. Du hast zugesehen und nichts gesagt… du hast ihm nicht geholfen.“  
„Wem denn? Was meinst du?“, rief Helena schrill, folgte ihm, als er weiterging.  
„Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen… das war seine Erziehung… er ist dein Vater… wird immer dein Vater sein… euer Vater…“  
„Das war er schon lange nicht mehr“, sagte Olaf, ohne sich zu ihr umzudrehen und verließ das Haus.  
*  
Als Olaf die Tür aufschloss, wartete Christian auf ihn, hielt ein Buch im Schoß, linste unter seinen Strähnen hervor.  
„Was ist passiert?“, fragte er, und Olaf bemerkte die gepackten Taschen neben dem Tisch.  
„Er ist tot“, sagte Olaf, als erforderte diese Feststellung keiner weiteren Erklärung.  
Christian blinzelte nicht.  
„Gut“, antwortete er und klappte sein Buch zusammen.  
Olaf streckte seine Hand aus. „Der nächste Flieger ist unserer. Wir haben neue Namen, Papiere und Unterlagen für jede Situation. Ich dachte ein lateinamerikanischer Hintergrund könnte zu uns passen.“  
„Sind wir noch Brüder?“, fragte Christian scheu und Olaf lächelte.  
„Nicht in diesem Leben“, sagte er, ließ es zu, dass Christian seine Hand ergriff, zog ihn an sich und küsste ihn.

 

Ende


End file.
